The Next Naruto Lucifer
by A Viscount
Summary: HIATUS SAMPAI WAKTU TIDAK DI KETAHUI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclamer :: Naruto dan bukan punya saya.

Pairing :: ?

Ranting :: M

Warning :: Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC.

A/N :: OverPoweredNaru!, DivineDividingNaru!, BoostedGearNaru, AbsolutePowerOfDestructionNaru!, LuciferNaru!, AliveMinatoKushina!, GrayNaru!, ShinobiUniverse!, SmartNaru!.

Summary :: Naruto Lucifer, salah satu anggora teroris Khaos Brigade sekaligus member dari tim anti teroris yang baru baru ini di bentuk dari aliansi iblis, Da-Tenshi, Tenshi, Yokai, para mitiologi dari keseluruhan pillar dunia sekaligus pemilik kekuatan leluhurnya yaitu Absolute Power Of Dentruction atau Kekuatan penghancur mutlak, Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel binatang malapetaka, Trihexa666 yang di bangkitkan oleh orang orang bodoh menginginkan kehancuran dunia, tapi, Tuhan (anime) memang maha adil dengan merinkernasikan Naruto bersama patnernya di Naruto yang lain.

# GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!

Start

-Naruto POV-

Gelap...,

Apakah aku sudah mati?...,

Siapapun tolong aku dari kegelapan ini...,

Apakah memang sebegitu menyedihkan diriku sampai tak ada yang sudi menolongku dari kegelapan ini...,

"Naruto Lucifer" suara misterius memasuki gendang telinga ku, walaupun sangat jelas tapi aku benar benar tak menemukan apapun dari indra penglihatanku ini, hanya kegelapan lah mendominasi ruangan ini.

"Naruto Lucifer" untuk kedua kalinya namaku di sebut oleh sosok misterius entah makhluk apa memanggilku, "iya apakah kau bisa keluar?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menjawab panggilannya itu.

Hening

Selama beberapa detik setelah aku memanggilnya suasa menjadi hening, mungkin jika di dunia nyata aku bisa mendengar suara binatang malam entah itu jangkrik ataupun serangga serangga nokturnal lainnya. Tapi suasa sangatlah berbeda saat ini dengan suasana yang ku bayangkan.

Seakan tak memiliki kedua mataku, aku benar benar tak bisa melihat apapun di sini, tangan, kaki bahkan semua anggota badanku tak bisa di gerakan walaupun hanya sekedar menggerakan satu jari pun, lumpuh total.

Aku benar benar tak habis pikir, apakah inilah efek setelah melebur bersama dengan Trihexa666, itu lah terakhir kali aku ingat sebelum tersadar di tempat kehampaan seperti ini. Jika benar aku telah mati, bisakah pertemukanku dengan orang tua di surga.

Aku tersenyum miris, mana mungkin iblis kotor sepertiku akan di perbolehkan memasuki surga, mungkin Okaa-sama yang notabenya seorang manusia pantas bersanding di sisi-Nya.

Itu pasti

Fikiranku berfantasi kemana mana melupakan bahwa aku sedang sekarat, tak bisa apa apa layaknya bayi baru di lahirkan ke dunia. Aku benar benar tidak berdaya hanya tinggal menunggu dewa kematianku tiba.

Cukup lama bermain main di dunia ku sendiri tanpa sadar air mataku merembas keluar sedikit demi sedikit mengingat wajah orang orang paling berharga bagi ku. Vali-sama, Bikou, Le-chan, Athur, Koruka-chan, apakah kalian menikmati perdamaian tanpa diriku.

Aku sangat bahagia jika kalian bahagia di sana walau kalian melupakanku setelah pengorbanan yang ku buat. Otou-sama, Okaa-sama apakah kalian bangga padaku setelah meneruskan cita cita kalian bahkan meraih impian kalian dengan mengorbankan nyawaku.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan pada kalian, aku tak bisa memberikan apapun setelah kalian menyelamatkan ku saat itu, aku benar benar sangat bahagia melihat kalian tersenyum, membayangkan saja aku sudah sangat senang sobat.

"Sebegitu tulusnya hatimu wahai cucu Lucifer!" lamunanku pecah mendengar suara asing, sekaligus satu satunya suara yang ada di ruang kehampaan ini. "Hatiku tak sebersih yang kau kira misterius-san, lalu bisakah tunjukan dirimu" jawabku pelan.

Aku hanya menjawab apa yang menurutku benar, aku tak sebersih yang ia kira. Tangan penuh dosa tak dapat di toleransi lagi, tangan berdarah para korban yang kubunuh dengan keji hanya alasan sebuah printah tak bisa di gugat gugat.

Tentu saja sebagai seorang teroris di buru oleh seluruh makhluk supranatural kami harus selalu berpindah tempat satu ketempat lainnya, negara ke negara lain hanya untuk menghindari kejaran mereka. Tangan berlumuran darah setiap harinya untuk mempertahan hidup kita, bahkan membantai satu daerah jika mengancam hidup kami, maka musnah sudah.

Berbagai macam kepingan memori pembunuhan terus berputar secara acak di pikiranku, wajah wajah kesakitan, bahkan meminta pengampunan kami hanya untuk melepaskan dari jeratan kami ikut menghantui ku saat ini.

Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat puluhan flashback pembunuhan yang ku buat. Mungkin aku akan benar benar akan di siksa di neraka terdalam, tak apa toh, aku adalah iblis, iblis tinggal di neraka sebagai mana semestinya. Tak peduli neraka paling dalam atau neraka teratas, tak ada bedanya bagi kami, tercipta dari panasnya api neraka itulah kami.

Mungkin hanya ada satu dalam sejarah, iblis pernah menghuni surga walau hanya beberapa saat saja. Yap Lucifer, pemimpin utama pertama bangsa iblis, mantan petinggi malaikat sebelum di kutuk menjadi Satan Lucifer oleh tuhan.

Menyingkir dari itu semua, aku mulai fokus pada seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara ini. "Kau sungguh menarik cucu bintang fajar Lucifer, kau lah satu satunya iblis tak memiliki sifat dari tujuh sifat alami iblis, mungkin itulah sifat yang di warisi ibumu" aku benar benar tidak mengerti arah bicaranya itu, kenapa ia bisa tahu jika aku adalah cucu dari sang raja iblis Lucifer.

Aku juga cukup terkejut ia mengetahui aku iblis setengah manusia. Memang fakta bahwa aku setengah manusia tidaklah salah. Darah Otou-sama sebagai iblis mengalir di dalam tubuhku lebih tepatnya darah iblis murni clan Lucifer. Otou-sama atau Minato Lucifer adalah anak dari sosok yang sangat aku benci sampai saat ini sekaligus adik ayah Vali-sama. Rezevim Livan Lucifer iblis paling kejam yang pernah aku temui, ia membantai seluruh keluargaku hanya meninggalkanku saat berumur 11 tahun. Ibu yang faktanya hanya seorang manusia tak memiliki kemampuan apapun tak bisa apa apa saat kejadian itu tiba. Otou-sama melindungi kami dari pasukan milik Rezevim untuk mengulur waktu kami pergi saat itu. Namun na'as, Otou-sama terbunuh dan Rezevim mengejar kami (Aku dan ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina) tak membiarkan kami lolos. Okaa-sama mati saat melindungi ku dari serangan [Demonic Power] dan membiarkan ku lari, bersyukur saat itu seseorang yang kupanggil dengan sebutan Vali-sama menolong dan membawaku bersamanya.

Kembali ke cerita.

"Jadi apa mau mu sebenarnya?" aku bertanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Aku sangat kesal dengannya, dari tadi ia hanya bolak balikan alur pembicaraan. "Baiklah akan ku tunjukan diriku sebenarnnya" ia menjawab dengan nada sangat wibawa sampai aku di buat merinding disco oleh nya.

Cahaya sebesar kelereng tercipta di depanku lalu mulai menyebar sampai memakan kegelapan membosankan itu. Aku sendiri lumayan kaget dengan apa yang barusan ku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Kegelapan semu tanpa ujung dalam seperkian detik telah tergantikan oleh ruangan bernuansa putih bersih sedikit bercahaya terang di setiap mata memandang.

Aku heran, bukankah cahaya adalah racun mutlak kaum iblis kenapa tak berpengaruh terhadapku notabenya adalah iblis itu sendiri.

Secara bergiliran, kesepuluh jari tanganku mulai bisa di gerakan bahkan di susul oleh bagian tubuh lainnya. Aku sembuh dalam sekejap. Aku teringat ramuan paling terkenal di dunia supranatural bernama air mata phonex yang di katakan dapat menyembuhkan luka sefatal apapun, separah apapun asal nyawa masih berada di tubuh kita maka akan langsung tersembuhkan hanya dengan meminumnya. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Seakan tak terjadi apa apa, seluruh tubuhku sudah berfungsi normal tak ada cidera sedikitpun tak seperti yang ku alami beberapa menit yang lalu, aku mulai berdiri melihat sendiri tubuhku dari mulai tangan, kaki sampai mengerakan kepalaku memastikan tak ada lagi rasa sakitnya.

Entah bagaimana sosok tersebut melakukannya, sangat mustahil memang apa di lakukannya, percaya atau tidak percaya, tapi inilah yang terjadi saat ini.

Melupakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, aku mulai mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku tapi hanya ada ruangan kosong tanpa ada satupun barang atau makhluk hidup di ruang ini.

"Kau bingung dengan apa yang terjadi?" suara itu lagi, suara berwibawa penuh dengan aura kepemimpinan tinggi bahkan layaknya pemimpin berbicara dengan bawahannya. "Ha'i" jawabku sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Kau pasti mengingat kejadian kau alami beberapa waktu yang lalu bukan?" iya bertanya lagi, "ha'i, seingatku, kami, anggota tim DxD sedang bertembur habis habisan untuk menyegel Trihexa666 tapi saat detik detik terakhir, kami mengalami kesalahan segel dan kelepasan Trihexa666 hampir saja terlepas jika aku tak meledakan diriku lalu melebur dengannya" hening untuk beberapa saat setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Kau benar Naruto Lucifer, dengan meleburnya sang binatang malapetaka karena ulah mu, impian semua orang tercipta, perdamaian yang di idam idamkan oleh seluruh ras tergapai saat ini" jawabnya setelah keheningan terjadi. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu?".

Secara berlahan seseorang bercahaya muncul di depanku, secara otomatis pula aku harus menghalangi cahaya masuk ke mata dengan kedua tanganku. Lima detik berlalu, cahaya bersinar terang sedikit meredup lalu aku menurunkan tangan dari kedua mataku ini.

Walaupun cahaya sedikit meredup, tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat rupa dari orang tersebut. Semua dari wajah, badan hingga kaki pun terhalangi oleh cahaya tadi. "Siapa kau?" aku bertanya dengannya, terdengar santai memang tapi aku sama sekali tak mengurangi kewaspadanku jika memang ia bersiap menyerang.

"Sungguh sangat berani memasang kewaspadaanmu di depanku"

"Siapapun kau jika menyerang maka aku tak akan kalah, kau menyerang aku membalas" jawabku menanggapi apa yang di ucapkan barusan. "Ahahaha lucu sekali Naruto Lucifer, sebelumnya tak ada yang berani berbicara setegas itu pada ku"

"Aku tak peduli!" tanpa gentar aku menjawab, aku bahkan sudah menemui berbaga orang orang kuat yang siap untuk membunuhku kapan saja, kenapa sekarang tidak?. "Kau sungguh berbeda cucu Lucifer" aku mengerutkan sebelah alisku bingung, apa maksudnya aku berbeda?.

"Apa maksudmu?" mewakili rasa penasaranku, secara spontan mulut ini menanggapi seluruh perasaanku. "Hati dan sifatmu sangat berbeda dari iblis pada umumnya".

"Astaga aku benar benar tak mengerti maksudmu, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" aku mulai kesal ia tak menjawab siapa di sebenarnya dan apamaunya itu. "Baiklah baiklah, aku akan mencawab pertanyaanmu, kuharap kau tidak terkejut" aku menganggukan kepalaku men-iya-kan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar mustahil, tapi inilah kenyataannya" jawabnya membuatku bingung, memang dia siapa sih, sampai berkata seperti itu. "Baiklah bisakah kau lanjutkan?" tungkasku kemudian.

"Kau biasa mengenalku 'Sang-Kami' pencipta seluruh alam semesta yang ada" waktu seakan berhenti mengetahui siapa yang ku ajak bicara ini. Sungguh, aku benar benar menyesal berbicara tak sopan dengannya, bahkan hampir saja aku menyerang penciptaku sendiri. Jantung tak berhentinya berdetak kencang tidak mau berhenti atas kemauanku sendiri.

Aku masih syok dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Tuhan (anime), bukankah sudah mati saat Great war berlangsung. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sungguh demi jenggot panjang Odin. Ini benar benar tidak dapat di percaya.

"Ka-kami S-sama, maaf kan hambamu berbicara sangat lancang denganmu" aku menunduk hormat tak berani menatap langsung kearahnya. "Tenang lah, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu"

"T-tapi, b-bukankah k-kau sudah wafat saat Great war?" aku bertanya dengan nada bergetar tak menanggapi jawaban Kami-sama sebelumnya. "Lucu sekali Naruto-kun, aku adalah pencipta seluruh alam semesta, dan makhluk hidup apapun itu, mana mungkin mati dengan ciptaanku sendiri" memang aku mengetahui perihal kematian tuhan saat penyerangan Kokabiel pada iblis muda Gremory, ia mengucapkan segala kerugian yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia para petinggi dari berbagai fraksi. Aku sungguh terkejut mengetahui kematian Tuhan (anime) saat itu karena secara kebetulan aku berada tak jauh dari tempat penyerangan terjadi.

"L-lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anda?" tanyaku sesopan yang aku bisa. "Satu dari puluhan pecahanku sudah mati saat Great war berlangsung, jadi bisa kau tebak sendiri pecahan mana yang melebur dari puluhan pecahanku yang tersisa saat ini" jelasnya singkat

"S-sungguh a-aku benar benar tak mengerti, tapi bisa di simpulkan bahwa kau tidak benar benar melebur. Lalu kenapa anda tak turun untuk menyegel Trihexa666 untuk kedua kalinya" aku benar benar tak mengerti kejadian setelah Great war, perang terbesar antar tiga fraksi injil. "Ketahuilah cucu Lucifer, tak ada kekuatan bahkan benda apapun yang mampu melawan penciptanya" jawabannya membuatku yakin bahwa tak ada satupun kekuatan yang mampu menandinginya. Bagai mainan tanpa baterai, bisa bayangkan sendiri jika baterai mainan itu kehabisan tenaga lalu mati apa yang terjadi pada mainannya?, begitupula dengan alam semesta beserta isinya.

Aku jadi sangat yakin walaupun aku iblis. Tapi aku percaya kehendaknya ada sesuatu yang mutlak, tak bisa di rubah oleh siapapun, karena ia lah maha menghendaki bagi seluruh umatnya tak peduli itu iblis, malaikat semua sama saja di matanya.

"Lalu ada apakah engkau mendatangi bahkan mengajak hamba yang hina ini untuk berbicara" aku merendahkan diri untuk kedua kalinya setelah pandanganku pada Vali-sama satu satunya orang paling ku hormati. "Tak ada satupun makhluk hina di hadapanku, semua sama saja di buat pada pencipta yang sama, walau pandangan manusia pada iblis lebih rendah dari malaikat tapi bukan itu yang menunjukan bahwa derajat makhluk lebih tinggi, ada kalanya iblis berhati malaikat dan sebalik malaikat dengan hati iblis, semua sama saja tak ada bedanya".

"Aku tahu kehidupanmu tak pernah bahagia setelah orang paling berharga bagimu pergi dari sisimu, itulah yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu"

Aku masih mencerna kata kata baru saja ku dengar melalu indra pendengaranku. Rasa hormat ku bertambah mendengar kata kata indah langsung dari mulut sang Kami.

Air mata ku menetes bahagia bahkan inilah air mata ke dua setelah air mata jatuh saat insiden keluargaku. Mulutku kelu tak tau harus bicara apa. Sungguh baru seumur hidup ada sosok tak memandang apa itu kami?, banyak orang menganggap iblis makhluk terkutuk, harus di jauhi dan berbagai pikiran negatif tentang kami. Sebelumnya bahkan aku sempat menyesal, kenapa darah iblis mendominasi tububku?, mungkin jika aku menjadi seutuhnya manusia, keluarga untuh, bekerja dan menikah mempunyai anak melekat pada kami notabenya manusia biasa.

"A-apa maksud anda?" bibirku dengan bersamanya air mata bahagia mengalir di pipiku. "Sekarang saatlah kau mendapatkan kebahagian itu semua" aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti.

"Sebagai hadiah pada anak pembawa perdamaian akan kuhendaki kau, Naruto Lucifer akan berinkernasi ke duniamu yang baru"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bisakah kau tunjukan sedikit gambaran tentang diriku di sana?"

Secara ajaib tercipta semacam monitor di depanku milihat diriku di dunia lain. Aku juga penasaran apakah diriku di sana sama hal nya denganku.

Terlihat anak berumur sekitar 9 tahun dengan rambut kuning jabrik mata blue sapphire sangat identik dengan wajahku saat kecil namun tidak dengan tiga goretan halus di wajahku. Ia berlari tergesa gesa dari kerumunan warga berpakaian ala orang dulu dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

["Berhenti kau aib sialan"] beberapa warga membawa senjata ala ninja mengejar anak kecil pirang itu tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Berhenti berlari Secara terlantih lantih ia berjalan ke dalam rumah, tidak, bahkan sangat jauh dari kata rumah. Ruangan dengan luas 15 meter persegi plus kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang makan dan beberapa lemari di tumpuk menjadi satu dalam satu ruangan.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang kecil reot tak layak pakai lagi. Aku benar benar sangat iba melihat ia menghapus sisa darah mengenang di berbagai variasi luka yang ia derita.

Dalam keadaan kesakitan, ia masih sempat sempatnya tersenyum simpul seperti tak terjadi apa apa dengan nya. Kesal, aku benar benar kesal, apa salahnya sih, ia hanya anak kecil polos, tak tau apa apa, di siksa sedemikian rupa.

Ia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, kasih sayang orang tua, bermain selayaknya anak anak seumurannya. Ia benar benar anak yang kuat, aku sangat kagum dengan pemikiran bocah ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai ia di siksa seperti itu" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari monitor ke arah kami-sama 5 meter di depanku. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" aku mengangguk mengerti.

Scan berganti di sebuah mansion cukup besar. Terlihat sebuah keluarga cukup bahagia sedang membicarakan sesuatu, ["Kushina, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan aib keluarga kita dari rumah, apakah kau setuju dengan keputusanku?" ucap pria berumur 27 tahun pada seorang wanita berambut merah di depannya. ["Aku setuju saja, lagi pula dia hanya mempermalukan keluarga kita, dengan mengusirnya dari rumah maka kita bisa fokus dengan melatih menma, anak dalam ramalan"]

Anak bernama menma di sampinnya memasang senyum kemenangan mendengar orang tuanya berbicara. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal erat erat sampai memutih tertekan jari jariku.

["Benarkah Tou-chan?" ia bertanya pada orang tuanya yang sangat mirip dengan duniaku sebelumnya tapi sangat berbeda dengan sifat dan perilaku dari Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. ["Tentu saja Menma, lagian dia hanya memiliki sedikit cakra menambah aib keluarga kita"] sang ayah membalas tanpa beban sedikitpun seperti ia benar benar bukan darah daging mereka.

["Benar dengan keluarnya si aib itu, keluarga kita tak akan bisa menanggung malu lagi sebagai keluarga Hokage"] sekarang aku benar benar sangat muak dengan ini. ["Kita akan merayakan pesta setelah kepergiannya"] lanjutnya terlihat sangat senang.

Tertawa di atas penderitaan anak tak bersalah yaa, aku benar benar ingin membungkam mulutnya menggunakan [Absolute Power Of Dentruction] miliku. Jika saja, jika saja aku menjadi anak mereka. Akan ku tutup mulut memuakan mereka.

Penderitaanku ternyata tidak apa apanya dibandingkan anak ini. Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan kebahagian walaupun hanya sementara, walau orang tuaku mendahuluiku tapi masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang mau menjadi tempatku untuk pulang.

Scan kembali berganti di halam mansion Hokage terdapat 'Naruto' kecil menangis dihadapan orang tua ter-brengsek yang pernah ku temui. "Pergilah aib, kau hanya mempermalukan keluarga Hokage yang sepatutnya di junjung tinggi tapi karena adanya kau di antara keluarga kami" bentak pria berambut kuning jabrik mengghunakan jubah panjang. "T-tapi hiks apa s-salah ku" 'Naruto' terisak memepertanyakan salahnya.

["Apa!, kau bilang, apa kau tak tahu kau tak mempunyai cakra tidak seperti adikmu Menma, ia anak dalam ramalan, cakra melimpah, di tambah cakra Kyuubi ada padanya sedangkan kau punya apa, kau tak pantas menjadi shinobi, dan tak sebarusnya menjadi anak kami"]

["Sekarang pergilah dari sini, tapi tenang saja aku sudah membelikan apartemen untuk kau tempati setelah ini"]

Deg

Oke, sekarang memang mereka sudah sangat kelewat batas kemanusiaan, paling hanya dengan sedikitnya sumber kekuatan, mereka tak mengakui buah hati mereka bahkan sampai mengusirnya.

Bagiku, mereka hanyalah anak kecil tak tau apa apa. Masih harus belajar caranya menjadi orang dewasa, kenapa Tuhan (anime) menitipkan anugrah terbesar kepada manusia sekeji itu.

Mungkin penyesalan datang pada detik terakhir. Tapi aku bersumpah akan membuat mereka menyesali tidakanya suatu saat nanti. Mereka, yang memperlakukan diriku yang lain sebagai layaknya sampah, benar benar akan merasakan rasa sakit melebihi apa yang kalian lakukan padanya.

"Apakah kau masih mau melanjutkannya Naruto Lucifer" Kami-sama bertanya padaku yang masih menahan amarahku. Huuuhhh menarik sedikit nafas bertujuan menenangkan diri, aku mulai angkat bicara. "Tak perlu, dari semua yang kulihat, sudah cukup bagiku menggambarkan betapa buruknya mereka".

"Apakah kau akan mengambil jalan ini?" ia bertanya memastikan jawabanku. Apakah aku akan mengambil jalan ini?, tapi jika aku menolaknya, maka penderitaan 'Naruto' akan menjadi jadi. Baiklah sudah ku putuskan. "Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya".

"Sebagai hadiah terakhir akan ku berikan teman sebagai penuntun jalanmu di sana, Draig, Albion?!" dengan mengucapkan itu. Secara ajaib muncul dua naga legendaris di hadapanku. Aku terkejut mendengar nama dari naga tersebut. Bukankah Draig dan Albion tersegel pada Sacred Gear kelas Longinus.

Secara berlahan lahan dua naga besar di depanku mulau membuka mata besar mereka masing masing. Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, secara tidak sadar aku melangkah mundur beberapa meter.

["Ahh apa yang terjadi padaku, bukankah beberapa detik yang lalu aku sedang berbicada dengan Vali"] ucap naga putih atau biasa di panggil Albion.

["Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"] timpal naga yang menjadi rival nya, Draig, atau kaisar naga merah a.k.a Sekiryuutei. Kami-sama menengok kearah Draig dan Albion yang sedang dalam keadaan bingung.

"Lama tak bertemu Draig, Albion" para naga menengok siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Aku bisa sangat jelas wajah shok dari sang kaisar naga putih dan naga merah mengetahui siapa dia. "K-kau... " balas Draig, Albion terbata bata.

Sangat lucu memang naga yang di agung agung oleh semua makhluk supranatural sampai begitu terkejutnya. Aku memang sering berbicara dengan Albion walaupun hanya lewat Vali-sama tapi belum pernah sama sekali melihat sosok asli nya.

["B-bagaimana kau ada disini, b-bukankah kau sudah melebur saat itu"] dari ucapan Draig, sekali lagi membuatku tertawa bahwa Tuhan (anime) melebur. "Sebegitu terkejutkah kau melihatku?".

["B-bukan b-begitu, tapi tapi bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini"] Lucu sekali salah satu dari naga surgawi terkuat pucat basi hanya karena salah bicara, hal ini, hal tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Draig menggelengkan kepala lalu menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. ["Ini sulit di percaya, tapi apapun itu pasti ada sesuatu akan di bicarakan olehmu"] ucap Draig sedikit lebih tenang.

Merasa di acuhkan, aku mengangkat tanganku menyadarkan aku ada sini. "Ano aku ada disini, apakah kalian melupakanku?" aku menarik perhatian mereka bagaimanapun diacuhkan tidaklah enak.

["KAU, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto?"]

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

["Haahhh aku sudah tidak terlalu terkejut sekarang setelah apa yang terjadi saat ini"] ia menghembuskan nafasnya, aku kira naga menghembuskan nafas api seperti yang ada di cerita dongeng pengantar tidur, ternyata dugaan ku sangatlah salah.

"Baiklah langsung saja pada intinya...," Kami-sama memotong ucapannya membuat kami sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan terpotongnya. "Aku ingin kalian menjadi patner Naruto di kehidupan selanjutnya"

"Eeehhhh"

Kami bertiga terkejut dengan ucapan Kami-sama yang terlalu mendadak itu. Hey ayolah bagaimanapun ini berita terlalu mengejutkan untuk kami.

Bagaimana dengan para host mereka jika mendadak penghuninya menghilang dari Sacred gear milik mereka?, tidak lucu bukan jika dua makhluk masuk dalam jajaran 10 makluk superior di culik dalam sekejap mata.

Haaahhh ini akan sangat sulit.

["Tapi bagaimana dengan host kami?"] Draig mulai buka suara yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan kami. Aku pun sama, bukankah jika Sacred gear di ekstrak dari tubuh pengguna, ia akan mati?, tapi aku melupakan satu hal...,

Tak ada yang mustahil jika berurusan dengan-NYA.

"Tugas kalian Draig, Albion sudah cukup sampai disini saja, perdamaian abadi telah tercipta saat ini, dengan kata lain, jiwa kalian sudahlah tenang tanpa berinkernasi kembali jika pengguna kalian telah tewas. Dan kuharap kalian mau menjadi teman sekaligus patner Naruto dirinkernasi dirinya yang lain, tapi tenang saja, kekuatan kalian tetaplah melekat pada mereka inang mu yang dulu"

["Huuhhh baiklah baiklah, apapun keinginanmu akanku jalani walaupun harus bersama rivalku"] Draig berbicara sedikit nada tidak suka pada Kami-sama, mungkin jika nanti mereka menempati dalam tempat yang sama, apa yang terjadi coba dengan tempat tersebut?. ["Cihh kupikir aku mau berpatner denganmu"] balas Albion tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik"

Berlahan lahan tubuh Draig dan Albion bersinar terang lalu memasuki tubuhku. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya bagiku mempunyai patner, namun dengan akrabnya aku dan Albion pasti akan sedikit lebih mudah.

Semoga saja.

Dan yah..., tunggulah aku 'Naruto', penderitaanmu sudah cukup sampai disini, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagian itu. Ikuzo Draig Albion mohon bantuannya, untuk merubah takdir.

-POV And-

"Carilah kebahagianmu Naruto"

Senyum hangat sang kami melekat indah di wajah nya, walaupun aku tak tau pasti, apakah dia mempunya wajah, aku sama sekali tak tahu.

Cerita baru, baru saja di mulai...

.

.

.

-TBC-

Yoo perkenalkan aku adalah Author newbie baru mengenal ffn dua bulan yang lalu, yaa walaupun hanya sebagai reader sih. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu banyak tau menau gaya menulis yang baik, aku hanya menulis kata yang tiba tiba muncul di otaku, jadi gomen bila kata katanya sangat buruk, gak jelas, abal abal dan hal hal buruk lainnya.

Dan aku menulis hanya karena kuota internet habis, gak bisa main game online, atau on di FFN jadi yaa anda tau sendiri bukan jika android tanpa internet sama seperti sayur tanpa garam, hambar sangat membosankan.

Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya jika bayak Typo berterbangan dan sangat pendek di maklumi saja, aku nulis fic ini lebih dari 2 hari, itupun harus nyicil dulu sambil mencari imajinasi yang ada.

Tentang fic ini saya hanya berfikir jika dari DxD ke Naruto akan bagus atau tidak yaa bisa di bilang percobaan saja sih. Aku juga harus mencari beberapa informasi berkaitan tentang LN DxD baik itu lewat Wikipedia ataupun baca LN nya langsung walau aku baru baca di Volume 7 tepatnya di penyerangan dewa jahat Loki bisa dibilang aku masih sangat pemula di DxD.

Kenapa saya gak nonton langsung animenya?, anda tahu sendiri lah anime DxD seperti apa dalemnya, rata rata pasti adegan ecci, dan hal berbau cabul lainya, dan itu menurutku sedikit menggangu karena android dalam pengawal orang tua, bisa di tabok aku mengoleksi video orang gak pakek baju whehehe, kan lebih baik baca LN nya dengan kata lain cari aman dari awasan orang tua.

Hmm kurasa itu saja untuk chapter satu semoga menghibur para reader sekalian (aku gak yakin tentang itu thehehe)

See you next...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Life

Disclamier :: Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing :: ?

Warning :: Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC.

A/N :: OverPoweredNaru!, DivineDividingNaru!, BoostedGearNaru, AbsolutePowerOfDestructionNaru!, LuciferNaru!, AliveMinatoKushina!, GrayNaru!, ShinobiUniverse!, SmartNaru!.

Summary :: Naruto Lucifer, salah satu anggora teroris Khaos Brigade sekaligus member dari tim anti teroris yang baru baru ini di bentuk dari aliansi iblis, Da-Tenshi, Tenshi, Yokai, para mitiologi dari keseluruhan pillar dunia sekaligus pemilik kekuatan leluhurnya yaitu Absolute Power Of Dentruction atau Kekuatan penghancur mutlak, Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel binatang kiamat, Trihexa666 yang di bangkitkan oleh orang orang bodoh menginginkan kehancuran dunia, tapi, Tuhan (anime) memang maha adil dengan merinkernasikan Naruto bersama patnernya di Naruto yang lain

B#GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!/b

Start.

Konohagakure No Sato adalah salah satu dari ke lima desa besar di Elemental Nation. Desa dengan julukan 'Desa daun tersembunyi' atau 'Desa tersembunyi di daun' merupakan desa pertama di Elemental Nation yang di dirikan oleh dua dewa shinobi, Senju Hashirama dan rivalnya sekaligus mising nin dengan label SSrank pertama seluruh dunia atau Uchiha Madara dengan di pimpin oleh pemimpin desa di sebut Hokage yang terletak di negara api. Setelah berdirinya desa Konohagakure, banyak negara negara besar mulai membentuk desa mereka masing masing, contohnya Kumogakure di negara petir dengan kage di sebut Raikage, Iwagakure negara tanah dipimpin Tsucikage, Kirigakure negara air dengan Kage mereka, Mizukage dan terakhir Sunagakure dengan pemimpinnya Kazekage yang terletak di negara Konohagakure terkenal dengan kerja sama tim mereka yang sangat mematikan sejak masa berjayanya Shodaime Hokage, maka dari itu, desa satu ini termasuk desa yang harus di waspadai jika dalam keadaan perang, terbukti saat terjadinya perang dunia shinobi pertama melibatkan seluruh negara elemental walau harus mengorbankan shinobi dengan julukan Senju Tobirama pada saat itu menyandang gelar Nidaime Hokage.

Bertahan dari tiga gempuran negara besar saat perang dunia shinobi ke dua sampai terjadinya gencatan senjata sampai saat ini. Dan terakhir kemenangan telak pihak Konohagakure dari Iwagakure saat insiden terjadinya perang dunia shinobi ke tiga.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Konoha juga menghasilkan beberapa shinobi hebat di akui oleh seluruh negara elemental, contohnya saja, Hatake Sakumo si taring putih Konoha, tiga legenda sannin Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya yang bertahan dalam pertempuran melawan Hanzo Si Salamander pemimpin dari desa Amegakure, The Profesor sang sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha no Kirroi senko Minato Namikaze terkenal dengan kisah pembantian seribu pasukan Iwagakure dengan jutsu yang menjadi ciri khasnya [Hiriashin No Jutsu] atau jurus guntur terbang milik pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke tiga ini bahkan ia lah yang menghentikan kyuubi menggunakan [Shiki Fuujin] dan [Hakke Fuin] masih bisa selamat dengan mengobarkan 99% cakra miliknya, selanjutnya adalah Akai Chishio No Habanero Uzumaki Kushina atau lebih di kenal dengan Namikaze Kushina setelah menikah dengan Namikaze Minato, ia sangatlah terkenal karena Kekai genkai [Kongo Fusa] miliknya yang hanya ada satu dari seluruh Elemental Nation, Kakashi No Sharingan, atau Hatake Kakashi anak dari Hatake Sakumo si taring putih Konoha, sifat pembunuh berdarah dingin itulah yang membuatnya sangat di takuti plus sharingan pemberian sahabatnya.

Banyak clan clan kuat dan di akui oleh seluruh dunia karena kehebatan kemampuan mereka, diantaranya adalah clan Nara, kejeniusan dalam berfikir adalah kemampuan utama clan ini, bahkan tak jarang dalam keadaan genting saat pertarungan kemampuan utama clan ini menjadi bahan pokok penting dalam mengatur strategi bertempur, bukan hanya itu saja kemampuan clan ini, mengendalikan bayangan seseorang adalah ciri khas dari clan Nara, tak ada sejarah orang luar clan Nara bisa menggunakan jutsu ini dengan kata lain kekuatan rahasia.

Uchiha dengan Sharingan dan kejeniusannya, Senju ketahan tubuh seperti monster dan pengendalian cakra sangat sempurna tak ayal jika clan yang satu ini di anggap sebagai clan terkuat selain Uchiha, Inuzuka, clan dengan mengandalkan anjing ninja untuk bertarung dan penciuman sangat tajam, Aburame, clan dengan kemampuan mengendalikan serangga sesuka hatinya dan sensor sangat mengerikan lewat media serangga, Hyuga, teknik bela diri tangan kosong atau bisa di sebut dengan Taijutsu clan Hyuga memang sangat di takuti bagi sebagian orang dengan tipe bertarung jarak dekat dan dari suport Byagukan salah satu Donjutsu terkuat yang pernah ada bisa melihat 360 derajat menjadi nilai plus untuk clan ini, Yamanaka mengendalikan fikiran orang lain, Akimichi jutsu tak dapat di tiru oleh siapapun, dan Sarutobi clan pengendali elemen api terbaik selain Uchiha, itulah pillar pillar kokoh desa Kohohagakure.

Penduduk sangat ramah pada siapapun, keluarga sangatlah harmonis, semua shinobi berkumpul selayaknya keluarga dan masih ada banyak lagi citra positif di miliki Konoha.

Namun...

Semua hanyalah omong kosong belaka, tak semua terbukti 100% adanya, desa yang di anggap desa teramah cuman bualan semata menutupi kisah nyata yang sebenarnya.

Semua hanya topeng belaka menutupi semua keburukan yang ada. Kekuatan adalah segalanya bagi desa ini tak peduli entah itu anak kecil, remaja, dewasa bahkan kakek lanjut usia pun jika ia memenuhi kiteria militer desa maka akan terus menerus di jadikan alat semata untuk keegosan desa.

Mereka yang belum merasakan apa itu rasa sakit, tak akan mengerti penderitaan orang lain, mereka tersenyum di atas penderitaan orang, tertawa dari hasil pengorbanan orang lain, mereka hanyalah orang munafik dari segala orang orang munafik yang ada.

Tapi entahlah siapa yang tau, tawa bahagia mereka akan menjadi jeritan penderitaan sampai tangisan darah mendominasi tanah kebanggaan mereka, tanah dengan seribu kenangan dari kebahagiaan, canda tawa sampai tangis penderitaan terjadi di tanah itu.

Siapa yang tahu...,

Karma masih berlaku...,

Tak selamanya kebahagian menyelamatkan mereka dari arti rasa sakit...,

XXXNLXXX

Sebuah manusia hologram transparan bersurai pirang jabrik acak acakan muncul diatas sebuah bukit bebatuan dengan pahatan empat wajah berbagai lekukan muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa batuan alat apapun. Remaja kisaran berumur 17 tahun ini menengok kanan kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting.

"Haaahhh akhirnya sampai juga yaa walaupun harus muncul dengan tubuh seperti ini, apakah aku harus mencari tubuh baruku secara manual?, ini sungguh tidak keren" umpat remaja tersebut entah pada siapa. Jika di lihat baik baik maka ia seperti arwah penasaran mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya penting sebelum pergi ke alam akhirat.

["Entahlah Naruto, mungkin iya kau harus mencari tubuhmu di sini sendiri, hmm ku kira secara otomatis akan langsung berinkernasi dengan sendirinya"] ucap Naga merah di dalam tubuh remaja yang di ketahui bernama Naruto lewat komunikasi link miliknya. "Kau benar Draig" Naga merah aka Draig mengangguk.

["Cepatlah patner, apakah kau akan berdiam diri di sini terus menerus, sedangkan rinkernasimu sedang mengalami penderitaan di sana"] sang naga surgawi Albion memberikan saran pada Naruto untuk cepat berinkernasi kembali. "Bagaimana caranya Albion?, apakah harus mencari ke seluruh tempat ini?, haaahhh merepotkan" jawab Naruto mengeluarkan nafas lelahnya. Walaupun Konoha tak sebesar kota Kuoh maupun Lility di Mekkai tapi tetap saja sangat merepotkan. meskipun dulu ia mencari anggota anggota tim Vali sendirian di seluruh Underword ataupun dunia tengah, dunia manusia karena ia mengandalkan sensor super sensitifnya dengan radius maksimal 50 km tapi ini cerita lain, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui aura milik dirinya di sini, aura dari berbagai manusia di sini hampir sama kecuali warga desa biasa yang tak memiliki sumber kekuatan sedikitpun.

Mendengkus kesal, Naruto mulai melangkah kakinya mencari 'Naruto' secara manual. ["Jangan meremehkan sensor dari bangsa naga patner"] Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Albion. "Maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Albion. ["Maksud si putih begini Naruto, kami bangsa naga memiliki tipe sensor lebih unik dan spesial dari makhluk manapun di dunia supranatural, kami bisa membedakan niat buruk seseorang hanya dengan merasakan auranya saja dengan radius maksimal 100 km bahkan kami bisa mendengarkan batin seseorang di dalam jangkauan 10 meter lewat sensor kami"] bukan Albion yang menjelaskan tapi rival sekaligus patner si putih.

"Aku baru tahu hal ini, bahkan Vali-sama dan Isse-san tak memberitahu kemampuan mengerikan miliknya, apakah kalian meminta mereka merahasiakanya?" Naruto menggunakan mode berfikir dengan memegang dagunya. ["Kau pura pura bodoh atau memang sangat bodoh sih"] teriak Albion sedikit jengkel dengan jawaban dari Naruto.

"A-apa?, bodoh!, asal kau tau saja Albion, aku lah yang mengatur strategi dalam pertarung saat di tim Vali-sama dahulu, dan persentase kemenangan mencapai 70% tak pernah gagal sekalipun" Naruto berucap dengan sedikit bangga. memang dulu saat ia masih menjadi teroris internasional Narutolah yang menjadi otak dalam pertarungan dan di dukung kekuatan pemusnah miliknya menjadi perpaduan sangat mengerikan. ["Ya ya tuan jenius!"] Naruto sedikit terkekeh geli melihat patnernya kesal.

"Terus lah sembah aku seperti itu Albion" Naruto menepuk dadanya dengan gaya kesatria menambah kekesalan Albion. ["Aku menyesal memanggilmu 'Tuan'"].

["Bisakah kita sedikit serius sekarang"] saran Draig yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak perdebatan antara Naruto dan Albion. "Baiklah Draig, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" balas Naruto.

["Pertama kenapa inang kami sebelumnya tidak bisa menggunakan sensor kami?, karena kekuatan kami miliki hanyalah 65% dari kekuatan sebelum tersegel di benda terkutuk Sacred gear, entah kebetulan atau tidak, setengah kekuatan kami menghilang setelah kami tersegel ke dalam Sacred gear, terutama kekuatan sensor kami!"] Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Draig, walaupun penjelasan tergolong sangat singkat namum sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyimpulkan satu hal...,

Two Heanvly Dragon sangatlah mengerikan.

Hanya dengan 65% saja kekuatan mereka sudah sangat menakutkan, apalagi 100%, Underword mungkin saja akan rata dengan tanah jika mereka bergabung menjadi rekan bukan rival. Walaupun kebanyakan generasi muda hanya mendapatkan cerita dari orang tua mereka masing masing, tapi mereka berharap pertempuran dahsyat Two Heanvly Dragon tak pernah terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lalu apakah kekuatan kalian sudah kembali seutuhnya?" ucap Naruto pada kedua patner naganya sedikit penasaran. ["Tidak, kekuatan kami tidak kembali seutuhnya, hanya 75% termasuk sensor dan daya tahan tubuh mu, dengan kata lain saat ini kau adalah hybrd iblis setengah naga, penglihatan, pendengaran, penciuman, sampai aura naga menjadi milikmu setelah kami terlepas dari artivak Sacred gear"] jawab Albion melanjutkan penjelesan Draig yang tertunda sebelumnya.

"Wow berarti kekuatan kalian bisa ku gunakan sesuka hatiku seperti saat kalian masih tersegel di Sacred gear?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar. ["Kheh tentu saja termasuk kekuatan yang menjadi ciri khas kami, membagi kekuatan setiap sepuluh detik dan menggandakan sepuluh detik sekali"] Albion menjawab sedikit bumbu bumbu kesombongan.

"Apa aku bisa menggunakan baju baja rongsokan kalian?" Naruto bertanya sedikit menghina Belance Breaker mereka. ["Kuso gaki, armor Belance Breaker sekeren ini kau bilang rongsokan, mau kubagi otak bulukmu hahh"]

["Hahh mendengar ocehan kalian membuatku pusing"] Draig sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ejekan yang di lontarkan Naruto walaupun ada sedikit rasa kesal mendengarnya. Lain halnya dengan Naruto dan Albion masih setia melontarkan ejekan mereka masing masing.

"Ok cukup, baiklah baiklah aku mengalah, ku ulangi lagi pertanyaanku, apa aku bisa menggunakan Belance Breaker kalian" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaanya tak mau mendengar umpatan umpatan membosankan Albion. ["Bisa!, walaupun kami tak tersegel di dalam Sacred gear tapi kau masih bisa menggunakannya sampai tahap terlarang sekalipun"] Draig menjawab mewakili jawaban milik Albion.

"Uwoo pasti ini sangat keren!, dengan kekuatan [Absolute Power Of Destruction] ditambah kekuatan dari kalian [Boosted Gear] dan [Divine Dividing] pasti akan lebih mudah memberikan mereka arti rasa sakit" mungkin inilah pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya mendapatkan host yang sama dengan kekuatan serpihan dari sang legenda makhluk supranatural. ["Tentu saja patner/Aibou"] ucap Albion dan Draig bersamaan.

"Baiklah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang untuk mencari 'Naruto'?"

["Rasakan aura yang sedikit mempunyai kesamaan dengan auramu, lalu lihat dengan mata naga milik mu"] mendengar perintah dari Draig, Naruto mulai merasakan aura di sekitarnya menggunakan sensor naga yang ia pinjam dari patnernya.

Dapat...,

"1Km ke utara tapi aku juga merasakan dua aura setara dengan medium class devil berada di dekatnya" ucap Naruto setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari. Ia juga mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang dua aura tak sengaja ia dapatkan saat pencarian. ["Apakah kau bisa merasakan niat buruk mereka Aibo?"]

"Entahlah Draig tapi aura mereka sedikit kelam dari biasanya" jawab Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi merasakan aura milik dirinya di dunia ini. ["Cepat gunakan matamu melihat apa yang terjadi!"] perintah Albion kemudian.

"Bagaimana caranya?, kau tahu sendiri bukan jika aku masih newbie untuk menggunakan kekuatan kalian" jawab Naruto menanggapi perintah dari Albion. ["Berarti belum sepenuhnya kau bertranform menjadi haybrd naga manusia setelah kita bersatu"] Draig berasumsi mendengarkan keluhan Naruto.

"Huuhh lalu bagaimana sekarang" keluh Naruto malas. ["Mau tidak mau kau harus mencarinya dengan cara manual"] balas Draig.

Mencari titik kordinat dari aura 'Naruto' kemudian ia Melangkah dua meter kedepan secara bersamaan muncul lingkaran hologram di kakinya berlambang raja iblis lalu menghilang tanpa bekas dengan cara masuk melewati lingkaran sihir khas clan iblis Lucifer.

XXXNLXXX

Sriinggggg

Lingkaran sihir teleportasi muncul tak jauh dari tepi danau dan memutahkan Naruto dengan pose memejamkan matanya dan tangan di lipat depan dada seperti sedang meremehkan musuhnya.

Secara berlahan ia mulai membuka mata hitam legam miliknya, menghembus kan nafas lega, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari rinkernasi sang Naruto Lucifer.

"Baik aku sudah merasakan auranya semakin jelas, sekarang hanya tinggal mencarinya saja" berjalan dengan santai mengikuti aura yang semakin lama semakin jelas, ia bisa melihat dua orang bertopeng polos mengenakan jubah putih tertutub dengan hondie menutupi kepala mereka.

-Change Place-

"M-mau apa kalian?" Bocah berumur 9 tahun ini nampak ketakutan dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, dari kaki tertusuk sebuah kunai sampai luka luka membuka di bagian perutnya. "Pemimpin kami menginginkan aib Konoha sepertimu mati disini" ujar salah satu dari mereka bertopeng Neko.

'Naruto' benar benar sudah menggigil ketakutan di buatnya. "A-apa s-salah ku?" dengan nada bergetar ia sedikit memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya. "Karena kau hanya memiliki sedikit cakra dan mempermalukan desa Konoha dengan statusmu sebagai anak dari Hokage Konoha" suara di ketahui suara seorang pria di sampingnya pun menjawab pertanyaan 'Naruto'.

"H-hanya itu?" alasan sangat simple sebagai alasan untuk membunuh orang tak bersalah, hanya karena seorang aib bagi keluarga terpandang di sebuah desa, lagi lagi hanya karena kekuatan. Kekuatan bisa di cari dengan mudah tapi tidak untuk sebuah nyawa seseorang. Pernyataan konyol macam apa ini!.

Dunia benar benar pilih kasih, lemah menjadi bahan kesenangan semata untuk yang kuat begutulah kenyataan yang harus di terima hidup di dunia yang sudah rusak ini.

Apakah memang seterusnya harus di terima sebagai makhluk lemah, tidak berguna bahkan sesuatu yang sepatutnya kita jaga harus di injak injak.

Harga diri.

Seseorang memiliki kekuasan tinggi adalah seseorang yang berhak memiliki harga diri tinggi, dan apa yang terjadi pada pihak rendahan?, ia hanya sebagai kambing hitam semata.

Apakah memang ada keadilan di dunia ini?

Fakta yang patut untuk di pertanyakan lagi!.

"Mungkin iya!, mungkin tidak!, apakah ada kata kata terakhir?" 'Naruto' tersenyum miris mendengar kata kata seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia melihat matahari terbit. Apakah orang tuanya akan menangisinya?, atau mereka akan mengadakan pesta besar besaran di atas kematian dirinya?, mungkin inilah takdir yang harus ia lalui, siapa yang peduli?.

"Kurasa tidak" 'Naruto' masih menundukan kepalanya pasrah menerima keadaan. Surai pirang keemasannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya sudah siap menuju dunia selanjunya.

Sebuah tanto melesat kencang siap menebas kepala bocah bloond ini tanpa perlawanan apapun, tapi mereka melupakan fakta bahwa merekalah yang sedang di ujung tanduk kematian.

Wusss!

Uzumaki Naruto atau sekarang Naruto Lucifer menundukan kepalanya menghidari tebasan benda tajam berlogam melewati atas kepala hanya memotong beberapa helai rambut emasnya.

Si pelaku penebasan sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto menghindari layaknya petarung profesonal, sangat santai tanpa beban sedikitpun. Salahkan lah pengalaman petarung remaja menyandang nama Lucifer yang sudah berinkernasi kembali.

"Tepat waktu" guman Naruto entah pada siapa. Sebelumnya memang ia sudah melihat bagaimana kejadian kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu sampai dirinya sedikit terkejut dengan tanto melayang ke arah 'Naruto', mungkin jika ia terlambat seperkian detik saja maka ia mau tak mau harus kehilangan kesempatan keduanya.

Menyeringai iblis, yang faktanya bahwa dia memanglah iblis, berlahan mata indah blue saphire nya melebur di gantikan dengan mata hitam legam berisi tatapan kosong pembunuh berdarah dingin tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Surai pirang keemasan bikin sakit mata berubah warna menjadi pirang kemerahan acak acakan menambah kesan liar.

"Khukhukhu apakah ini perilaku kalian terhadap anak kecil sepertiku hm?" Naruto tertawa evil membuat sedikit bulu kuduk Neko dan Tora berdiri, angin kencang sore itu menambah kesan suram pada sang empunya.

Kedua Anbu Ne melompat menjauh waspada melihat perubahan demi perubahan terjadi pada Naruto dari fisik maupun aura yang dimilikinya. Bahkan Anbu Ne yang terkenal dengan menjaga emosinya, berkeringat dingin walaupun hanya di balik topeng mereka.

"Khakhakha kalian takut?" ucap Naruto meremehkan yang sudah mulai mendongkak wajahnya. Walaupun dalam keadaan takut, tapi ego merekalah yang tak mau kalah dengan perasaan takut mereka. "Kheehh perubahan apapun terjadi padamu aib ya tetap aib tak merubah fakta apapun bahwa kau akan mati di sini bocah buangan!"

"Buangan ya?, namun, bocah buangan ini lah yang akan berdiri di puncak pada akhirnya" sedikit demi sedikit luapan energi hitam kemerahan menyeruak di tangan Naruto sampai membentuk sebuah bola energi berukuran bola golf berputar acak namun sangat terkontrol dengan baik.

"Kau bercanda aib?, walaupun aku tak tau pasti kau memiliki kekuatan dari mana tapi kau tak akan bisa menggores sedikitpun tubuh kami" kesombongan dan ego membentuk kata kata omong kosong belum mengetahui fakta apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Souka?" bisikan terdengar di telingan Neko setelah mengucapkan kata kata omong kosong sebelumnya. Ia sungguh sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang bahkan ia belum selesai berkedip satu kedipanpun. Ia masih shok dengan kejadian sebelumnya bahkan tubuhnya tak merespon bahwa ia ingin bergerak sekarang.

Anbu dengan code name Neko menoleh ke belakang mencari keberadaan Naruto dengan pedang sudah sangat siap di tempatnya. Namun ia harus sedikit kecewa tak melihat apa apa selain kekosongan yang ada.

sama halnya dengan Neko, Tora juga sama terkejutnya melihat bocah yang di anggap aib memiliki kecepatan di luar nalar manusia. Ia sama sekali tak melihat Naruto bergerak seincipun sebelum gerakan super cepat di lakukan oleh Naruto.

Memposisikan pedang di atas dada, mereka berdua, Neko dan Tora mencari keberadaan Naruto waspada jika Naruto tiba tiba menyerang mereka.

"Apa kau merasakannya Neko?" ucap Tora masih belum menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus sangat waspada setiap detiknya. Insting yang tak bisa di remehkan dari hasil latihan seperti neraka yang mereka alami di markas Ne.

Anbu Ne adalah Anbu pelindung Konoha di balik bayangan, markas di bawah tanah menyebabkan mereka mendapatkan julukan Root berarti akar Konoha. Melakukan misi misi kotor, membunuh orang yang di anggap bahaya bagi Konoha dan kegiatan kegiatan bukan dalam perintah Hokage langsung. Sebenarnya Anbu Ne sudah di bubarkan sejak masih berjayanya Sandaime Hokage karena apa yang di lakukan mereka sangat lah berbahaya. Tapi pemimpin mereka, Shimura Danzo tetap bersikeras untuk tidak membubarkan mereka. Yami No Shinobi memang gelar yang cocok untuknya karena melakukan apapun sampai keinginannya terpenuhi itulah dia.

Kembali ke cerita utama. Neko dan Tora masih saja berdiri tegak bersiaga terbukti dengan pegangan tanto masih tetap mereka pegang kuat kuat.

Beda lagi dengan Naruto sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada salah satu batang pohon tak jauh dari para Anbu Ne berdiri. Bola terbuat dari [Absolute Power Of Destruction] masih berputar di telapak tangannya.

"Hmm sudah cukup main mainnya!" guman Naruto lalu mulai menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan debu debu berterbangan dari efek hentakan kakinya.

Wuuusss!

"Mencari seseorang?" kedua Anbu bayangan itu menoleh ke arah suara Naruto berada siap menebaskan tanto di tangannya namun kekosongan lagi yang mereka dapatkan. "Hey aku di sini!" berbalik badan, mereka bisa melihat jika Naruto sudah memposisikan bola penghancur itu tepat di jantung Tora.

"Sayonara"

Duarrrr!

Tak ada teriakan rasa sakit sedikitpun, Tora mati dengan bagian dada bolong sangat rapi seukuran bola [Power Of Destruction] di lancarkan. Mereka tak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Meremehkan lawan bukanlah hal yang baik dalam pertarungan antara hidup dan mati.

Bocah aib di anggap lemah sekarang berubah menjadi monster pembunuh dingin tak pandang bulu. Siapapun mereka jika mengancam nyawanya maka kematianlah hadiah yang sangat tepat mereka dapatkan.

"A-apa?, b-bagaimana bisa?" walau terpaut jarak 10 meter tapi ia masih bisa mendengar gumanan kecil Neko, berterima kasihlah pada pendengar iblis dan naga miliknya yang mampu mendengar dan melihat puluhan kali ebih sensitif dari manusia.

Ia sedikit tersenyum bukan bukan tapi lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat suara shok dari teman orang yang ia bunuh, mereka tertawa beberapa menit yang lalu melihat tubuh sudah tak berdaya 'Naruto', namun keadaan berubah 180 derajat sekarang. Ia tak akan melepaskan satu mangsapun yang sudah ia kunci.

"So, sekarang giliran mu!" membalikan posisi tubuhnya ke arah Neko, ia mulai mengompres Demonic Destruction ke telapak tangannya untuk membentuk sebuah serangan.

Seakan de javu!, [Power Of Destruction] kembali memadat dan membentuk bola energi sebesar bola golf sama seperti serangan sebelumnya untuk menyerang Tora dalam sakali serang.

Wussss!

Menghilang nya Naruto, Neko mulai memasang kesiagannya walaupun itu sangatlah sia sia di lakukan, kecepatan Naruto bukanlah hasil dari teleportasi jenis apapun jadi sangat mustahil untuk di tiru bahkan Euclid Lucifuge sekalipun yang terkenal bisa meniru kemampuan apapun dalam sekali lihat tidak dapat menirunya. Pengontrolan [Demonic Power] terbilang sempurna nilai plus untuk menambah kecepatannya dengan mengalirkan [Demonic Power] ke kakinya untuk media pendorong.

Duaaarrr!

Sama seperti rekan sebelumnya, Neko juga harus rela kehilangan jantung paling berharga baginya di hancurkan oleh Naruto dalam satu sentuhan mulus, cepat dan tepat sasaran.

"Saatnya menghilangkan jejak!" guman Naruto lalu menyiapkan lingkaran sihir di atas mayat anggota Ne untuk melenyapkannya tanpa sisa.

Lingkaran sihir berdiameter setengah menembakan Demonic [Power Of Destruction] menghanguskan mereka menjadi abu, benar benar kekuatan sangat mengerikan.

"Huuhh apakah kau merasakan keberadaan seseorang di daerah ini patner?" tanya Naruto pada kedua patnernya untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar. ["Bukankah kau bisa mendeteksi sekitarmu tanpa bantuan kami?"] jawab Draig sekaligus bertanya.

["Benar yang di ucapkan merah!"] timpal Albion menyetujui apa yang di ucapkan oleh Draig. "Aku sudah menyisir seluruh tempat ini, tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan jika dunia ini sangat luas, aku khawatir ada orang bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya sampai titik 0!" balas Naruto.

["Sejauh ini kita masih aman, tak ada yang mengetahui kekuatanmu"] Naruto sedikit bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Draig lewat link nya. "Baguslah, sekarang sudah saatnya menempuh kehidupan baru, lagipula ingatan 'Naruto' sudah masuk ke otak ku secara otomatis setelah aku mengambil alih tubuhnya jadi kita tidak perlu repot repot mencari informasi dunia ini" ucap Naruto.

["Benar patner/Aibo"] Albion dan Draig membalas secara bersamaan. Meregangkan sedikit otot otot yang kaku, ia mulai mengalirkan sisa [Demonic Power] pada luka luka yang ada, secara berlahan, robekan sayatan benda tajam mulai menutup seiring dengan mengalirnya energi iblisnya.

Baju robek sana sini sudah di gantikan oleh baju cukup layak menggunakan sihir yang di ajarkan Le fay padanya terutama memperbaiki sesuatu menjadi baru dengan sangat cepat.

Jaket hitam sedikit garis corak biru tua tanpa lengan tidak kancing menutupi baju warna merah crimson polos dan sepatu sport putih menambah kesan keren pada empunya. Sekilas memang nampak sangat aneh Naruto menggunakan pakaian modern tapi persetanan dengan itu semua, ia hanya ingin berpakaian dengan nyaman tanpa paksaan sedikitpun.

Rambut pirang dengan ujung rambut kemerahan bergerak tertiup angin senja membuat poni menutupi sebelah mata kirinya, mata hitam legam mengkilat di bawah cahaya matahari yang sedikit lagi akan tertutup di gantikan oleh sang bulan menerangi malam hari.

"Kurasa aku harus melatih kembali fisiku, tubuh baru ini belum cukup kuat untuk menampung kekuatanku, terbukti aku cukup kelelahan hanya dengan empat kali menggunakan [Power Of Destruction] haahh mendokusai nee" keluh Naruto mengenai fisiknya, bagaimanapun juga 'Naruto' belum pernah sekalipun latihan fisik maupun kekuatan lain itulah yang ada di memori 'Naruto'.

"Aku akan melatih kekuatan kalian setelah melatih kekuatan kalian mungkin sekitar satu tahun ke depan kalian akan duduk santai di dalam sana, tak apa kan Draig, Albion?" Naruto meminta persetujuan untuk menentukan tahapan latihan kekuatan lamanya dan kekuatan ia dapat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kekuatan fisik, dan [Demonic Power] saat ini sangat menurun jauh dari sebelum ia menggunakan tubuh ini, bahkan sebelumnya ia sedikit terkejut karena ia hanya bisa membuat [Power Of Destrution] tanpa lingkarang sihir sebesar bola golf saja. Sebelum kematiannya, ia bahkan bisa membuat [Power Of Destruction] sesuka hatinya tergantung kapasitas [Demonic Power] yang ada.

["Terserah kau saja patner lagi pula masih banyak waktu untuk berlatih sampai kau kuat, usia mu masih sembilan tahun, berlatih fisik satu tahun, tiga tahun latihan kekuatan kami sampai maksimal, dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau" jawab Albion melengkapi tahap tahap latihannya. ["Kali ini aku setuju dengan si putih"] tambah Draig menyetujui sarah dari Albion.

"Baiklah kita akan memulai latihan besok, masuk academy dua hari seminggu sisanya untuk latihan setelah itu penyesalan akan muncul pada orang tua tak tau diri itu" ucap Naruto memasang seringai di wajahnya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Yoo balik lagi dengan Author kamvret ini plus tamvan ini hehehe (Plakk...,banyak omong)

Bagaimana untuk chapter ini? jelek kah? entahlah hanya reader reader sekalian yang tahu!, chapter dua adalah awal mula petualangan Naruto Lucifer di dunia shinobi.

Di fic ini, saya akan buat Naruto Overpower karena saya sedikit lebih suka jika Naruto tidak di remehkan masalah kekuatan, walaupun ia sangat kuat tapi masih banyak yang lebih kuat dari Naruto entah itu siapa akan terjawab seiring dengan waktu.

Naah mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi unsur unsur DxD kecuali kekuatan Naru, itulah alasan ku kenapa fic ini tidak clover, aku hanya mengambil beberapa scane DxD saja untuk prouloge.

Balasan Riview :

[CodeName 'Q] : ini sudah lanjut bro.

[Kurogane Hizashi] : terimakasih sarannya bro.

[Fandhi430] : ini sudah di lanjut!.

[ghazalix781] : sudah kok tapi thanks atas riview nya.

[Ace Ryuu Slayer] : Ini lanjut.

[Imam812] : Akan saya pertimbangkan lebih lanjut, tapi terimakasih sarannya.

[Annur Azure Fang] : Ini...!

[Ghost specter] : Gomen jika sedikit gak nyambung!.

[Guest] : Terimakasih gan!, ini sudah lanjut kok.

[Namikaze Yohan396] : Terimakasih pujiannya untuk fic gaje ini, thanks rivew nya.

[yuliosx] : Ini sudah lanjut.

[kuramakyu2] : Sudah lanjut tinggal baca saja.

[Cecep Heriawan] : silahkan saja!.

Nah mungkin hanya ini balasan Riview dari saya, jika kurang memuaskan harap maklum, salahkan otak udang saya gak ada kata kata yang pas untuk bales riview yang tepat.

See you next


	3. Chapter 3 Training Begin

bTitle/b :: The Next Naruto Lucifer.

Disclaimer :: Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing :: ?

Warning :: Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC.

A/N :: OverPoweredNaru!, DivineDividingNaru!, BoostedGearNaru, AbsolutePowerOfDestructionNaru!, LuciferNaru!, AliveMinatoKushina!, GrayNaru!, ShinobiUniverse!, SmartNaru!

Summary :: Naruto Lucifer,salah satu anggora teroris Khaos Brigade sekaligus member dari tim anti teroris yang baru baru ini di bentuk dari aliansi iblis, Da-Tenshi, Tenshi, Yokai, para mitiologi dari keseluruhan pillar dunia sekaligus pemilik kekuatan leluhurnya yaitu Absolute Power Of Dentruction atau Kekuatan penghancur mutlak,Tapi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel binatang kiamat, Trihexa666 yang di bangkitkan oleh orang orang bodoh menginginkan kehancuran dunia, tapi,Tuhan (anime) memang maha adil dan merinkernasikan bersama patnernya di Naruto yang lain.

bGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA/b

Start.

Matahari pagi mulai menampakan dirinya di langit langit desa dengan julukan desa daun tersembunyi ini, seluruh warga maupun shinobi mulai melakukan aktifitas pagi mereka seperti ibu ibu berbelanja di pasar, membuka toko toko kebutuhan sehari hari, para shinobi sudah melakukan pekerjaan mereka sampai ada yang masih terlelap di dunia mimpi mereka.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil terdapat satu anak manusia masih terlelap di dunianya sendiri tak memperdulikan matahari sudah melakukan tugasnya.

Mengeser sedikit tubuhnya mencari posisinya senyaman mungkin untuk menghindari sinar matahari melewati jendela yang di tutupi gorden namun sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan laju sinar matahari mengganggu mata.

Sudah cukup menghindari sengatan cahaya matahari, ia mulai membuka mata hitam legam untuk memulai aktifitas paginya, memposisikan dirinya duduk di sandaran ranjang, ia mulai mengumpulkan sisa sisa kesadaran yang ada.

"Hoaaamm cahaya matahari penggangu" anak bernama Naruto ini menguap sambil menyalahkan matahari menggangu aktifitas pagi nya. "Ohayou Draig, Albion!, bagaimana malam kalian?" tanya Naruto pada ke dua patnernya.

["Malam cukup yang cukup baik"] balas Draig di alam bawah sadar Naruto. ["Hmm desa yang tidak buruk"] lanjut Albion menilai Konoha.

"Baguslah kukira kalian akan bosan di desa terkutuk ini!" balas Naruto menanggapi pendapat Albion. ["Jadi!, apa kau akan mulai melatih stamina mu mulai sekarang?"] Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Draig.

"Hmm mungkin iya, lagipula aku tak akan menunda nunda latihan walau seharipun" balas Naruto kemudian turun dari ranjang lalu mengambil handuk untuk rutinitas paginya. ["Baguslah, lebih cepat lebih baik!"] Naruto sedikit tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ugh buruk sekali, apakah 'Naruto' tidak pernah membersihkan kamar mandinya" guman Naruto menutup hidungnya akibat bau tak sedap berasal dari kamar mandi kumuh di apartemen 'Naruto'.

Bayangkan saja, noda kotor mengecap di dinding dinding kamar mandi, air terbilang sangat kotor bahkan closetpun tak luput dari noda kotoran mulai membusuk, huh buruk sekali.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia mulai berjalan menjauh membatalkan niat untuk menyegarkan badannya, sebenarnya ia bisa saja merenovasi seluruh apartemen menjadi lebih baik, tapi bisa heboh seluruh warga Konoha melihat perbaikan dalam satu malam.

Srriing!

Tenggelam menggunakan lingakaran sihirnya, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah lingkaran hologram raja iblis muncul beberapa meter dari sebuah sungai cukup luas tanpa pembatas apapun.

"Huuhhh setidaknya masih ada air tanpa kotoran apapun" guman Naruto.

Melepas semua pakaiannya dari jaket, kaos, celana, sepatu sampai hanya menyisahkan celana boxer belang belang, ia melangkah ke arah tepian sungai untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Byuurr!

"Masih asri tanpa polusi apapun, tidak seperti duniaku sebelumnya, udara sudah tidak menyehatkan lagi, suara bising kendaraan menganggu kenyamanan" guman Naruto.

15 menit berlalu Naruto masih berendam di dalam sungai, jika manusia biasa mungkin sudah menggigil kedinginan tapi ia bukanlah manusia tapi iblis setengah naga dengan daya tahan tubuh berkali kali lipat dari manusia.

Merasa sudah cukup, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menepi sungai untuk memungut semua pakaiannya.

"Ok sekarang hanya tinggal mencari training ground untuk memulai latihanku" guman Naruto setelah memakai pakaiannya.

-Training Ground-

Sesampai di padang rumput dengan luas 100 meter persegi, Naruto mulai melepas jaket dan kaosnya untuk memulai latihan pertamannya. Berjalan berlahan lahan ia mulai melakukan pemanasan dengan meregangkan otot otot leher, tangan sampai kaki untuk mengurangi cidera saat berlatih.

Memposisikan posisi push-up, ia mulai menghitung satu persatu gerakan menurun-keatas dan seterusnya.

"45,...46,...47,...48,...49,...50,...Hah hah sial, hanya dengan push-up 50X tubuhku sudah selelah ini hah aku harus membiasakanya!" guman Naruto dengan posisi terlentang akibat sedikit rasa lelah setelah push-up 50X.

"Akan ku coba sampai seberapa aku bisa menggunakan [Power Of Destruction]!" dengan itu Naruto mengalirkan sedikit demi sedikit Demonic penghancur di telapak tangannya lalu mulai membentuk bola energi 2X lebih besar dari bola Golf kemuadian melemparnya kearah batu di depanya.

"Kuso, sulit sekali menstabilkan dalam ukuran ini" ucap Naruto mulai frustasi melihat [Power Of Destruction] miliknya tidak stabil. Padahal dulu, jika ia ingin, ia bisa saja menghancurkan satu kota dengan satu serangan tanpa kesulitan apapun, tapi sekarang, hanya menghancurkan batu di depanya saja sulitnya minta ampun.

"Hey Draig, Albion, adakah saran untuk latihan pertama ini" ucap Naruto meminta saran pada Draig dan Albion lewat kontak batinya.["Akan lebih baiknya kau melatih ketahanan tubuhmu dulu Naruto, kau bahkan belum bisa mengeluarkan [Power Of Destruction"] balas Albion menjawab permintaan saran dari Naruto.

"Haahh bukankah sudah aku lakukan dari tadi!" Naruto membalas dengan nada malas.["Bukankah dari tadi kau hanya melakukan push-up saja tak melakukan apapun"] Naruto tersenyum garing mendengar ucapan Draig membenarkan fakta yang ada dari ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

["Mulai sekarang, kami yang akan ambil alih latihanmu Naruto, jangan membantah apapun perintah dari kami saat latihan!"] Naruto mengerutkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Albion yang tiba tiba. "Mengambil alih?, apa maksudmu Albion" tanya Naruto.

["Maksud Albion begini Aibo!, kami akan melatihmu mulai sekarang, segala apa yang kami perintah dalam latihan sebaiknya kau jangan membantah, mulai dari latihan kecil sampai latihan berat pun kau jangan membantah perintah kami"]

"Haahh baiklah baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan ku lakukan?" tanya Naruto menyetujui usulan dari kedua patnernya itu.["Lari keliling Training Ground 10X, Push-up 200X jangan berhenti"]

"APAAA?, kalian mau membunuhku yaa?, kalian tahu sendirikan stamina tubuh baruku ini sangat lemah" Naruto sedikit jengkel dengan perintah dari Draig menyuruhnya latihan seberat itu, ayolah, bahkan ia untuk Push-up 50X saja sudah susah payah, apalagi ini di tambah menjadi 200X plus memutari Training Ground 10X dengan luas 100 Meter persegi sedikit lebih besar dari lapangan Football pada umumnya, patnernya benar benar gila.

Mungkin jika ketahanan tubuh 'Naruto' sama seperti setamina tubuh lamanya, latihan seperti ini ia anggap sebagai latihan anak kecil baru belajar olah raga, 200X Push-up, dan keliling Training Ground 10X ia bisa menyelesaikan kurang dari 10 menit tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun.

Ingin sekali ia menendang bokong mereka melampiaskas kekesalannya, ia berpikir apakah patner sebelumnya di siksa sebegitu mengerikannya dalam latihan awal mereka mempelajari kekuatan Draig dan Albion!, mereka berdua benar benar ingin mencari inang baru dengan membunuh patner sebelumnya dengan cara sekeji ini.

["Bukankah sudah kami bilang, kau jangan mengeluh dalam latihan yang kami terapkan padamu, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu juga dalam menguasai kekuatan sejati kami"] Suara Draig memasuki gendang telinga Naruto walaupun sebenarnya berbicara lewat batin mereka.

"Baiklah akan ku lakukan tapi setidaknya berikan alasan yang sedikit lebih jelas dari alasan sebelumnya!" ucap Naruto meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. ["Jika kau melakukan latihan melebihi apa yang kau bisa atau dengan kata lain melebihi kapasitas kau latihan biasa maka akan lebih cepat pula kau berkembang dari biasanya, kau mengerti?"] Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti penjelasan dari Draig.

["Tunggu apa lagi?, cepat lakukan sana!"]

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Naruto mulai melakukan Push-up walaupun sedikit kesulitan karena faktor kelelahan akibat push-up sebelumnya.

30 menit kemudian…..

Bruuuk!

"Hah...,hah...,hah..., kau bersungguh sungguh ingin menyiksaku b*jingan" guman Naruto setelah menyelesaikan apa yang Draig perintahkan dengan keringat bercucuran di mana mana bahkan celana panjangnya sudah basah kuyup karena keringatnya itu.

["Ada apa denganmu patner?, kau baru menyelesaikan latihan kecil dari kami!"].

Traakk!

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Albion tanpa dosa sedikit pun, bahkan terkesan mengejek bila di cermati baik baik. "Ada apa katamu?, KALIAN BARU SAJA MENYIKSAKU DENGAN METODE LATIHAN KALIAN, KALIAN MASIH BILANG ADA APA!, kenapa Kami-sama memberikan patner seperti kalian sih".

Kedua naga surgawi itu tersenyum garing di dalam mindcape mendengar teriakan nista dari Naruto. ["Ahaha bukankah kau sendiri Yang menginginkan menjadi lebih kuat"] ucap Albion sedikit tertawa grogi.

"Tapi bukan berarti begini juga kan?"

["Ma ma lebih baik kau istirahatkan tubuhmu dulu, setelah itu mulai kembali latihan yang kau jalanani"] ucap Draig mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Naruto mencari tempat istirahat untuk sementara ia mengisi tenaganya kembali.

-Time Skip-

Sudah seharian penuh ia melakukan latihan, mulai dari push-up puluhan kali, keliling Training Ground, sampai menaiki bukit tanpa alat pengaman apapun dan dari itu semua ia harus rela tubuhnya lecet sana sini akibat terjatuh dari tebing, dimulai ketinggian 5 meter bahkan sampai 15 meter ia terjatuh. Naruto bisa saja menggunakan sayap iblisnya, tapi Albion dan Draig melarang menggunakannya dengan alasan agar terbiasa hidup di tengah hutan seperti ini.

Walaupun ia terluka berbagai variasi, dari luka lebam sampai melintang di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi bisa Naruto sembuhkan dalam beberapa menit dengan bantuan [Demonic Power] yang ia miliki, walau kapasitas hanya medium class devil tapi cukuplah untuk sekedar menyembuhkan luka.

Lingkarang sihir teleportasi tercipta di apartemen milik bocah bermarga Uzumaki atau sekarang menjadi Lucifer menandakan pulangnya Naruto setelah latihan pertamanya.

Bisa di lihat pakaian sudah sangat kotor sana sini bahkan sampai robek akibat mendaki bukit. Merebahkan tubuhnya, ia sedikit mengucapkan mantra sihir untuk memperbarui pakaian sudah tidak layak pakai.

"Haahh akhirnya bisa lepas dari neraka dunia itu" guman Naruto setelah memperbaiki pakaiannya.

["Jangan senang dulu Aibo!, masih ada hari esok untuk latihanmu khukhukhu"] Naruto sedikit merinding mendengar tawa jahat Draig seperti suara lonceng kematiannya.

["Yaa benar seperti yang di ucapkan Draig, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat raut wajah tersiksanya dirimu"] timpal Albion.

"Bren*sek, sebenarnya kalian patnerku bukan sih?" umpat Naruto sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap kedua patnernya seperti ibu hamil, apapun harus ia turuti walau sesulit apapun.

Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit dongol kepada Draig dan Albion karena latihan seperti neraka itu, bayangkan saja, setelah melakukan push-up 200X di tambah keliling Training Ground 10X ia tidak diberikan waktu istirahat yang cukup untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat, ia harus mengelilingi Training Ground sekali lagi sampai batas maksimal. Yang sabar Naruto.

["Bisa di bilang kita agen ganda"]

["Aku setuju dengan jawaban Albion"]

"Agen ganda dengkul mu!, bagiku kalian seperti musuhku!".

["Hahaha benarkah?"].

"Haahh berdebat dengan kalian aku tidak mungkin akan menang, kalian main kroyokan".

["Hohoho apakah ada penghargaan untuk kami setelah menang darimu?"] Naruto menutup link komunikasinya dengan Draig dan Albion, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis, ada perasaan hangat pada hatinya setelah berdebat dengan patnernya. 'Apakah ini yang di namakan keluarga?, walaupun aku baru berpatner dengan kalian namun seperti sudah mengenal kalian sejak lama, akan ku jaga keluarga ini' batin Naruto, dengan itu belahan mata Naruto mulai menutup menandakan ia akan segera ke alam mimpinya.

.

Kesokan harinya...,

Di sebuah jalan pusat desa Konohagakure, terdapat anak berusia 9 tahun dengan rambut pirang kemerahan acak acakan menggunakan jaket hitam berkerah tanpa lengan di biarkan terbuka dan di padukan dengan kaos putih polos lengan panjang jangan lupakan celana 3/4 warna hitam membuatnya nampak keren.

Tatapan jijik, merendahkan, kagum Naruto dapatkan dari tatapan para warga yang melihatnya, jijik dan merendahkan di berikan oleh warga yang mengetahui asal usul Naruto sebagai aib keluarga Hokage, sedangkan sebagian anak perempuan sedikit blusing karena kagum akan penampilan Naruto yang terbilang handsome..., tampan..., penuh kharisma ia tunjukan pagi ini.

Dari raut wajah, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pandangan warga padanya. Untuk apa mengurusi urusan tidak penting seperti meladeni mereka?, akan sangat sia sia jika ia melakukannya!, itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Ia hanya berjalan dengan sangat santai dengan memasukan kedua tangan pada saku saku celanannya, tujuannya saat ini adalah Academy Ninja, sebenarnya ia sangat malas dalam urusan urusan menurutnya sangat membosankan, seperti sekolah. Naruto lebih baik bertarung dengan buronan rank S dari pada duduk mendengarkan guru mengajar di sekolah, tapi apa mau dikata..., inilah kehidupan barunya sekarang.

Jam pelajaran seharusnya sudah di mulai sejak tadi, namun apa pedulinya?, ia bahkan tidak serius sama sekali masuk Academy!, ia tidak peduli dengan hukuman dari senseinya atau apapun itu berhubungan dengan sekolahnya, persetanan dengan semua itu!, lulus atau tidak!, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya.

Jika ia mau..., ia bisa saja menggunakan sihir teleportasi dari tadi tanpa harus bersusah payah berjalan kaki menuju Academy, tapi ia ingin melihat reaksi warga desa padanya secara langsung, bukan hanya itu saja, bisa jadi seluruh Academy bisa pingsan karena keterkejutan mereka, orang yang di anggap aib dapat melakukan teleportasi yang tidak seharusnya murid Academy bisa melakukannya, sungguh sangat lucu.

Haahh..., mengembuskan nafas dengan kasar, Naruto mengeluarkan kedua tangannya berjalan memasuki area Academy, nampak seluruh murid murid calon kunoichi dan shinobi Konoha sudah tak terlihat di halaman Academy menandakan sudah mulainya jam pelajaran.

Tap!

Tap!

Suara tapakan dari kedua kaki Naruto yang di lapisi sepatu sport putih menggema di koridor Academy yang sudah sangat sepi saat itu.

"Hooaammm...," Naruto menguap sebelum membuka pintu ruang kelasnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu dimana ruang kelasnya?..., tentu saja dari ingatan 'Naruto' sebelumnya, bahkan dari hal hal terkecilpun tak luput ia dapatkan dari memori 'Naruto'.

Kriket!

Semua murid menengok kearah sumber suara pintu yang di buka oleh Naruto sebelumnya. "Gomen sensei!..., saya sedikit terlambat!" seorang guru dengan luka melintang di bagian hidung menatap Naruto lalu mengangguk memberikan ijin untuk Naruto masuk. Iruka juga sedikit heran dengan penampilan baru Naruto bahkan mata blue saphrie menenangkan miliknya menjadi hitam pekat.

"Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto kau sedikit terlambat?...," seketika Naruto menatap sang guru karena pertanyaan tertuju padanya. "Tidak ada Iruka sensei..., aku hanya sedikit terlambat bangun pagi tadi".

"Jangan kau ulangi lain kali Naruto!" Naruto mengangguk menanggapi peringatan dari guru bernama Iruka itu.

Iruka, atau lebih tepatnya Iruka Umino adalah salah satu orang yang peduli dengan keadaan 'Naruto' tanpa memandang siapa itu 'Naruto', Iruka dan 'Naruto' memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama, sama sama merasakan namanya kesepian. Orang tua Iruka adalah salah satu shinobi yang gugur saat insiden 9 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya adalah insiden mengamuknya Kyuubi di desa Konoha. Masa kecil Iruka di penuhi akan rasa kesepian, kurangnya kasih sayang, tak jarang ia melakukan hal hal konyol hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya, begitu pula dengan 'Naruto' bahkan bisa di bilang lebih parah dari apa yang Iruka derita saat kecil. Dan Iruka jugalah orang pertama yang memandang 'Naruto' sebagai warga Konoha bukan aib Konoha.

"Baiklah anak anak kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran tadi!"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari Iruka, Naruto menempati tempat duduk sebelah kiri barisan kedua dekat jendela langsung tersajikan pemandangan halaman Academy langsung lewat jendela di dekatnya.

Di depannya duduk seorang anak dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam menggunakan kaos berkerah dengan lambang kipas di belakang kaosnya sedang menatap halaman Academy telihat raut wajah bosan dari wajah anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Naruto juga tidak duduk sendirian, ia di dampingi oleh anak menggunaka style rambut mirip buah nanas yang di ketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru sedang tertidur pulas tidak memperhatikan sensei mereka menjelaskan sana sini berhubungan dengan dunia ninja.

Disamping kanan bocah gempal A.K.A Akimichi Choji sedang menikmati makanan ringannya tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya sedang melakukan apa!, bahkan terkesan sangat santai dalam melakukan pelajaran. Sama halnya dengan Choji, di kursi barisan tiga lebih tepatnya duduk di belakang Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Choji terdapat anak dengan pakaian tertutup menggunakan kacamata hitam sedang bermain main dengan serangganya entah ia dapat dari mana?, Aburame Shino, nama anak tersebut, anak dari kepala Clan sekaligus pewaris Clan selanjutnya dari Clan Aburame.

Di samping Shino ada seorang anak dengan tato di pipinya sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan anjing peliharanya, Inuzuka Kiba, mereka berempatlah, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba dan Shino teman yang sangat peduli dengan 'Naruto:, menerima apa adanya tidak memandang siapa itu 'Naruto',bahkan orang tua merekalah yang membiayai kehidupannya setelah 'Naruto' di usir dari keluarga Hokage beberapa bulan yang lalu, sikap ramah, dan murah senyumlah yang membuat mereka berperilaku baik dengan Naruto.

Bukan hanya mereka saja di kelas ini. Namikaze Menma, memasang wajah bosannya, Yamanaka Ino, menatap Sasuke dan Menma penuh nafsu seperti akan memakan mereka begitu pula dengan anak di sampinya atau Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, sedang fokus memandang menma bahkan tidak jarang pipinya bersemu merah entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Pelajaran terus berlangsung sampai beberapa jam Iruka menjelaskan asal usul dunia ninja, teknik teknik dasar shinobi, dan lain sebagainya. Bagi Naruto, semua yang di ajarkan Iruka tentang teknik ninja dari Taijutsu sampai Fuinjutsu yang terbilang sangat rumit saat membuat shiki adalah hal mudah untuk dilakukanya. Taijutsu, ia tidak perlu berlatih kembali, Naruto memiliki reflek yang sangat bagus dalam melakukan pertarungan tangan kosong maupun menggunakan senjata sejenis pedang dan benda tajam lainnya.

Naruto mengerti tentang Fuinjutsu atau lebih jelasnya adalah teknik penyegel, Fuinjutsu sangat berguna jika mereka sudah sangat mahir dalam menggunakan Fuinjutsu, baik itu untuk Fuin penyimpanan, Gravity Seal, menyegel pergerakan lawan bahkan ada yang bisa menyegel makhluk hidup jika pengguna Fuinjutsu sudah mencapai level 8 dengan gelar master Fuinjutsu.

Fuinjutsu adalah ciri khas shinobi dari Clan Uzumaki tinggal di desa Uzushiogakure yang sekarang sudah sangat lanka shinobi memilki darah Uzumaki murni sejak penyerangan dari aliansi Kumo, Iwa dan Kiri karena takut akan kemampuan yang mereka miliki.

Bahkan Clan Uzumaki lah salah satu dari Clan besar pendiri desa Konohagakure sejak Senju ber aliansi dengan Clan Uzumaki dari dulu. Uzumaki juga terkenal dengan cakra yang sangat besar namun sangat sulit untuk di kontrol dengan sempurna sebab itulah banyak orang menyebut jika shinobi dari Clan Uzumaki sebagai Bijuu versi manusia.

Berbicara tentang Bijuu, Bijuu adalah sebutan untuk monster berekor tersebar di seluruh Element National. Sebenarnya Bijuu bukanlah makhluk hidup yang memiliki nyawa atau semacamnya dengan kata lain mereka adalah makhluk imortal, tidak bisa mati walau harus di bunuh sekalipun itu akan sangat percuma di lakukan.

Bijuu terbentuk dari sekumpulan cakra yang di pecah dari monster terkuat memiliki 10 ekor menjadi 9 bagiaan yang di sebut dengan Bijuu, kekuatan Bijuu bisa di bilang sangatlah besar, bahkan ada beberapa Bijuu memiliki kebencian karena ulah manusia sendiri yang memiliki ambisi menjadi terkuat di antara orang terkuat lainnya Sebab itulah sering terjadinya penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh Bijuu itu sendiri.

Kekuatan Bijuu bisa di ukur dengan seberapa banyak jumlah ekornya, di antara lain ada, Ichibi ekor satu, Nibi ekor dua, Sanbi ekor tiga, Yonbi ekor empat, Gobi ekor lima, Rokubi ekor enam, Sichibi atau Nanabi ekor tujuh, Hachibi ekor delapan dan terakhir Bijuu terkuat dari kedelapan Bijuu lannya adalah Kyuubi ekor sembilan.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba dengan keluarnya semua murid Academy untuk sekedar bermain selepas melakukan pelajaran yang cukup melelahkan. Terutama tokoh utama kita.

"Hoy Naruto..., " Naruto menengok kearah empat sahabatnya itu karena merasa namanya di panggil oleh seseorang. "Ada apa Kiba...,?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Penampilanmu sedikit berubah" balas Kiba sekaligus bertanya soal penampilan Naruto yang tiba tiba berubah.  
"Hooaam..., dari tadi aku juga ingin bertanya seperti itu tapi kau tahu sendiri kan jika saat Iruka sensei marah akan sangat merepotkan" Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hm tidak tau..., bangun bangun rambut dan mataku sudah seperti ini" tentu saja Naruto berbohong, tidak mungkin kan jika dia bilang 'aku bukan Uzumaki Naruto', akan sangat merepotkan Nantinya.

"Benarkah?, aku tidak pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya!" Kiba memastikan kebenarannya, lagi pula benar yang di ucapkan Kiba, mana mungkin ada orang dalam sekejap bisa merubah fisik mereka.

"Bahkan.., krauk.., sifatnya.., krauk.., pun berubah" memang benar yang di ucapkan oleh Choji, sifat onar dan suka membuat masalah untuk mencari perhatian dari penduduk desa namun ia malah di anggap sebagai anak nakal tidak di ajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuanya padahal mereka tahu sendiri jika orang tua Naruto tidak menganggapnya ada. Sekarang ia bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto tapi Naruto Lucifer sebagai orang yang akan bangkit bukan lagi aib Konoha atau semacamnya.

Naruto hanya mendengkus mendengar penuturan dari teman temannya yang menurutnya sangat detail dalam menilai perubahan ini.

Shino yang sedari tadi diam juga mengangguk dengan ucapan Choji barusan. "Pakaianpun luput dari perubahanmu Naruto?... pakaian orange menyakitkan mata sudah tidak melekat di tubuhmu dan apa apan pakaian anehmu itu Naruto!" Shino bertanya panjang lebar.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian itu Naruto?" lanjut Kiba bertanya. "Rahasia" balas Naruto singkat.

"Cihh... sejak kapan kau main rahasia rahasiaan Naruto?... lagipula aku tidak pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu di toko manapun!" Kiba tampak kesal dengan jawaban dari Naruto sebelumnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai menilai penampilanku?... lebih baik kita keluar saja" Naruto mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan di ikuti oleh keempat sahabatnya.

-Change Place-

Ia menapakan kakinya di atap Academy lalu di ikuti dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, dan Shino, mereka mulai membaringkan diri mulai melakukan hobi mereka. Memandang awan adalah salah satu kegiatan mereka ber lima sejak dulu saat pertama kali mereka berteman seperti ini.

Entah itu mengobrol atau berbagi cerita kehidupan mereka. Seperti selayaknya saudara, makan, bermain melakukan apapun itu bersama sama tidak peduli siapa itu Naruto.

"Hei Naruto..." ucap Kiba mengawali pembicaraan. "Kau belum menjawab... kenapa sikapmu aneh sekali hari ini...!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aneh bagaimana...?" Naruto menatap kiba di sampingnya. "Biasanya kau paling berisik di antara kita... bahkan kau tidak seperti biasanya datang terlambat masuk Academy dan tidak membuat keributan di kelas...!".

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu...?" Naruto bertanya balik. "Tidak tidak, aku hanya heran saja!" Kiba menjawab apa adanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto...?" seketika Naruto menggalihkan pandangannya kepada Shikamaru yang memberikan pertanyaan untuknya. "Tidak ada Shikamaru...".

"Hanya saja aku sudah mulai lelah untuk berusaha menarik perhatian dari orang tuaku... aku sudah lepas tangan masalah ini... jika aku masih saja berharap seperti itu... aku tidak akan bergerak maju".

"Baguslah... aku kira kau akan terus berharap dan berharap, aku suka dengan perubahanmu ini!".

Naruto sedikit tersenyum mendengar balasan dari Shikamaru yang mendukung alasan buatannya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau peduli dengannya walau hanya bisa di hitung dengan jari saja.

Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimchi Choji, Iruka Umino, pedagang ramen Teuchi, Ayame dan beberapa kepala Clan desa Konoha, mereka adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk Naruto sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Cih ramalan mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik...! itulah ramalan konyol seorang petapa dari gunung tempat tinggal para dewa.

Mungkin jika tidak ada mereka, bisa saja kebencian akan datang dengan sendirinya di hati kecil Naruto, bahkan bisa saja menjadi madara ke 2 karena kebenciannya tersebut. Terkadang ia bimbang tinggal di desa ini, apakah ia harus menghianati tempat kelahirannya?, tapi ingatan orang yang berharga baginya terus teriang di pikirannya itu.

"Lalu!... apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Shino bertanya dengan nada seperti biasanya, walau sedari tadi Shino terkesan tidak peduli tapi ia juga menyimak pembicaraan teman teman nya. Dari seluruh teman seangkatannya... Shino adalah salah satu anak cukup pendiam selain Uchiha Sasuke dengan image Uchihanya yang sok cool menggunakan kata andalannya 'hn' atau 'hm' setiap ia bicara pada lawan bicaranya.

"Entahlah...!"

Seluruh teman Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung dengan tanggapan Naruto tergolong sangat singkat. Temanya tahu dengan jawab 'entahlah...' meluncur dari mulut Naruto... namun yang mereka bingungkan adalah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya?. Mereka sangat mengerti dengan keadaan yang di alami bocah kuning ini... apa Naruto bisa menjadi seorang shinobi dengan keadaan yang sekarang ini...?

Energi spiritual yang di sebut cakra lah yang sedang di permasalahkan oleh teman teman Naruto... mereka tahu impian bodoh teman yang satu ini... menjadi Hokage untuk di akui oleh seluruh penduduk termasuk orang tuanya... bagaimana temannya bisa mewujudkanya?.

Harus mereka akui jika kecerdasan Naruto memang jauh di atas rata rata bahkan melebihi otak dari Clan Nara. Jika Naruto menunjukan kecerdasanya di Academy dengan membuang sifat konyolnya sejak dulu... ia bisa di kandidatkan sebagai murid Academy tercedas melebihi Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Bahkan Nara Shikaku mengakui itu, ia pernah beberapa kali di kalahkan oleh bocah dulu bermarga Namikaze ini dengan permainan papan shogi saat itu. Shikamaru juga menganggapnya sebagai rival dalam bidang strategi karena sekor bermain shogi antara Naruto dan Shikamaru masih lebih tinggi Naruto.

Namun kecerdasan saja tidak cukup untuk meraih impiannya... butuh lebih dari itu untuk menggapainya, mungkin jika titik cakra Naruto normal, ia bisa dengan mudah menjadi shinobi hebat dengan kecerdasan yang ia punya.

Tapi tidak masalah dengan sedikitnya cakra... ia sudah mendapatkan kekuatan lebih dari cukup untuk membungkam mulut mereka suatu saat nanti. Yaa itu bersifat absolute, itu harus terjadi.

Sekarang memang ia masih lemah, namun dalam beberapa tahun dalam memoles kekuatannya... ia akan dengan sangat mudah meraih impian sebelumnya bahkan melebihi itu semua.

Namun... Naruto sudah membuang impian bodoh itu dan melakukan kegiatan lebih berguna lagi dari pada ia terus berteriak 'AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE DI MASA DEPAN' setiap harinya tapi tidak melakukan apapun selain membual, membual dan membual. Itu pasti.

"Kau tau kan kau memiliki sedikit cakra...? apa kau akan berlatih untuk menjadi shinobi untuk kedepannya?"

ucap Shikamaru sedikit serius. Kapasitas cakra Naruto memang tidak seberapa, mungkin ia hanya bisa melakukan satu kali jutsu rank B lalu habis tidak tersisa lagi untuk melakukan pertarungan selanjutnya.

"Heh... apa kau pikir bertarung hanya menggunakan cakra saja...?, bahkan salah satu Jounin elite Konoha hanya menggunakan Taijutsu dalam bertarung di luar sana...!, kapasitas cakra kecil tidak akan menghambatku untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat"

'Apalagi aku memiliki Draig dan Albion'

Maito Guy, Jounin elite Konoha... bertarung hanya mengandalkan tangan kosong tanpa menggunakan jutsu apapun dalam pertarungan. Sama seperti kasus yang di alami Naruto... cakra yang sangat sedikit membuatnya sangat kesulitan menggunakan Ninjutsu berelemen walau hanya untuk rank C yang notabenya menggunakan cakra terbilang cukup sedikit.

"Sekarang... apa yang akan kau rencanakan untuk kedepannya...?"

Seketika Naruto menatap Kiba sedang mengharapkan jawaban yang pasti dari mulut sahabatnya ini... Kiba tau jika Naruto sangat sulit untuk berbohong... apalagi pada teman terdekatnya... pasti jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya akan berefek pada masa depannya.

Setiap langkah yang akan di lakukanya sudah terpikirkan baik baik... Seakan bahwa dia sudah melihat masa yang akan datang... bahkan teman temannya ragu jika Naruto itu manusia.

Kecerdasan ulimited yang Naruto punya sudah cukup untuk mengelabuhi para Anbu saat ia melakukan kejahilan kejahilan di dalam desa... ia punya 1001 cara dalam mengatasi masalah apapun... tapi sangat di sayangkan, orang tuanya tidak menyadari itu, mereka hanya memikirkan kekuatan, kekuatan dan kekuatan tidak ada yang lain dalam benak mereka.

"Untuk sekarang belum terpikirkan...?!"

Naruto membalas dengan apa yang ada di otaknya... Untuk apa ia memikirkan serius serius...?, ia hanya menjalankan kehidupannya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto tidak lebih tidak kurang.

-Time Skip-

Jam pulang Academypun datang... para murid murid sudah membubarkan diri beberapa menit yang lalu entah langsung pulang ke rumah mereka masing ataupun bermain selayaknya anak anak pada umumnya begitupula dengan Naruto yang berjalan dengan para sahabatnya itu.

"Hey apakah kalian mau berkunjung kerumahku hari ini...?, ibuku akan memasak banyak untuk merayakan ulang tahunya hari ini... ibu menyuruhku untuk mengundang kalian" Ucap Choji memecah suasana yang canggung siang itu.

"Benarkah...?, sudah lama tidak mengadakan makan makan seperti ini...!" balas Kiba kemudian. "Hooaamm... ibu Choji hampir setiap tahun melakukan acara seperti ini, kami dari keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara selalu merayakan bersama karena kedekatan antar ketua Clan dan itu sangat merepotkan...!"

Shikamaru membalas dengan nada malas menanggapi ucapan dari Kiba sebelumnya. Memang yang apa di ucapkan Shikamaru sangatlah benar... kedekatan antara kepala Clan Yamanaka, Nara dan Akimichi layaknya saudara karena terbentuknya tim InoShikaCho membuat mereka seperti itu.

"Aku rasa tidak buruk untuk makan di rumah Choji sebentar...!" Shino memberi usulan tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" lanjut Shino bertanya.

"Gomen... hari ini aku ada sedikit urusan yang tidak bisa di abaikan begitu saja... jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf tidak datang kerumahmu Choji... aku titip salam untuk ibumu...!" balas Naruto.

"Memang... urusan apa sampai sebegitu pentingnya...?" Shikamaru mengeritkan alisnya bingung dengan alasan dari Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ahh maaf sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu tau"

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan kami?" ucap Kiba kemudian. "Bukan begitu tapi... ah sudahlah aku harus pergi Ja ne...!" setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata, Naruto mulai berlari meninggakan teman temannya yang masih terbengong dengan kepergian Naruto.

'Aneh'

Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak mereka ber empat.

-Change Place-

Membuka pintu apartemennya... Naruto mulai menaiki ranjang yang sudah ia renovasi sejauh ini... bukan hanya ranjang saja yang Naruto perbaiki... hampir seluruh isinya sudah ia ganti sedemikian rupa menggunakan ilmu sihirnya... ranjang yang dulunya hanya kayu dengan kasur reot... sekarang sudah Naruto sulap menjadi lebih mewah dan ilegan dengan gaya eropa jepang tahun 2000-an, kamar mandi sempit sudah menjadi kamar mandi hotel bintang 4... dan perabotan perabotan lainnya.

Naruto juga memasang Kekai dua lapis berguna agar ia mengetahui siapa saja yang memasuki kawasan apartemennya untuk lapisan pertama... lapisan kedua digunakan untuk mengelabuhi orang saat berkunjung, misalnya jika teman teman Naruto memasuki apartemennya... maka secara otomatis ruangan yang sudah di renovasi Naruto akan tampak seperti sebelum Naruto memperbaikinya... tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang notabenya pemasang kekai itu sendiri.

Jadi dia tidak usah repot repot menjelaskan semuanya tentang perubahan apartemenya. Lagipula setiap jurus memiliki kelemahan... begitupula dengan Kekai yang satu ini... Naruto harus selalu mensuplay energi sihir setiap 3 hari sekali untuk mempertahankan kedua Kekai ini. Naruto juga membutuhkan lumayan banyak energi sihir dalam penyalurannya, namun Naruto sudah mengatasi itu semua dengan menggabungkan sihir dan energi iblis agar lebih dari cukup untuk mengisinya.

Kekai ini juga termasuk Kekai rank tinggi karena dapat menyembunyika sebuah pulau kecil namun membutuhkan banyak orang untuk mempertahankan Kekainya. Cukup berguna bukan...? untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran musuh atau sekedar menyembunyikan markas entah itu organisasi atau semacamnya tapi... kemampuan ini tidak akan mempan bagi pengguna Senjutsu tingkat tinggi karena sensor yang di miliki mereka.

Merebahkan tubuh kecilnya untuk menyamankannya setelah melakukan hal menurutnya sangat mendokuasai itu. "Hahh akhirnya terbebas dari penyakit membosankan ini".

["Hari yang cukup menyenangkan bukan?"].

Suara berat memasuki gendang telinga Naruto mendapatkan sapaan dari patnernya bernama Draig itu. "Kheh jika di izinkan... sudah aku hanguskan sekolah itu biar tidak ada lagi kegiatan membosankan ini tidak terjadi lagi" Naruto mengeluh sebal.

["Hohoho pahlawan Great war II takut dengan sekolah, sungguh lucu...!"]

Albion juga sama halnya dengan Draig membuat Naruto kehilangan moodnya untuk hari ini. "Bisakah kalian berdua tidak mengganguku yang sedang bad mood ini...?" Naruto memelas kepada Draig dan Albion.

["Tidak...! lagi pula kau adalah hiburan baru untuk kami... mana mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja!"].

Ok!... sekarang ia sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku patnernya, jika saja, jika saja patnernya bisa keluar dari tubuhnya... ia berjanji akan membungkam mulut mereka dengan kolor dan semvak berjamur miliknya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Haah sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat dengan kalian lagi... aku benar benar tidak ingin kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu lagi"

["Aree... 'Naruto' juga melakukan sekolah setiap harinya dan secara otomatis juga kau harus melakukannya"

"Tapi ini sungguh membosankan kau tahu Draig"

["Sudahlah lagi pula apa salahnya kau sekolah?!... sekali sekali kau harus lebih santai lagi... di kehidupan sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai santai seperti ini"].

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya Draig...!"

["Tentu Aibo"]

["Tapi jujur... kau sangat pandai dalam melakukan tugasmu sebagai 'Naruto' sampai sampai mereka tidak curiga sedikitpun padamu kecuali tentang penampilanmu"] ucap Albion.

"Khehh... tentu saja..."

Pembicaraan pembicaraan terus berlanjut antara Draig, Albion dan Naruto entah itu pengalaman pengalaman bertarung sampai hal hal absurd lainnya pun tidak luput dari pembicaraan ini.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Fyyuuuh *ngelap kringat* akhirnya selesai juga untuk chap 3... jujur saja, ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah aku buat untuk fic ini... chap tiga adalah awal dari kehidupan Naruto di dunia shinobi ini... banyak adegan yang sangat bertele tele saya tulis karena saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi thehehe otak saya memang sebegitu kapasitasnya...

mungkin saat masa masa latihan Naruto akan saya skip beberapa tahu kedepan biar cepat masuk adegan action nya... saya akan memfokuskan adegan action sama halnya dengan genre utama fic ini yaitu adventure... masalah untuk romance akan saya tulis jika waktunya tepat untuk adega romance.

Ada yang bertanya seberapa besar kekuatan Draig dan Albion jika di ukur dengan Bijuu... aku rasa kedua naga surgawi ini akan saya batasin sampai Kukou ekor tujuh biar gak terlalu overpower nantinya.

Jika reader-san sudah baca fic milik Si Hitam-senpai pasti sudah dong baca adegan di mana Gaara vs Isse mode Belance Breaker saat di romania... saya ambil dari situ saat mengukur kekuatan Draig. Isse berhasil di kalahkan oleh Gaara hanya dengan sebagian cakra Shukaku saja... Mungkin Draig dan Albion setara dengan Kukou tidak lah buruk karena sama sama melengkapi... hm kurasa hanya ini untuk chap 3 ini... gomen jika ada kesalahan dalam menulis bagaimanapun juga saya manusia tempatnya buat kesalahan...

See you next... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title :: The Next Naruto Lucifer

Disclaimer :: Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing :: ?

Warning :: Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA.

Summary :: Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu /OverPower!Naru/Gray!Naru/Smart!Naru.

Start

Tiga setengah tahun masa pelatihan Naruto di bawah bimbingan makhluk overpower sebagai patner nya itu... berbagai jenis latihan sudah Naruto lakukan dari hal hal kecil sampai sesuatu yang luar biasa bahkan hampir mustahil untuk di lakukan seperti menghancurkan satu bukit dalam satu kali [Dragon Shot] dalam ukuran mini, pohon pohon setinggi belasan meter lebih menggunakan [Half Dimension], dan hal hal lainya yang membuat Naruto sangat kesal.

[Demonic Power] sudah cukup meningkat pesat dari pertama kali ia berlatih tiga setengah tahun yang lalu... [Demonic Power] yang bisa di setarakan bahkan melebihi dengan Highclass devil sudah 75% terkontrol sangat baik untuk melancarkan serangan berunsur [Power Of Destruction] tanpa harus kelelahan akibat minimnya [Demonic Power].

Walaupun belum sepenuhnya kekuatan Naruto kembali 100% tapi... sudah cukup untuk membunuh Jounin ataupun Anbu dalam jumlah lumayan. Naruto juga bisa membentuk benda apapun sesuka hatinya dengan [Power Of Destruction] sesuai dengan kapasitas [Demonic Power] yang ada meskipun belum sekuat di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Naruto juga membentuk variasi [Power Of Destruction] yang tidak biasa seperti [Cakra Cains] tapi buatan Naruto sedikit lebih kuat dari [Cakra Cains] yang Naruto baca di perpustakaan saat itu dan menamainya [Annihilation Cains] dimana memiliki efek pemusnah apa saja yang terkena serangan jurus ini karena pada dasarnya [Power Of Destruction] bersifat perusak.

[Shield Absolute] variasi kedua [Power Of Destruction] membentuk kubah melindungi pengguna dari serangan apapun namun... Pertahanan ini memiliki sedikit kekurangan seperti harus menggunakan [Power Of Destruction] dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

Untuk kekuatan Draig dan Albion... Naruto sudah mulai menguasai Belance Breaker dengan baik walau tidak sebaik pengguna sebelumnya namun ia bisa di bilang pengguna [Boosted Gear] dan [Divine Dividing] terkuat dari pendahulu pendahulunya. Otak cerdas Naruto lah yang menuntunya sampai seperti ini... sebagai contohnya saja, Naruto sangat kreatif dalam menggunakan kekuatan naga, seperti saat menggunakan [Half Dimension] dengan menggabungkan kemampuan [Boost] milik Draig menjadikan [Half Dimension] lebih besar dari biasanya... bahkan ia bisa menyimpan serangan di dalam dimensinya lalu memutahkan lagi menggunakan [Reverse Half Dimension] tentu saja ada batas maksimal dalam menggunakannya tergantung seberapa besar kapasitas serangan yang datang.

Naruto bisa di bilang sangat mahir dalam pertarungan jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh setelah ia melatih kembali sensor dan refleknya bahkan Naruto juga mulai bisa menggunakan sensor naga sepenuhnya dalam jarak tertentu.

Bukan hanya berlatih kekuatan naga dan [Power Of Destruction] saja, ia juga melatih cakranya siapa tahu berguna nantinya... dengan cakra yang sedikit itu, Naruto dengan sangat baik menguasai control cakra meskipun hanya bisa menggunakan [Bunshin No Jutsu], [Kawarimi No Jutsu] dan [Henge No Jutsu] saja tapi sudah cukup untuk mengecoh lawan.

Sebenarnya saat berlatih control cakra, Naruto sangat kesulitan karena keterbatasan informasi karena bagimanapun juga... Naruto sangat di benci oleh penduduk Konoha secara tidak langsung pula pasti ia tidak akan di perbolehkan memasuki perpustakaan desa. Tapi ia beruntung masih ada yang mau mengajarinya teknik teknik ninja walaupun secara tidal langsung... berkat itulah ia bisa mempelajari jurus jurus tingkat Academy.

Tidak jarang ia mencari inspirasi jurus jurus yang akan Naruto ciptakan sendiri dengan meminjam buku di perpustakaan dengan menggunakan jurus [Henge No Jutsu] menjadi siapa saja untuk memasuki perpustakaan.

untuk perkembangan fisik... Naruto cukup meningkat draktis untuk latihan satu tahun ini karena penyiksaan tidak berperikeiblisan pada Naruto membuatnya berkembang sampai sejauh ini. untuk seumur Naruto... bisa di bilang ia cukup tinggi dalam pertumbuhannya... mengonsumsi protein dan beberapa vitamin... Naruto lakukan semuanya untuk menjaga kedayatahanan tubuhnya.

Bahkan tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui dimana Naruto latihan karena setiap ia menjalani latihan pasti tempat itu terselubungi oleh kekai agar orang lain tidak menggangu latihannya... tak jarang teman temannya bertanya di mana ia Latihan...?, Naruto selalu menjawab 'Rahasia' terus menerus sampai sekarang ini

penampilan Naruto sedikit berubah dengan rambut panjang beberapa cm dari sebelumnya di biarkan acak acak lalu poni menutupi mata kananya (N/B : gaya rambut Naruto seperti Vali) menjadikan murid Academy terpopuler sejajar dengan Menma dan Sasuke dari segi ketampanannya apa lagi sifat pendiam dan tidak pedulinya menambah kesan cool pada yang melihatnya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang melakukan tes hasil latihannya beberapa tahun ini di Traing Ground #45 untuk menguji seberapa kuatnya dia.

[Absolute Power Of Destruction : Meteor!]

Lingkaran sihir tercipta 100 meter di atas permukaan bumi lalu memutahkan energi penghancur sebesar mobil yang sedang mengarahnya... jika orang lain melihatnya, pasti ia berfikir Naruto sedang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan jurusnya. Menyeringai kecil Naruto mulai merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

[Half Dimension!]

Putara rotasi muncul menghisap sedikit demi sedikit [Power Of Destruction] yang mengarah ke arahnya. Merasa belum cukup untuk memusnahkan serangan itu... sayap Naga berwarna biru mengembang di punggung Naruto mulai berkelip kelip.

[Divide!] [Divide!]

Dengan berkelip sayap Naganya... Suara mekanik khas Albion terdengar nyaring dengan terkikisnya [Power Of Destruction] secara berlahan sampai habis tidak tersisa di udara. Bersama dengan hilangnya energi penghancur itu, putaran rotasi juga lenyap dengan selesainya jurus Naruto.

"Yooss untuk perkembangan kekuatan pembagi sudah lumayan meningkat dari bulan lalu... Nah sekarang kita lihat kekuatan menggandakan milik Draig ini"

Bocah bersurai kuning kemerahan itu berteriak senang dengan hasil kerjanya. Seperti yang di ucapkannya... Naruto memang setiap bulan melakukan tes seberapa berkembang dirinya itu dari bulan ke kebulan... Entah itu ketahanan fisik maupun kekuatan kekuatan lain yang dia pelajarinya.

[Dragon Booster]

Gauntlet khas naga merah surgawi Draig muncul di tangan kanan Naruto dengan cahaya warna hijau berkelap kelip di punggung Gautlet Red Dragon Emperor itu... tanpa banyak gaya lagi, Naruto merentangan tangannya kedepan untuk mengelurkan jurusnya.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

"Sudah cukup...!"

[Dragon Shot!]

Terbang dengan sayap mekanik Albion... Ia sedikit demi sedikit mengompres energi naganya... dengan energi mulai memadatkan menjadi bola energi berwarna hijau. Jurus original dari naga surgawi itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dari ketinggian 25 meter.

Blaarrr!

Kawah berdiameter 25 dengan dalam 5 meter tercipta akibat tanah berbenturan dengan [Dragon Shot] yang tidak kuat menahan satu dari sekian jurus Red Dragon Emperor ini. Naruto bisa saja menghancurkan Training Ground lebih luas dengan beberapa [Boost!] lagi sebagai pendorong energinya namun... ini hanya latihan, untuk apa berlebihan dalam melakukannya.

Tap!

"Hm... lumayan untuk ukuran beberapa kali [Boost!] saja..."

Naruto berguman setelah mendarat di dasar kawah. "Sekarang kita coba Balance breaker gabungan antara Draig dan Albion...!" setelah menucapkan beberapa patah kata... Naruto menyiapkan posisinya untuk mengeluarkan mode selanjutnya dari [Boosted Gear] dan [Divine Dividing].

"Balance Breaker..."

[Wesh Dragon Balance Breaker!/Vinishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

[Heanvly Dragon Scale Mail!]

[Heanvly Dragon Balance Breaker] tercipta dari gabungan antara kekuatan inti [Divine Dividing] dan [Boosted Gear] untuk menjadikan Balance Breaker baru dari kedua kekuatan tersebut. Balance Breaker ini juga pernah sesekali di gunakan oleh pengguna [Boosted Gear] sebelum Naruto yang mengambil bagian dari armor Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing] lalu di satukan pada Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] tentu saja dengan hasil yang berbeda dan taraa...!, jadilah Balance Breaker baru lebih kuat lagi.

Kembali ke Naruto sedang tertutupi oleh armor merah tapi tidak dengan bagian dada armor berwarna putih dengan beberapa bagian armor terdapat kristal biru berbagai ukuran ciri khas dari kekuatan pembagi Albion... sayap biru samudra membentang gagah di belakang armor, gauntlet putih permata biru laut juga tidak kalah kerennya dari Balance Breaker original [Boosted Gear] dan jangan lupakan kepala mini naga berwarna hitam pekat dari armor [Divine Dividing]

"Yoss... mari kita lihat seberapa kuat Balance Breaker ini... "

[Reverse Half Dimension!]

Putaran seperti robekan dimensi muncul beberapa puluh meter dari Naruto berada lalu memutahkan [Power Of Destruction] berukuran bola Baseball namun cukup mematikan untuk membunuh manusia biasa jika terkena serangan tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengetes seberapa kuat armor Balance Breaker ini dengan mengetesnya menggunakan kekuatan yang tidak biasa...!, [Power Of Destruction] adalah kekuatan yang cocok dalam melakukan uji coba ini.

Menyilangkan tangannya untuk mengeblock serangan... Naruto sudah siap untuk menerima seranganya sendiri.

Duarr!

Balance Breaker tingkat lanjut dari dua heanvly dragon ini sedikit pecah di bagian yang terkena serangan tersebut... Naruto masih beruntung tidak kehilangan kedua tangannya akibat serangannya sendiri. Naruto akui dengan mode ini... armornya sangat keras hampir susah di tembus oleh apapun kecuali [Power Of Destruction] nya.

[Boost!]

Secara berlahan... armor yang rusak sudah pulih kembali setelah mengalirkan energi patnernya yang sudah di gandakan sebelumnnya. jujur... ia belum cukup puas dengan hasil latihan ini... memakai mode Balance Breaker dalam waktu lama apalagi menggunakan mode lanjutannya lumayan menguras tenaganya.

Meskipun Naruto sudah menaikan setaminya tapi tetap saja faktor usialah yang harus di perhatikan... sekuat kuatnya melatih fisiknya... tapi belum cukup untuk melampaui apa yang di prediksikan... bagimanapun juga saat ini ia masihlah bocah yang belum lulus Academy dan menjadi ninja berpangkat Genin.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

[Dragon Laser!]

Cahaya putih kebiruan muncul di gauntlet setelah milik Albion menandakan Naruto siap melakukan serangan berikutnya setelah merentangkan tangan kanannya [A/N : Mirip seperti Iron-Man saat mengeluarkan lasernya].

Cuingg!

Blaarr!

Salah satu dari serangan Albion itu menembus batu sebesar lumayan... tidak sampai di situ saja... laser yang sudah di gandakan masih melaju merusak pohon pohon di belakang batu tersebut.

[Ddragon Laser] adalah jurus ciptaan Naruto sendiri dengan memodifikasi [Dragon Shot] yang di keluarkan secara serempak sedangkan untuk [Dragon Shot] harus di padatkan lalu ditembak dengan damage lumayan.

[Dragon Laser] juga satu dari sekian variasi [Dragon Shot] yang Naruto kembangkan saat ini... banyak di antara variasi [Dragon Shot] yang terinspirasi dari jurus jurus ninja yang pernah Naruto dengar lalu di praktekan kemudian.

Termasuk jurus [Resengan] milik ayahnya yang Nara Shikaku ceritakan pada Naruto... [Rasengan] adalah salah satu jurus original Yondaime Hokage selain [Hiriashin No Jutsu] yang membuatnya terkenal dengan julukannya, Konoha No Kirroi Senko.

"Kurasa sudah cukup menggunakan Balance Breaker ini... lagipula sudah lebih baik dari bulan bulan sebelumnya..." Terdengar suara berat efek dari balik armor Balance Breakernya

[Reset!]

Bersama dengan suara mekanik... armor Balance Breaker berlahan lahan mengurai setelah dia merasa cukup mengetes kekuatan Balance Breakernya... Mengembuskan nafas lelah... Lingkaran hexagram memutahkan satu boken dengan panjang 95 cm.

Krtekk!

Mengegam pedang kayunya erat erat... Naruto melangkah ke arah samsak terbuat dari jerami jerami di susun rapi terpaut beberapa meter Naruto berdiri... boken pemberian teman temannya saat ulang tahunnya ke ke 11 tahun itu di posisikan depan dada siap melakukan serangan.

Wuuss!

Brakk!

Tangan dari boneka jerami terpisah dari tubuhnya akibat terkena serangan boken Naruto yang tergolong sangat cepat dan bertenaga... Setelah melakukan attack pertama... Naruto melompat mundur 10 meter dari tempat pertama.

Wusss!

menghilang tanpa blur apapun...!, dengan kecepatan seperti itu... akan sangat berbahaya jika bertarung dengan Naruto menggunakan kemampuan Kenjutsu... timing yang tepat, reflek yang sangat sempurna pula menambah mengerikannya seorang Naruto dalam bertarung Kenjutsu.

Brakk!

Ia muncul kurang dari satu detik lalu memotong tangan yang tersisa dalam satu ayunan mulus... padahal Naruto hanya menggunakan pedang kayu rapuh... namun beda lagi dengan siapa yang menggunakannya.

Wusss!

Lagi lagi ia menghilang dari tempatnya berasal kemudian muncul 20 meter dari targetnya sudah terkunci saat ini. Sedikit memajukan kaki kanannya siap siap untuk melesat... lalu memposisikan pedangnya seperti biasa ia saat menyerang dan...

Wusss!

Skip beberapa detik kemudian...

Sreekk!

Bruukk!

Samsak jerami di depannya terpotong menjadi potongan kecil dengan Naruto membelakangi samsak yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi... sebenarnya dari pertama kali ia mengeluarkan pedangnya... ia sudah melapisi [Demonic Power] dalam skala kecil berguna memperkuat daya dari boken itu sendiri... mengontrol [Demonic Power] tingkat tinggilah bisa menggunakan cara ini karena bagaimanapun juga butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk melapisi benda tajam dengan [Demonic Power] sangat di butuhkan dalam proses pengaliran jika itu belum menguasai [Demonic Power] secara perfect... beda lagi dengan Naruto sudah tahap lanjut.

Sringg!

Lingkaran sihir berdiameter 15 cm muncul di tangan Naruto lalu memasukan boken tersebut ke lingkaran sihir biasa di gunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan.

"Huft... kurasa cukup untuk latihan hari ini... lagi pula aku harus ke Academy... "

Bocah berusia semi 13 tahun itu melangkah kakinya meninggalkan Training Ground #45 sembari menghilangkan Kekainya. Seperti hari hari latihannya... ia selalu berlatih saat pagi sebelum matahari terbit... karena menurut Naruto... menggunakan pagi untuk latihan lebih menyenangkan dari pada siang hari.

-Time Skip-

Suara bising anak anak terdengar sampai di telinga Naruto yang berada di depan Academy ini... berarti jam pelajaran belum di mulai... udara pagi ini begitu segar karena lokasi desa berada di daerah beriklim tropis membuat desa dengan julukan 'desa daun tersembunyi' itu tampak sangat asri.

Srekk!

Hening...!

Sampai...!

KYAAA ITU NARUTO-KUN...

Seperti hari hari sebelumnya... para fansgirl merepotkan Naruto selalu menggangunya... pandangan kagum, berbinar binar, sampai benci di kemas menjadi satu di dapatkan Naruto.

"Cihh..."

Suara decihan dari Menma dan Sasuke memasuki gendang telinga Naruto dengan sangat jelas... alasannya tentu saja dengan kepopuleran Naruto yang selangit itu... bukan hanya wajah saja yang overhandsome... tapi nilai materi Naruto berada di urutan pertama di susul dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Menma. Rasa iri dari seorang Uchiha dan anak shinobi paling di hormati di desa mendominasi mereka berdua.

Namun Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu semua... yang mendapatkan nilai adalah Naruto... kepopuleran Naruto dapat hasil kerjaannya sendiri, lagi pula... Naruto tidak peduli dengan reputasinya tingkat dewanya di murid angkatan tahun ini.

Walau sifat Naruto ketidakmauannya mengurusi urusan yang tidak ada hubunganya dengan Naruto... Tapi tidak jika menyangkut dengan para sahabatnya itu...

Duduk di samping Shikamaru... Naruto mulai melakukan hobi barunya bersama Shikamaru tidak lain tidak bukan 'tidur'...

-Time Skip Again-

[Mountain Hokage]

Duduk di atas ukiran batu Shondaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama... Naruto beserta teman temannya memandang desa Konoha sore itu... Cahaya matahari mulai redub menambah kesan damai suasa sore ini.

Hampir setiap pulang Academy 5 sahabat tersebut mengunjungi bukit Hokage untuk sekedar melepas lelah setelah pulang dari Academy... entah itu hanya sebatas mengobrol ringan sampai bermain main di daerah tersebut.

"Naruto... bukankah besok hari jadi mu...?" Kiba bertanya memecah keheningan. "Hm.. " balas Naruto singkat.

"Menma Festival... " guman Shikamaru namun masih bisa di dengar baik oleh teman temannya. "Perayaan 13 tahun setelah penyerangan Kyuubi berlangsung ya... " Shino menambahkan ucapan Shikamaru.

Menma Festival, festival merayakan ulang tahun pahlawan desa Namikaze Menma bersama dengan pesta pasca penyerangan monster Kyuubi berlangsung... Menma yang notabenya inang dari Kyuubi di anggap sebagai pahlawan desa karena menyelamatkan mereka dari monster ganas menempati tubuh Menma tersebut. Menma Festiva di lakukan setiap tahun lebih tepatnya 10 oktober... tanggal dan bulan hari kelahiran pahlawan desa bertepatan dengan penyerangan berlangsung.

"Cihh orang tua ban*sat itu... mereka bersenang senang di atas penderitaan anaknya... apa di otak mereka hanya ada Menma, Menma, Menma saja... "

Kiba tampak kesal dengan raut wajah mulai merah padam. "Hehh mau bagaimana lagi... lagi pula kalian saja sudah cukup untuk merayakan hari jadiku setiap tahunnya... aku benar benar berterima kasih kepada kalian sudah mau menemaniku selama ini... " Naruto membalas berterima kasih.

"Hey... kita adalah teman... teman akan selalu ada satu sama lain bukan...?" bocah Inuzuka itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi identik dengan gigi anjingnya dan di balas anggukan dari Shikamaru, Choji, Shino.

"Jadi Naruto... bagaimana hasil latihan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu mu..."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang latihan Naruto... Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu adalah kekuatan utama dalam pertarungan itulah yang mereka ketahui dari Naruto.

"Hm lumayan berkembang pesat... " balas Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

"Hm... lumayan... semoga saja kau lulus menjadi ninja dalam ujian kelulusan Genin beberapa bulan lagi... "

Shino nampak ragu dengan hanya kemampuan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu Naruto... mereka akui jika Taijutsu Naruto tidaklah bisa di pandang hanya sebelah mata... pukulan lumayan menyakitkan... kecepatan lumayan... reflek dan timing tidak seharusnya di miliki seorang Genin menjadi nilai plus tersendiri... pernah Naruto sparing dengan teman temannya untuk menguji seberapa kuat mereka dan semua babak belur oleh Naruto seorang.

"Kau meremehkanku ne... Shino... "

Balas Naruto menanggapi ucapan Shino yang ragu sebelumnya... bagaimanapun juga syarat untuk lulus menjadi Genin adalah minimal menguasai Ninjutsu rank berapapun untuk tes Ninjutsu... itulah yang Shino ragukan.

"Tidak... lagipula kau sudah kuat... bisa sangat mudah untuk lulus ujian Genin nantinya... tapi apa kau sudah punya satu Ninjutsu untuk di gunakan dalam test...?"

"Benar apa yang kau katakan Shino... tes dalam kelulusan ujian Chunin ada beberapa tahap... melempar kunai dan shuriken pasti kau sudah bisa melakukannya Naruto... tahap kedua adalah menggunakan [Henge No Jutsu] menjadi siapapun yang kau mau itupun aku yakin kau bisa menggunakan jutsu rank D ini... membuat Bunshin, tahap terbilang sangat mudah... dan terakhir adalah menggunakan satu jutsu tingkat apapun untuk mengujinya, itulah yang Tou-chan katakan padaku"

Ucap Shikamaru kemudian... Naruto tertawa di dalam hati mendengar kekhawatiran teman temannya... oh ayolah, bahkan jika ingin... Naruto bisa meledakan satu Academy jika ia mau... ujian seperti ini sudah Naruto anggap sebagai latihan kecil... apa yang perlu di khawatirkan coba?. Jika perlu... ia bisa langsung menjadi seorang ninja sekarang juga tanpa perlu menunggu tes ujian Genin beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti...!" guman Naruto sedikit seringai menempel di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Hmm lumayan cepat menyelesaikan chap 4 ini... sebenarnya chap ini sudah selesai hari selasa kemarin... karena sialnya kuota internet saya keburu habis jadi... saya harus menunda hari up menjadi hari ini deh, Gomenai... Untuk chapter ini menurutku lumayan pendek dari chap chap kemarin.

Ok lah ulasan chapter 4 akan saya bahas soal jurus jurus ngarang sendiri... [Heanvly Dragon Scale Mail!]... jurus terinspirasi dari Balance Breaker milik Boosted Gear Isse setelah mengambil bagian dari armor Balance Breaker Vali... terdengar sangat kocak memang, tapi tiba tiba jutsu tersebut nyangkut di otak saya saat lagi nulis chap ini. [Boosted Gear Scale Mail!] dan [Diving Dividing Scale Mail!] jika di gabung dari pada repot repot cari nama mending aku namakan saja naga surgawi [Heanvly] biar simple okay!.

Dan [Reverse Half Dimension] saya ambil dari Fuinjutsu Jikukan Ninjutsu milik minato hanya saja saya ubah konsep dan efeknya... jujur saja saya kurang tahu cara kerja [Half Dimension] selain membagi serang musuh jadi saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam menggunakan jurus.

Disini kekuatan Naruto sudah sangat kuat untuk anak seumurannya... namun Naruto masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya secara maksimal... Masih ada beberapa mode lagi sampai benar benar over power. Saa kurasa tidak ada lagi yang kubahas... jika kalian ada ide jurus, skill, misi misi, apapun itu, jangan sungkan coret coret di kolom riview ya... Arigatou...

See You Next


	5. Chapter 5

Title :: The Next Naruto Lucifer.

Disclaimer :: Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing :: ?

Warning :: Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC, .GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA

Summary :: Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu /OverPower!Naru/Gray!Naru/Smart!Naru.

Sebelumnya...

"Kau meremehkanku ne... Shino... "

Balas Naruto menanggapi ucapan Shino yang ragu sebelumnya... bagaimanapun juga syarat untuk lulus menjadi Genin adalah minimal menguasai Ninjutsu rank berapapun untuk tes Ninjutsu... itulah yang Shino ragukan.

"Tidak... lagipula kau sudah kuat... bisa sangat mudah untuk lulus ujian Genin nantinya... tapi apa kau sudah punya satu Ninjutsu untuk di gunakan dalam test...?"

"Benar apa yang di katakan Shino... tes dalam kelulusan ujian Chunin ada beberapa tahap... melempar kunai dan shuriken pasti kau sudah bisa melakukannya Naruto... tahap kedua adalah menggunakan [Henge No Jutsu] menjadi siapapun yang kau mau itupun aku yakin kau bisa menggunakan jutsu rank D ini... membuat Bunshin, tahap terbilang sangat mudah... dan terakhir adalah menggunakan satu jutsu tingkat apapun untuk mengujinya, itulah yang Tou-chan katakan padaku"

Ucap Shikamaru kemudian... Naruto tertawa di dalam hati mendengar kekhawatiran teman temannya... oh ayolah, bahkan jika ingin... Naruto bisa meledakan satu Academy jika ia mau... ujian seperti ini sudah Naruto anggap sebagai latihan kecil... apa yang perlu di khawatirkan coba?. Jika perlu... ia bisa langsung menjadi seorang ninja sekarang juga tanpa perlu menunggu tes ujian Genin beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti...!" guman Naruto sedikit seringai menempel di wajah tampannya.

Riuh riuh keramaian Konoha sudah mulai menjadi jadi. Tidak anak anak, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, sampai kesatuan Anbu pun tidak luput dari kesibukan mereka masing masing... memasang hiasan hiasan seperti lampu penerangan yang tidak biasa terjadi di berbagai tempat desa Konoha... tidak seperti hari hari sebelumnya, kepadatan desa hari ini sangat meningkat pesat dari hari biasanya... hampir setiap shinobi berkumpul tidak melakukan misi misi hal semestinya.

Menma Festival.

Perayaan tahunan yang di tunggu tunggu hampir setiap tahunnya di tanggal 10 Oktober lebih tepatnya... pedagang pernak pernik dari berbagai desa berkumpul menjadi satu di desa Konoha ini... sebenarnya perayaan festival peringatan 13 tahun penyerangan Kyuubi ini baru akan di selanggarakan tepat pukul 19:00 nanti malam.

Penjagaan 2X lebih ketat dari biasanya Konoha lakukan hanya untuk kelangsungan festival berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun.

Di sebuah mansion mewah keluarga hokage... terdapat beberapa orang sedang memebicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting sebelum memulainya acara malam itu.

Namikaze Minato duduk masih menggunakan pakaian hokagenya seperti biasa lalu Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang Namikaze Kushina duduk berdampingan dengan sang suami bersama Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi Hiruzen seorang pria berusaa menginjak kepala enam sebagai mantan Hokage Ketiga.

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan latihan Menma sekarang Minato...? apa Menma sudah bisa menguasai [Rasengan] dengan sempurna?" pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang yang di ketahui bernama Jiraiya itu bertanya pada Minato tentang pelatihan yang di jalani anaknya Menma.

"Untuk saat ini... Menma sudah cukup berkembang dari bulan lalu... walaupun masih menggunakan Bunshin untuk membuat [Rasengan] nya karena cakra control masih jauh di bawah kata sempurna, itupun tidak langsung terbentuk [Rasengan]" jawab Minato menanggapi sang sannin di depannya.

Seperti topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan... sudah hampir 6 bulan Menma menjalani latihan dari mereka dari Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, sampai Fuinjutsu agar Menma menjadi cukup kuat untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri sekaligus sebagai anak dalam ramalan yang mereka percayai.

"Walaupun dia tergolong anak yang cukup pintar... tapi Menma terbilang sangat malas dalam menjalani latihan ini" kata Tsunade ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan siang itu.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi... itu memang sudah sifatnya sedari kecil... bahkan hanya sekedar membaca, Menma sama sekali tidak mau melakukannya dengan alasan 'membaca sangat membosankan'" Uzumaki Kushina mendesah pelan dengan sifat malas anak keduanya itu.

"Jika saja dia anak yang cukup rajin... aku yakin Menma akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat dalam beberapa tahun menjalani latihan ini" sambung Minato menyeruput teh yang sedari tadi berjejer rapi di mejanya. "Kami semua juga tahu itu tahu itu Minato... " Balas Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen menyetujui ucapan Minato sebelumnya.

Semua orang di sana mengaggup setuju dengan tanggapan shinobi dengan julukan The Profesor ini... mereka akui jika menma adalah anak yang cukup jenius dalam bidang materi Academy dengan gen Namikaze mengalir di tubuhnya... namun sifat pemalas tingkat angkut membuatnya tumpul saat latihan langsung di lapangan.

"Berbicara control cakra... bagaimana denganmu Tsunade-hime... maksudku, sudah sampai di tahap mana Menma dalam berkembang?" tanya Minato pada Tsunade salah satu dari 3 sannin legendaris itu. "Hm bagaimana yah..." Tsunade memegang dagunya berpikir.

"Sama seperti latihan minggu lalu... Menma sama sekali tidak berkembang masih berjalan di atas air itupun hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja jikalau menggunakan air tenang"

bukan rahasia umum lagi untuk seorang Senju Tsunade cucu dari Senju Hashirama memiliki control cakra sempurna seperti Nidaime Hokage yang menciptakan air dari udara dengan melepaskan cakra dalam jumlah banyak untuk membentuk literan air dalam beberapa handseal saja.

"Emosi tidak setabil membuatnya marah marah jika kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri" Menma memang berlatih cakra control hanya 1 minggu sekali dengan Tsunade dalam beberapa bulan ini... faktor kesibukan di rumah sakit sebagai kepala rumah sakit adalah kendala utama dalam melatih Menma... Tentu saja, sebagai seorang medis nin terbaik yang Konoha punya ia harus bekerja 24 jam ekstra dalam mengurus rumah sakit dengan kemampuannya.

Sebelum Tsunade membimbing Menma cakra control... Kushina lah yang melakukan hal tersebut walaupun bukan gayanya... sebagai sesama Uzumaki, Kushina tahu betul seberapa susahnya mengontrol cakra dalam jumlah sebanyak ini apa lagi untuk seusia Menma yang notabenya belum lulus menjadi shinobi berpangkat Genin.

"Mengembangkan cakra control dalam usia dini sangatlah susah sensei... butuh beberapa bulan untuk menguasai control cakra dengan baik... apa lagi aku hanya memantau perkembangan Menma satu minggu sekali"

Tsunade menjelaskan perkembangan Menma dalam melakukan cakra control yang wajib untuk di pelajari... sebagai seorang shinobi tentu saja pasti akan mempelajari Ninjutsu ber-elemen entah itu rank berapa saja... Ninjutsu bukanlah type elemen saja... masih banyak lagi Ninjutsu Ninjutsu tanpa berhubungan dengan alam.

Dalam melakukan Ninjutsu... cakra control sangat berpengaruh dengan hasil jutsu yang di keluarkan... jika seseorang memiliki keahlian dalam bidang pengontrolan cakra... akan sangat mudah bagi mereka melakukan jutsu dengan menggunakan cakra seminimal mungkin... normalnya dalam menggunakan Ninjutsu di perlukan dua tangan untuk melakukan handseal sebagai perantara cakra yang akan di gunakan untuk menghasilkan jutsu tertentu... handseal jutsu dapat di tentukan seberapa besar Ninjutsu yang akan dikeluarkan, 44 handseal adalah satu dari sekian handseal terpanjang saat ini... tapi tidak untuk seorang Nidaime Hokage memiliki cakra sangat sempurnya yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa handseal saja, tak jarang juga ada shinobi menggunakan satu tangan membentuk handseal Ninjutsu.

"Yah sebenarnya aku cukup kecewa dengan perkembangan Menma tergolong lambat ini... tapi aku juga sangat tahu seberapa besar cakranya di tambah lagi cakra Kyuubi yang sangat besar itu... pasti akan sangat susah mengontrolnya"

Ucap Minato mendengar penjelasan Tsunade... tidak heran kenapa Menma sangat sulit menciptakam [Rasengan] dalam bentuk sempurnya... selama Menma mempraktekan [Rasengan]... bukan bentuk bulatlah yang Menma dapat tapi hanya sekumpulan benang cakra berputar acak dalam satu titik itupun memiliki damage setengah dari [Rasengan] sempurna.

Bagi Minato hal itu adalah hal wajar... dia saja di butuhkan waktu 2 tahun untuk menyempurnakannya... apa lagi menma yang hanya berlatih selama 6 bulan ini. Sejujurnya Menma hanyalah berlatih Ninjutsu 3 bulan belakangan... pertama Menma menjalani latihan bersama Tsunade melatih cakra controlnya itulah yang paling penting... setelah Tsunade merasa cukup untuk perkembangan Menma... barulah pelajaran pelajaran lainnya seperti Ninjutsu, Taijutsu sampai Kenjutsu.

"Yah kau benar Minato... lagipula di masih anak anak masih ada waktu untuk melatihnya entah itu beberapa tahun kedepan selesai latihan" ucap Jiraiya kemudian.

Semua mengangguk, lalu Minato berkata "Jadi sensei... bagaimana perkembangan Menma?" Jiraiya mulai memikirkan kata kata yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "Untuk anak seusianya menurutku lumayan... "

Minato dan semua yang ada di sana mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan sang sannin tadi. "Maksudmu bagaimana sensei...?" Kushina memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan lanjutan dari ucapan Jiraiya sebelumnya.

Meminum sedikit teh yang tersedia... Jiraiya lalu mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan penjelasan tertunda tadi. "Yah lumayan... dia bisa mempraktekan jutsu yang ku ajarkan dalam beberapa kali coba meskipun sangat jauh dari kata normalnya jutsu tersebut... ya seperti yang kalian ketahui... kendala utamanya adalah cakra control" jelas Jiraiya.

"Hm... itu lebih bagus dari pada tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu sama sekali..." kata Hiruzen mengelus dagunya.

"Beberapa bulan latihan denganku... Menma sudah cukup menguasai beberapa jutsu Fuuton rank C yang sudah ku ajarkan walaupun aku tidak mempunyai elemen Fuuton tapi dia mampu menerapkannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dariku"

Ya... sebagai anak dari seorang Namikaze dan Uzumaki... Menma memang mempunyai dua elemen utama dari gen orang tuanya... Fuuton elemen dasar dari Minato dan Suiton ciri khas cakra Clan Uzumaki, menma memiliki gen dari kedua Clan tersebut dan secara otomatis pula Menma memiliki kedua elemen tersebut bahkan jika Menma menggabungkan dua cakra elemen Fuuton dan Suiton akan mendapatkan sebuah Kekai Genkai elemen Hyoton atau elemen es.

Namun... jika benar Menma bisa menggabungkan kedua usur alam itu... apakah ada yang mampu membimbing Menma untuk menguasai elemen baru dari bersatunya kedua elemen tersebut...?, secara ketidak adanya pengguna elemen Hyoton di desa Konoha ini... tapi apakah tidak mungkin Jiraiya memiliki pengetahuan elemen Hyoton setelah mengembara ke seluruh Element National.

Jiraiya mendapatkan nama sannin bukanlah hanya sekedar nama saja... rank di atas Kage, di tambah dengan jaringan mata mata miliknya sebagai mata mata terbaik Konoha punya bahkan negara Hi juga.

"Lumayan Jiraya-kun..." Hiruzen memuji hasil kerja Jiraiya. "Tentu saja sensei... di bawah bimbingan sang sannin legendaris ini... Menma akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat kelak dan juga sebagai anak dalam ramalan yang akan mendamaikan Element National nantinya... " jawab Jiraiya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Lalu... bagaimana denganmu sensei... " tanya Jiraiya kembali. "Hm... seperti laporanmu barusan... Menma lebih mendominasi pada elemen Fuuton dari pada Suiton... dia cukup kesulitan untuk menggunakan jutsu Suitonnya..." jelas Hiruzen menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Menma memang kesulitan dalam melakukan jutsu Suiton namun... bukan ber-arti Menma tidak bisa menggunakan elemen Suiton... ya walau aku akui hanya sebatas jutsu rank D-C seperti [Suiton : Kage Bunshin No Jutsu] tapi menurutku cukup untuk seukuran murid Academy" Hiruzen berhenti menjelaskan lalu menghisap tembakau yang sedari tadi nyangkut di tangannya.

Di Konoha sendiri sangat lanka shinobi menggunakan elemen Suiton karena mayoritas shinobi Konoha adalah Katon. Namun bagi beberapa shinobi berpangkat Jounin memiliki lebih dari satu elemen dasar sebagai contohnya saja adalah Hatake Kakashi empat perubahan elemen ia punya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari mantan Sandaime Hokage itu... semua orang lalu menatap Kushina serempak... mengerti dengan arti tatapan tersebut... Kushina mulai membuka rahangnya untuk mulai menjelaskan.

"Untuk Kenjutsu dan Fuinjutsu sendiri memang belum terlalu menonjol dari pada Ninjutsu yang kalian jelaskan barusan... Menma hanya bisa menggunakan Kenjutsu namun masih di tingkat dasar saja... Teknik penyegelan hanya sebatas penyimpanan tidak kurang tidak lebih... Menma sangat malas menulis shiki shiki yang kuajarkan padanya padahal hanya shiki bagi pemula... ini akan sangat sulit tebbane... " ucap Kushina menjelaskan.

"Seperti aku akan memberikan pembimbing untuk melatih Menma Kenjutsu agar kau fokus melatih menggunakan Fuinjutsu saja... Genko Hayate... pengguna Kenjutsu terbaik di Konoha kurasa cocok untuk pekerjaan ini" kata Minato memberika usulan.

"Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk Minato" balas Jiraiya menyetujui usulan dan Minato. "Hm... aku setuju dengan Jiraiya" lanjut Tsunade di sampingnya.

"Lagipula jika kita bisa melatih Menma dalam satu bidang masing masing... akan lebih signifikan dalam Menma berkembang" ungkap Minato setelahnya.

"Tidak buruk... " Kushina berguman mendengar alasan dari suaminya. Sebenarnya Kushina juga ahli bertarung menggunakan Kenjutsu... terbukti dengan reputasknya saat terjadinya perang dunia shinobi ke 3 sebagai duo mematikan bersama dengan Minato. Kushina dengan Kenjutsunya dan Minato dengan kecepatan yang dia punya.

"Ngomong ngomong... di mana Menma, Minato...?" sebuah pertanya meluncur mulus dari mulut cucu dari Shodaime ini. "Menma sedang berada di wilayah komplek Clan Uchiha bersama Sasuke setelah pulang Academy tadi tebbane... " bukan Minato yang menjawab tapi sang istrilah sebagai perwakilan Minato.

"Benarkah...? aku tidak tahu jika Menma berteman baik dengan bocah Uchiha itu" tanya Tsunade penasaran. "Keluarga kami sangatlah dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha... tidak jarang pula kami berkunjung kesana... Menma juga sering berlatih di kawasan komplek Uchiha bersama Sasuke tentu saja"

Minato menjawab seadanya. Memang betul dengan penjelasan Minato sebelumnya... sebagai sesama rokie... Kushina, Mikoto adalah dua sahabat yang sulit terpisahkan sejak Academy dulu... tentu saja, kedekatan mereka berlangsung sampai sekarang ini.

"Biasanya seorang Uchiha cenderung arogan, susah bersosialisai dengan dunia luar" Tsunade beranggapan buruk tentang Clan Uchina... adat Clan Uchiha dan Senju memang membekas sampai sekarang dengan terbuktinya ucapan Tsunade barusan.

Semua orang di ruang tamu mansion Hokage tersenyum maklum dengan sikap Tsunade sebelumnya. Takdir memang susah di tebak... padahal sejak terbentuk nya desa Konoha... Clan Senju dan Uchiha sudah memutuskan untuk beraliansi tapi tetap saja... permusuhan masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi Minato... lagi pula acara festival malam ini akan di laksanakan beberapa jam lagi... apakah kau tidak menyiapkan segalanya... sebagai orang terpenting di Konoha... kau wajib hadir dalam acara tersebut Minato..." ucap Hiruzen mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu di ikuti dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja Sandaime-sama... mana mungkin aku melupakannya... " balas Minato seraya tersenyum. "Aku juga harus pamit Minato... aku harus melakukan penelitian hari ini" tambah Jiraiya. "Hm... penelitian buku hentai mu..." balas Tsunade cuek bebek lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu.

Sepeninggalnya tiga orang penting Konoha... ruang yang tadinya berisik berubah menjadi hening tanpa adanya suara sedikitpun. "Baiklah Minato... aku harus menjemput Menma sekarang" Minato menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Hati hati Kushina..."

"Aku menang lagi Shikamaru... "

Jika seluruh warga Konoha sedang sibuk dengan festival malam ini... tapi tidak dengan ke lima sahabat ini... sama seperti hari hari biasanya... mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti... mereka lebih baik berkumpul bersama dari pada mengunjungi acara tahunan itu.

"Hahh... kenapa bisa aku kalah lagi... "

Shikamaru menekuk wajah nya kesal kalah untuk ke tiga kali berturut turut... tentu saja mereka sedang bermain Shogi di rumah Shikamaru... seperti hari hari sebelumnya... Shikamaru terus saja memasang wajah kusut terus di bantai habis tanpa sisa.

"Karena aku sangat jenius Shikamaru... "

Balas Naruto tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal Shikamaru... bagi Naruto, melihat Shikamaru kesal adalah hal sangat lanka terjadi di luar Academy maupun di Academy. Sebagai seorang Nara Shikamaru... ia selalu saja memasang wajah malas dan serius tanpa ada aura humor sedikitpun, itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto selalu menantang Shikamaru bermain Shogi.

"Cih menyebalkan... "

Shikamaru mendecih tidak senang mendengar kata kata dari mulut Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu. Meskipun hari ini Naruto menang banyak namun skor masih selisih 12 angka saja.

"57 untuk Naruto... 45 untuk Shikamaru, selisih lumayan jauh... kau harus lebih hati hati lagi Shikamaru... "

Kiba berkata menegenai skor Naruto dan Shikamaru... sedangan untuk Choji dan Shino lebih memilih diam tidak bersuara setelah melihat hasil dari permainan Shogi Naruto Shikamaru.

"Ma ma... semoga kau beruntung di lain hari Shimakaru"

Ucap Naruto masih memasang senyum menawannya. memandang Naruto sejenak... Shikamaru mulai membuka suaranya membalas ucapan Naruto itu.

"Kheeh... 12 angka bukanlah hal sulit mengejarmu Naruto... " balas Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Jadi... sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan...?"

Shino memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik ini. Menidurkan badannya... Naruto menutup matanya berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya... apakah bermain seperti anak anak lakukan di pusat desa saat ini...?, atau latihan lagi...?, lagipula dia butuh referensi sejenak melepas penatnya pasca latihan, jika bermain di pusat kota, Naruto rasa tidak mungkin karena Naruto tahu seberapa bencinya warga desa terhadapnya...

"Hm... bagaimana... krauk... sparring seperti biasa... krauk... "

Choji memberikan usulan sambil memakan kripiknya... berpikir sejenal..., Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui usulan dari Choji lalu di ikuti oleh Kiba dan Shino... setelah beberapa detik acara peresmian rencana dari Choji... ke empat calon kepala Clan itu menatap Naruto yang masih menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto... " tanya Kiba kemudian. "Hm... tidak buruk... "

balas Naruto tersenyum licik. melihat senyum menempel di mulut Naruto... entah kenapa bulu kuduk meraka berdiri lalu membatin bersama sama.

'Mengerikan... '

-Time Skip-

[Training Ground #05]

"Jadi... kita bertarung all out...?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai di Training Ground #05. "Terserah saja... " balas Kiba setelah itu.

"Satu lawan empat... bukankah tidak adil...?" tanya Naruto dengan jarak 50 meter dari Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba dan Choji. "Apakah kau takut...?" Kiba bertanya balik meremehkan.

"Tidak tidak... lagipula jika ada 10 orang seperti kalian... bukan masalah besar untuku... " ucap Naruto menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Meremehkan seperti biasa... " ucap Shino pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Naruto dan lainnya yang berada di samping Shino tentu saja. "Yaa begitulah Naruto... " kata Kiba membalas ucapan Shino.

"Hm... aku bukanlah meremehkan tapi... menghormati lawan di bawahku... " Naruto membalas seadanya. "Tapi jika di cermati baik baik... sama saja kau meremehkan kami kau tahu...?" ucap Shikamaru membalas.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru... " Choji menambahkan maksud dari Shikamaru tersebut. "Tapi... aku yang sekarang berbeda dari aku satu bulan yang lalu Naruto... " Kiba sudah siap dengan kuda kudanya setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata barusan.

"Ya... bukan hanya kau saja lebih kuat... kami juga sama berkembang denganmu..." Choji juga sudah memasang kuda kudanya. "Jangan lupakan aku... " tambah Shino berlahan lahan tangannya sudah terselimuti oleh serangga dari jutsu khas Clannya.

"Benarkah...?, aku ingin lihat seberapa besar kalian berkembang... "

"Lihat saja nanti... " melakukan beberapa handseal sederhana... secara berlahan tubuh Choji terus membesar dan membesar menjadi bola manusia.

[Cho Baika No Jutsu!]

"Sekarang Choji"

[Nikudan Hari Sensha!]

Melihat adanya serangan... tentu saja Naruto tidak tinggal diam. 5 meter sebelum serangan Choji mengenainya... ia terlebih dahulu melompat ke kanan menghidara bola manusia itu. Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto berhasil menghindarinya... ia menyiapkan jutsu andalan dari Clannya.

[Kageme No Jutsu!]

Sulur sulur banyangan yang berpusat pada kaki Shikamaru terus mengejar Naruto dari jarak 10 meter dari pemiliknya... sebelum Naruto menghindari serangan Choji sebelumnya... memang Shikamaru berlari untuk memperpendek jarak untuk melancar serangan tersebut. bagaimanapun juga jurus [Kagemane No Jutsu] memiliki jarak tertentu saat melancarkan serangan jadi mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus maju terlebih dahulu.

Bayang yang di kendalikan Shikamaru terus mengejar Naruto tanpa memberikan jeda untuk Naruto melancarkan serangan balasan. Naruto dalam ke adaan melayang tentu saja sebagai pihak yang di rugikan saat ini.

memanfaatkan Naruto keadaan terdesak... bayang dari anak kepala Clan Nara tersebut sudah siap menyambut Naruto hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik untuk Naruto terjerat serangan merepotkan itu.

Mengikuti hukum alam... Naruto terus rela tertarik dengan medan gravitasi bumi sampai beberapa detik lagi terjatuh sempurna di atas tanah. 'ini tidak bagus... ' batin Naruto melihat bayang di tempat ia akan mendarat.

Boft

..OoOoOo..

..OoOoOo..

-TBC-

Holaa balik lagi dengan saya lagi di fic gaje ini... maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam menulis jutsu, tempat apapun itu dalam fic ini. Saya juga masih belajar buat fic yang baik seperti Author Author senior di sini... jika ada beberapa adegan yang sama dengan fic milik senpai senpai sekalian ber arti aku ambil dari sana namun bukan maksud aku menjiplak fic lain... dalam adegan di rumah Minato itu saya ambil dari fic Make Distiny milik fic The Eraser senpai namun dari keseluruhan isi, sudah saya bedakan kok jadi saya bukan penjiplak tapi hanya sedikit mengambil dalam adegan fic lain.

Ulasan untuk chapter ini saya tidak bisa bahas banyak... di sini Clan Uchiha hanya di bantai hanya 1/5 anggota saja karena merencanakam memberontak pada desa Konoha dengan kata lain ingin melakukan kudeta tanpa sepengetahuan dari Uchiha Fugaku... tentu saja Itachi dan Shisui sebagai eksekutor pembantaian ini... Shisui tidak mati bunuh diri tapi membantu Itachi menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu masuk sebagai anggota organisasi Akatsuki... Naruto saya tidak akan buat mempunyai adik lagi... cukup Menma saja biar gak repot menulis adegan adegan Naruto dengan adik ke tiganya.

Alur kurasa mudah di tebak gak ada misteri mesterinya sama sekali karena aku gak bisa buat misteri yang bagus... dari pada ancur nantinya mending tidak buat sekalian. bahasa kurang cocok... saya adalah orang Jawa gak bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang pasih jadi agak aneh kata katanya di baca. Akhir kata saya hanya mengucapkan HAPPY NEW YEARS 2018 SENPAI SENPAI SEKALIAN... SEMOGA DI TAHUN 2018 INI LEBIH BAIK DARI TAHUN TAHUN SEBELUMNYA ENTAH ITU YANG JOMBLO SEGERA MENDAPATKAN PASANGAN MEREKA MASING MASING... NASIB KURANG BERUNTUNG DI TAHUN 2017 AKAN LEBIH BAIK LAGI DI TAHUN 2018 DAN HAL HAL POSITIF LAINNYA... AMIN.

dan kurasa sudah semua aku keluarkan dari otakku ini dalam bentuk tulisan... chap 6 entah kapan aku up lagi tergantung selesai aku menulis jadi jangan terlalu berharap ne...

See You Next


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Next Naruto Lucifer

Disclaimer : Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing : ?

Warning : Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC, .GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA

Summary : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu. /OverPower!Naru /Gray!Naru /Smart!Naru.

Sebelumnya...

[Kageme No Jutsu!]

Sulur sulur banyangan yang berpusat pada kaki Shikamaru terus mengejar Naruto dari jarak 10 meter dari pemiliknya... sebelum Naruto menghindari serangan Choji sebelumnya... memang Shikamaru berlari untuk memperpendek jarak untuk melancar serangan tersebut. bagaimanapun juga jurus [Kagemane No Jutsu] memiliki jarak tertentu saat melancarkan serangan jadi mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus maju terlebih dahulu.

Bayang yang di kendalikan Shikamaru terus mengejar Naruto tanpa memberikan jeda untuk Naruto melancarkan serangan balasan. Naruto dalam ke adaan melayang tentu saja sebagai pihak yang di rugikan saat ini.

memanfaatkan Naruto keadaan terdesak... bayang dari anak kepala Clan Nara tersebut sudah siap menyambut Naruto hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik untuk Naruto terjerat serangan merepotkan itu.

Mengikuti hukum alam... Naruto terus rela tertarik dengan medan gravitasi bumi sampai beberapa detik lagi terjatuh sempurna di atas tanah. 'ini tidak bagus... ' batin Naruto melihat bayang di tempat ia akan mendarat.

Boft

Boft

Tap

Menciptakan satu bunshin sebagai tumpuan ia mendarat... bunshin Naruto yang dalam keadaan terbalik, kaki di atas tangan di bawah untuk menyangga agar tidak jatuh sekaligus menjadi tumpuan Naruto mendarat.

Shikamaru melihat serangan gagal mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya... Dalam ketinggian 7 meter, dengan sangat jelas jika bayangan Shikamaru tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya.

'Masih sempat... '

Guman Naruto sebelum mendarat... setelah mendarat dengan sempurna... Naruto melihat bayang Shikamaru di depannya dengan jarak 3 meter melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah Naruto.

Wuss

Tap

Naruto memanuver salto kebelakang terus menerus menghindari sulur sulur hitam terus mengejarnya. setelah melihat bayang Shikamaru berhenti mencapai batasnya... Naruto menghentikan saltonya setelah merasa aman untuk berhenti.

"Kau melupakanku Naruto... "

[Gatsuga]

Mendengar suara berasal dari salah satu temannya... Naruto bisa melihat dua bor mengarah cepat ke arahnya yang berasal dari Inuzuka Kiba.

'Sialan... '

Naruto berteriak dalam hati dengan datangnya jurus andalan Clan Inuzuka ini... Kiba dan anjing ninjanya yang di beri nama Akamaru itulah biang kerok dari serangan tersebut. Tidak mau menjadi samsak jurus tersebut... Naruto mau tidak mau harus melompat kembali.

'Mereka tidak memberikan kesempatan... hm sungguh menarik... '

Sambil Melompat... Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya mengetahui perkembangan ke empat temannya. Meskipun tidak berkembang jauh... namun cukup bagi Naruto memberikan desakan padanya walau ia hanya menggunakan Taijutsu saja.

Mendapatkan insting bahaya... Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke belakang membuktikan kebenaran insting naganya. dan benar saja... dengan kecepatan lambat... tangan besar membentuk kepalan mengarah menargetkan dirinya ini.

"Rasakan ini Naruto... "

Ucap Choji penuh percaya diri. Melihat itu... Naruto merangkai handseal dengan sangat cepat bahkan sampai tidak terlihat oleh para lawan separingnya saat ini. Menyeringai sedikit... Naruto menutup matanya siap menerima pukulan mentah dari Choji.

Boft!

Naruto menjadi sebongkah kayu dari jutsu [Kawarimi No Jutsu] yang sudah di hancurkan oleh Choji dengan pukulan super kuat miliknya. Melihat itu... tentu saja mengejutkan bagi Choji.

"A-apa... b-bagaimana bisa... sejak kapan Naruto melakukan Kawarimi... "

Choji menatap bongkahan kayu sedikit melebarkan matanya... tidak jauh dari Choji... Shikamaru, Kiba, dan juga Shino juga nampak terkejut dengam kejadian itu.

"Ma ma... tadi sangat berbahaya loh Choji."

Naruto muncul 10 meter dari Shikamaru di balik semak semak. "Sejak kapan kau bertukar tubuh Naruto... " tanya Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya menatap Naruto penasaran.

"Hm... sejak kapan yaa... jika ku ingat, pada pukulan Choji hampir mengenaiku... " balas Naruto kemudian. "Mana mungkin... aku saja tidak melihatmu merangkai segel padahal aku juga berada di dekat Choji... " Kiba menyangkal sambil berteriak

"Mungkin sampai cepatnya kalian tidak melihatku merangkai segel Kawarimi... saa, tidak usah banyak bicara lagi... bisakah kita selesaikan sekarang...?"

Dengan itu... Naruto berlari kearah Shikamaru karena jarak dari ke empat teman sparring nya... Shikamarulah yang paling dekat.

Melihat Naruto menargetkan dirinya... Tentu saja dia sudah menyiapkan kuda kuda se adanya. Shikamaru tahu... jika dia melawan Naruto menggunakan Taijutsu tidak akan menang walaupun harus di bantu dengan lainnya... maka dari itu..., Shikamaru sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan mengatasi situasi macam ini.

Menarik tangannya setinggi mungkin... Naruto mulai melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah Shikamaru... tidak ingin terkena pukulan menyakitkan Naruto... Shikamaru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan menghindari serangan pembuka dari bocah pirang di depannya.

Melihat Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya... ia menarik tangan ketempat semula lalu di detik kemudian tendangan keras Naruto lakukan sebagai serangan kedua.

Shikamaru sedikit membulatkan matanya dengan serangan Naruto yang tiba tiba itu. Namun setelah latihan Taijutsu beberapa bulan dengan ayahnya... refleknya sudah cukup berkembang dari sebelum sebelumnya.

Mundur beberapa langkah menghindari tendangan Naruto... Shikamaru sempat melirik temannya sedang menonton pertarungan antara Naruto dan dirinya... sebelumnya memang Shikamaru sudah merencanakan rencana cukup efektif menjatuhkan Naruto jadi... dia percayakan semuanya pada patnernya.

Tidak mau memberikan waktu untuk Shikamaru menyerang... ia terlebih dahulu menggunakan tangan kirinya mengincar kepala nanas Shikamaru... sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindar.

Kali ini Shikamaru hanya menjadi samsak latihan Naruto tanpa bisa membalas satupun serangannya pada Naruto... dirinya saat ini kanya bisa menghindar untuk mengulur waktu teman temannya memulai rencana yang sudah Shikamaru siapkan.

'Hm... lumayan Shikamaru... '

Ucap Naruto dalam hati menguji reflek Shikamaru. Ia mengayunkan tendangan kembali ke bagian pinggang Shikamaru menggunakan kaki kanannya.

Buagh!

'Ugh...!'

Shikamaru sedikit meringis kesakitan terkena tendangan yang sudah Naruto aliri sedikit cakranya... ia sedikit terserat dua meter dari tempat semula... inilah alasan tendang ataupun pukulan Naruto sangat menyakitkan... mempunyai cakra sedikit adalah nilai plus Naruto dapat menguasai cakra control sempurna.

[Gatsuga!]

Bor berukuran dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya melayang cepat mengebor tempat Naruto berada... melihat Kiba menyerang, Shikamaru menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya bertanda sudah akan di mulai permainanya.

Cahaya biru keputihan warna identik dengan warna cakra, berpijar di kedua kaki Naruto lalu melompat ke atas menghindari terjangan siap merobek robek tubuh Naruto.

Belum sempat bernafas lega... pukulan monster Choji langsung di lancarkan sang empu untuk menjatuhkan Naruto di tempat.

Buagh!

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya menahan pukulan Choji di udara... walaupun Naruto sudah menahannya... namun ia harus rela lapang dada terjun mengikuti gravitasi yang ada.

Brakk!

'Ugh... ini sakit...!'

Guman Naruto di dalam hati sedikit merintih kesakitan. Memegang punggung di bagian rasa sakitnya... ia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan, ke kiri merilekskan tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto terjatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter... ia merasakan bahwa ada yang ganjil dengan tanah yang dia pijak ini.

Krakk!

Retak!

Tanah sebagai pijakan Naruto retak lalu lubang berdiameter 5 dengan kedalaman lebih dari 10 meter tercipta menjatuhkan Naruto ke dalamnya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

Bruukk!

"Itte... " Naruto memegang pantatnya yang sebagai tumpuan mendarat sudah terasa panas itu.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba Naruto dan saat itulah kau memberikan waktu untuku membuat jebakan ini... "

Suara dari atas lubang terdengar nyaring di telinga Naruto lalu mendongkakan kepalanya melihat Shino memandangnya dan di ikuti Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba di sampingnya. 'Pengalihan dan finishing ne... ' batin Naruto tersenyum simpul.

[Kau tidak serius Naruto...]

Suara Draig terdengar memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. 'Untuk apa...? ' balas Naruto tersenyum simpul.

[Haahh... padahal kau bisa saja mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah menggunakan sensornya... kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja...?]

'Hy... lagi pula aku hanya mengetes mereka saja Draig'

[Ya ya dan kau kalah...]

'Biarlah... lagipula aku sudah cukup puas dengan perkembangan mereka... ' Tidak ada jawaban dari Draig setelah Naruto memutuskan linknya.

"Menyerah...?"

Ucap Shino menawarkan. "Hai hai... aku menyerah... aku akui perkembangan kalian cukup pesat dari bulan kemarin..." jawab Naruto menyerah.

"Apa yang aku katakan benar bukan... kami akan menang kali ini... dan lihat apa hasilnya... " Kiba berucap memamerkan gigi anjingnya.

-Time Skip-

19:30.

[Maountain Hokage].

Ini adalah hari dimana seharusnya aku bahagia... di hari pentingku tidak ada seorangpun selain teman yang ku anggap berharga mengingat hari tersebut.

Jika para warga berbondong bondong berkumpul di pusat desa tapi tidak untuku... aku hanya duduk di tempat favorite ku berada... bukit hokage, lebih tepatnya wajah Shodaime Hokage.

Kenapa aku sendirian...?, kemana teman temanku berada...?, mereka adalah anak dari para pillar Clan Konoha... termasuk orang orang penting yang di haruskan mengikuti festival malam ini. yahh beginilah nasibku...

[Sendirian lagi eh...]

Kata Albion memecah keheningan malam itu. 'Hm... ya mau bagaimana lagi... ' balasku sedikit menyunggingkan tersenyuman.

[Kenapa kau tidak mencari hiburan saja patner...]

Albion berucap memberikan usulan. Jujur saja... saat ini aku sedang sangat bosan tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan... mencari lawan bertarung...!, dengan siapa...?, tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak bertarung... jika di pikir baik baik, sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak bertarung kecuali sparring kecil dengan para sahabatku.

[Benar... sudah lama aku tidak melihat teriakan teriakan rasa takut dan darah memenuhi hasrat kami bertarung...]

'Haahh... itu juga apa yang sedang aku inginkan Draig... '

ucapku menghela nafas kecil... jika di pikir logika maka bukanlah pembicaraan anak se-umuranku lagi yang sudah berbau kekerasan tapi aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi... jika di pikir baik baik aku berumur 21 tahun karena sebulum perpindahan dimensi aku sudah 18 tahun.

[Setidaknya carilah pekerjaan lain dari pada duduk disini tidak jelas...]

Tidak biasanya dua naga tua itu cerewat... padahal untuk setiap harinya mereka hanya diam tidak berkomentar apapun tapi ini... astaga, penyakit apa yang mereka sekarang ini.

'Cerewet... bisakah kalian diam, kemarin kemarin setiap aku duduk disini kalian hanya diam saja... ada apa sebenarnya kalian berdua...?'

[Hahh... kami hanya jenuh patner] ujar Albion mengeluh. Aku tahu mereka bosan begitu pula aku... aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diam duduk manis tidak melakukan apa apa... berhubung masa masa latihanku sudah selesai, tidak lebih tepatnya istirahat beberapa bulan untuk belajar menggunakan mode terlarang [Juggenaut Drive].

Menghiraukan keluhan Albion... aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah riuh riuh desa Konoha ini... aku akui jika Konoha sangat indah jika di lihat dari sini apa lagi di tambah asesoris asesoris festival malam ini begitu menabjubkan.

Cuing!

Blarr!

Pelepasan kembang api sudah di mulai... berpuluh puluh bunga api terus di nyalakan berturut turut menghiasi langit Konoha ini... sudah sering kali aku melihat kejadian ini namun... aku tidak pernah tidak tabjub dengan pemandangan seperti sekarang apa lagi di tengah kegelapan malam ini. Jelas sangat berbeda suasa ini dengan perayaan tahun baru di kota modern modern.

Berbicara kota modern... bagaimaa yah teman teman di sana... apa Vali-sama sudah menikah dengan Kuroka-chan, aku tahu betul jika Vali-sama suka bukan lebih tepatnya mencintai Kuroka-chan sejak dulu... ah masa masa yang indah jika mengingat adegan absurd mereka... apa lagi Bikou-san dan Arthur-san.

Aku menerawang ke arah bintang bintang menghiasi malam ini... bunga api masih berbunyi walaupun sudah beberapa menit setelah bunga api di lepaskan.

Suara suka cita mengelegar dari mulut warga Konoha dengan selesainya hujan bunga api... aku menyungingkan senyuman mendengar suara suara itu.

"Selalu saja begini... " gumanku menurunkan senyumanku.

Aku bisa sangat jelas melihat ramainya desa Konoha malam ini... berbagai macam dagangan di kerumuni habis dengan datangnya para peserta festival. Dengan mata naga ini... aku memantau seluruh penjuru desa melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini.

'Hey naga tua... apa kalian ingin bersenang senang...? ' ucapku setelah melihat objek cukup membuatku tertarik

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik untuk jawaban Draig dan Albion... salah satu suara naga surgawi di dalam mindcape ku bersuara. [Khukhukhu... inilah yang aku tunggu...!] ucap Albion psikopat.

[Sungguh peristiwa lanka...] lanjut Draig kemudian.

'Baiklah sudah di putuskan... '

-Unknwon Pleace-

"Bagaimana...?, apa hanya itu yang kalian cari dari Konoha...? " ujar seorang menggunakan ikat kepala berwarna merah sewarna dengan baju yang ia kenakan.

"Hm... memang apa lagi...?, kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau... " pria memakai baju putih dengan Hittai itai berwarna putihpula sedang menggondong anak perempuan ber-umu 10 tahun-an.

Begitu pula dengan orang di depannya membawa bocah ber-umur 13 tahun bersurai pirang di pundaknya.

"Baiklah... kita bekerja sama hanya sampai di sini saja... kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau" ucap teman yang membawa bocah berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kheh tentu saja shinobi Iwa... " balas salah satu dari mereka sedari tadi hanya diam bersender di salah satu pohon.

"Hm... Kumogakure memang mengerikan dengan mengirim shinobi mengambil aset berharga Konoha" balas shinobi Iwa melenceng dari pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Apapun untuk desa kami... " shinobi kumo berambut hitam sedikit panjang membalas seadanya.

"Begitu pula dengan kami... jika kami tidak bisa membunuh ayahnya maka anaknya bukan masalah... terpenting dendam desa kita terbalaskan... " salah satu shinobi Iwa berkata menahan amarahnya.

"Balas dendam kah...? "

"Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang Minato ba*gsat itu lakukan pada desa kami terutama pada Ayahku... "

"Oh... pembantaian perang dua shinobi ke 3 ne... peristiwa pembantaian 1000 pasukan Iwagakure di jembatan Kanabi yang di lakukan Minato... "

"Hai... dan salah satu korban adalah ayahku"

"Begitukah... semoga berhasil ya... "

"Tentu... "

Itulah yang di lakukan dua shinobi Kumogakure dan Iwagakure di kawasan hutan negara api... ya seperti topik pembicaraan mereka... Iwagakure membalas dendam terhadap Minato dengan menculik anaknya Namikaze Menma lalu Kumogakure menginginkan salah satu kekuatan kekai genkai Donjutsu Byakugan milik Clan Hyuga.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari dari 25 meter di atas permukaan tanah terdapat sosok manusia menggunakan jubah hitam berhondie menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan katana bertengger rapi di punggung sosok tersebut terbang menggunakan sayap naganya menghiasi malam itu.

Sosok yang di ketahui ber-nama Naruto ini berlahan turun lalu menjentikan jarinya dan secara ajaib pula langit yang sedari berwarna hitam di hiasi dengan berbagai bintang bintang malam berubah menjadi ungu kemerahan menandakan Kekai sudah mengelilingi kawasan ini.

Ber-alih lagi dengan ke-empat penyusup Konoha tadi...

"Baiklah baiklah... kita akan berpisah di sini jaga diri kalian baik baik je ne" belum sempat berlari beberapa meter... mereka harus di kejutkan dengan perubahan langit secara tiba tiba.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...? "

Satu dari shinobi Kumogakure terbata bata menunjukan keterkejutan-nya... tidak hanya dia saja mengalami rasa shok... ke empat rekannya juga menatap tidak percaya perubahan alam tidak biasa itu.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu...! "

Balas shinobi Iwagakure menatap langit ungu yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas penghalang agar orang lain tidak melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...! "

shinobi Kumogakure berambut hitam sedikit panjang berguman lirih tidak bisa di dengar oleh rekan setimnya.

"Hm... sebegitu senangnya kalian... "

Suara monoton terdengar dari Naruto yang masih di udara menggunakan sayap Divine Dividing nya. Mendengar sebuah kata kata... ke empat shinobi berbeda desa tersebut reflek mendongkakan kepalanya mencari asal suara tadi.

"Siapa kau... tunjukan dirimu... "

Satu dari ahinobi Kumogakure berteriak kencang memecah keheningan malam yang sunyi itu.

"Benarkah...?, kuharap kalian tidak menyesal nanti-nya."

Dengan datangnya suara tersebut... cahaya putih kebiruan berlahan turun melawan gravitasi. Melihat kedatangan sosok Naruto... ke-empat shinobi itu langsung memasang kuda kuda dengan sudah menurunkan tawanan mereka.

"Sebegitu pengecutkah lah desa kalian itu...?"

Ucap Naruto memprovokasi lawanya. Sebagai shinobi desanya terhina tentu saja mereka sudah naik pitam siap merobek mulut licin Naruto jika mereka bisa.

"BERANI-NYA MENGHINA DESA KAMI... AKAN KUBUNUH KAU... "

Shinobi Kumo berteriak kencang lalu mengambil sebuah katana di punggung-nya. Melihat rencana-nya berjalan dengan lancar... Naruto menyunging-kan senyum licik di balik hondie menutupinya.

'Pengontrolan emosi yang tidak baik... ' Batin Naruto masih setia terbang di atas mereka.

'Bagaimana dia bisa terbang... sebenarnya siapa dia...?, aku harus berhati hati'

Ucap dalam hati teman dari shinobi emosional tadi. Dia tahu sebagai shinobi yang baik pengontrolan emosi adalah hal yang penting harus di miliki seorang shinobi... apa lagi di saat kondisi pertarungan... ia juga marah desa tercintanya terhina tapi buanglah dulu kemarahan itu.

"Ahh~ padahal aku menyebutkan fakta yang ada bukan begitu... "

Ucap Naruto menambah ke-kesalan bagi ke empat shinobi di bawahnya... satu dari dua shinobi Iwa yang sudah di ambang batas ke-kesalan langsung melakukan handseal cukup cepat.

"Doton : Doryuu Danggo"

Puluhan bola terbentuk dari tanah di bawahnya lalu ia gengam dengan bantuan sedikit cakra di tangannya, dengan sekali lemparan tangan... bola tanah seukuran dengan bola basket melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto berada.

Namun bagi mata naga Naruto... bola tanah tersebut sangatlah lambat dan mudah di hindari.

"Ma ma... kalian kurang sabar nee... "

Kata Naruto setelah menghindari bola bola tanah beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan posisi terbang lalu tangan di lipat di dadanya menambah kesan meremehkan bagi shinobi itu sendiri padahal Naruto tidak bermaksud meremehkan atau semacamnya.

"TURUN KAU JIKA BERANI... "

Pelaku dari penyerangan pembuka itu berteriak kencang... mendengar tantangan langsung tertuju padanya... Naruto tersenyum kecil walaupun tidak terlihat tertutupi oleh hondie jubah hitamnya.

Dengan datangnya tantangan tersebut... sayap mekanik Albion secara tiba tiba melubur menjadi partikel partikel cahaya dan hilang tertiub angin malam.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna dan secara bersamaan pula hondie yang Naruto kenakan terbuka menampakan wajah Naruto yang bersinar akibat pantulan dari kekai sudah dia ciptakan sebelum.

Melihat sosok pengangu pekerjaan mereka hanya seorang anak kecil... satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara meremehkan.

"Heh... hanya seorang anak kecil menantang orang dewasa... sebaiknya kau pulang saja bocah lalu cuci muka dan tidur"

Menghiraukan ocehan merendahkan itu... Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai kecil. "Saa... mari kita mulai... kuharap kalian dapat menghibur diriku ini... "

15 menit sebelum penculikan...

Di sebuah ruangan cukup besar ada beberapa orang sedang melakukan obrolan obrolan ringan di sertai makanan ringan dan minuman berjejer rapi di meja ruangan tersebut.

"Hahh... tidak kusangka festival tahun ini lebih banyak pengunjung dari tahun tahun kemarin... " ujar pria menggunakan jubah putih bertuliskan kanji 'Yondaime Hokage' dan topi kebesarannya a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Ya kau benar Minato... Jarang jarang juga kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini" balas orang sebagai sensei sang Yondaime Jiraiya

"Hn... kita hanya berkumpul santai seperti ini satu tahun sekali itupun hanya acara seperti ini" kata Fugaku datar sebagai ciri khas sifat Uchiha.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi... kesibukan kita sebagai kepala Clan masing masing membuat kita jarang bertemu kecuali saat rapat council berlangsung" balas Minato kemudian.

"Minato...!" merasa namanya di panggil, Minato lalu menengok kebelakang mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Kushina...? "

"Apakah kau sudah memanggil Menma-kun untuk kesini... kau ingat!, acara untuk Menma-kun di mulai jam 21:00 sekarang sudah jam 19:45."

"Aku sudah mem-perintah Anbu pribadiku untuk memanggil Menma-kun kesini... "

"Benarkah... "

"Hm... "

Tok! tok! tok!

"Masuk... " dengan perintah langsung dari Minato... pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka oleh seorang Anbu menggunakan topeng Neko dengan rambut ungu muda.

"Maaf Hokage-sama... aku tidak bisa melihat Menma-sama berada tapi... " Anbu pribadi Hokage bercode name Neko itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa... "

Neko sedikit berkeringat dingin mendengar Minato berbicara tegas... melupakan kegugupan-nya lalu Neko membalas apa yang di lihat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hamba tidak bisa menemukan Menma-sama di manapun Hokage-sama namun aku menemukan bekas pertarungan kecil di rumah anda"

Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut sontak terkejut dengan berita mengejutkan itu. Bahkan Nara Shikaku biasa memasang wajah malasnya langsung mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Neko mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Brakk!

"BAGAIMANA ITU BISA TERJADI..."

Minato mengebrak meja dengan keras lalu menatap tajam Neko meminta penjelasan. "H-hamba juga tidak t-tahu Hokage-sama, setelah anda memperintah hamba mencari Menma-sama, hamba langsung mengelilingi desa dan ber-akhir di rumah anda yang sudah berantakan setelah hamba memasuki rumah anda" jelas Neka terputus putus.

"Tenahlah Minato... kau membuat Anbu itu takut... kita pikirkan dengan kepala dingin" ucap Jiraiya menenangkan.

"Minato kau harus segera mencari Menma-kun... aku takut dia kenapa napa"

Kushina nampak khawatir mendengar berita mengejutkan ini... sebagai insting seorang ibu tentu saja Kushina sangat khawatir dengan keberadaan anaknya itu.

"Neko...!, perintahkan seluruh Anbu menyisir seluruh kawasan hutan Konoha sampai Menma di temukan" Minato memberikan perintah setelah emosinya menurun.

"Hai... " dengan itu... Neko langsung melakukan Shunshin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah Minato... kami akan membantu dalam pencarian ini... aku rasa Menma masih berada di kawasan Konoha" ujar Hiruzen kemudian.

"Hai mohon bantuan-nya... "

Waktu sekarang...

-Naruto Side-

"Saa... mari kita mulai... "

-TBC-

Akhirnya selesai juga *mengibas ngibaskan tangan*. Fyuuh jujur saja scane battle di atas menurutku sangat di paksakan sekali bukan...?, maaf deh kalau begitu... aku belum bisa menulis scane battle yang epik, berkesan, dan bagus tentu saja.

Kata kata yang kutulis juga sangat kaku tidak seperti fic milik senpai senior di sini yang sangat mengaggumkan dalam menulis. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih belajar menulis fic yang keren dan berkesan jadi maafkan saya jika fic nya sangat jelek.

Saja tidak bisa berkomentar apa apa lagi karena saya tidak tahu apa yang akan saya tulis selanjutnya... oh ya jika untuk chapter 1 sampai sekarang alur terbilang lambat memang saya sengaja kan dengan alasan tertentu... tapi tenang saja..., alur akan saya percepat setelah beberapa acara yang akan Naruto lakukan ini so sabar saja ok!... Jaa ne...

See You Next


	7. Chapter 7

Title : The Next Naruto Lucifer

Disclaimer : Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing : ?

Warning : Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC, .GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA

Summary : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.

Sebelumnya...

"BAGAIMANA ITU BISA TERJADI..."

Minato mengebrak meja dengan keras lalu menatap tajam Neko meminta penjelasan. "H-hamba juga tidak t-tahu Hokage-sama, setelah anda memperintah hamba mencari Menma-sama, hamba langsung mengelilingi desa dan ber-akhir di rumah anda yang sudah berantakan setelah hamba memasuki rumah anda" jelas Neko terputus putus.

"Tenahlah Minato... kau membuat Anbu itu takut... kita pikirkan dengan kepala dingin" ucap Jiraiya menenangkan.

"Minato kau harus segera mencari Menma-kun... aku takut dia kenapa napa"

Kushina nampak khawatir mendengar berita mengejutkan ini... sebagai insting seorang ibu tentu saja Kushina sangat khawatir dengan keberadaan anaknya itu.

"Neko...!, perintahkan seluruh Anbu menyisir seluruh kawasan hutan Konoha sampai Menma di temukan" Minato memberikan perintah setelah emosinya menurun.

"Hai... " dengan itu... Neko langsung melakukan Shunshin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah Minato... kami akan membantu dalam pencarian ini... aku rasa Menma masih berada di kawasan Konoha" ujar Hiruzen kemudian.

"Hai mohon bantuan-nya... "

Waktu sekarang...

-Naruto Side-

"Saa... mari kita mulai... "

Start

"Saa... mari kita mulai... "

Mengambil katana di punggunya... Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah salah satu shinobi Kumogakure berpangkat Jounin berada. Merasa serangan datang dengan cepat... Jounin tersebut langsung mencabut katana yang sedari tadi ia selipkan di pingangnya.

Tankk!

Beberapa detik setelah hilangnya Naruto kemudian muncul di samping Jounin yang dia incar itu... insting sebagai Jounin reflek bekerja sendirinya bersama dengan datangnya serangan Naruto tadi.

serangan pertama di patahkan dengan mudah... Naruto segera mengayunkan kembali katananya menargetkan kepala sang Jounin.

Tankk!

Jounin Kumogakure itu memposisikan katana nya di bagian samping leher untuk menghalau katana siap memotong lehernya.

"Lumayan kau bocah... tapi ini belum cukup untuk mengalahkan ku... "

Ujarnya sombong... mendengar kata kata yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan ia dengan kecepatan lumayan menarik kembali katana lalu melakukan serangan lagi ke pinggang korban.

Wuss!

Jounin itu mundur beberapa lengkah menghindari serangan mematikan Naruto. Belum selesai bernafas lega... dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto muncul di belakang Jounin tersebut dan menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan pada pungung dengan sedikit [Demonic Power] pada kakinya.

Brakk!

"Ohok... "

Jounin yang menjadi lawan tanding Naruto terpental ke arah teman temannya 10 meter dari tempat sebelumnya. Melihat temannya di kalahkan dengan beberapa serangan Jounin B menatap Naruto kesal.

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR... "

"Oi... kau tak apa...? "

Jounin B Kumogakure bertanya khawatir pada rekannya setelah ia memuntahkan lumayan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Pungungku remuk akibat tendangan tadi ugh... "

Jounin A meringis kesakitan setelah berusaha untuk bangun. Merasa kasihan dengan temannya... Jounin B kemudian menyuruhnya untuk ber-istirahat sejenak.

"Oi... apa kalian hanya diam saja!? "

Jounin Kumo tersebut berteriak pada Jounin Iwa beberapa meter dari jaraknya. Nama di panggil... Kedua Jounin Iwa itu menatap shinobi Kumo menaikan alisnya.

"Apa kalian membutuhkan bantuan hanya dengan melawan bocah Academy!?"

"Bocah itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan... " shinobi Kumo nampak kesal dengan tanggapan yang ia dapatkan.

"Kami akan maju jika kalian sudah kalah..."

"Ck... baiklah baiklah... "

Merangkai handseal jutsu... dengan sangat jelas jika katana yang sedari tadi tidak berwarna apapun langsung di selimuti dengan energi biru keputihan lalu di detik kemudian percikan percikan petir berbunyi nyaring ber-asal dari katana itu.

Zzzt! Zzzt!

Dengan katana di pegangnya... Jounin B Kumogakure langsung berlari dengan kecepatan biasa untuk menebas Naruto. Melihat musuhnya mengarah ke arahnya... tentu saja Naruto tidak tinggal diam terbukti dengan memasang kuda kudanya kembali.

Trank!

Bunyi dua buah logam ber-adu kekuatan masing masing... masih memposisikan posisi itu... Seringai kecil menempel di wajah Jounin B memiliki maksud tertentu.

Krakk!

"Logam adalah perantara terbaik menggunakan serangan Raiton dan juga salah satu cara mempertajam senjata berupa logam salah satunya adalah katana ini... dan apa jadinya jika menambahkan kapasitas cakra Raiton ini...?"

"Maka bukan hanya katana saja yang terbelah namun aku juga akan terkena sengatan petir tersebut... "

"Untuk bocah se-umuran mu cukup cerdas bocah tapi cukup sampai di sini saja... "

"Hm... benarkah...?."

Pyarr!

Katana Naruto pegang terbelah menjadi dua namun beruntung bagi Naruto sudah melompat terlebih dahulu sebelum terkena serangan siap merobek dadanya.

"Menarik... "

Kata Naruto menunjukan sedikit seringainya lalu membuang gagang katana yang tersisa dari bagian katana itu sendiri.

[Kenapa kau tidak selesaikan mereka sekarang juga patner]

"Kheh lalu di mana asyiknya Albion"

Tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Albion... Aura crismon namun lebih pekat menyebar di tangan Naruto sampai menutupi kepalan tangan-nya... Melihat perubahan pada tangan Naruto... Jounin di depannya sedikit membulatkan matanya karena bagaimana-pun juga selama karirnya menjadi shinobi belum pernah mengalami kejadian ini.

"Bersiaplah Jounin-san... "

Sebelum Naruto melancarkam serangan... Jounin B Kumo terlebih dahulu membuat handseal lumayan cepat setelah ia menancapkan katanya ke tanah.

"Raiton : Gian"

Ninjutsu elemen Raiton rank B itu melaju dengan kecepatan petir di mana Naruto berada... namun bukan-nya tersengat atau terdengar teriakan rasa sakit dari Naruto... ia harus melebarkan matanya melihat tiba tiba Naruto menghilang.

Muncul di samping Jounin B... dengan sangat di sengajakan, Naruto menghantam pukulan-nya ke perut Jounin B.

Tapi Naruto harus menelan pil ke-kecewan karena Jounin B berhasil menghindar dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang.

Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika hanya dengan ini langsung menyerah... dalam ke-adaan menyondong-kan tubuhnya... lagi lagi Naruto menghilang kemudian muncul di belakang Jounin B berada.

Sebagai shinobi berpangkat Jounin tentu saja sudah memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang mumpuni terbukti dengan melihat Naruto di titik butanya lalu melompat ke depan untuk meng-hindarinya.

Jounin B menghembuskan nafas kecil berhasil menghindari pukulan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Lumayan Jounin-san... kau bisa menghindari pukulanku... aku kira nama Jounin hanya julukan saja... "Ucap Naruto mengejek.

"BOCAH SIALAN... "

Naruto tersenyum tipis rencana provokasinya berjalan dengan baik... dengan emosi yang tidak setabil Naruto yakin Jounin di depannya akan kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"Oh... Jounin-san mulai marah nee... "

Dengan di penuhi kekesalan di otaknya... Jounin B itu langsung merangkai handseal lumayan rumit.

"Raiton : Reiza Sakasu"

Membentangkan satu tangannya ke arah Naruto... percikan percikan petir mengumpul menjadi satu lalu mulai memadat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Rasakan ini bocah... "

Laser petir dari cakra Raiton melaju cepat dimana Naruto berdiri. Tidak mau menjadi uji coba serangan jutsu ber-rank B itu... Naruto menghilang satu detik sebelum laser petir mengenai dirinya.

"HAHAHA MATI KAU BOCAH SIALAN... "

Jounin B berteriak kencang melihat hasil dampak serangan ia buat di depannya. Kepula asap masih mengepul di tempat Naruto berada... ia sangat yakin jika serangan-nya akan mengenai bocah tidak tau sopan santun itu.

"Benarkah... " suara Naruto terdengar di belakang Jounin B berada.

"A-apa bagaimana bisa...? "

Jounin B kumo itu memandang Naruto tidak percaya berhasil menghindari serangan terbaiknya. Melihat wajah ketidak percayaan Jounin B membuat Naruto menaikan seringainya.

"Tentu saja bisa... hanya saja mentang mentang kau sebagai Jounin kau memandang rendah orang di bawahmu dan itu membuatku muak kau tahu. Akan aku selesaikan sekarang juga... "

Dengan itu... Naruto kembali menghilang dengan kecepatan 2X lipat dari sebelumnya. Jounin B lagi lagi harus membulatkan matanya sebelum rasa sakit terasa di pipi kanan-nya.

[Absolute Power Of Destruction : Punch]

Hampir sebagian wajahnya hancur akibat pukulan Naruto yang sudah di lapisi [Power Of Destruction] menambah demage pukulannya.

"Aaarghhh... "

Teriak Jounin B memegang wajahnya sudah tidak terbentuk itu... jika ia bisa memilih... ia akan lebih memilih mati tanpa rasa sakit dari pada apa yang ia alami sekarang ini.

[Hahaha aku suka teriakan itu]

Suara Albion psikopat di dalam Mindcape Naruto... mendengar suara psikopat dari Albion membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrob seketika di sertai keringan jatuh di pelipisnya.

[Suara sudah lama tidak aku dengar khukhukhu...] tambah Draig tidak kalah gilanya.

'Kalian benar benar mengerikan patner... ' batin Naruto masih sweatdrob.

[Itulah kami sifat asli naga patner...] ucap Albion membalas perkataan Naruto.

[Yup... aku setuju dengan Albion...] Draig menambahkan jawab Albion.

'Ya ya naga jelek... ' ucap Naruto memutar matanya bosan. 'Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan... '

Lingkaran sihir kecil muncul di tangan Naruto lalu ia mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Menarik lagi tangan dari lingkaran sihir... sebuah katana biasa dengan panjang 95 cm Naruto genggam lalu menghilangkam lingkaran hexagram di tangannya.

Kretek!

Naruto melangkah pelan dengan katana ia seret menambah kesan horor bagi yang melihatnya... Jounin B yang terkena serangan sebelumnya masih seperti cacing kepanasan namun ia masih bisa melihat Naruto mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mmmppphhtt... "

Suara sang Jounin tidak keluar sempurna di akibatkan mulut sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Naruto terkikik geli mendengar suara terhalang itu... sebagai orang yang memiliki darah Lucifer... penampakan di depannya tidaklah mendatangkan iba sama sekali bagi Naruto malah ibarat hiburan semata saja.

"Hihihi bisa bicara sedikit lebih jelas...? " ucap Naruto mengejek.

Lain halnya dengan tempat Naruto. Kedua Jounin Iwa juga memandang ngeri kejadian tersebut tidak berniat sedikitpun membantu rekan rencana penculikan itu... sama halnya dengan shinobi Iwa. teman dari orang yang Naruto siksa masih dalam keadaan shok berat melihat muka hancur rekan seperjuangan-nya.

Tersadar dari acara shok nya. shinobi A Kumo lalu memandang kedua Jounin Iwa berniat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Oi bukankah kalian katakan jika kami terdesak kalian akan membantu...? "

"Maaf saja aku masih ingin hidup...! "

Balas Jounin A Iwa lalu menggedong Menma di pundak-nya berniat untuk melarikan diri.

"BA*GSAT KALIAN MENGHIANATI KAMI... "

"Berkhianat atau tidak bukan urusan kami... kami masih mau melihat matahari besok... "

"Arrgghhhh...! "

Sebelum kedua Jounin itu melarikan diri... teriakan rasa saki membuyarkan mereka lalu melihat Naruto sudah sudah menyelesailan shinobi Kumo omong besar itu.

Tangan sudah terpotong beserta kedua kakinya lalu kepala sudah Naruto mutilasi sedemikian rupa dengan keji.

"Hooekk! "

Ke tiga shinobi itu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya karena mual yang amat sangat melihat begitu menjijikan-nya aksi brutal Naruto.

Beralih ke Naruto...

Selepas melakukan eksekusi... ia lalu berjalan ke arah musuh lainnya.

"Hoo... kalian mau melarikan diri nee... jangan harap kalian akan bisa kabur di sini..." tungkas Naruto berhenti melangkah 7 meter dari ke tiga shinobi itu.

"Kenapa bisa...? " tanya shinobi Iwa sedikit penasaran. "Apa kalian buta...?, coba lihat, apa yang ada di sekeliling kalian... "

"Apa ma... "

"K-kau..."

"Yup... kau benar sekali..., aku sudah memasang kekai dengan radius 100 meter dalam kawasan ini dan kalian tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi" balas Naruto memainkan katana di tangannya.

"K-KAP*RAT... "

"Ada apa shinobi-san...?, apa kalian takut hm...? " ucap Naruto kembali mengejek. "Aku rasa sudah cukup ngobrolnya... akan ku habisi kalian sekarang juga" Naruto melanjutkan ucapan-nya.

"Jangan takut...!, kita serang di bersama sama... "

Walaupun terbilang sia sia tapi shinobi Iwa tampak sangat keras kepala dengan merangkai beberapa handseal lumayan cepat.

"Doton : Yami Numa"

Secara tiba tiba tanah Naruto pijak melembek kemudian tubuh Naruto teraedot ke dalam tanah terkena jutsu rank A itu. Bukan-nya takut Naruto malah menunjukan senyum lebarnya mendapatkan sedikit hiburan malam ini.

Jounin B di samping langsung saja melompat tinggi kemudian melempar satu buah shuriken ke arah Naruto lalu melakukan handseal sederhana di udara.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

Setelah menyebutkan nama jutsunya... shuriken yang berjumlah satu biji berlahan menggandakan dirinya menjadi ratusan siap merobek Naruto yang terperangkap di jutsu rekan sebelumnya.

Boft

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi katana yang telah terpotong sebelumnya dengan kata lain tubuh Naruto telah di tukar sebelum Naruto menghabisi Kumo nin sebelumnya dengan jutsu kawarimi.

"Ap-apa... "

Kedua Iwa nin itu terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depannya... mereka tidak menyangka di bodohi oleh bocah ingusan Academy.

Crasss!

"Uwaaa... "

Setelah tipuan Naruto lakukan... Naruto muncul di samping Iwa nin lalu memotong tangan kanan-nya menggunakan [Power Of Destruction] yang sudah Naruto alirkan dengan media katana.

Darah segar menyembur banyak dari tangan yang tersisa Iwa nin itu plus dengan teriakan Iwa nin sendiri.

"Fufufu teruslah berteriak... aku suka musik itu... "

Kata Naruto masuk dalam psikopat mode... mendengar teriakan dari teman-nya... Iwa nin lain spontan menengok mencari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Iwa nin lain seketika membulatkan matanya dengan rekan-nya sudah tunduk memegang lengan yang hanya tinggal sebahu sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Bo-bocah tengik... "

ucap Iwa nin geram apa yang Naruto lakukan yang menggambarkan bukan perilaku yang patut anak seumuran Naruto gunakan.

"Ini mengasyikan... fufufu"

Crasss!

"Arggghhh...! "

Lagi lagi Naruto memutilasi Iwa nin di depan-nya tanpa perlawanan apapun. "H-hentikan... " suara Iwa nin itu terbata bata.

"HENTIKAN BREN*SEK" teriak Iwa nin lain-nya dengan wajah sudah memerah padam menahan amarah sudah di ambang batas. Namun Naruto seolah tidak mendengarkan teriakan tersebut... dengan sekali ayunan pedang, kepala Iwa nin di depannya sudah tidak menyatu lagi.

"Argghhh! AKAN KU BUNUH BOCAH... "

"Doton : Doryuso No Jutsu"

Teriak Iwa nin teman dari orang Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya. Dengan selesai melakukan handseal... tombak tanah bermunculan menyerang Naruto tanpa henti.

Tombak pertama muncul di bawah kaki Naruto namun masih bisa di hindari dengan mudah lalu terbentuk tombak berjumlah 5 buah siap menusuk Naruto dari bawah tentu saja Naruto tidak tinggal diam dengan melompat kembali menghindari serangan barusan.

Setelah mengetahui ia sudah tidak di kejar tombak tombak tanah kembali kemudian Naruto menghilang muncul di depan sang Iwa nin lalu memukul dagunya tanpa bantuan dari [Power Of Destructon] mematikan-nya.

"Ghuhh... " Iwa nin itu memuntahkan darah segar cukup banyak.

Hanya dengan satu pukulan sudah membuatnya begini, makhluk apa sebenarnya Naruto, itulah kira kira yang ada di benaknya.

Kembali memasang senyum-nya. Terdegar kembali suara Naruto menggema malam itu. "Pergilah... kali ini aku ampuni tindakan kalian ini tapi... jangan salahkan aku jika nasib kalian akan sama dengan mereka" ucap Naruto menunjuk mayat Kumo nin dan Iwa nin.

"H-hai... "

[Hoy kenapa kau melepaskan mereka patner... padahal kita belum puas acara malam ini...]

Albion mem-protes tindakan Naruto ini. "Tak apa... hanya saja jika mereka akan ku biarkan lolos pasti pemimpin dari desa Kumogakure dan Iwagakure akan mendengar laporan ini dan apa yang akan terjadi... Iwa, Kumo akan terjadi konflik akibat apa yang aku perbuat ini. Bukan kah akan semakin menari kedepan-nya. " ujar Naruto menyeringai.

[Pikiranmu benar benar mengerikan Aibo terkadang aku lupa jalan pikiranmu yang susah di tebak itu] balas Draig kemudian.

Tanpa banyak perintah lagi... kedua shinobi berbeda desa itu langsung melesat kembali ke desa masing masing setelah Naruto menghilangkan kekai yang menyelubungi kawasan tersebut.

"Saatnya mencari keributan... "

Bola Crismon sebesar bola basket Naruto lempar ke berbagai arah mencari perhatian agar seseorang langsung datang kemari.

Duarr!

Duarr!

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

Terlihat beberapa puluh shinobi menggunakan rompi hijau khas pakaian Chunin dan Jounin sedang tergesa gesa mencari sang pangeran Konoha mereka yang menghilang secara misterius menyebabkan kepanikan tersendiri bagi bagi para shinobi berpangkat Chunin ke atas mengetahui perihal itu namun dengan hilangnya Menma tidaklah menghambat acar festival malam itu.

"Inu!, apa kau sudah menemukan tanda tanda keberadaan Menma? "

Tanya Minato khawatir. Inu atau Anbu bercode name anjing itu menatap Minato setelah menghentikan larinya. Melihat wajah menyedihkan Minato membuat Inu merasa iba bingung harus berkata apa.

"Maaf Yondaime-sama... saya belum menemukan keberadaan Menma-sama saat ini... "

Inu membalas dengan membungkukan tubuhnya hormat. Minato membalas dengan anggukan mengerti lalu mempersilahkan Inu mencari keberadan anak Hokage itu. Melihat betapa gelisah Hokagenya sakaligus teman masa kecil mereka... Hiashi berada di sampingnya berniat menenangkan Minato.

"Sudahlah Hokage-sama... aku yakin Menma akan baik baik saja"

Hiashi kepala Clan Hyuga itu memberikan ketenangan pada Minato. Minato mengangguk kemudian menatap Hiashi untuk memberikan balasan.

"Aku harap juga begitu... "

Minato sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Hiashi sebelum-nya. Lain halnya dengan Minato dan Hiashi... Nara Shikaku malah menatap Minato sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Minato yang terlalu mementingkan anak kedua mereka... ya mau bagaimana lagi itu memang sifat mereka Shikaku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi.

'Suatu hari kau akan menyesal mengabaikan Naruto, Minato... ' ucap batin Shikaku kesal.

"Hiashi-sama... "

Lamunan Shikaku pecah dengan datang-nya salah satu anggota Clan Hyuga memanggil nama Hiashi dengan sangat tergesa gesa. Hiashi dengan seketika memandang anggotanya meminta penjelasan.

"Ada apa...? "

Ucap Hiashi datar membuat shinobi Clan Hyuga di depan-nya sedikit berkeringat dingin. Dengan terbata bata ia lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan ia laporkan kepada kepala Clan Hyuga itu.

"Ma-maaf kan saya Hiashi-sama menggangu acara anda tapi ada sesuatu sangat penting harus sanya jelaskan. "

"Katakan apa yang terjadi Ko"

"Ha-hanabi-sama menghilang Hiashi-sama"

Ko menjelaskan belum terlalu detail. Sontak dengan apa yang Ko katakan membuat perhatian dari para kepala Clan di situ kebetulan sedang mencari Menma termasuk Hiashi yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datarnya spontan langsung menatap Ko tajam.

"BAGAIMANA BISA... "

Suara Hiashi membesar dengan amarah yang tiba tiba merasuki tubuhnya. Ko sedikit tersentak karena ia sama sekali belum pernah kepala Clan yang satu ini selalu bersifat kalem bahkan di saat yang genting sekalipun kecuali menyangkut anak anaknya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu Hiashi sama... saya hanya menemukan penjaga Hanabi-sama sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di kamar Hanabi-sama... "

Jelas Ko cukup singkat. Gemeletuk bunyi gigi Hiashi menahan kesal. Masalah Menma belum tuntas datang lagi masalah yang hampir serupa. Astaga sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Hiashi saat ini benar benar geram ingin sekali menghancurkan muka bren*sek penculik anaknya jika ia menemukan-nya.

"Apa ini ada hubungan-nya dengan penculikan Menma...? "

Inoichi membuka suara memberikan opini-nya. Tersadar dari acara terkejutan-nya semua hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujui opini Inoichi itu.

"Bisa saja terjadi... "

Shikaku berucap sangat santai. Di dunia shinobi sikap kepala dingin adalah cara menyelesaikan masalah apapun itulah yang ada di benak Shikaku dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

"Ini benar benar merepotkan"

"Yah benar seperti apa yang Shikaku... "

Duarrr! Duarrr!

Suara ledakan menggema sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari para orang orang penting Konoha itu kebetulan sedang berdiri di atas bukit hokage 200 meter dari ledakan berada.

"Suara ledakan apa itu... " Choza bertanya dengan selesainya suara ledakan tadi.

"Hiashi tolong gunakam Byakugan mu... " perintah Minato menatap hutan.

"Byakugan! "

Ucap Hiashi tanpa perintah dua kali. Urat urat di sekitar mata bermunculan di sek sekitar mata lavenderny menatap tajam hutan mencari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tempat Naruto...

"Sudah beres... saatnya pulang" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. Setengah detik kemudian datanglah sang Yondaime Hokage, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza, dan Yamanaka Inoichi beruntung Naruto menghilang sebelum Hiashi men-aktifkan Byakugan-nya.

-TBC-

Chapter 7 adalah chapter tersulit yang pernah saya buat (curhat dikit bolehkan?) karena sata belum terlalu terbiasa menulis scane battle. Setelah saya baca kembali... sudah sangat terlihat di scane tersebut sangat monoton tidak ada feel nya sama sekali saya mengakui itu... insya allah jika saya masih bisa di diberikan kesempatan kembali untuk menulis akan saya usahakan tidak akan semonoton ini.

Ahh ya... sebagai bocoran saja... saya akan buat Naruto tidak terikat pada desa apapun dan tidak membela desa apapun. Jika di perhatikan memang untuk chapter chapter awal terlihat Naruto beraliasi padahal Naruto tidaklah bergabung sebagai warga Konoha.

Naruto bertidak di desa atas kehendaknya sendiri, Naruto melakukan apa yang ada di dalam desa jika Naruto menyukai tidak lebih.

dan masalah nama jounin di atas maaf jika kurang enak dibaca karena aku kurang tau nama nama jounin iwa dan kumo gomen

Tentang sikap... saya akan buat sifat Naruto lebih mencolok sediki dingin (sedikit loh sedikit) jika bersama orang lain kecuali orang yang berharga baginya kadang kadang sedikit ceria jadi jangan heran kenapa sifat Naruto akan berubah rubah lalu tidak peduli dengan urusan yang bukan urusan-nya tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain jika benar benar sangat membutuhkan dan yang paling aku suka hawa keberadaan Naruto akan saya buat sedikit mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya (KnB) akan lebih menarik saat dalam pertarungan hehehe tapi masih bisa di deteksi kok oleh Kiba dengan penciuman anjing-nya.

Pair?, saya berencana akan buat pair Naruto dari anime selain DxD dan Naruto namun masih cukup lama munculnya ok!, lagi pula saya sudah memiliki kandidat yang cocok untuk Naruto.

Saya juga sangat berterima kasih pada reader reader senpai di sini dari mulai dukungan, saran, kritik kritiknya sangat membantu dalam perkembangan fic ini. Entah kenapa melihat para senpai senpai sekalian cukup menyukai fic gak jelas ini menambah semangat saya dalam menulis.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : The Next Naruto Lucifer

Disclaimer : Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing : ?

Warning : Acak acakan, mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC, .GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA

Summary : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.

 **PowerDraig!Naru PowerAlbion!Naru AliveMinaKushi! TwinsMenma! Lucifer!Naru PowerOfDestruction!Naru OverPower!Naru**

Sebelumnya...

Duarrr! Duarrr!

Suara ledakan menggema sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari para orang orang penting Konoha itu kebetulan sedang berdiri di atas bukit hokage 200 meter dari ledakan berada.

"Suara ledakan apa itu... " Choza bertanya dengan selesainya suara ledakan tadi.

"Hiashi tolong gunakam Byakugan mu... " perintah Minato menatap hutan.

"Byakugan! "

Ucap Hiashi tanpa perintah dua kali. Urat urat di mata bermunculan di sekitar mata lavenderny menatap tajam hutan mencari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tempat Naruto...

"Sudah beres... saatnya pulang" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. Setengah detik kemudian datanglah sang Yondaime Hokage, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza, dan Yamanaka Inoichi beruntung Naruto menghilang sebelum Hiashi men-aktifkan Byakugan-nya.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak pembantaian Naruto lakukan malam festival itu. Karena kejadian itu banya hal hal yang tidak terduga dari Kumogakure tidak mengakui adanya Raikage mereka mengirim shinobinya untuk mencuri Byakugan dan meminta kepala Hiashi sebagai bayaran atas apa yang Konoha menuduh mereka membuat nama desa Kumogakure menjadi buruk namun Konoha tidak bisa menyerahkan Hiashi begitu saja tapi dengan menukarnya dengan adik dari Hiashi bernama Hizashi sebagai gantinya.

Perselisihan Konoha dan Iwa juga tidak kalah memanas... bisa saja sewaktu waktu akan terjadinya perang dunia shinobi ke 4 jika ini terus terusan terjadi.

Termasuk juga kehidupan membosankan Naruto..., sebagai contohnya saja saat ini dia sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sangat Naruto benci yaitu sekolah... padahal Naruto sudah memahami semua materi yang di ajarkan oleh sensei-nya tapi tidak semua orang di kelas memiliki pemikiran seperti Naruto jadi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah anak anak... kita akan melakukan spparing Taijutsu mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan kalian mengerti... " jelas sang sensei bernama Iruka pada murid nya.

"Mengerti"

ucap semua siswa kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru masih mengelam di alam mimpinya. Melihat betapa malasnya kedua murid kurang sopan santun itu, perempatan muncul di kening Iruka menandakan ia sedang sangat kesal... menjelaskan panjang lebar terus di abaikan begitu saja, anak ini begitu menjengkelkan, itulah kira kira yang ada di benak Iruka.

"SHIKAMARU, NARUTO BANGUN... "

Iruka berteriak dari mejanya membangunkan kedua pemalas itu. Mendengar suara cempreng tidak ada merdunya sama sekali... secara berlahan kelopak mata Naruto dan Shikamaru sedikit terbuka karena merasa terganggu.

"Hooaamm apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Menggangu saja... "

Guman Naruto dan Shikamaru mengucek matanya lalu mulai berdiri mengikuti siswa lain-nya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan kelapangan..." Iruka kemudian mulai melangkah keluar kelas menuju kelapangan di ikuti dengan murid yang ia bimbing.

Kini semua murid angkatan tahun ini sudah sampai di lapangan biasa di gunakan untuk melakukan ujian Genin atau hanya spparing biasa. Dari semua murid yang nampak antusias tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang menyendehkan tubuhnya di perbatasan Academy dengan mata tertutup menandakan mereka sedang tidur. Ada lagi seorang Uchiha dan Namikaze meresa mereka sudah paling kuat di antara murid seangkatan-nya memandang remeh siswa siswa lain-nya.

"Baiklah untuk pertandingan pertama Nara Shikamaru melawan Akimichi Choji... "

Teriak Iruka mengumumkan siapa yang akan memulai spparin pertama. (A/N : Kejadian ini saya samakan seperti cannon saat Choji tidak mau bertarung dengan sesama teman-nya biar menyingkat word).

Sudah hampir semua murid melakukan spparing dengan pasangan spparing mereka masing sampai pada saatnya nama terakhir harus menunjukan skill mereka.

"Namikaze Menma vs Uzumaki Naruto" Mendengar pengumuman dari Iruka membuat Menma menyeringai senang.

'Aku akan menghajarmu lemah... '

batin Menma arogan. Memang Menma sudah ingin sekali menghajar Naruto karena ia iri dengan hasil nilai setiap ujian materi selalu di pegang Naruto paling teratas membuat Menma sangat kesal di buatnya. Ia sangat begitu percaya diri mengalahkan Naruto dengan mudah karena ia hanya mengetahui jika Naruto tidak bisa apa apa hanya mengandalkan kepintaran-nya saja.

"Untuk Naruto silahkan maju ke depan... "

ucap Iruka lagi tidak menemukan Naruto berada. Semua siswa siswi langsung celingak celinguk mencari Naruto tidak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya kecuali Kiba memang sudah mengetahui.

"Aku di sini sensei... "

"Eeehhh... "

Semua murid termasuk Iruka langsung jawdrob dengan suara Naruto yang datang tiba tiba. Tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi jika hawa keberadaan Naruto sangatlah tipis sulit di deteksi. Postur tubuh Naruto memang cukup tinggi walaupun masih di bawah tinggi Shikamaru tapi auranya itu membuat orang terkejut setengah mati.

"Sejak ka-kapan kau ada di situ Naruto... "

Iruka bertanya masih dalam ke adaan terkejut. Lain halnya dengan Iruka... Kiba, Choji, Shino dan Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi Naruto karena pada awalnya juga mereka begitu terkejut kecuali Kiba.

"Sejak pertama mengadakan spparing sensei"

Balas Naruto datar masih menyendehkan tubuhnya di tembok perbatasan. Memiliki hawa sangat tipis memang merepotkan banyak orang padahal sejak awal Naruto berada di situ tidak pernah berpindah tempat se-inci pun.

"Baiklah baiklah sekarang giliranmu Naruto... "

Kata Iruka tersadar dari terkejutnya. Dengan sangat santai dengan memasukan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Melihat Naruto maju membuat ke-empat teman Naruto menyeringai tipis untuk pertama kali Naruto menunjukan hasil latihan-nya untuk pertama kali di depan umum.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran yang berharga aib... "

Ujar Menma masih saja mempertahankan arogan-nya. Naruto sedikit menarik sudut bibir-nya mendengar kata kata meremehkan dari Menma. Setelah berdiri 10 meter dari Menma berada... ia masih saja memasukan tangan ke sakunya membuat Menma geram.

"Cepatlah Iruka sensei... aku sudah tidak sabar menghancurkan wajah menyebalkan-nya... " ucap Menma tidak sabar.

'Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau hadapi Menma... ' batin orang yang mengetahui permainan Taijutsu Naruto.

"Huuhhh... baiklah HAJIME"

Teriak Iruka kemudian. Peraturan spparing kali ini menurut Naruto sangatlah sederhana. Siapa yang menyerah atau keluar dari lingkaran berdiamter 20 dinyatakan kalah, di larang melukai lawan jika ia sudah jatuh terkalahkan, cukup luas untuk batas spparing.

Dengan kecepatan Genin, Menma langsung saja berlari ke arah Naruto sedang berjalan santai menyambutnya tidak mengeluarkan tangan-nya sama sekali. Jarak sudah satu meter dari Naruto, Menma sudah siap dengan tinjuan-nya mengincar wajah tampan Naruto.

Dengan sangat santai, Naruto menggerakan kakinya kebelakang menghindari serangan Menma sebelumnya. Menma mendecih kesal melihat serangan-nya di gagalkan dengan sangat mudah.

Menarik kembali tangan-nya, Menma melancarkan tinjuan keduanya masih menargetkan wajah Naruto. Bagi Naruto serangan seperti ini sangatlah lambat bisa di hindari sambil menutup matanya tapi Naruto tidak ingin memancing amarah Menma dengan melakukan itu di kiranya Naruto sangat meremehkan Menma.

Lagi lagi pukulan Menma hanya mengenai udara kosong. Mengetahui usahanya sia sia, dengan serangan sangat cepat Menma langsung menggunakan kaki kanan-nya sebagai media penyerang ke bagian pinggang Naruto.

Sekilas memang jika di lihat baik baik layaknya blur karena kecepatan yang lumayan untuk seukuran Genin. Berterima kasihlah dengan Jiraiya sudah memasang Fuinjutsu Grafity seal untuk menambah kecepatan Menma tanpa jutsu teleportasi apapun tapi semua itu tidak berlaku di mata Naruto melihat 3 detik sebelum benar benar terjadi karena matanya sudah 100% sudah di ganti dengan mata naga beserta seluruh tubuhnya termasuk pendengaran tentu saja.

Dengan cukup mudah Naruto mem-blok tendangan Menma lalu di kunci menggunakan pinggang dan tangan kanan-nya membuat menma sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan-nya.

"Lepaskan kaki ku bren*sek... "

Ucap Menma kesal sudah cukup terpojokan. Tersenyum kecil, Naruto mulai membalas umpatan Menma.

"Baiklah... "

Balas Naruto lalu mengembalikan kaki Menma dengan kasar membuat sang empu terdorong sejauh 2 meter.

"Oh ayolah... apakah hanya dengan dorongan seperti itu membuat sang terhormat prodigy Namikaze kalah... "

Ucap Naruto memprovokasi Menma. Dan benar saja... dengan muka sudah merah padam, Menma membalik tubuhnya menyerang Naruto asal asal.

"BREN*SEK, BERANI BERANINYA MENGHINAKU AIB... "

Teriak Menma sudah termakan provokasi Naruto. Sebuah pukulan langsung di lancarkan Menma namun masih bisa di hindari dengan menundukan kepalanya membuat pukulan Menma hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, setelah pukulan pertama hanya sebagai angin lalu Naruto, pukulan sudah semakin melemah muncul di kepala Naruto. Melihat itu, tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan satu pukulan pun mengenainya.

"Cih... "

Decihan kembali meluncur mulus dari mulut Menma menambah kekesalan-nya. Dengan itu... Menma mengayunkan kaki kanan-nya ke kepala Naruto tapi masih bisa di hindari dengan menarik kembali kaki kiri Naruto kebelakang tapi cukup untuk membuat tendangan Menma melewatinya.

Mengetahui usahanya sangat sia sia membuat Menma mundur 5 meter dari tempat semula. Jujur saja, sejak pukulan pertama Menma bisa di hindari Naruto membuat-nya sedikit terkejut sama sekali tidak mengetahui Naruto cukup mahir dalam bidang Taijutsu padahal sejak pertama kali spparing 3 setengah tahun yang lalu di kawasan mansion Namikaze, Menma menang dengat sangat mudah tapi sekarang, bahkan ia tidak bisa melancarkan satu pukulan pun mengenai Naruto.

"Apa kau hanya terus bisa menghindar saja lemah...?"

Tanya Menma meremehkan sekaligus menggunakan cara provokasi. Namun dengan usaha seperti itu tidak membuat sang Naruto Lucifer termakan emosinya. Tersenyum kecil. Naruto menarik tangan di saku-nya lalu meregangkan otot ototnya mempersiapkan kuda kuda.

"Ok jika itu keinginanku Menma, kuharap tidak akan menyesal setelah kau menyuruhku menyerangmu... "

"Kheh... memang apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh orang lemah seperti mu...?"

Naruto berlari tanpa bantuan skill apapun murbi dari tubuhnya sendiri lalu memukul Menma cukup kuat. Dengan reflek lumayan bagus, Menma memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan pukulan Naruto melewatinya.

Tidak habis di akal, Naruto menekuk kakinya memberikan upper cut ke perut Menma. Beruntung Menma sudah melihat serangan Naruto lalu memblok dengan menyatukan tangan-nya menambah kekuatan bertahan Menma.

Pukulan keras Naruto lancarkan kembali setelah upper cut pertama berhasil di blok dengan baik tapi Menma bisa menghindari sangat baik dengan merendahkan kepalanya, bersama dengan Menma membungkuk, ia juga mengepalkan tangan-nya mengarakan ke perut Naruto.

Tap!

Bukan Naruto jika hanya dengan pukulan seperti ini dapat mengenainya terbukti dengan Naruto menangkap tangan Menma menggunakan tangan kirinya tanpa melihat. Berterima kasihlah dengan pendengaran yang di berikan Kami-sama dapat mendengar suara udara di sekitar-nya jadi dia tidak usah khawatir jika ada serangan mengarah dari titik buta.

Menma sedikit terkejut Naruto begitu mudah menangkis serangan-nya itu padahal Menma yakin jika Naruto bahkan tidak melihat ke arah dimana ia menyerang titik buta Naruto.

Dengan sekali dorongan kecil dari Naruto, Menma terhuyung kebalakang sebelum pantatnya mencium tanah cukup keras.

"Ittai... " Menma meringis kesakitan lalu mengusap pantatnya yang terasa panas.

"Bagaimana Menma- Chan... " ucap Naruto memanggil Menma dengan suffix -Chan bahkan sampai menekan-nya membuat gelak tawa siswa siswi melihat spparing ini.

"BREN*SEK, KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MELAKUKAN INI LEMAH... " dengan itu, Menma langsung berlari menghiraukan tawa yang di lontarkan teman seangkatan padanya.

Naruto mengembangkan senyuman-nya melihat Menma berlari penuh emosi kearah nya. "Majulah Menma" guman Naruto menyambut akan menyambut Menma.

Buagh!

Satu pukulan berhasil Naruto tahan dengan satu tangan lalu pukulan kembali Menma lakukan juga sia sia saja karena Naruto bergerak mundur setelah melepaskan tinjuan Menma pertama.

Tidak mau memberikan kesempatan untuk Naruto bernafas lega. Menma memutar tubuhnya 180 lalu menendang menggunakan tumit kaki kiri ke dagu Naruto.

Sebelum tendangan Menma mengenai dagu, tapi sayang Menma harus menelan keinginan-nya bulat bulat karena hanya mengenai udara kosong setelah Naruto terlebih dahulu membaca pergerakan Menma lalu melompat menjauhi Menma.

Mengetahui tendangan tidak mampu mengenai Naruto, Menma langsung memasang kuda kudanya kembali setelah membutuhkan waktu sekian detik kemudian berlari mengejar Naruto dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter.

Wuss!

Tendangan Menma membelah udara kosong karena terlebih dahulu Naruto munundukan kepalanya. Sebelum kaki kanan Menma menyentuh tanah, Naruto langsung menggunakan kirinya untuk menarik kaki kiri Menma untuk mengoyangkan keseimbangan Menma.

Namun bukan Menma berhasil men-seimbangkan tubuhnya tidak mau jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. 'Akan aku akhiri sekarang juga... ' batin Naruto lalu melompat mundur menjauhi Menma.

Menma sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat Naruto melompat mundur 7 meter karena biasanya ia lah yang sering mundur namun dengan kejadian itu tidak membuat pertahan-nya goyang sedikitpun.

Semua juga tidak kalah bingung dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan kecuali Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba dan Iruka mengembangkan senyuman mengerti tindakan selanjutnya Naruto. 'Sumua akan berakhir disini'batin mereka berlima.

Wuss!

Semua orang terkejut kecuali Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji dan Iruka dengan kecepatan Naruto tidak seharusnya anaj Academy miliki. Skip satu detik kemudian lagi lagi hampir semua murid tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi selain.

Sangat cepat...

Menabjubkan...

Pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Menma membuatnya terpental sejauh 5 meter meskipun Naruto tidak menggunakan cakra atau [Demonic Power] sebagai penguat pukulan.

Darah sedikit mengalir di bibir Menma lalu mengusap kasar dengan punggung tangan-nya kemudian bangun dengan cara terhuyung.

"Ku-kurang ajar... kau akan menerima balasanmu lemah... "

Belum sempat selesai berdiri dengan tegak, tendangan keras meluncur mulus mengenai perut Menma hingga keluar dari garis pembatas.

Semua bungkam tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan siswa yang sering menghina Naruto hanya diam. Naruto, anak yang di buang Hokage sekaligus aib Konoha mengalahkan seorang prodigy sudah di akui oleh seluruh warga Konoha hanya dengan dua serangan brutal.

Sulit di percaya...

"Iruka sensei... "

"Baiklah pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto... " teriak Iruka lalu menghela nafas kecil kemudian berjalan ke arah Menma sudah pingsan menerima tendangan Naruto untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"KYAAA NARUTO-KUN KEREENN"

"KYAAA JADILAH KEKASIHKU NARU-KUN"

Teriakan fansgirl Naruto langsung pecah dengan Naruto melangkah kearah teman teman-nya.

"Heyy Naruto... apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan membuat Menma seperti itu... " tanya Shikamaru melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan sifat arogan-nya saja... " jawab Naruto santai.

"Kau tahu Naruto, dia adalah anak orang terpenting di Konoha, bisa saja kau akan mendapatkan masalah setelah ini... " bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab tapi Kiba.

"Kuharap kau tidak mendapatkan masalah yang merepotkan Naruto" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hn... "

-Skip Time-

Waktu pulang Academy pun tiba. Academy beberapa menit yang lalu sangat ramai menjadi hening tidak ada satupun anak di dalam Academy, semuanya tentu saja pulang ke rumah masing masing termasuk Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, dan Choji.

"Apa kalian melihat Uzumaki Naruto... " seorang Anbu menggunakan topeng Tora di perkirakan berjenis laki laki dengan suara laki laki muncul di depan Shikamaru menanyakan keberadaan Naruto karena setelah Tora bertanya kepada Iruka, ia menjawab Naruto selalu bersama Shikamaru jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari Shikamaru.

"Ya ada apa Anbu-san... " suara Naruto muncul dari belakang Choji kebetulan Choji berada di barisan belakang sebelum Naruto tentu saja sangat mengejutkan bagi Tora karena kemunculan Naruto yang secara misterius.

'Se-sejak k-kapan dia ada di sana... ' batin Tora jawdrob belum mengetahui keistimewaan Naruto itu. Lain halnya dengan Tora, Shikamaru ddk malah tertawa terbahak bahak dalam hati melihat gestur tubuh Tora terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu" Tora memutuskan bertanya. "Sejak Anbu-san tiba disini" balas Naruto datar.

"Jadi ada apa, kenapa kau memanggilku? " ucap Naruto bertanya.

Tersadar dari keterkejutan-nya, sang Anbu kemudian berbicara "Uzumaki Naruto kuharap kau mau ikut dengan ku ke ruang rapat sekarang juga."

"Kenapa aku ikut di panggil juga? " tanya Naruto heran karena pada dasarnya ia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali... 'Pasti apa yang aku lakukan pada Menma spparing tadi, ck merepotkan saja' Naruto berguman sedikit kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tugasku hanya untuk memanggilmu saja" kata Tora jujur karena memang itulah tugasnya. "Baiklah baiklah tolong tunjukan jalan-nya... " balas Naruto menyetujui.

"Aku pergi dulu Minna... "

"Aku harap kau tidak dapat masalah yang akan merugikan dirimu Naruto... " balas Shikamaru mewakili teman teman-nya. Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dengan Shunshin setelah Tora menepuk bahunya.

Keheningan melanda bersama perginya Naruto. "Shikamaru, kenapa Naruto di panggil ke ruang rapat? " tanya Choji memecah keheningan. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, semoga dia baik baik saja" jawab Shikamaru lalu melanjutkan jalan-nya.

Tok! tok! tok!

"Masuk...!" dengan sangat pelan, pintu ruang rapat terbuka lalu masuklah Naruto dan Anbu Tora. "Hamba sudah membawa Uzumaki Naruto Hokage sama... " ucap Tora langsung pergi setelah mendapatkan izin dari Hokagenya.

Melihat siapa yang masuk tentu saja mengejutkan sebagian pihak contohnya Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza, Inuzuka Tsume, dan Aburame Shibi tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Memang, keempat orang itu mendapatkan panggilan untuk menghadiri rapat tapi mereka tidak tahu rapat apa yang akan di bahas.

"Naruto..." panggil Shikaku sedikit keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" lanjutnya.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Naruto langsung mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya. "Ahh paman Shikaku, entah lah aku juga tidak tahu... " jawab Naruto menaikan bahunya.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai saja rapat ini... " sebelum Shikaku menjawab ucapan Naruto, ia terlebih di dahului oleh suara Minato. "Langsung saja... Uzumaki Naruto, apa benar kau melukai Menma sampai terbaring rumah sakit? " dengan itu ruangan rapat hening seketika tidak tahu perihal ini.

'Huuhh, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi... ' batin Naruto menghela nafas. "Hai, itu sangat benar"

Naruto menjawab sangat santai lagipula tidak semua salahnya. Ia bertarung dengan Menma terbilang pertarungan resmi karena di bawah bimbingan langsung oleh sensei Academy, untuk apa ia takut bersalah, kemungkinan besar Naruto yakin akan di jadikan dimana pihak yang bersalah karena berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini... "

ucap Minato menahan marah mengetahu jawaban langsung dari mulut Naruto. Menma sudah pernah di rawat 3 hari pasca penculikan itu lalu ini kembali terulang lagi tentu saja sebagai seorang ayah Minato sangat marah.

"Hm kenapa ya... bukankah Academy mengadakan spparing Taijutsu termasuk aku harus melawan Menma mu itu... " balas Naruto sangat santai dengan kaki kanan-nya Naruto naik-an lalu di taruh paha kiri.

Semua ada di sana, para tetua desa Koharu, Hamura, Danzo yang membenci Minato terus para kepala Clan Uchiha, Fugaku, Yamanaka, Inoichi dan kepala Clan Hyuga, Hiashi adapula Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen sampai salah satu tiga dari tiga Sannin legendaris, Senju Tsunade memandang Naruto penuh arti berani menjawab Hokage tanpa sopan santun sama sekali.

"SOPANLAH SEDIKIT PADA HOKAGE MU..."

Teriak Minato kesal. Bukan-nya melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Hokage, Naruto justru terkekeh geli tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hahh, kenapa aku harus menghormatimu... "

Ucap Naruto menantang cukup membuat para petinggi di sana memberikan respek dengan keberanian Naruto bahkan kepala Clan dan dewan council tidak berani berucap seperti itu, keberanian Naruto pantas di acungi jempol.

"Aku adalah orang terpenting di Konoha, sudah seharusnya kau menghormatiku aib Konoha... " Shikaku, Choza, Tsume dan Shibi menghela nafas mendengar Minato menyebut 'aib' Naruto.

'Aib...?, kau salah besar Minato' batin mereka serempak.

"Aib?, lalu kenapa sang aib ini mampu mempermalukan pahlawan Konoha ini, atau... memang Menma yang sangat lemah melawanku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku... " balas Naruto

"K-kau... "

Minato kehabisan kata kata setelah Naruto mengembalikan fakta yang ada. 'Aib huhh... lihat saja apa yang akan di lakukan aib ini di masa depan, kuharap kau tidak menyesal Minato... '

"Bukan-kah akan lebih baik langsung pada pokok permasalahan saja" usul Shikaku melerai adu mulut Naruto.

"Huuhh baiklah Shikaku" Minato mengehempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang dia pakai itu namun masih setia memandang Naruto tajam walaupun Naruto tidak menghiraukan.

"Berarti kau menginginkan anak ini di berikan hukuman Minato?" Danzo bersuara menebak pikiran Minato. "Bisa di bilang begitu Danzo. " balas Minato.

'Hukuman?, yang benar saja... hanya dengan masalah sepele di besar besarkan jadi seperti ini... bukankah tidak adil' ucap Naruto di batin-nya.

"Tunggu Minato!, pertandingan Naruto dan Menma adalah pertandingam resmi... kenapa sampai di bawa sejauh ini" ucap Shikaku membela Naruto dengan menubjukan fakta yang ada dari ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikaku, dalam peraturan spparing Academy di jelaskan bebas melakukan apapun hingga lawan mereka menyerah atau keluar dari garis pembatas jadi di kasus Naruto ini, dia tidaklah salah, dia hanya melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengalahkan lawan-nya" Inoichi menyetujui tanggapan Shikaku dan di ikuti anggukan dari kepala Clan Inuzuka, Aburame, dan Akimichi.

"Tapi tetap saja Inochi, spparing sampai membuat luka cukup adalah pelanggaran bagi orang yang melukai sesama warga Konoha"

Tsunade mendukung Minato bagaimanapun juga Menma adalah muridnya jadi maklum ia tidak menyetujui ungkapan Inoichi.

Setelah pemeriksaan Menma di ruang kesehatan Academy namun fasilitas di sana tidaklah mumpuni untuk mengobati Menma, sebab itulah Iruka langsung memberitahu jika Menma di rawat rumah sakit Konoha. Lukanya pun tidaklah main main. Tulang pipi kanan retak akibat bogeman dari Naruto, butuh waktu satu minggu lebih untuk memulihkan keadaan Menma meskipun Tsunade yang menangani, itu cukup membuat Naruto terpojokan.

"Melukai anak seorang Hokage adalah pelangaran cukup berat bagi siapapun, jadi sudah cukup untuk menjatuhkan hukuman ini"

ucap Koharu, sebagai dewan council tentu saja Koharu mendapatkan kekuasaan berhak Konoha di bawah Hokage termasuk ini... keputusan yang sangat tidak adil di terima Naruto tapi jika memang benar Naruto akan di hukum seperti Koharu katakan, ia tidak akan berdiam diri saja walaupun harus menjadi missing nin sekalipun Naruto tidak peduli.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang aku pertanyakan pada kalian dewan council, kepala Clan dan Hokage... " ucap Naruto menarik perhatian seisi ruangan itu.

"Jika kau jadi aku... apakah kau akan diam saja padahal musuh sudah siap untuk menyerang dirimu? " tanya Naruto menuding Koharu.

"Tentu saja tidak... hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan hal tersebut" balas Koharu sedikit jengkel se-enaknya Naruto menunjuknya, dia pikir Naruto siapa, itulah yang ada di pikira Koharu.

"Akupun sama, aku hanya membela diriku sendiri apa itu salah? " tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tidak..., tapi tetap saja salah ya salah" Koharu mempertahankan ego nya di depan Naruto tidak mengakui arti pertanyaan Naruto.

"Begini saja... " sang Sandaime Hokage akan memberikan usulan. "Bagaimana jika kita adakan voting, jika Naruto-san menang dari voting ini kau bisa bebas dari segala hukuman yang ada tapi jika sebaliknya kau harus dengan tangan terbuka menerima sebagai atas apa yang kau lakukan."

Semua diam menimang nimang usulan itu. Lain pula dengan Naruto sangat santai tidak berpengaruh dengan ucapan Hiruzen itu. Ia tahu hasil akhir voting ini, sudah dapat di lihat dari manapun ia akan kalah, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan hasil akhirnya.

"Baiklah" Minato menyetujui di ikuti dengan lain-nya. Voting pun di mulai dan benar apa yang di fikirkan Naruto, ia kalah dalam voting ini namun ia cukup bersyukur masih ada yang mau membelanya walaupun hasilnya kalah juga.

Naruto mendapatkan 5 suara dari Shikaku, Choza, Shibi, Tsume dan Inoichi dan Minato mendapatkan 7 suara, antara lain, Hiashi, Fugaku, Hamura, Koharu, Danzo, Tsunade, dan Hiruzen sebagai pendukung Minato.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau di nyatakan bersalah dan pantas menerima hukuman ini, keluar dari desa Konohagakure atau kurungan penjara salam 2 tahun kedepan" suara Hamuro mewakili teman teman-nya. Menghela nafas panjang, Naruto mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku lebih memilih hukuman pertama" dengan jawaban Naruto tentu saja sangat mengejutkan bagi orang orang yang menganggapnya ada. "Apa kau yakin Naruto" Tsume mempertanyakan jawaban Naruto itu.

"Hai, aku sudah yakin bibi Tsume" balas Naruto yakin. Tsume hanya bisa pasrah dengan pilihan Naruto. Mungkin Naruto bisa mendapatkan kebahagian-nya di luar pikir Tsume.

"Baiklah rapat di bubarkan... " seru Minato senang karena sangat puas dengan akhir rapat ini.

Berita tentang pengusiran Naruto langsung terdengan oleh ke 4 teman-nya membuat mereka seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Dengan sangat tergesa gesa, ke empat sahabat Naruto bergegas ke gerbang Konoha mengantar keberangkatan Naruto.

Disinilah ia, barang barang yang akan di bawanya dari uang tabungan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu berjumlah hampir 500 ribu ryo karena uang bulanan dari orang tua sahabatnya ia kumpulkan cukup untuk menyewa apartemen dan makan satu tahun kedepan, pakaian... Naruto tidak perlu membawanya lagipula ia bisa membuat baju dengan sihirnya lebih simple.

Setelah keluar dari apartemen terakhir kalinya, 5 kertas peledak sudah Naruto pasang di sudut sudut rumah tidak lupa kekai yang melindungi apartemenya ini sudah Naruto hapus.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, ia langsung berjalan kearah gerbang untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan teman teman-nya. 5 menit berjalan sampailah di gerbang sudah terdapat teman teman-nya berkumpul mengantar dirinya.

"Kau merepotkan Naruto... " suara sangat kesal di lontarkan seketika oleh Shikamaru. "Bukan hanya merepotkan, tapi juga sangat bodoh" timpal Kiba kemudian.

"Maafkan aku minna" kata Naruto meminta maaf. "Sudah kubilang ber-urusan dengan anak manja Menma akan sangat rumit" lanjut Kiba.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi Kiba, aku tidak tau jika inilah yang terjadi"

"Huuh sudahlah"

"Lalu... kau akan kemana Naruto" tanya Shino.

"Entahlah Shino, aku juga tidak tahu"

"Nee Naruto, jika kau ada waktu bisa mampir kesini ok dan kami juga sudah membuatkan sesuatu untukmu" Choji berucap kemudian mengambil sesuatu di balik kantong celana-nya.

"Ini untukmu, aku dan lain-nya sudah memiliki satu satu hanya tinggal kau saja" lanjut Choji menyerahkan sebuah liontin berbentuk tulisan 'NSKSC' dengan bahasa jepang. "Semoga dengan kalung ini kau tidak melupakan kami Naruto."

Mengambil liontin dari tangan Choji, ia mulai tersenyum lalu memasang liontin itu. "Arigatou minna, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua" ucap Naruto berterima kasih.

"Naruto" dengan mendengar suara memanggil-nya. Seorang Jounin dengan luka melintang berjalan ke arahnya sekaligus orang yang berharga bagi Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, jika saja aku tidak memberi tahu hal itu pada Hokage-sama pasti kau tidak di usir dari desa" lanjut Iruka menyesal, tersenyum lembut, Naruto kemudian membalasnya. "Tidak apa Iruka sensei lagipula sensei melakukan apa yang harus sensei lakukan."

"Arigatou Naruto dan terimalah uang ini, memang jumlahnya tidak seberapa tapi cukup untuk makan beberapa bulan" balas Iruka menyerahkan uang 300 ribu ryo. "Tidak perlu sensej, lagipula aku juga mempunyai uang sendiri" tolak halus Naruto.

"Terima saja... "

"Ta-tapi... " dengan sangat terpaksa kemudian Naruto menerima uang tersebut dengan memasukan ke dalam tasnya. "Arigatou Iruka sensei... "

"Bukan masalah Naruto, lagipula kau sudah ku anggap seperti adiku sendiri" Naruto tersenyum tulus mendengar itu. "Dan ini dari kami Naruto... kau suka Kenjutsu bukan?, aku dan ayahku sudah memasukan 5 katana, dan 50 kertas peledak beserta kunai, syuriken untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri" kata Shikamaru memberikan dua buah gulungan penyimpanan.

"Arigatou Shikamaru dan aku menitip salam buat paman Shikaku... "

"Tentu saja sobat..."

balas Shikamaru ikut tersenyum. Bukan hanya Iruka dan Shikamaru saja memberikan perbekalan Nsruto, Choji, Kiba, Shino juga sama dan juga Shikaku, Tsume, Choza, Shibi juga meminta maaf tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto tentu saja tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto langsung memaafkan mereka.

"Baiklah minna, saatnya aku pergi... "

Dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan Konoha sebagai Uzumaki Naruto Lucifer meninggalkan penderitaan dan orang orang berharga untuknya.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yoo minna-san apa kabar disana?, baik baik saja bukan...?, ya semoga saja. Ok ok langsung saja untuk pembahasan chapter ini dia antara lain, Hiruzen adalah salah satu chara yang saya buat OOC karena biasanya Hiruzen selalu saja di pihak Naruto, saya berfikir jika Hiruzen ku buat seperti itu akan menarik atau tidak?, tapi yah... gak di coba mana tau kan...?.

Chapter 8 juga chapter dimana Naruto keluar dari Konoha tapi tidak menjadi missing nin karena sudah mendapatkan izin (hukuman) resmi dari Konoha kecuali jika Naruto melakukan tindakan kejahatan di luar, tentu saja nama Naruto langsung nancep tuh di Bingo Book.

Saya sudah tambahin tuh word walaupun tidak terlalu banyak tapi kurasa standar tidak banyak tidak sedikit, umh... ahh ya, saya akan menjelaskan sejauh mana kekuatan Naruto. Kekuatan Draig dan Albion pernah saya jelaskan bersanding dengan Chomei, dengan kata lain Naruto punya dua Chomei di tubuhnya cukup memperkuat Naruto.

Untuk saat ini, Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker saja dan beberapa kekuatan Draig dan Albion dan ada pula skill ciptaan ku sendiri terinspirasi dari Anime atau Game kesukaan saya.

Menma lemah?, tidak tidak, Menma tidaklah lemah, disini Menma memang lemah dengan Taijutsu tapi akan menjadi master Ninjutsu dengan elemen Fuuton dan Suiton-nya apalagi jika aku tambah Hyoton Menma akan menjadi sangat kuat di dukung cakra Uzumaki dan Kyuubi menjadi yang berlimpah membuat Menma dengan sangat mudah membuat jutsu meskipun Menma memiliki cakra besar bukan berarti tidak terbatas loh, Cakra Menma saya batasin seperti Naruto (cannon) saja okk!.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next Naruto Lucifer**

Disclaimer : Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing : ?

 **Warning** : Acak acakan, Mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, Cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA.

 **Summary** : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.

.

.

 **PowerDraig!Naru PowerAlbion!Naru AliveMinaKushi! TwinsMenma! Lucifer!Naru PowerOfDestruction!Naru OverPower!Naru**

.

.

Sebelumnya...

"Arigatou Shikamaru dan aku menitip salam buat paman Shikaku... "

"Tentu saja sobat..."

balas Shikamaru ikut tersenyum. Bukan hanya Iruka dan Shikamaru saja memberikan perbekalan Nsruto, Choji, Kiba, Shino juga sama dan juga Shikaku, Tsume, Choza, Shibi juga meminta maaf tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto tentu saja tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto langsung memaafkan mereka karena memang bukan salahnya.

"Baiklah minna, saatnya aku pergi... "

Dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan Konoha sebagai Uzumaki Naruto Lucifer meninggalkan penderitaan dan orang orang berharga untuknya.

 **OoOoOo**

Satu bulan berlalu sejak Naruto keluar desa karena ketidakadilan. Selama satu bulan pula ia sudah sering memburu para missing nin berbagai desa untuk menambah keuangan-nya meskipun uang Naruto sudah sangat berlimpah sampai sampai ia bingung mau di apakan uang-nya sudah bertotal 25 juta ryo, cukup besar untuk di pegang bocah seumuran Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto berburu missing nin hanya untuk hiburan semata tidak tau mau berbuat apa selama ini. Sebagai contohnya saja apa yang Naruto sekarang.

Crass!

Suara tebasan tubuh berbunyi. Di dalam sebuah rumah cukup besar terdapat puluhan potongan tubuh bekas tebasan pedang sangat rapih berceceran dimana mana yang di lakukan oleh remaja 18 bersurai merah bernama Naruto itu.

Setiap kali Naruto melancarkan aksinya, ia selalu menggunakan sihir sejenis seperti jurus Henge No Jutsu tapi lebih kuat dari jutsu ninja itu. Menyamar sebagai remaja 18 tahun memiliki rambut merah jabrik menggunakan jubah hitam polos menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajah dan kepala lalu jangan lupakan sebuah topeng Naruto pakai masker bergambar mulut dengan taring keluar dari sarang-nya.

"M-monster... "

salah satu korban selamat namun masih di ambang kematian sangat ketakutan melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan katana Naruto seret sampai bekas darah membasahi lantai jalur dari seretan katana membuat bulu kuduk berdiri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan korban di depan-nya. dengan sangat cepat, Naruto langsung memotong leher korban tanpa teriakan pilu karena kecepatan Naruto dalam memotong.

Yah kenapa Naruto melakukan itu, walaupun Naruto iblis, tapi ia juga mempunyai hati, sebuah desa kecil di wilayah negara tanah luluh lantah di serang gerombolan bandit membawa habis seluruh harta warga desa bahkan para wanita harus rela menjadi pemuas nafsu birahi dengan menculiknya di bawa ke markas mereka.

Secara kebetulan atau tidak, anak kecil berumur 5 tahun menangis di samping seorang pria dewasa bisa di tebak adalah ayah anak tersebut tewas mengenaskan. Naruto melihat itu lalu memutuskan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ibu dari anak tersebut adalah satu dari sekian banyak korban wanita menjadi pemuas laki laki hidung belang.

Tentu saja mendengar keluhan anak tersebut, amarah Naruto langsung memuncak, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto bergegas mencari markas bandit itu.

Setelah beberapa jam mencari, usahanya dapat membuahkan hasil dengan cara bertanya kesana kesini mencari informasi bandit bandit siap menuju ke perut shinigami dan terjadilah pembantaian masal di tempat itu juga.

Lebih dari 100 bandit meregang nyawa akibat ulah mereka sendiri. Mereka bersenang senang hanya dengan kurang dari 12 jam setelah melakukan perampokan.

Membersihkan sisa sisa darah membekas di katana, kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah ruanagan yang belum Naruto kunjungi dari rumah itu.

"Ahh~ to-tolong hentikan..."

Suara desahan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan Naruto yakini adalah sebuah gudang, cukup luas memang, bisa di perkirakan 20 meter persegi.

"Ghahaha teruslah mendesah sayang... aku suka" suara berat khas suara laki laki tertawa senang. Dengan seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap pintu gudang arah dari suara berada.

Krikett!

Decitan pintu oleh Naruto. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, 5 bandit satu di antara mereka adalah boss dari semua bandit sedikit merasa terganggu kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Oii, kau seharusnya mendapatkan bagian Nanti bodoh... " boss bandit berucap mengira Naruto adalah bagian dari mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan tadi, dalam kedipan mata Naruto sudah memotong tangan boss bandit itu.

"Arrrgghhh! " teriak menderita sang boss guling guling dalam keadaan bugil. Si wanita menjadi korban pemerkosaan membuka matanya dan shok dengan apa yang dia lihat itu bahkan cairan kental merah biasa di sebut darah sedikit membasahi tubuh wanita tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Ke empat dari bandit sedang bersenang senang dengan dunianya sendiri seketika menatap Naruto si pelaku penebasan itu.

Crass!

Crass!

Sebelum mengakhiri hidup boss bandit, Naruto terlebih dahulu menebas kepala kedua bandit 5 meter dari tempatnya berada. Tidak mau memberikan kesempatan lagi. Naruto langsung berlari kearah 3 bandit tersisa masih dalam keadaan shok.

"Ba-bagaimana bi... "

Crass!

Ucapan si bandit terhenti dengan hilang kepala dari tubuhnya membuat bandit tersisa bergetar ketakutan. Semua tahanan yang kebanyakan wanita memandang ngeri pembantaian tersaji di depan-nya bahkan wanita tadi di injak injak harga dirinya merangkak mundur ketakutan.

Crass!

Crass!

Dua bandit tersisa mati tanpa adanya rasa sakit. "Sampah masyarakat lebih baik kutuntaskan... " ucap Naruto berjalan kearah boss bandit masih merintih kesakitan memegang bahu dari tangan hasil tebasan barusan.

Tap!

"Ap-apa y-yang akan kau lakukan" ucap boss bandit bergetar menahan sakitnya. "Kau pasti tau bukan apa yang akan ku lakukan? " balas Naruto datar.

"A-aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau tapi k-kumohom ampuni aku" kata sang boss memohon. "Benarkah?."

"H-hai... "

"Kalau begitu aku meminta kepalamu... "

"A-ap... "

Crass!

Naruto memotong kepalanya tanpa berperasaan. Memandang para mayat sudah di mandikan oleh darahnya sendiri kemudian mengalihkan perhatian-nya ke korban kekejaman bandit masih dalam keadaan drob.

"Huuhh, kalian baik baik saja?,maafkan aku kalian harus melihat kejadian tidak mengenakan" ucap Naruto datar. "Ha-hai... kalau boleh tahu siapakah tuan? " wanita kisaran 20 tahun bertanya.

"Aku bukan siapa siapa... anggap saja malaikat penolong kalian... " balas Naruto. "Dan cepatlah pergi dari sini, bukankah keluarga kalian menunggu dirumah tapi sebelum itu... " dengan menggantung ucapan-nya, Naruto kemudian menjentikan jarinya.

Lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kaki perempuan korban perkosaan secara berlahan lingkaran hexagram itu naik sampai menghilang di atas mereka tentu saja sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka dan ajaib-nya tubuh bugil mereka sudah terbungkus oleh selembar kain di sebut baju.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi... "

"Ha-hai, arigatou telah menolong kami" dengan itu semua tawanan budak sex langsung keluar dari gudang tersebut dengan wajah bahagia.

Tiga bulan berlalu...

Waktu tidak terasa sangat cepat bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto Lucifer bahkan dengan kurun waktu itu namanya sudah cukup terkenal di juluki Missing Nin No Shinigami di Element National. Namanya juga sudah ditulis di dalam bingo book sebagai ninja S class.

Nama : Tidak di ketahui.

Umur : 17 sampai 18 tahun.

Gender : Laki Laki.

Julukan : Missing Nin No Shinigami

Ciri Fisik : Memiliki rambut merah selalu memakai masker setengah wajah dan menggunakan jubah tertutup hitam gelap.

Kemampuan.

Taijutsu : 9.5

Kenjutsu : 9,5

Ninjutsu : Di ketahui belum pernah menggunakan Ninjutsu.

Genjutsu : Belum pernah di gunakan dalam pertarungan.

Stamina : 10 (Tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa kelelahan dalam pertarungan).

Kelas : S

Sejata : Hanya menggunakan sebuah katana biasa setiap pertarungan-nya.

Kekai Genkai : Elemen Meiton di ketahui elemen di katakan hanya mitos (belum jelas pasti apakah itu Kekai Genkai atau kekuatan lain).

Elemen : -

Kemampuan lain.

Memiliki kecepatan kilat entah itu Shunshin No Jutsu atau skill lain bahkan di kabarkan hampir merivali kecepatan milik Konoha No Kirroi Senko.

Membunuh 5 Missing Nin A rank dari berbagai desa. 19 Missing Nin B rank, 35 C rank Missing nin, 15 Hunter nin Iwagakure, 10 Hunter nin Konohagakure, 14 Hunter nin Kumogakure, 7 Hunter nin Sunagakure, 3 Hunter nin Kirigakure dan membantai puluhan kelompotan bandit bandit berbagai negara.

Bounty : 35 Juta ryo hidup atau mati Iwagakure, 20 juta ryo Kumogakure, 15 ryo Sunagakure, 15 juta ryo Kirigakure, 25 juta ryo Konohagakure (karena di anggap menjadi ancaman desa mereka)

Menutup bingo book nya. Ada sedikit rasa bangga dengan pancapainya itu. "Tidak kusangka dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini sudah naik level saja... "

 **[Hanya orang gila yang menjadi buronan bangga** ]

Ujar Albion menyindir. "Albion Albion, lagipula tidak ada yang menganaliku selama aku menggunakan penyamaranku..." balas Naruto.

 **[Hm... aku heran kenapa kau tidak langsung serang dan kalahkan tanpa menggunakan penyamaran itu]**

Tanya Draig penasaran. "Oi oi, tidak mungkin kan ada anak tiga belas tahun menjadi S rank dalam level tertentu, akan sangat menghebohkan dunia shinobi kau tahu" balas Naruto.

 **[Bukankah bagus...]**

Albion bertanya heran. "Aku akan membongkar jati diriku jika saatnya sudah waktunya tepat ok! "

 **[Ya ya patner]**

 **[Ngomong ngomong, kau tidak berburu lagi aibo, tidak seperti biasanya]**

Kata Draig bertanya, Naruto mendengkus lalu menjawab ucapan Draig sebelumnya. "Aku hanya ingin libur satu hari, sudah sangat membosankan melawan Missing nin banyak bicara tapi sangat lemah" balas Naruto dengan nada malas.

 **[Bukan mereka yang terlalu lemah tapi kau terlalu kuat Aibo]**

 **[Hmm...]**

"Uwoo benarkah... aku tidak tahu sang Heanvly Dragon yang agung memuji makhluk seperti itu... " ujar Naruto bercanda.

 **[Kau satu dari puluhan hostku yang orang yang beruntung di puji olehku karena host host sebelumnya belum pernah mendapatkan pujian dariku patner]**

Kata Albion menyombongkan diri. "Ya ya terserah kau saja" balas Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

 **[Naruto, apa tidak ada hal lain yang kau lakukan selain membaca kertas tidak berguna itu]**

Selain bertarung dan membunuh, Naruto juga cukup suka mencari informasi dengan membaca buku buku sejarah dari sejarah desa ataupun negara. Terkadang ia juga mendapatkan keluhan akibat hobinya ini dari kedua patner seperti keluhan Draig tadi.

"Tidak ada... " balas Naruto singkat. Selama ia di usir dari Konoha, selama itu pula ia tinggal di kawasan pemukiman masih wilayah negara tanah menyewa apartemen kecil untuk Naruto tinggali.

 **[Yah kertas dan tulisanmu itu]**

Balas Draig malas. Menghela nafas kecil, Naruto menutup bukunya lalu berjalan keluar apartemen. "Baiklah, aku juga bosan."

 **OoOoOo**

Cahaya terang muncul di hutan kawasan perbatasan negara api dan tanah. Sela beberapa detik kemudian cahaya terang mulai meredup dengan munculnya remaja 18 tahun bernama Naruto dalam mode penyamaran.

"Baiklah sekarang apa yang kita lakukan" Naruto mulai berjalan santai dengan rambut merah melambai lambai dan jubah bertebaran dengan hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya.

Duarr!

Suara ledakan membumbung tinggi berasal dari wilayah hutan tropis negara api membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah-nya. Dengan datangnya perasaan penasaran, ia langsung saja mempercepat larinya menuju tempat asal dari suara ledakan.

Di lain tempat terdapat 6 orang bertopeng khas Hunter nin Iwagakure sedang mengepung seorang gadis sekitar 13 tahun berambut merah bergaya rambut twintail panjang sampai ke pantat di ikat dengan pita merah muda menggunakan rok dibawah lutut dan atasan jaket merah mudah menutupi baju merahnya.

"Menyerahlah bocah, kau tidak akan menang melawan kami... " ucap salah satu Hunter nin sambil melempar kunai tapi semua kunai berhasil di blok semua dengan sebuah katana si gadis itu walaupun sudah sangat tidak bertenaga tapi cukuplah hanya untuk menangkis sebuah kunai.

"Jangan harap" balasnya mengatur nafas setelah berhasil membunuh 4 dari 10 Hunter nin itu menyisahkan 6 Hunter yang sedang dia hadapi ini.

"Memang kau bisa apa bocah... aku akui untuk bocah seumuranmu kau cukup kuat, namun sekarang kau bisa apa bahkan cakramu sudah tidak ada lagi" teman dari Hunter nin sebelumnya tertawa lepas.

'Bagus, tenaga dan cakraku sudah habis hanya tinggal mengambil kepalaku selesai sudah' batin anak perempuan itu, setelah bertarung selama lebih dari 30 menit melawan 10 Hunter nin di perkirakan tingkat Jounin tentu saja memerlukan banyak tenaga dan cakra, ia beruntung masih bisa bertahan di detik ini juga san membunuh 4 Jounin adalah keberuntungan jarang di dapat.

"Ak-aku tidak akan mati disini" si gadis berlutut benar benar sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Cepat habisi dia... " ujar Hanter nin lain-nya memerintah. "Baiklak baiklah" balas Hanter nin lain lalu segera merangkai handseal.

 **"Doton : Doryuso"**

Dengan itu, Hunter nin si perangkai handseal segera menapakan tangan-nya ke tanah dan dengan itu pula puluhan tombak tanah muncul terus merambat kearah sang gadis berambut merah itu.

Beralih ke si gadis pandangan-nya mulai mengabur seiring dengan ia berusaha bangkit. 'Sial aku tidak mau mati, aku tidak mau' batin-nya meneteskan air mata beserta kekesalan di campur menjadi satu.

Sebelum tombak tombak itu mengenainya blur hitam muncul di depan sang gadis kemudian menghilang bersama gadis itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pohon dengan ketinggian 50 meter dari permukaan tanah terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri santai melihat adegan pertarungan sangat tidak adil itu di puncak pohon.

"Untuk seorang anak kecil dia lumayan bukan begitu patner" ujar Naruto memandang pertempuran dengan datar.

[Hm... kau benar]

Balas Draig menyetujui. "Lalu..., pokok permasalahnya adalah apakah aku harus menolongnya?."

[Apa seorang laki laki melihat gadis sedang dalam keadaan kesulitan akan diam saja?]

Ucap Draig balik. "Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan pertempuran tidak berguna itu" ucap Naruto membalas dengan gayanya. Selain jenius dan kuat, Naruto juga memiliki sifat malas tidak kalah keterlaluan akibat bergaul dengan Shikamaru sebab itulah ia sangat malas melakukan pertarungan jika dia tidak ingin.

[Sifat malas dan ketidakpulian mu itu sudah masuk fase waspada 3 patner]

"Terserah apa yang kau ucapkan Albion" balas Naruto masih melihat pertarungan.

Melihat betapa menyedihkan-nya wajah si gadis, Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafas kecil "hahh baiklah kali ini saja... " dengan itu Naruto menghilang layaknya ilusi. Sebenarnya Naruto malas menolong gadis butuh bantuan di depan-nya karena karena melihat keputus asaan si gadis membuat mood Naruto sedikit berubah.

Sekarang.

"Nahh, apa yang kutemukan sekarang, 6 banci sedang melakukan aksinya..., nama banci memang cocok untuk kalian semua"

ujar seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto sedang menggendong gadia di tolongnya ala bridal style dengan wajah datarnya setelah menghindari puluhan tusukan tombak tanah.

"Ka-kau... "

salah satu dari Hunter nin bergerak mundur dengan kunai sudah terjatuh melihat siapa yang menolong target mereka dan menimbulkan kebingungan rekan-nya. Merasa bingung dengan teman mereka tiba tiba ketakutan setengah mati, Hunter nin lain pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Oi kau kenapa?, dia hanya sendirian dan kita berenam"

Ujarnya tidak melihat keadaan sekitarnya. "Bo-bodoh, coba kau buka bingo book halaman 167" jawab Hunter nin sebagai orang di tanya. Dengan segera ia langsung mengambil sebuah buku lalu mencari halaman yang di cari dan betapa terkejutnya ia tidak tahu siap yang di hadapi.

"D-dia... "

"Yah kau benar dia adalah sosok sebagai mimpi buruk para Missing nin dengan julukan Missing Nin No Shinigami sudah terkenal dari ke5 negara besar"

"Maa kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, tidak ada satupun orang yang akan selamat setelah bertemu dengan ku."

Dengan itu Naruto langsung membuat clone untuk membawa si gadis menjauh, setelah memastikan gadis di tolongnya sudah menjauh, Naruto mencabut katana di punggungnya kemudian menghilang muncul di belakang salah satu Hunter nin dan menikam jantung menggunakan katananya.

Satu selesai, Naruto menghilang kembali dengan blur hitam di detik kemudian suara teriakan menggema di hutan negara api bersama dengan kematian Hunter nin lain.

Dua selesai, lagi lagi pergerakan Naruto tidak bisa di baca dan lagi lagi menghilangnya Naruto sebagai Shinigami bagi keempat Hunter nin tersisa dengan luka berlubang di bagian dada.

 **OoOoOo**

Malam harinya disebuah apartemen tidak besar tidak kecil terdapat seorang anak gadis tertidur lebih tepatnya tidur paksa (pingsan) tiba tiba mengeliat kecil menandakan akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Umhh..., " guman gadis berambut merah lalu membuka matanya menampakan mata merah sayup sayup. Dengan segera mungkin, ia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? " suara masuk ketelinganya dan reflek si gadis menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Siapa kau... " gadis itu langsung menggosokan lengan kirinya terdapat kanju kanji fuin kemudian muncul sebuah kunai memasang posisi waspada.

'Master Fuinjutsu kah? '

"Aku tanya lagi siapa kau? " tanya kedua kalinya gadis scarlet (merah) itu. "Begitu perlakumu pada siapa yang menolongmu" balas monoton Naruto tidak terancam sama sekali.

Sang gadis tersentak mengetahui siapa sosok di depan-nya. "Ak-aku tidak percaya" balas gadis ragu ragu. "Terserah saja, itu kehendakmu mau percaya atau tidak, terpenting aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya." balas Naruto masih datar seperti biasanya.

Tunggu!, kenapa bajunya bukan baju terakhir kali ia pakai.

Dengan wajah sudah memerah ia lalu bertanya. "K-kau..., apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku laki laki hidung panjang" Naruto menaikan alis bingung karena pada pasalnya Naruto sangat tidak peka akan sifat makhluk bernama perempuan itu.

"Apa?" tanya balik Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Tidak" lanjut Naruto singkat.

"BOHONG, lalu kenapa bajuku berganti dari baju terakhir aku pakai? " si gadis menyangkal ucapan Naruto sebelumnya. "Aku tidak berbohong... " balas Naruto

"Kau berbohong, pasti kau melakukan tubuhku yang tidak tidak bukan, pada tubuhku saat aku pingsan? "

Astaga, perempuan ini sungguh menjengkelkan, mulai dari bantal, kunai, shuriken dan barang barang disekitarnya ia lempar kearah tempat Naruto duduk manis.

"Oi oi apa yang kau lakukan hah..., jangan berantaki apartemenku perempuan, memang makhluk sejenis kalian memang sangat merepotkan" satu persatu barang lemparan si gadis Naruto tangkap lalu meletakan di tempat terdekat.

"KAU BA*JINGAN, HIDUNG BELANG, BERANI BERANINYA MENYENTUH TUBUHKU... "

Dan yah tinggalkan dulu adegan di atas.

 **OoOoOo**

Setelah si gadis tenang mendengar penjelasan bahwa ia yang membawanya kemari dan juga Naruto mengatakan ia tidak melakukan macam macam padanya. Naruto mengganti pakaian-nya menggunakan salah satu kemampuan-nya, awalnya dia tidak percaya masih sekukuh dengan tanggapan-nya tapi setelah Naruto membuktikan padanya, ia harus menelan tanggapan-nya itu.

"So, kenapa kau bisa di incar oleh para Hunter nin Iwagakure..." tanya Naruto kepo menghadap si gadis duduk di depan-nya dengan meja sebagai perbatasan.

 **[Tidak seperti biasanya sosok Naruto Lucifer perhatian dengan orang lain]**

'Ssst, diamlah Draig, aku hanya penasaran saja, kenapa anak seumuranku menjadi Missing nin, sangat langka kau tahu, anak seusianya sangat menabjubkan akan Fuinjutsu, bahkan aku yakin shinobi berpangkat Jounin pun tidak akan bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu semahir dirinya, aku pernah baca di perpustakaan jika Fuinjutsu adalah skill original Clan Uzumaki di perkuat dengan warna rambutnya membuatku yakin jika ia memiliki darah Uzumaki apalagi tindakan tanpa pikir panjang-nya itu adalah sifat rata rata clan Uzumaki dan aku juga merasakan cakra yang hampir sama dengan cakra istri Hokage itu.'

 **[Ahh benarkah..., aku tidak percaya]**

Ucap Draig menggunakan nada ketidak percayan-nya. Naruto mendengkus kecil kemudian mulai menjawab. 'Heh terserah kau sajalah Draig, aku tidak peduli' ujar Naruto.

 **[Tentu saja aku kurang yakin akan hal itu..., ini adalah fenomena langka Naruto Lucifer berbicara dengan perempuan apalagi sampai kepo masa lalu nya, ugh dunia akan berakhir sebentar lagi]**

'Ya anggap saja pengalaman tidak terlupakan untukmu Draig' balas Naruto malas.

 **[Yah aku juga menganggapnya begitu]**

Balas Draig. tersenyum kecil..., Naruto menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang sudah membuat apartemen-nya seperti kapal karam. "Bukankah tidak baik memberikan pertanyaan pada seseorang namun tidak memberi tahukan namamu" balas si gadis.

Menghembuskan nafas kecil, Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. "Naruto Lucifer, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" jawab Naruto masih datar.

"Toping ramen... " ucap ngawur si gadis membuat perempatan kekesalan Naruto muncul berkedut kedut. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berbicara seperti itu, sudah puluhan orang mengatakan kata kata yang sama sepertimu setiap mereka bertanya namaku dan kau harus mengaris besari arti kata Naruto ini yang berarti pusaran atau mealstrom kau tahu"

Si gadis tertawa halus melihat Naruto kesal dengan wajah datarnya. "Pasti setiap orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku, Naruto, nama yang sangat aneh seperti kue ikan sebagai hiasan ramen."

"Kue ikan dengan nama ku sangat berbeda tau. Narutomaki adalah nama makanan sedangkan namaku memiliki makna yang lebih besar dari campuran makanan berminyak itu."

"Kue ramen ya tetap kue ramen tidak bisa di ubah menjadi apapun apalagi nama meal apa?, sungguh tidak ada hubungan-nya sama sekali" si gadis masih bersekukuh dengan ucapan-nya.

"Ok cukup cukup, kita sudahi perdebatan masalah nama..., berdebat denganmu membuatku pusing"

Naruto akhirnya mengalah juga. Sejujurnya ia juga sedikit merasa aneh dengan nama 'Naruto', orang tua Naruto di kehidupan-nya terinspirasi dari apa sih?, Naruto tahu jika Kushina yang dulu sangat menyukai makanan dengan nutrisi rendah itu, tapi kenapa kue ikan di jadikan nama anaknya, huh yang benar saja tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri nama 'Naruto' bagi Naruto sangat keren dan mudah di ingat dari pada nama yang rumit berbau barat sangat susah di ucapkan dengan lidah orang jepang.

Dan dengan se-enak jidatnya orang menyebalkan di depan-nya menyebut namanya dengan kue ikan, jika dia bukan perempuan, sudah Naruto tendang keluar apartemen sampai kebulan.

"Ku ulangi pertanyaan ku yang tadi, kenapa kau sampai di kejar dengan Hunter nin" tanya Naruto harus di ulang lagi dan jika sampai ia mengelak kembali dari pertanyaan-nya dengan sebuah alasan tidak masuk di akal, Naruto tidak peduli mau dia perempuan atau sekalipun waria, akan Naruto tendang detik itu juga.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan mu?" balas si gadis berubah moodnya yang sedari tadi menunjukan senyum-nya berubah menjadi sangat ketus.

"Karena aku penasaran kenapa anak seusiamu sampai menjadi buronan itu saja tidak lebih"

walaupun ia sedikit kecewa tidak memenuhi rasa penasaran-nya tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa kehendak orang yang tidak mau berbicara hal privasi gadis di depan-nya karena ia tahu setiap orang pasti ada hal yang tidak perlu di beberkan ke orang lain apalagi Naruto dengan-nya baru saja kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto memaklumi hal itu.

"Baiklah setidaknya beritahulah namamu, kau sudah mengetahu namaku, tidak etis bukan, mengobrolan tidak saling kenal sama sekali" bersama dengan itu Naruto juga mengaktifkan sensor naganya ingin mengetahui si gadis berbohong atau tidak.

"Kau ada benarnya juga..., baiklah namaku adalah Akane Sakurada, kau bisa memanggilku Akane sebagai namaku dan Sakurada sama saja kau memanggil keluargaku... " ujar si gadis bernama Akane itu.

'Dari namanya identik dengan nama orang jepang namun marga di letakan di bagian belakang khas orang eropa dan asia bagian timur, ternyata masih ada di dunia kuno ini memakai nama seperti itu selain diriku' batin Naruto tapi ia juga sedikit menemukan kebohongan terbukti dengan detak jantung milik Akane sedikit meningkat saat mengucapkan namamya.

"Nama keluarga?, apakah keluargamu seorang shinobi? " tanya Naruto lagi mengorek informasi.

"Bisa aku katakan begitu"

"Dan..., kenapa kau tidak mengganti margamu menjadi Uzumaki Akane" ujar Naruto langsung to the point. Mendengar ucapan Naruto itu dengan seketika mata Akane langsung terbelalak mengetahui identitasnya.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Akane langsung meraih katana miliknya langsung mengarahkan ujung katana 5 cm dari wajah Naruto tapi Naruto bukanlah orang dengan type orang akan melakukan hal gegabah hanya dengan ancama kecil seperti ini. Hal gegabah hanya akan cepat cepat membunuhmu, itulah hal yang Naruto lakukan ini.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Akane berbicara dengan nada sedikit ketakutan, dari dulu Akane sudah tahu tentang Clan Uzumaki sebagai Clan utama di desa Uzushiogakure yang sudah hancur sejak perang dunia shinobi ke 3 puluhan tahun lalu, sebab itulah orang tua Akane menyarankan agar Akane tidak menggunakan marga Uzumaki karena akan mengancam keselamatan-nya.

Tertawa kecil, Naruto lalu melepaskan katana di tangam Akane dengan lembut dan tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari Akane masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau mencoba untuk menyembunyikan jati dirimu menjadi seorang Uzumaki lebih tepatnya semi Uzumaki bukan, kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan cakra Uzumaki mu walaupun kau sudah memasang Fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi untuk menyamarkan cakramu tapi usahamu sia sia berhadapan denganku"

"L-lalu ap-apa yang kau lakukan padaku, apkah kau akan membunuhku" balas Akane masih bergetar mengetahui tingkat berapa orang yang menolong dirinya itu.

"Oi mana mungkin aku membunuh orang dengan Clan yang sama"

Walaupun tubuh Naruto sudah mendominasi sebagai darah Lucifer tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan menggunakan marga Uzumaki dan lagi pula ia juga masih memiliki cakra seorang Uzumaki.

"M-maksudmu? " tanya Akane bingung. "Bukankah dari kata kataku sudah sangat jelas...," balas Naruto.

"Benarkah kau seorang Uzumaki?" jujur saja ia sangat terkejut dengan fakta tersebut, ia tahu jika ada Uzumaki lain di Konoha tapi dia, Uzumaki Kushina, berbeda dari Uzumaki sepertinya yang harus menderita sebagai mana layaknya sebuah kutukan tersendiri Clan Uzumaki.

Cakra dalam jumlah kecil Naruto kompres dan meledakan-nya membuat cakra melambai lambai di tubuhnya membuat Akane merasakan cakra Naruto sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau bisa merasakan sendiri bukan aura cakra ku ini... " tanpa memberikan jawaban, dengan cepat Akane berlari kearah Naruto dan menangis tersedu sedu di dada six path Naruto.

"Aku, aku tidak menyangka ada Uzumaki selain diriku Uuuu... " bagi Naruto yang belum pernah merasakan situasi seperti ini membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Hey kenapa kau menangis..., apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan" tanya Naruto tidak peka.

"Tidak...," setelah mengucapkan itu, ia melepaskan pelukan-nya lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa. "Aku, aku hanya bahagia." dengan sangat bodohnya Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yoo i'am back dengan chapter 8 sangat gak jelas ini. Ya aku mengakui itu..., dan dan aku bingung mau berkata apa lagi... etto saya minta maaf dengan adanya beberapa kesalahan di chapter 8 contohnya saja, Iruka seharusnya saya tulis Chunin tapi aku malah Jounin, aku heran padahal sudah ku teliti lagi kenapa ada yang bisa lolos dari mataku ini, haahh akan ku cek lebih teliti untuk chapter ini.

Update, saya akan berusaha akan update 2 kali seminggu jika sempat. Pair?, menurutku kalian sudah tahu dari chapter ini karena sudah sangat menonjol dan pair akan saya ambil adalah single bukan harem, jujur saja, saya kurang bisa menulis adegan romance single apalagi jika harem, akan sangat hancur nantinya.

Akane Sakurada saya ambil dari anime Joukamachi no Dandelion bisa senpai cari di google fotonya okk!.

Saya juga masih akan membahas chapter kemarin yang menurutku hancur. Saya sudah berkonsultasi dengan teman teman ku dan hasilnya membuatku ketawa ketiwi sendiri yah teman temanku berkomentar chapter kemarin sangat gak jelas dan benar saja setelah dibaca ulang.

Umm..., alur sudah saya percepat akan di perkirakan 2 - 3 chapter lagi akan masuk cannon biar gak bertele tele lagi dan tenang saja walaupun Naruto sudah menjadi buronan S rank tapi akan tetap gray kok.

Maa kurasa sudah tidak ada yang kubahas lagi. Saya dengan pen name baru Namikaze Naruto'chhi pamit undur diri..., jaa ne.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Naruto Lucifer**

Disclaimer : Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing : ?

 **Warning** : Acak acakan, Mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, Cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA.

 **Summary** : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.

.

.

 **PowerDraig!Naru PowerAlbion!Naru AliveMinaKushi! TwinsMenma! Lucifer!Naru PowerOfDestruction!Naru OverPower!Naru**

.

.

Sebelumnya...

"Kau bisa merasakan sendiri bukan aura cakra ku ini... " tanpa memberikan jawaban, dengan cepat Akane berlari kearah Naruto dan menangis tersedu sedu di dada six path Naruto.

"Aku, aku tidak menyangka ada Uzumaki selain diriku Uuuu... " bagi Naruto yang belum pernah merasakan situasi seperti ini membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Hey kenapa kau menangis..., apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan" tanya Naruto tidak peka.

"Tidak...," setelah mengucapkan itu, ia melepaskan pelukan-nya lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa. "Aku, aku hanya bahagia." dengan sangat bodohnya Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

 **OoOoOoO**

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kedatangan perempuan selalu merepotkan bagi kehidupan-nya padahalal sudah sangat jelas jika Naruto sudah mengusir Akane keluar dari apartemen tapi masih saja keras kepala selalu menggangu kehidupan tenang Naruto dapati.

Flasback on.

"APA, KAU MAU TINGGAL DENGANKU, YANG BENAR SAJA... " teriak Naruto keluar dari image aslinya. Hidupnya saja sudah repot dengan ocehan naga bangkotan di dalam tubuhnya setiap hari, lah ini harus di tambah gadis menyebalkan di depan-nya, dosa apa yang ku perbuat Kami-sama, itulah kira kira ada di benak Naruto.

"Yah, aku mau tinggal dengamu" balas Akane riang.

"Aku tidak mau" ujar Naruto.

"Ayolah"

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolah Naruto-san, bukankah kita saudara jauh"

" k"

"Kumohon"

"Tidak ya tidak, kau gadis menjengkelkan"

"Kumohon aku akan melakukan apapun termasuk etto... termasuk menyerahkan tubuhku" ucap Akane di akhiri dengan memelankan suaranya. Sebagai makhluk yang mempunyai pendengar sangat peka Naruto dengan sangat jelas mendengar ucapan Akane terakhir.

"Tidak m a u, bukankah sudah sangat jelas apa yang ku ucapkan dan maaf saja aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu lagi pula aku masih bisa mengurus diriku sendiri tanpa bantuan darimu" balas Naruto acuh tak acuh.

'Dia bodoh atau gak peka sih' batin Akane swetdrob lalu melanjutkan."Hah!, apa kau homo?" dengan keluarnya ucapan pedas dari Akane membuat Naruto tertohok dari membuat berhenti berjalan di ikuti dengan Akane yang berniat untuk membeli bahan bahan mentah.

"Homo?, lalu apa hubungan-nya dengan ucapan ku barusan, dan berhentilah mengikutiku ,masalah homo tadi, aku tidak mengerti arah bicaramu"

Kata Naruto dengan bodohnya sambil memperhatikan sekellingnya sudah nampak ramai penduduk memulai aktifitas pagi mereka. Jujur saja dengan adanya Akane membuat Naruto kerepotan walau hanya satu malam tinggal dengan-nya apalagi setiap hari bersama Akane, tentu saja akan membuat Naruto gila dengan sifat cerewetnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto-san?, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu" tanya Akane berharap.

"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas ucapanku sebelumnya, kau kira aku pengasuh panti asuhan apa"

"AYOLAH NARUTO-SAN, KUMOHON IZINKAN AKU TINGGAL DENGANMU HUUWAA" Akane berteriak gila dengan memeluk kaki Naruto mengeluarkan air mata buaya tidak tahu malu membuat orang di sekiling-nya.

"Hoi, berhentilah jangan membuatku malu" bisik Naruto sangat malu. "TIDAK MAU SEBELUM NARUTO-SAN MENERIMAKU Uuuu..., " tangis tipuan Akane semakin keras.

"Lihat itu, kecil kecil sudah melakukan hubungan seharusnya bukan seumuran-nya, apa lagi besarnya"

"Dasar tidak tahu malu, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hubungan terlarang"

Bisikan bisikan gak jelas terdengar memasuki telinga Naruto kerena ia adalah makhluk normal tidak seperi makhluk perempuan di depan-nya itu. "B-baiklah baiklah kau boleh tinggal denganku t-tapi berhentilah menagis ok!, kau mencemarkan nama baik ku" ucap Naruto tampak ragu dengan keputusan-nya.

"YEEAAYY..., TERIMA KASIH NARUTO-SAN" Akane langsung memeluk Naruto sangat erat membuat muka Naruto membiru akibat kepala di tekan oleh Akane berada di dadanya.

"Aa-aku tidak bisa bernafas"

Flasback Off.

Sejak saat itulah dengan berat hati Naruto menerima Akane bersamanya walaupun tidak seperti apa yang Naruto pikirkan, dengan adanya Akane, Naruto tidak perlu harus pagi pagi memasak makanan-nya sendiri melainkan Akane lah yang selalu membuat makanan baik pagi ataupun sorenya.

Tidak jarang pula Akane ikut bertarung dengan Naruto melawan para Hunter nin yang memburu mereka atau mencari Missing nin untuk di tukar kepalanya dengan uang.

Ya walaupun terkadang sangat menyebalkan, sedikit mesum, dan jailnya sudah terlalu kelewatan tapi menurut Naruto, Akane adalah teman yang baik sama seperti keempat teman-nya di Konoha.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Nee Naruto-san..., kita mau kemana?" Akane bertanya dengan riang sambil berjalan menghadap belakang berbeda dengan sifat Naruto yang dingin, monoton dan pemalas.

"Berjalan lah yang benar baka, kau bisa menabrak sesuatu di belakangmu" balas Naruto datar. Mendengar balasan dari Naruto tidak ada sambungan-nya sama sekali membuat Akane memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Mou, aku bertanya apa, kau menjawab apa, huuhh toping ramen" lagi lagi toping ramen sebagai bahan ejekan lagi, huuh, Naruto harus ekstra sabar memiliki patner bertarung sepertinya.

"Hahh... " Naruto menghembuskan nafas kecil agar tidak untuk menendang Akane sekarang juga, beruntung Naruto sudah sangat kebal dengan sifat Akane itu.

"Bisakah kau senyum untuk satu hari saja, apakah tidak bisa Naruto-san?, setiap hari melihat wajah datarmu membuat kesal" balas Akane menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Jika kau kesal, sebaiknya kau pergi saja sana huh hus" kata Naruto ketus dengan menggerakan tangan-nya mengusir. "Ah tidak tidak, walaupun wajah Naruto-san seperti itu, akan tetapi bersama dengan Naruto-san membuatku senang dengan Naruto-san sebagai bahan ejekanku" balas Akane tertawa halus.

"Tapi sayangnya aku bukanlah mainanmu" Naruto menjawab dengan monoton. "Itukan pendapatmu, beda lagi denganku yang sebaliknya. Wajah Naruto-san juga kawai kyaaa" kata Akane lalu berlari mencubit pipi ada goresan halus sebagai tanda lahir layaknya kucing.

"Aww aww apa yang kau lakukan baka, itu sakit tahu" Naruto mengelus pipinya yang tampak merah akibat cubitan manis ia dapatkan dari Akane. "Hehehe, gomen..., aku sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak mencubit pipimu rubah-chan" Akane menggaruk kepalanya grogi melihat kekesalan Naruto menambah imutnya wajah Naruto di tambah pipi merah cubitan Akane.

"Berhentilah menggunakan nama menjijikan itu sebagai namaku!"

"Kenapa?, bukankah sangat cocok untuk panggilan mu, lagipula, wajahmu memang sangat mirip dengan rubah, apalagi 3 guratan halus di pipimu benar benar kawai"

"Cihh menyebalkan" Naruto mendecih kesal.

Hening...,

"Umh Naruto-san..., kau kan sudah mengetahui masa laluku, nah sekarang gantian kau yang memberitahuku masa lalumu seperti apa" ucap Akane. Yah memang setelah satu bulan sejak Akane bersama dengan Naruto, ia sudah menceritakan masa lalunya dimana Akane adalah setengah Uzumaki, ibunya Uzumaki dan ayahnya warga biasa yang tinggal di desa Kirigakure.

Akane beserta kedua orang tuannya tinggal di Kirigakure menjadi keluarga yang cukup bahagia, ayah bekerja sebagai seorang pedagang cukup sukses di Kirigakure dan ibunya sudah meninggalkan karirnya sebagai shinobi dengan menjadi ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya.

Keluarga yang sangat bahagia bagi Akane, namun kejadian beberapa bulan lalu merenggut paksa kebahagian-nya karena kebijakan Yondaime Mizukage untuk memberantas bagi pengguna Kekkai Genkai di Kirigakure karena di anggap sebagai ancaman desa.

Dan ibunya adalah salah satu korban tersebut sebagai orang memiliki Kekkai Genkai terlangka yaitu Kongo Fusa dan kemampuan Fuinjutsu sangat hebat sekelas master tentu saja Yondaime Mizukage membunuhnya beserta ayah yang mencoba melindungi ibu dan dirinya juga mewarisi Kongo Fusa yang beruntung berhasil lolos keluar dari Kirigakure.

Beberapa bulan ia selamat dari insiden tersebut tapi ia harus rela menjadikan dirinya missing nin yang tidak pernah ia perbuat karena ulah Yondaime Mizukage memasukan nama dirinya sebagai missing nin A rank dari Kirigakure.

Dan pada akhirnya bertemu dengan rubah-chan nya sebagai malaikat penolong, Naruto memang mengetahui rumor tersebut, tapi tidak menyangka jika rumor tersebut benar adanya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Akane, Naruto cukup terkejut karena hampir sama dengan nasib Akane bedanya Akane pernah merasakan apa yang namanya keluarga.

"Kau akan tahu berjalan dengan waktu Akane..., dan berhentilah menyakan masa laluku" balas Naruto masih tetap pada image Lucifernya.

"Tapi kenapa...,?"

"Aku mengerti" Akame mengangguk paham melihat delikan dari mata Naruto. "Bagus" ucap Naruto dan terdiam.

5 menit berjalan Naruto dan Akane sudah memasuki area perairan sudah menandakan mereka sudah memasuki negara air. Untuk penampilan mereka saat ini, Naruto memakai baju hitam dengan lengan panjang berkerah tinggi menutupi mulutnya, celana pendek 3/4 warna putih bergaris merah melintang, sepatu putih polos dan kaus kaki hitam hanya sampai mata kaki.

Untuk Akane, ia hanya menggunakan rok hitam pendek beberapa cm di atas lutut, jaket merah panjang di biarkan terbuka mempelihatkan kaos putih polos dan sepatu standart shinobi. (gomen jika jelek, saya tidak tahu fashion)

Berhenti di sebuah danau cukup besar. Naruto memperhatikan sekilingnya mencari sesuatu. "Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar sekarang juga" teriak lantang Naruto dan benar saja, 20 shinobi menggunakan hittai ite Kirigakure muncul satu persatu mengepung Naruto dan Akane.

"Lihat apa yang kita temukan, seorang pemilik Kekkai Genkai paling berbahaya di Kirigakure muncul di kandang singa, kita pasti akan mendapatkan bonus yang sangat besar dari Mizukage-sama"

"Kau benar"

Menghela nafas kecil, Naruto kemudian berguman. "Huhh, aku menyesal lewat wilayah negara air, padahal dari awal aku hanya ingin mengunjungi teman lamaku, merepotkan saja"

Lain halnya dengan Naruto sangat santai, Akane sudah menyiapkan kuda kudanya, pedang uzu no ken peninggalan ibunya sudah Akane summon sejak kemunculan para ninja Kiri.

"Akane, berikan aku waktu beberapa menit untuk menyelesaikan mereka"

"Ta-tapi... "

"Kau sudah tahu kemampuanku bukan?, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku, tunggu saja beberapa menit kedepan"

"Haah..., baiklah, hati hati Naruto-san, jangan sampai lecet" bisik Akane.

"Kekai" dengan mengucapkan satu patah kata, kekai berukuran 5 meter persegi muncul melindungi Akane.

"Ap-apa ini Naruto-san"

"Kekai, sebaiknya kau bergerak satu meter pun dari tempat itu jika ingin melihat matahari besok"

"Memang kenapa?" tanpa menjawab pertanya Akame, Naruto langsung melempar satu kunai dari kantung ninjanya ke arah Kekai dan kunai tersebut langsung pecah seperti pecahan kaca.

"Kau mengerti...?" Akane menengguk ludah kasar tidak tahu jika efek kekai Naruto buat memiliki efek seperti ini. "Bagus jangan sampai bergerak ok! "

Dengan itu, Naruto mengambil katana di dimensi penyimpanan seperti biasa dia saat bertarung.

"Kau mau melawan kami anak kecil?, sebaiknya urungkan saja niatmu dan cuci kaki tidur menyusu dengan Okaa-chan mu" ujar Kiri nin sombong mempraktekan gaya orang tidur.

"Serahkan saja anak itu jika kau mau pulang dengan selamat gaki"

Menaikan alisnya, Naruto lalu menatap satu persatu shinobi mengepungnya tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa takut di hatinya. "Baiklah..., " ucap Naruto membuat semua shinobi Kiri tersenyum namun senyum mereka harus luntur karena Naruto melanjutkan kata katanya.

"...Tapi harus mengalahkan ku tentu saja"

Satu Kiri nin tewas dalam satu detik dari mulainya pertarungan, tentu saja membuat perasaan shok yang teramat sangat bagi Kiri nin melihat keadaan teman mereka nampak memprinatinkan bahkan Akane juga terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto di luar nalar manusia, karena selama ia ikut bertarung dengan Naruto, Akane tidak pernah melihat Naruto bergerak secepat itu, jangankan memperlihatkan kecepatannya, melakukan duel satu lawan satu pun Akane belum pernah melihat Naruto bertahan selama 5 menit sebelum masa penghabisan karena waktu 3 menit itu, waktu akame menggunakan kemampuan Fuinjutsunya untuk menyegel pergerakan lawan dan setelah musuh sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, maka Naruto lah langsung menghabisinya.

Maklum, Akane belum tahu siapa sosok Naruto itu, ia hanya tahu jika Naruto mahir dalam menggunakan varian pedang pendek katana tidak lebih sebab itulah Akane menganggap Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu.

"Apa bagaimana bisa, dan dan dimana dia" Kiri nin lain-nya berucap khawatir dengan hilang-nya Naruto tanpa jejak.

"halo"

Terkejut.

Tentu saja terkejut, sebagai seorang memiliki pangkat Jounin seharusnya dia mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto tapi entah kenapa, di kasus kali ini, ia tidak bisa sama sekali mengetahui kehadiran Naruto yang memilili hawa keberadaan sangat lemah.

"S-sejak kapan kau di sana"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan menurut Naruto sangat mainstream, ia melakukan posisi menusuk menargetkan dada si Jounin kiri itu dan menembus sampai kebelakang mengenai jantung Kiri nin itu.

Selayaknya pembunuh bayaran, lagi lagi Naruto menghilang setelah merenggut paksa Kiri nin tadi. Memiliki keberadaan yang sangat tipis memiliki banyak keuntungan dalam sebuah pertarungan maka dari itu ia bisa dengan sangat mudah membunuh sembunyi sembunyi.

"DIA ADA DI BELAKANG MU" teriak panik Kiri nin lain melihat Naruto berada di belakang salah satu teman-nya.

Si Jounin yang di tunjuk langsung saja menengok ke belakang mengikuti intruksi teman-nya itu tapi..., "Terlambat... " kata Naruto mengayunkan katananya membuat luka melintang di dada Kiri nin.

Rasa nyeri menyeruak di dadanya terkena tajamnya katana Naruto membuat Kiri nin melihat dekatnya pintu kematian tapi jika ia bisa memilih, ia akan memilih langsung mati di tempat dari pada mendapatkan rasa sakit seperti ini. Salah satu Kiri nin melihat Naruto diam lalu merangkai handseal kemudian menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

 **"Suiton : Teppodama** "

Anak panah berbahan dasar air ia muntahkan mengincar satu target yaitu Naruto juga masih berada di tempat rekan-nya.

Insting Naruto berteriak kencang menyuruhnya untuk beranjak dari tempat ia berasal. Melompat 10 meter ke udara, Naruto langsung memanuver menghindari tembakan tembakan air dari salah satu Kiri nin.

Mendarat sempurna, dengan itu Naruto memanfaatkan kelebihan-nya memiliki hawa rendah untuk membunuh secara diam diam karena kebetulan kabut lumayan tebal menutupi area pertempuran itu.

Dalam kabut terlihat Naruto sudah selesai membunuh 2 Kiri nin layaknya hantu, pergerakan sangat halus yang Naruto lakukan membuat terpecahnya formasi para Kiri nin. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit sudah 1/4 pasukan Kiri nin telah gugur di tangan bocah masih belasan tahun.

Mayat mayat bergelimpungan ada yang mengapung di atas danau dan ada pula di darat karena medan pertarungan ini sangat strategis untuk Naruto yang memiliki mata istimewa dan sensor sangat menabjubkan menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untuk Naruto.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, Naruto kemudian membuat dua bunshin untuk membantu pertarungan ini secepatnya. Masing masing dari ke tiga Naruto mengambil 5 shinobi untuk di tuntaskan.

Pertarungan (pembantaian) berlangsung beberapa menit yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dan para bunshin di danau wilayah Kiri itu. Daerah lembat beberapa menit lalu bersih tanpa noda telah Naruto sulap menjadi kuburan Kiri nin keras kepala tidak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi, layaknya variabel sangat berbahaya, jika ia tidak di ganggu ia tidak akan melakukan apapun tapi jika sebaliknya ya bye bye dengan dunia fana ini.

Naruto bertarung dengan menggunakan stamina seminim mungkin tanpa mengumbar ngumbar kekuatan-nya dan itu sangat berbahaya dimasa depan jika seorang menginginkan nyawanya lalu dia sudah memiliki informasi cukup untuk mendatangi Naruto terang terangan.

Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan Draig maupun Albion saat melakukan pertarungan kecuali jika ia benar benar terdesak itupun hanya sebatas Gauntlet nya saja, ia harus menyimpan informasi tentang dirinya seminim mungkin apapun yang terjadi.

Lagi pula Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka mencari sensai dengan menyombongkan apa yang ia punya malah sebaliknya ia sangat tidak suka melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, ia lebih suka jika orang yang tampak tidak berguna tapi menjadi predator tidak mengenal ampun dari pada orang suka memamerkan kekuatan hanya dengan omong kosong mereka tapi nyatanya berbeda terbalik dari apa yang menjadi bualan mereka.

Dari segi manapun memang Naruto terlihat sangat arogan dan meremehkan lawannya tapi sebenarnya dari apa yang ada di fikiran mereka tidaklah tepat. Naruto akan menghornati musuhnya jika ia benar benar menghormati dirinya sebagai lawan bukan di anggap remeh dari pandangan mereka tapi jika mereka memandang Naruto dari apa yang di pandang pertama kali singkat kata melihat buku dari sampulnya maka hal buruk seperti memandang rendah akan Naruto tunjukan saat itu juga.

Membersihkan katana berlumuran darah, dengan jentikan jari, kekai yang melindungi Akane langsung hilang memperlihatkan Akane dalam keadaan drob melihat bagaimana dengan sadis membunuh para Kiri nin itu.

"Hoi kau baik baik saja" tanya Naruto melingat wajah shok Akane. Menggeleng pelan, lalu Akane menatap sekitar Kiri nin tergeletak tidak bernyawa, walaupun ia sudah sering melihat darah, tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri jika ia merasa mual ingin langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya. Menggeleng pelan, Akane pun menjawab.

"Ak-aku baik baik saja"

Jawab Akane tersadar dari keterkejutan-nya. Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian mengalihkan perhatian-nya pada sebuah pohon di dekat mereka cukup besar.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang, aku tahu kau melihat pertarungan tadi"

mendengar ucapan Naruto, Akane mengeritkan alisnya bingung. Beberapa detik setelah Naruto berucap, putaran vortek muncul di depan Naruto sampai keluarlah seorang menggunakan topeng spiral dan jubah hitam polos di pakainya.

"Hebat benar benar hebat, jika bukan karena adanya Zetsu, pasti akan sangat menyusahkan mencari keberadaanmu, memiliki aura sangat kecil dan sensor sangat mengagumkan adalah kemampuan yang jarang di miliki oleh shinobi"

"Jadi..., katakan, ada apa kau mengikuti ku"

"Ma ma..., kau tipe orang langsung tidak suka basa basi ya"

"Baiklah baiklah, akan ku jelaskan langsung pada intinya"

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan organisasi ku buat"

Mengerutkan sebelah alisnya kemudian Naruto menjawab. "Kenapa aku harus masuk ke organisasi tidak jelas itu..., bahkan aku tidak tahu nama organisasi mu itu, buang buang waktu saja" balas Naruto mode malas.

"Yah mungkin kau tidak pernah mendengar organisasi ini tapi..., aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesalinya"

"Aku ragu mempercayaimu, kita bahkan belum mengenal nama kita masing masing, lagipula kita baru bertemu beberapa detik yang lalu"

"Mungkin kau benar tidak mempercayaiku, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah manusia normal tidak seharusnya tidak mempercayai orang yang baru di kenalnya bukan?, tapi jika kau ingin tahu namaku, kau bisa memangilku Uchiha Madara"

walau sedikit ada rasa terkejut orang di depan-nya mengaku ngaku sebagai seorang Uchiha Madara itu. Otak Naruto langsung merespon perkataan orang di depan-nya.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu..., dari yang aku tahu, Madara akan selalu membawa gunbai miliknya sebagai senjata andalan-nya sedangkan kau tidak membawa benda itu, sejak kapan Uchiha Madara menggunakan topeng aneh seperti mu, dan aku pernah melihat wajah Madara di Valley Of The End sangat berbeda denganmu bentuk tubuh ataupun rambutnya" ujar Naruto detail.

"Memang keturunan Kirro Senko tidak bisa di ragukan lagi kecerdasan mereka, jika aku menjadi Yondaime bodoh itu, tidak akan ku sia siakan anak berbakat sepertimu, bukan begitu Missing Nin No Shinigami!?"

Ucapan si misterius membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut identitasnya di ketahui semudah ini, padahal ia sudah sangat berhati hati namun tidak di sangka sangka akan di ketahui oleh sosok misterius itu. Menghela nafas kecil, Naruto mulai menenangkan emosinya yang mulai tidak stabil.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di fikiranmu!, kenapa aku bisa mengetahui identitas mu?, kau terlalu naif Naruto, aku akui jika kau mampu menyembunyikan kekuatanmu sampai titik terendah selayaknya manusia biasa tapi aku mempunyai mata mata dapat mendeteksi keberadanmu yang sangat lemah itu" ujar si spiral mengingat Zetsu.

"Dan aku tertarik dengan elemen Meiton mu itu, elemen yang dapat menghancurkan apapun yang di sintuh" lanjutnya.

'Huuh aku kira dia mengetahu kekuatanku selain Power Of Destruction, bikin kaget saja' batin Naruto lega.

"Dan kau bisa memangilku dengan nama Tobi" tambah Tobi kemudian.

"Katakan?, apa tujuan sebenarnya organisasimu itu, jika ku anggap menarik, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian dan tentu saja mengajak temanku ini" ucap Naruto memandang Akane masih memproses kata kata Naruto dengan otak udangnya mengunakan ujung matanya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau benar benar mau mengikutiku" balas Tobi mengulurkan tangan.

Memasang posisi berpikir, kemudian Naruto menjawabnya kembali. "Sebelum itu, aku akan bertanya, apa kau seorang Uchiha?" ucap Naruto merasakan cakra yang hampir sama dengan teman seangkatan-nya dulu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Namikaze teliti seperti biasanya, yah kau benar aku seorang Uchiha tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan memberitahumu nama asliku sekarang dan masih ada Uchiha lain berada di organisasi yang kubuat"

"Kenapa kau memberitahu itu"

"Anggap saja hadiah pertemuan kita" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa kau mau?"

Hening beberapa detik sampai Naruto membuka suara. "Berikan aku waktu 1 minggu untuk berfikir" balas Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, kusarankan jangan terlalu terburu buru. Kita akan bertemu di tempat itu" jawab Tobi memberikan sebuah peta. Membuka peta tersebut, Naruto mengganguk mengerti. "Baiklah Naruto, kutunggu jawabanmu itu, kuharap kau mau bergabung" ucap Tobi sebelum menghilang kedalam putaran vortex.

"Ayo Akane, kita pulang"

.

.

 **TBC**

Fast up untuk pertama kali. Saya punya alasan tersendiri untuk up kilat kali ini karena apa, karena adanya wifi gratis horee jadi gak boros kuota lagi.

Dari chapter ini sudah sangat ketahuan Akane sangat OOC dari yang seharusnya memiliki sifat pemalu mudah blusing seperti Hinata dan kekuatan Akane saya ambil dari dunia shinobi saja biar mudah di pahami karena kekuatan original Akane adalah Gravity core atau mengendalikan gravitasi benda apapun yang di sentuh, jika Akane memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, akan sangat mengegerkan dunia shinobi dong hehehe maaf jika mengecewakan.

Yah saya berencana buat Naruto bergabung dengan Akatsuki tapi tidak dengan identitas sebagai Naruto dan tentu saja akan menggunakan penyamaran sampai arc Shippuden jika perlu.

Dan chapter besok adalah chapter terakhir sebelum cannon di arc Nami No Kuni.

Update chapter 10 entah kapan up lagi, untuk 3 hari kedepan saya akan stop dulu pegang hp (kuota habis) dan hari itulah saya akan menulis 2 chapter sekaligus ok!

Mungkin hanya ini yang saya tulis dalam catatan chapter sepuluh. Saya Namikaze Naruto'Chhi pamit under diri jaa ne...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Naruto Lucifer**

Disclaimer : Seluruh unsur unsur anime di fic ini bukan punya saya.

Pairing : ?

 **Warning** : Acak acakan, Mainstream, Bahasa ngawur, Cerita gaje, Beberapa jutsu buatan sendiri, Typo berterbangan, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA.

 **Summary** : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.

.

.

 **PowerDraig!Naru PowerAlbion!** **Naru**

 **AliveMinaKushi! TwinsMenma! Lucifer!Naru PowerOfDestruction!** **Naru**

 **OverPower!Naru**

.

.

Sebelumnya...

"Namikaze teliti seperti biasanya, yah kau benar aku seorang Uchiha tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan memberitahumu nama asliku sekarang dan masih ada Uchiha lain berada di organisasi yang kubuat"

"Kenapa kau memberitahu itu"

"Anggap saja hadiah pertemuan kita" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa kau mau?"

Hening beberapa detik sampai Naruto membuka suara. "Berikan aku waktu 1 minggu untuk berfikir" balas Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, kusarankan jangan terlalu terburu buru. Kita akan bertemu di tempat itu" jawab Tobi memberikan sebuah peta. Membuka peta tersebut, Naruto mengganguk mengerti. "Baiklah Naruto, kutunggu jawabanmu itu, kuharap kau mau bergabung" ucap Tobi sebelum menghilang kedalam putaran vortex.

"Ayo Akane, kita pulang"

 **OoOoOoO**

Malam hari di apartemen terdapat dua anak bersurai berbeda warna, pirang kemerahan dan merah tomat dua warna rambut dua sejoli itu sedang duduk santai di atap apartemen.

"Nee Naruto-san, apa orang itu dapat di percaya?"

tanya Akane memulai pembicaraan santai malam itu. Setelah kepulangan mereka berdua selesai bertarung dengan Kiri nin, Akane mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto memiliki 3 marga sekaligus, Uzumaki, Namikaze dan Lucifer, tentu saja dengan fakta tersebut sangat mengejutkan bagi Akane di tambah dengan informasi Naruto adalah anak orang nomer satu di Konoha menambah keterkejutan-nya.

Akane juga tidak menyangka orang selalu ada untuknya memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam dengan di buang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Entahlah Akane?, aku juga masih bingung"

Balas Naruto membolak balikan peta yang ia dapat dari Tobi. Untuk saat ini ia masih bimbang dengan keputusan itu apalagi sekarang ia belum menemukan tujuan-nya di masa depan, apakah ia harus bergabung?.

"Kenapa?"

Tanya Akane bingung, kemudian mendongkak-an kepalanya ke atas menerawang langit nampak indah dengan ribuan bintang berjejer acak.

"Entahlah Akane, kau punya saran lebih baik? "

Naruto menatap Akane di sampingnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan tangan-nya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal untuknya.

"Aku tidak tau saran apa yang aku katakan padamu, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan tentu saja ikut bersamamu"

Hilang sudah wajah jail Akane menjadi senyum lembut bukan lagi senyum mengejek selalu membuat Naruto kesal setiap harinya. Terhenyak dalam ucapan Akane, fikiran Naruto mulai bekerja kembali.

"Benarkah..., ku kira jika aku bergabung dengan organisasi sosok mengaku ngaku sebagai Madara itu, kau akan berjalan dengan jalanmu sendiri"

Balas Naruto sedikit bercanda yang belum pernah di tunjukan pada siapapun kecuali teman teman-nya di Konoha. Akane menaikan sebelah alisnya mendapatkan hal yang sangat langka menurutnya melihat Naruto bercanda walaupun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Fufufu~ sejak kapan kau bisa bercanda Naruto-san, ya meskipun wajah datarmu sangat menyebalkan tapi cukup memiliki selera humor yang baik"

Ujar Akane tertawa halus, sangking asyiknya Naruto mengombrol sampai lupa ia mengeluarkan sifat lain dari dirinya. Mengabaikan ejekan Akane, ia berdehem pelan menarik kembali perhatian-nya.

"Lupakan itu" balas Naruto monoton.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Baiklah sudah ku putuskan..., sebaiknya kau tidur Akane" ucap Naruto menyungingkan senyum.

"Apa keputusanmu Naruto-san? " balas Akane penuh tanda tanya.

"Khukhukhu lihat saja nanti"

"Naruto-san, kau membuatku takut"

Satu minggu kemudian.

Amegakure atau desa dengan julukan desa hujan yang di pimpin oleh shinobi kategori legend, Hanzo si Salamander. Shinobi yang memberikan 3 shinobi dengan julukan 3 legenda sannin karena berhasil bertahan melawan-nya.

Walaupun Amegakure bukan desa besar seperti ke 5 desa tersembunyi lain tapi Amegakure bukanlah musuh yang bisa di pandang sebelah mata dengan kekuatan desa ini lumayan mumpuni untuk seukuran desa kecil.

Dan di sinilah dia, Uzumaki Naruto Lucifer dan Uzumaki Akane Sakurada berada menjawab undangan dari Madara kw atau Tobi untuk bergabung dengan organisasi yang Tobi ciptakan.

"Kapan kita akan sampai Naruto-san!? "

tanya Akane mengeluh kesal karena berjalan seharian tanpa beristirahat semenit pun, hey ayolah, dia itu perempuan berbeda dengan Naruto notabenya laki laki fisiknya lebih besar. Dari awal Akane sudah menyuruh Naruto berlari melompat dari dahan ke dahan untuk menghemat tenaga dan waktu hanya mendapatkan jawaban 'terlalu merepotkan', terkadang Akane sangat sebal dengan sifat malas Naruto sudah terlanjung over.

"Sebentar lagi! "

Balas Naruto singkat. "Mou, kau dari tadi hanya menjawab sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, tapi tidak sampai ke tujuan kita, haah kau menyebalkan Naruto-san" kata Akane jengkel. Memang dari tempat mereka berasal Akane selalu berbicara tidak jelas seperti 'kapan sampai Naruto-san atau kau mau bergabung atau tidak?' membuat Naruto kesal lalu menjawab pertanyaan Akane seadanya.

"Hn"

Naruto berguman singkat menjawab ucapan Akane masih mengumpat kesal. Tidak seperti hari hari biasanya Naruto menggunakan pakaian modern, kali ini ia menggunakan kaos berkerah tinggi biru dongker berlambang Uzumaki di belakang dan celana standart Chunin dengan perban Naruto ikat di paha kirinya lalu sepatu sport favorite nya entah Naruto kemanakan di ganti menggunakan sandal shinobi warna biru senada dengan bajunya plus kain putih sebagai ikat kepala Naruto panjang kebelakang. (mirip Ashura)

"Kami-sama, hilangkan lah kata 'hn' di dunia ini jika bisa ubah sifat Naruto-san menjadi seperti diriku agar memiliki masa depan yang terang" keluh Akane nista.

"Aku tidak mau sepertimu cerewet, enak saja meminta mengubah sifat orang"

"Tapi jika sifat Naruto-san seperti itu, masa depanmu akan suram, tapi jika sifat Naruto-san sama denganku, kebahagiaan akan mendatangi kita"

"Enggak mau"

Perdebatan terus berlangsung di dominasi dengan teriakan teriakan gak jelas Akane sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Membuka pintu gedung tertinggi di Amegakure, Naruto langsung mencari sesuatu, tidak menemukan apapun, dengan segera ia menaiki anak tangga menuju dimana bagian menara tertinggi.

"APAAA, KITA NAIK KE ATAS..., YANG BENAR SAJAAA"

Teriak Akane sangat kesal, dia sudah berjalan selama 12 jam tidak henti lalu pada saat sudah sampai tempai ia tuju harus melewati satu rintangan lagi, astaga, benar benar mengesalkan.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya diam saja" suara Naruto sudah menaiki sekitar 10 anak tangga membuyarkan kekesalan Akane, dengan hati yang sudah sangat dongol, Akane menghentak hentakan kakinya sebal sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

"1,2,3,4,5..." Akane menghitung setiap anak tangga yang dia tapaki satu persatu

-Time Skip-

"1000...hah..., hah terkutuk kau makhkuk pembuat tangga setinggi itu" Akane membungkuk mengatur nafas setelah selesai menghitung sampai 1000 anak tangga. "AKU BUTUH AIR, AKU BUTUH AIR" Akane berteriak memgulang perkataan-nya membuat orang yang di sana sweatdrob setengah mati.

Orang pertama adalah manusia bersurai merah sedang duduk di sebuah mesin dengan batangan besi menancap di punggungnya lalu orang kedua adalah wanita berambut biru sebahu memiliki sebuah origami menempel di telinganya kemudian orang spiral yang Akane, Naruto temui di negara air dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto sendiri sedang menghadap ke tiga orang itu.

"Informasi yang ku tahu, bukankah kau master Fuinjutsu?, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuamu untuk membawa perbekalan berupa air? " pertanyaan Tobi lancarkan untuk Akane.

Dengan menunjuk Naruto penuh dengan kekesalan, ia lalu menjawab. "NARUTO-TEME TIDAK MEMBERIKAN IZIN UNTUK MEMBAWA PERBEKALAN, JIKA BUKAN TEMANKU AKAN KU LEMPAR KE DIMENSI PENYIMPANAN KAU"

Memang apa yang di ucapkan Akame tidaklah salah. Setelah dengan sengaja Akane membangunkan Naruto dengan air bekas cucian piring, entah Naruto balas dendam atau apa, Naruto tidak memberikan izin untuk Akane membawa perbekalan walau hanya dengan satu botol airpun membuat Akane kesal bukan main.

Lagi lagi dengan penuturan Akane membuat sweatdrob untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hn..., " balas Naruto dengan kata andalan Uchiha.

"Haahh, baiklah Konan, bawakan air untuknya"

Ujar Tobi memerintah wanita berambut biru di panggil Konan itu, tanpa menunggu lama, Konan pun muncul dengan membawa satu botol air mineral dan memberikan-nya pada Akane. Terkadang Naruto malu dengan sikap Akane tidak tau sopan santun itu.

"Uwaa terimakasih" dengan cepat Akane menengguk semua air itu dalam satu kali tenggak.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami"

"Aku akan bergabung jika tujuan organisasi ini memiliki tujuan yang menarik" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah akan ku beritahu tujuan kami, tujuan utama kami adalah revolusi, kami akan merevolusi dunia fana ini menjadi apa yang tidak terbayangkan, kita akan merestart ulang dunia menjadi satu pemimpin dari ke5 desa besar shinobi yaitu kita" jelas Tobi.

'Menguasai dunia eh..., organisasi ini mengiatkanku dengan Khaos Brigade dulu, menarik, akan ku lihat sejauh mana kalian melangkah, apakah akan benar benar terjadi atau hanya bualan kalian semata. Kurasa tidak buruk mengikuti permainan ini dan aku tidak akan tunduk pada kalian, aku hidup dalam aturanku sendiri tidak ada yang berhak mengaturku' batin Naruto menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan orang orang di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan bergabung dengan organisasi kalian" ucap Naruto. "Itulah yang kami harapkan, dan selamat bergabung di organisasi Akatsuki atau kau bisa menyebut dengan organisasi awan merah." Tobi menyeringai di balik topengnya.

'Dengan ada dirinya bisa ku jadikan boneka untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan Hokage itu dengan memanfaatkan kebencian miliknya, Yondaime Hokage, kau akan hancur atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku'

Batin Tobi mengingat sahabat perempuan bersurai coklat gugur di saat perang dunia shinobi ke tiga, ia beranggapan jika kematian teman sekaligus gadis yang dia cintai atas salah Namikaze Minato dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sama sama memanfaatkan.

 **OoOoOoO**

Satu hari kemudian di sebuah gua terdapat 9 orang berbeda yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah semua member Akatsuki tidak termasuk Naruto dan Akane.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai rapat hari ini" ujar pria memiliki rambut orange, mata pola riak air ungu dan beberapa batang besi menancap di berbagai bagian tubuh mereka.

"Memang ada apa Pain-sama sampai anda mengundang kita semua hari ini" tanya orang berambut klimis membawa sabit di bahunya.

"Ada hal yang akan ku katakan, ya walaupun tidak terlalu penting." Pain menjawab dengan datar seperti tidak memiliki jiwa sama sekali.

"Apa ada uang?" kata pria paruh baya baya memakai cadar.

"Astaga Kakuzu, apakah di otak kecilmu hanya ada kertas tidak berguna itu, sebaiknya kau bertobat dan menyembah dewa Jasnin untuk mengurangi dosa dosa mu" ujar pria pengikut dewa Jasnin itu pada orang di panggil Kakuzu dengan nada lebay.

"Uang adalah dewa dari segala dewa Hidan, dari pada dewa sesatmu itu tidak ada gunanya" balas Kakuzu ketus.

"Sebaiknya kau tarik kembali kata kata mu kaket tua, jika tidak akan kupastikan dewa Jasnin-sama akan murka dan mengamuk di sini, Jasnin-sama!, ampunilah hambamu yang sesat itu" Hidan menunjuk Kakuzu.

"Terserah" balas Kakuzu

"Hahh, baiklah langsung saja, aku sudah menemukan anggota tambahan Akatsuki" ucap Pain to the point.

"Apakah dia kuat?"

"Kau bisa mencobanya mengujinya Kisame" balas Pain. "Baiklah Naruto, Akane kalian boleh masuk" lanjut Pain dan secara otomatis batu besar menutupi gua langsung terbuka menampakan dua siluet di ujung gua menggunakan jubah seperti anggota Akatsuki pada umumnya. (AN : Itachi dan Shisui tidak mengetahui Naruto adalah anak Minato)

Tap!

"Dia lah anggota baru kita" kata Pain menunjuk Naruto dan Akane nampak tubuh yang di miliki anak kecil.

Berjalan santai, Naruto memandang satu persatu anggota Akatsuki yang menatapnya dengan mata sudah mulai merah vertikal khas mata naga. "Pfffftt hahaha anda yakin ingin menjadikan bocah kemarin sore anggota kita, anda memiliki selera humor yang menarik leader-sama" Kisame tertawa meremehkan.

"Jangan meremehkan-nya Kisame, kau tidak tau apa yang sedang kau hadapi"

Pain mendesah pelan, pada awalnya juga Pain beranggapan seperti Kisame saat pertama kali melihat Naruto dan Akane namun setelah mengetes keluatan Naruto walaupun tidak all out satu hari yang lalu tapi menurut Pain, Naruto sudah cukup kuat apa lagi jika di asah beberapa tahun kedepan begitupula dengan Akane memiliki bakat Fuinjutsu di gunakan untuk bertarung sangat mengerikan.

Mendengar nada meremehkan Kisame membuat Naruto sedikit kesal di buatnya. Ia benci di remehkan, apalagi Kisame belum mengetahui semua kekuatan Naruto, hm..., sedikit memberikan pelajaran sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Memang apa yang dia lakukan untuk bocah seumuran-nya leader-sama, aku yakin dia hanya bisa menggunakan Bunshin untuk bertarung hahaha"

Teriak Kisame menggema di dalam gua. "Fyuuhh..., Naruto, kau hadapi orang itu, jika perlu jangan biarkan bangun satu bulan" Pain menunjuk Kisame.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu menjawab. "Baiklah leader, akan ku ubah dia menjadi hiu goreng" jawab Naruto membuat hampir semua anggota Akatsuki menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, lain halnya dengan anggota Akatsuki, muka Kisame sudah merah padam sudah terlanjung kesal di permalukan dengan bocah kampret di depan teman teman-nya sendiri, F*ck, benar benar menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa mengetesnya jika kau berani Kisame, atau kau benar benar takut dengan-nya" Pain mencoba memprovokasi Kisame.

"BOCAH TENGIK, KU JADIKAN KAU PELET UNTUK HIU HIU KU" kesal Kisame.

 **OoOoOoO**

Training Ground

Sesampai di salah satu Training Ground masih di wilayah Amegakure tempat di mana Naruto dan Kisame melakukan spparing. Training Ground bisa di bilang besar dan bisa di bilang sedang kira kira sebesar lapangan sepak bola pada umumnya.

Jarak antara Kisame dan Naruto tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 50 meter berhadap hadap menggunakan jubah yang sama dan Konan sebagai wasit spparing ini sedang terbang menggunakan sayap kertasnya.

"Hajime...,"

Dengan itu Kisame berlari dengan pedang besarnya ke arah Naruto masih santai seperti biasa, tangan di masukan ke saku dan memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Kisame sudah semakin dekat, lingkaran sihir muncul di telapak tangan Naruto memuncukan sebilah katana biasa Naruto gunakan dalam bertarung.

Trank!

Pedang Samehada Kisame dan katana Naruto beradu satu sama lain. Melihat serangan-nya di patahkan dengan mudah, Kisame kembali mengayunkan pedang berperban itu tanpa beban sama sekali padahal badan dan pedangnya sama besarnya.

Trank!

Naruto memblock laju Samehada menggunakan katana dengan memposisikan tangan Naruto di belakang katana untuk menambah tenaga mengimbangi tenaga Kisame yang cukup besar itu.

"Cukup kuat bocah untuk menangkis Samehadaku, tapi apakah kau hanya bisa bertahan saja"

Trank!

Setelah Naruto menghentikan Samehada Kisame, Naruto langsung mengarahkan katanya dengan gerakan menusuk ke bagian perut Kisame namun berhasil di blok dengan baik menggunakan Samehada sebagai benteng pertahanan.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Tebasan beruntun Naruto lakukan tanpa style Kenjutsu apapun namun cukup mematikan jika mengenainya karena yang Naruto incar adalah bagian vital manusia dari leher, jantung dan titik vital lain-nya.

Ayunan Samehada kembali mengarah ke Naruto dengan cepat namun masih bisa di lihat Naruto dalam gerakan lambat dan hanya mengenai udara kosong saja.

Dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan, Kisame dapat melihat sebauh tedangan menggunakan tumit kaki di arahkan ke arahnya cukup cepat tapi si buronam rank S itu menangkap kaki kiri Naruto membalikan keadaan.

Naruto tidak habis akal walaupun kaki kirinya sudah di apit oleh Kisame menggunakan pinggang dan tangan Kisame untuk mengunci kakinya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya bersama dengan kaki kanan Naruto menendang kepala Kisame.

Datangnya tendangan melayang di lakukan Naruto, Kisame menundukan kepalanya sangat mudah sehingga tendangan Naruto melewati atas kepala Kisame dan membuat Naruto membelakangi Kisame dengan kaki kiri masih terjepit.

Buagh!

Meski dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan, tapi Naruto cukup cerdas untuk mengambil keuntungan lain dalam kesempitan-nya terbukti berhasil mengenai satu tendangan kebelakang menggunakan kaki kanan-nya membuat Kisame melepaskan kaki kiri plus terdorong tiga meter setelah rasa nyeri bersarang di perutnya.

Walaupun Naruto hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisik itupun hanya sekitar 20 persen saja tapi lebih dari cukup membuat Kisame terdorong dan sedikit rasa mual alibat tendangan itu.

"Lumayan sakit tendanganmu bocah tapi belum cukup untuk membuatku sedikit serius"

Ujar Kisame masih tenang, Naruto paling benci jika di remehkan seperti tadi, bahkan Naruto rasa jika Naruto all out, ia sudah membunuh manusia hiu di depan-nya dari tadi jika dia mau.

"Kurasa aku harus memaksamu serius sekarang, aku tidak mau buang buang waktu lagi sekarang"

Naruto berkata dengan memejamkan matanya. Energi merah crismon kehitaman berlahan membungkus katana Naruto sampai seluruh logam itu tambah menyeramkan. Melihat itu tentu saja Kisame sedikit membulatkan matanya terkejut mengetahui unsur elemen apa yang Naruto punya.

Dia pernah membaca di bingo book sosok misterius memiliki elemen kegelapan sangat pekat bisa menghancurkan apapun yang di sentuh bahkan logam besi sekaligus jadi dia bisa menyimpulkan siapa orang yang sedang dia lawan ini karena sepengetahuan-nya, hanya ada satu yang memiliki kekuatan itu adalah...

"Kau Missing Nin No Shinigami hm..., menarik, sudah sangat lama aku tidak melakukan pertarungan seperti ini" ujar Kisame tersadar dari terkejutan-nya.

Sisi lapangan.

Sama halnya dengan Kisame, anggota Akatsuki kecuali Pain, Konan dan Akane juga sangat terkejut dengan fakta bahwa seluruh Element National telah di tipu oleh seorang bocah belasan tahun setingkat Genin.

"Dia!, missing nin yang terkenal itu..., whahaha ternyata aku telah di bodohi ya" Hidan tertawa lepas melihat pertarungan Kisame vs Naruto.

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi kita semua..., " pria memiliki rambut rambut hitam panjang dan mata merah bertomeo menambahkan. "Tumben kau berbicara tachi, biasanya kau hanya 'hn' atau 'hm' sebagai kata kata favorite mu, wah bencana akan datang jika seperti ini" ujar manusia berambut tidak jauh berbeda dengan tachi atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Itachi dan juga mata khas Uchiha-nya menyala di guyuran hujan.

"Berisik kau Shisui, kau merusak nama Uchiha dengan sikap riang mu" balas Itachi masih datar menatap Shisui.

"Gomen gomen tachi, tapi melihatmu berkomentar, pemandangan sangat langka tahu" ucap Shisui membalas dengan senyum 2 jarinya.

"Terserah... " Itachi membalas singkat.

"Yang paling terkejut adalah aku, aku harus kehilangan uang 40 juta ryo akibat bocah itu bergabung dengan kita jadi aku tidak bisa menangkap 40 juta ryo itu"

Kakek bercadar berbicara sambil melihat bingo book halaman 167 sebagai halaman dimana nama Naruto dengan julukan Missing Nin No Shinigami tertulis sudah naik begitu pesat sampai 40 juta ryo akibat membunuh shinobi shinobi dari berbagai desa yang menginginkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang uang, uang dan uang di depanku Kakuzu. Uang adalah benda tidak ada nilai seninya sama sekali, seni adalah ledakan dan itu mutlak un" ucap laki laki cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang.

"Kau salah Dei, seni adalah keabadian, tidak bisa di ganti apapun termasuk seni murahan mu itu" balas manusia bungkuk lebih pendek dari semua anggota Akatsuki lain.

"Tidak tidak Sasori-danna, seni terbaik adalah seni dapat menghancurkan sesuatu dan itu adalah ledakan dari pada boneka tidak berguna itu un"kata Dei atau Deidara membalas ejekan Sasori.

"Seni adalah keabadian tidak bisa di gugat gugat"

"Seni sesungguh-nya ialah ledakan un"

"Keabadian"

"Ledakan"

"Keabadian"

"Ledakan"

"Keabadian"

'Apakah ini benar organisasi berisikan Missing nin class S, aku meragukan itu' batin Itachi memandang member Akatsuki masih berdebat satu sama lain.

"Tenang sobat, aku juga berfikiran seperti itu" kayaknya peramal bisa membaca fikiran orang lain, Shisui merangkul Itachi dan di balas...

"Hn"

Kembali ke pertarungan.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan Hiu-san" Naruto menatap Kisame datar masih mengenggam katana-nya. Menyeringai evil, kemudian Kisame membalas.

"Terserah gaki, lagi pula aku ingin melihat elemen mu yang di rumorkan sebagai elemen mitos itu" balas Kisame meletakan Samehada di pundaknya.

"Hn"

Berlari dengan kecepatan normal, Naruto menyabetkan secara vertikal ke dada Kisami. Melihat bocah yang di remehkan beberapa menit yang lalu memulai serangan pembuka, Kisame lalu menurunkan Samehadanya memblok katana Power Of Destruction dengan memposisikan Samehada di depan dada.

Trank!

Srank!

Kisame terkejut bukan main senjata andalan-nya langsung terbuka setelah Naruto menghancurkan segel yang berupa perban menutupi pedang ternyata adalah bukan pedang biasa karena pedang Kisame gunakan adalah pedang dari salah satu pedang legendari Kirigakure bernama Samehada memiliki nyawa sendiri.

"Hohoho hanya dengan satu kali tebas dapat menghancurkan segel ini, menarik sungguh menarik, kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Samehada menampakan wujud aslinya"

Naruto melompat mundur melihat betapa berbahaya-nya pedang Kisame, dari kelihatan-nya saja sudah sangat mengerikan apalagi dengan mulut pedang menyerupai hiu layaknya hiu kelaparan.

"Sebagai hadiah karena kau membuatku sesenang ini akan ku beritahu salah satu kemampuan pedang ini. Ingat ini baik baik bocah, Samehada adalah pedang memiliki keistimewaan dari pada ke tujuh pedang legendaris Kirigakure lain dan Samehada bukanlah pedang pemotong tapi pencabik, saa mari kita mulai"

Ucap Kisame menjelaskan. Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu mencatat semua informasi yang dia dapat ini. Jika benar pedang itu bukan pedang memotong, maka akan sangat sulit untuk melancarkan serangan balasan maupun bertahan, dengan pedang sebesar itu, Kisame pasti akan menguasai alur permainan karena leluasa menggunakan pedangnya di karenakan Naruto hanya fokus dengan satu cabang dari sisik Samehada sebagai inti dari senjata itu kecuali...,

Katana Naruto summon kembali di tangan kirinya untuk mengimbangi Kenjutsu Kisame.

"Shinobi bisa menggunakan dua pedang sekaligus sangat jarang di temukan kau tahu, aku cukup terkejut melihatmu bisa menggunakan dua pedang apalagi untuk anak seusianmu bocah, ini akan semakin menarik"

"Dia bisa menggunakan dua pedang?, bocah ini bukan shinobi biasa" ucap Hidan di pinggir lapangan.

"Tentu saja bodoh, mana mungkin jika dia bocah biasa menjadi bocah 40 juta ryo" balas Kakuzu manyahut.

"Berisik kau rinternir tua"

Wuss

Keduanya sama sama melesat dengan senjata masing masing.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Jual beli tebasan terjadi di bawah guyuran desa Amegakure, Naruto dengan dua katana dan Kisame Samehada selalu setia melindungi pemilik-nya. Walaupun secara fisik Naruto kalah, tapi jika membahas stamina maka Naruto lah juaranya.

Trank!

Power Of Destruction energi dapat menghilangkan apapun menjadi sejarah tidak berbuat banyak berhadapan dengan Samehada Kisame, tentu saja begitu mengejutkan bagi Naruto melihat benda tidak bisa di musnahkan Power Of Destruction.

Mengangkat Samehada setinggi kepala, Kisame langsung menyabetkan Samehada kebawah mengincarkan kepala Naruto dari atas.

Brak!

Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan mematikan Kisame dapat menghancurkan tanah menjadi lubang berdiameter 5 itu. Melirik sebentar tanah hasil kerja Samehada Kisame, Naruto kembali berlari lalu melompat kearah Kisame kemudian mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan.

Trank!

Dengan sigap Kisame menyilangkan Samehada memblok katana Naruto itu. Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kisame, katana di tangan kirinya Naruto tarik kemudian ia ayunkan mengincar pedang pinggang Kisame.

Melihat serang itu, Kisame menambahkan energinya ke Samehada lalu melempar satu katana di tangan kanan Naruto ke udara dan secara magic, katana terlapisi oleh energi crismon melebur di udara tidak sanggup menahan energi penghancur itu.

Trank!

Tebasan katana di tangan Kiri berhasil di hentikan dengan mudah, melihat serangan-nya di patahkan, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah menyiapkan serangan-nya lagi.

Trank! Trank!

Tebasan katana berturut turut sangat mudah tangkis semua oleh Kisame seperti sedang mengetes murid Academy.

Menghilangkan Power Of Destruction pada katana sebelah kiri, Naruto melempar katana tersebut ke tangan kanan-nya sebelum energi crismon membungkus kembali katananya.

Trank!

Katana yang sudah ia di genggam, Naruto ayunkan lagi setelah dia berlari dari tempat Naruto sebelumnya namun kekecewaan Naruto dapati karena dengan santainya tebasan Naruto di hancurkan dengan mudah.

Trank!

Dan kemudian saat Kisame membalas Naruto dengan serangan-nya, Naruto menahan Samehada dengan kedua tangan-nya mengenggam katana untuk menstabilkan stamina berguna mempertahankan posisi ini.

Melihat Kisame menghentikan adu pedang dan katana itu, Naruto memutar badan-nya 180 derajat kemudian tendangan keras langsung di luncurkan Naruto dalam keadaan membelakangi Kisame membuat mau tidak mau dia harus melompat.

Wus!

Mendarat di tanah dengan selamat namun ia harus kembali di kejutkan dengan datangnya Naruto sangat cepat memposisikan katana dalam posisi ingin menusuk musuh, tentu saja Kisame tidak bisa membiarkan ia melihat darahnya sendiri terbukti ia memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya membiarkan katana Naruto melewati tubuh Kisame.

Kisame melihat musuhnya dalam posisi tidak di untungkan lalu menyiapkan tinjuan-nya untuk menghantam ke wajah Naruto kebetulan hanya terpaut jarak sekitar 15 cm dari wajah Kisame.

Wuss!

Begitu kagetnya Kisame bahwa Naruto bisa menghindari pukulan-nya padahal ia tahu akan sangat sulit menghindari serangan di posisi Naruto itu, tapi bocah di depan-nya, ia yakin betul jika Naruto tidak melihat Kisame memukulnya, namun bagaimana Naruto dapat memprediksinya, bahkan seorang Chunin pun akan sangat sulit menangkis atau mengehindari dari titik butanya. Naruto bukan shinobi sembarangan.

Tidak habis akal, Kisame lalu menekuk lututnya untuk memberikan upper cut di dagu Naruto.

Tap!

Naruto menangkap lutut Kisame dengan menyatukan kedua tangan-nya di depan wajahnya. Menegak-kan tubuhnya, Naruto lalu bersalto kebelakang beberapa meter dari Kisame.

Merasa tidak berguna hanya menggunakan gerakan simple, mau tidak mau Naruto harus menggunakan kecepatan-nya.

Wuss!

Dalam kedipan mata Naruto muncul di depan Kisame dengan katana dengan katana sudah di ayunkan setinggi leher.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat kecepatan-nya meski aku sudah menggunakan Sharingan ku" di tepi lapangan Shisui berkomentar.

"Aku yakin kecepatan itu mampu menyamai Shunshin No Jutsu ku bahkan melebihinya" lanjut Shisui terkagum kagum.

Slash!

Sebelum katana Naruto mengenai pinggang Kisame, tapi si pemegang Samehada itu terlebih dahulu menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang sehingga katana Power Of Destruction Naruto hanya mengenai udara Kosong saja.

Setelah menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, Kisame melompat tinggi, bersama dengan itu, Kisame melemparkan Samehadanya ke atas dan dengan itu, rangkaian segel jutsu cukup rumit Kisame lakukan.

 **"Suiton : Suijinhenki** "

Menghirup udara secukupnya, air dalam jumplah tidak sedikit Kisame muntahkan hingga memenuhi hampir setengah Training Ground. Belum sampai di situ saja, Kisame merangkai handseal kembali.

 **"Suiton : Bakusui Sousha"**

Air menggenang di Training Ground secara ajaib mengumpul menjadi pusaran sampai detik kemudian mulai meninggi seperti tornado air berputar putar menyapu bersih apa saja di sekitarnya.

Melihat itu tentu saja Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya kaget dengan jutsu mengerikan Kisame, dalam karirnya menjadi Hunter nin, Naruto sering berhadapan dengan shinobi pengguna Suiton namun tidak seperti ini juga.

Memejamkan matanya, Naruto berkonsentrasi menghubungi patnernya. 'Apakah aku harus menggunakan itu patner?' tanya Naruto masih menutup matanya.

 **[Apakah kau yakin?, tidak ada cara lainkah]**

Ujar Draig bertanya. 'Aku yakin patner, lagi pula tidak salahkan membocorkan satu teknik yang belum mereka lihat' balas Naruto.

 **[Baiklah Naruto, gunakan dengan kapasitas sedang dan jangan terlalu berlebihan]**

'Serahkan saja padaku Draig'

Naruto membuka matanya lalu menatap tornade air sejenak sebelum ia menghilangkan katananya lalu melompat cukup tinggi, bersama dengan ia melompat, Naruto juga menggembungkan mulutnya akan memuntahkan sesuatu.

 **"Dragon Fire Roaaaarr** "

TBC

Ok ok langsung saja pada intinya..., hm dari mana yah, Typo..., ada beberapa typo di chapter kemarin dan kemarin lagi yahh itu sangat fatal menurutku membuat menjadi kalimat sangat lucu.

Hm tentang Akane..., kenapa saya mengunakan Akane sebagai teman rasa pacar untuk Naruto, entahlah, karena saya suka saja dengan karakter Akane, dari sifatnya 11 : 12 kayak Hinata membuatnya sangat lucu dan pass menjadi pairing Naruto. Hinata adalah salah satu karakter aku suka jadi tidak masalah lah jika Hinata tidak jadi pair Naruto melainkan Akane walaupun di sini kubuat OOC maaf bila mengecewakan hehehe.

Sifat Naruto sangat di paksakan, hahaha saya juga berfikir seperti itu kayak memiliki kepribadian ganda antara dingin, ceria dan lain sebagainya, entahlah saya suka saja dengan Naruto yang seperti itu.

Akatsuki?, yaa Naruto bergabung dengan Akatsuki namun Akatsuki saya buat berbeda dari cannon-nya ok!, dan Shisui muncul tuh di atas meski harus OOC karena saya tidak tahu sifat Shisui di cannon, gomennasai jika sifat Shisui agak aneh.

Tobi?, Tobi membenci Minato kerena kesalahan-nya di masa lalu, pasti senpai tahulah kesalahan apa yang Minato buat di saat perang dunia shinobi 3 dulu. Sebagian senpai senpai menginginkan Tobi mati, maaf saya tidak bisa mengabulkan-nya karena akan berdampak besar di masa depan.

Apakah penyamaran Naruto terbongkar atau tidak saat membantai Kiri nin?, tidak!, saat kejadian itu Naruto memakai pakaian menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan saat kejadian itu juga masih ada kabut sebagai penghalang jarak pandang Kiri nin kecuali Naruto memiliki mata special dari mata biasa.

Anggota Akatsuki mengetahui Naruto missing nin rank S?, tidak terus menerus bukan? jika Naruto menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari member Akatsuki?, dari pada nanti nanti, ya sudah, saya buat sekarang aja hehehe jadi gak nyambung.

Fuinjutsu. Naruto tidak akan belajar Fuinjutsu!, dari kekuatan Naruto sekarang ini saja sudah kuat banget apalagi belum menggunakan Junggenaut over drive / drive mungkin akan menyamai level Minato SS rank ninja, so..., bisa di bayangkan sendiri jika sampai Naruto menjadi Fuinjutsu master.

Besok adalah chapter awal masuk Cannon di Nami no Kuni, ceritanya Naruto dan Akane sebagai teman melakukan misi dari Akatsuki, Naruto dan Akane memiliki tugas paling ringan dari anggota Akatsuki lain yaitu mengumpulkan dana seperti Hidan dan Kakuzu si mata duitan untuk merampok uang Gatou dan kepala Zabuza lalu bisa di pastikan akan bertemu siapa?.

Nami No Kuni saya perkirakan hanya dua chapter saja, cukup pendek memang tapi saya tidak buang buang chapter lagi untuk adegan bertele tele ok!. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan baru saya tulis 500 kata.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Next Naruto Lucifer.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M [Pertarungan]**

 **Genre : Adventure Tragedy**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Warning : OC!, OOC!, Abal!, Mainstream!, Gaje!, Typo! [Pasti, OverPowered!Naru, Strong!Naru, Strong!Akane, Lucifer!Naru, Uzumaki!Akane.**

 **Summary : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.**

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

 **"Suiton : Bakusui Sousha** "

Air menggenang di Training Ground secara ajaib mengumpul menjadi pusaran sampai detik kemudian mulai meninggi seperti tornado air berputar putar menyapu bersih apa saja di sekitarnya.

Melihat itu tentu saja Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya kaget dengan jutsu mengerikan Kisame, dalam karirnya Hunter nin, Naruto sering berhadapan dengan shinobi pengguna Suiton namun tidak seperti ini juga.

Memejamkan matanya, Naruto berkonsentrasi menghubungi patnernya. 'Apakah aku harus menggunakan itu patner?' tanya Naruto masih menutup matanya.

 **[Apakah kau yakin?, tidak ada cara lainkah]**

Ujar Draig bertanya. 'Aku yakin patner, lagi pula tidak salahkan membocorkan satu teknik yang belum mereka lihat' balas Naruto.

 **[Baiklah Naruto, gunakan dengan kapasitas sedang dan jangan terlalu berlebihan]**

'Serahkan saja padaku Draig'

Naruto membuka matanya lalu menatap tornade air sejenak sebelum ia menghilangkan katananya lalu melompat cukup tinggi, bersama dengan ia melompat, Naruto juga menggembungkan mulutnya akan memuntahkan sesuatu.

 **"Dragon Fire Roaaaarr"**

 **OoOoOoO**

Tiga bulan kemudian

Di puncak bangunan tertinggi di Amegakure sedang di lakukan suatu rapat dari oraganisasi Akatsuki terdiri dari S rank Missing nin dari berbagai desa.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja rapat kali ini" ujar Pain membuka pembacaraan dengan Konan di samping sebagai satu satunya anggota Akatsuki selain Akane. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bawahan-nya, Pain kemudian melanjutkan ucapan tertunda tadi.

"Kita sudah tidak bertemu setelah 3 bulan terakhir ini dan saatnya Akatsuki memulai operasi ini" Pain menatap satu persatu member Akatsuki di depan-nya membentuk formasi melingkaran. "Aku akan membagi kelompok dari kalian menjadi dua anggota perkelompok menjalankan tugas masing masing" lanjut Pain monoton.

"Pertama, aku dan Konan menjadi kelompok pertama di susul dengan Itachi Shisui sebagai kelompok dua, tugas kalian adalah mengumpulkan informasi keberadaan bijuu tersebar di seluruh dunia" Pain menjeda ucapan-nya.

"Deidara dan Sasori sama halnya dengan Itachi Shisui mencari keberadaan bijuu berada" Pain melirik Sasori dan Deidara dengan mata ungu riak airnya.

"Hidan dan Kakuzu, tugas kalian cukup mudah, yaitu mengumpulkan dana sebanyak banyaknya dengan memburu Missing nin di bingo book"

"Naruto, Akane tugas kalian sama halnya dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu mencari dana yang di butuhkan Akatsuki sebayak yang kalian bisa, apa kalian mengerti" Naruto dan Akane mengangguk pelan. "Dan Kisame, untuk sekarang ini kau hanya seorang diri jadi tugasmu bebas mencari informasi dan mengumpulkan dana" lanjut Pain.

"Hai leader-sama" sahut Kisame. "Waktu kalian selama 3 tahun kedepan untuk menjalankan tugas, kusarankan jangan terlalu buru buru"

"Mohon bantuan-nya Sasori-danna?" Dedara segera menghampiri Sasori di samping Kakuzu. "Hm...," balas Sasori singkat.

"Leader-sama, kenapa aku harus dengan kakek tua itu" Hidan menunjuk Kakuzu protes. "Siapa juga yang mau denganmu si penganut dewa sesat" Kakuzu membalas dengan nada sinis.

"Sialan kau rinternir gadungan, dosa apa yang ku perbuat Jasnin-sama" Hidan memasang pose berdoa. "Hn..., " sangat singkat Kakuzu meniru gaya Uchiha.

"Leader-sama, kenapa Kisame sendirian, jika aku ingin bersamanya saja" ujar Hidan merengek. "Karena aku sangat kuat dari kalian semua jadi Pain-sama tidak membuatkan kelompok untuku yang sudah mumpuni menjalankan tugas sendirian" bukan Pain menjawab melain Kisame dengan menyombongkan diri.

"Pffttt hahaha, kuat katamu, bahkan kau baru saja di permalukan oleh anak anak, sekali lagi ucapkan kau kuat Kisame?, hahaha" Hidan menunjuk muka Kisame dengan tawa mengejek. "Sial..., jangan ingatkan kejadian memalukan itu"

balas Kisame kesal Hidan membahas kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu dimana Kisame di buat babak belur setelah Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu api sedikit, lebih besar dari tornado air Kisame membuat mau tidak mau Kisame harus mengakui kekalahan-nya di tangan seorang bocah.

"Haahh, kalian boleh pergi!"

 **OoOoOoO**

Kini Naruto dan Akane sedang berjalan santai menggunakan jubah Akatsuki nya di wilayah Nami No Kuni untuk melaksanakan misi pertama mereka. Naruto pernah baca di bingo book Missing nin rank A berkeliaran di wilayah Nami No Kuni dan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di dunia berada di sana.

"Apa kau yakin ada di sana Naruto-san" dalam keadaan jalan tertutupi kabut tipis Akane bertanya. Melirik Akane dari ujung matanya, Naruto pun menjawab. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu pasti karena yang aku tahu dia pemegang satu dari pedang legenda Kubikiribocho dan kita juga sudah menyisir suluruh negara air namun tidak menemukan apapun"

Jelas Naruto, setelah rapat Akatsuki berakhir, Naruto sudah membuka halaman per halaman bingo book untuk mencari target mereka dan jatuh pada si iblis Zabuza Momochi Missing nin A rank memiliki harga lumayan.

"Lalu kenapa kita masih di wilayah negara air, kenapa tidak ke negara negara lain?"

Tanya Akane bingung, lima jam berjalan di wilayah air sangatlah berbahaya untuk Akane karena dia tahu betapa shinobi Kirigakure sangat mengincar pemilik Kekkai Genkai dari desa Kiri meskipun shinobi Kekkai Genkai menyebar seluruh Element National, si Mizukage akan tetap mencarinya.

"Hanya satu belum kita telusuri Akane, Nami No Kuni atau negara ombak adalah jawaban-nya dan lagi pula di sanalah markas si boncel Gatou"

Gatou, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan orang itu. Orang terkaya sekaligus penguasa perusahaan gelap terbesar di Kirigakure termasuk negara besar lain-nya memiliki ratusan pengawal berupa para bandit dia sewa dalam menjalankan pekerjaan liciknya dan salah satu wilayah Gatou kuasai adalah Nami no Kuni walaupun Nami no Kuni di bawah perlindungan Kirigakure namun Gatou berhasil menguasai wilayah itu dengan mensuplay berupa uang kepada Kirirgakure untuk tidak menggangu pekerjaan-nya, sebab itulah Kirigakure layaknya pihak netral antara Nami no Kuni dan Gatou.

"Gatou?, memang apa hubungan-nya dengan Gatou?" Akane memang tidak mengetahui rencana Naruto untuk Gatou, ia hanya tahu jika Naruto hanya memburu Zabuza saja.

"Kau tahukan seberapa besar asset Gatau punya?" tanya Naruto balik. Mendengar pertanyaan (balik) Naruto, Akane memasang pose berfikir dengan memegang dagunya.

"KAU... " Akane berteriak kencang menunjuk Naruto. Menyeringai kecil, kemudian Naruto mengangguk melihat Akane sepertinya mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan-nya barusan.

"KAU JANGAN BERBICARA TERBELIT BELIT SIALAN LANGSUNG SAJA PADA INTINYA" hilang sudah seringai Naruto menjadi muka blank melihat betapa bodoh dan idiot patnernya itu. 'Kami-sama, dosa apa yang ku perbuat padamu' Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Ku kira setelah belajar banyak denganku, kau akan sedikit lebih cerdas dalam menggunakan otaknya, mendokusai na" Naruto berguman sweatdrob. "Kau bicara apa Naruto-san"

"Lupakan saja" ujar Naruto setelah mengembalikan image cool nya. "Kenapa lupakan?, lagi pula aku penasaran kau mengucapkan apa?, makanya kalau bicara yang jelas" Akane bertanya dengan wajah innocent-nya menambah kekesalan Naruto pada makhluk ingin Naruto kutuk di depan-nya.

"Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar...!" balas Naruto singkat. "Mana mungkin aku salah dengar!" kata Akame masih keras kepala.

"Ya kau salah dengar karena telah berjalan selama 5 jam penuh mungkin saja kau lelah dan berhalusinasi"

Akane mengangguk sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin ada benarnya juga, aku hanya lelah jadi fikiranku kemana mana" balas Akane dengan percaya nya.

1 jam kemudian...

Berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang cukup besar masih di dalam hutan, Naruto menengok kanan kiri. "Kurasa di sini sangat cocok untuk beristirahat sampai hari esok tiba, bukan begitu Akane?" kata Naruto.

"Hai, lagi pula hari sudah mulai gelap, tidak menguntungkan untuk berjalan pada malam hari, haahh capeknya" Akane melemaskan kersendian tangan sudah cukup kaku akibat perjalanan melelahkan hari ini.

"Akane?, keluarkan tendanya dari tempat penyimpanan-mu"

Ujar Naruto memerintah di balas anggukan Akane. Menggulung lengan jubah Akatsukinya, terlihat telapak tangan Akane terdapat sebuah kanji kanji khas Shiki dari teknik Fuinjutsu lalu merangkai handseal singkat sebelum menempelkan tangan-nya ke tanah.

 **"Fuinjutsu : Kai** "

Boft

Satu buah tenda berdiri tegak memisahkan jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto, mengerutkan alisnya lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau hanya mengeluarkan satu tenda saja?" tanya Naruto.

Akane menyeringai licik. "Kita hanya membawa satu tenda Naruto-san" balas Akane. "Mana mungkin Akane, sebelum kita kesini aku sudah menyiapkan dua tenda untuk kita, aku ingat itu" Naruto mengingat perlengkapan sebelum berangkat kesini.

"Ahh mungkin Naruto-san lupa, kau kan hanya membawa satu tenda saja" kata Akane masih mempertahankan wajah polosnya. "Aku tidak mungkin lupa Akane, cepat keluarkan tendaku" ujar Naruto karena memang dia membawa tenda-nya sendiri dan di simpan dalam penyimpanan Fuinjutsu Akane.

"Fufufu berbohong padamu ternyata masih sangat sulit juga ya Naruto-san" Akane tertawa misterius. "Apa maksudmu Akane, cepat keluarkan, apa kau tidak lihat matahari sudah mulai menghilang" Naruto menstap langsung mulai gelap.

"Ne ne, jika kau tidak mau tidur ya sudah, kau bisa tidur di luar Naruto-san" tanpa menghiraukan balasan Naruto, Akane langsung masuk ke tenda mendahului Naruto.

"Sialan, dia mengerjaiku...," umpat Naruto kesal lalu melompat kesalah satu dahan pohon untuk tidur beruntung dia bukan manusia, jika dia manusia mungkin tidak akan kuat bertahan di malam cukup dingin itu.

Kesokan harinya...

Fajar menyingsing di sela sela lebatnya hutan, suara burung burung bernyanyi sebagai musik bangun tidur dengan indahnya. Terlihat anak 13 tahun bersurai pirang kemerahan dengan tekstur rambut kalem poni menutupi mata kanan dan beberapa helai rambut berterbangan di mana mana berlahan membuka matanya terlihat mata hitam legam penuh kekosongan.

Anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto Lucifer itu berlahan membuka matanya lalu mengedipkan beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya mentari masuk ke pupil matanya.

"Eeegh..., hooaam sudah pagi?"

Naruto menguap masih ada rasa ngantuk dalam dirinya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjung bangun dan rasa ngantuknya juga berangsur menghilang dengan sendirinya. Melirik kearah tenda di tiduri oleh Akane, Naruto menyeringai kecil tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

'Khukhukhu, rasakan pembalasan'

Mengembungkan sedikit mulutnya lalu ia mengumpulkan energi naga sedikit lebih lemah dari pada saat ia melawan Kisame kemudian ia melepaskan udara sudah terkumpul di mulutnya langsung tanpa jeda.

 **"Mini Dragon Fire"**

Guman Naruto, api berwarna orange kemerahan Naruto semburkan menjadi bola api berukuran diameter satu, dari warna nya saja sudah sangat panas karena memang jutsu api Naruto adalah api original para naga di perkirakan 2 kali lebih panas dari api biasa.

Blaarr!

Bola api itu meledak setelah terkena tanah di tingga tenda untuk Akane tidur dan berlahan membakar tenda tersebut dengan cepat sampai...

"UWAAA PANAS PANAS, KEBAKARAN!"

Suara teriakan nista dari dalam tenda terdengar dengan datangnya api hampir membakar setengah tenda dalam beberapa detik. Keadaan Akane saat ini terbilang cukup buruk akibat ledakan barusan bisa di lihat muka gosong dan jubah Akatsuki nya sedikit compang camping dan rambut merah baru bangun tidur nampak acak acakan.

Melihat itu, Naruto harus menahan tawanya setengah mati agar sikap coolnya tidak hancur. Setelah api berlahan sudah padam, Akane langsung mencari apa yang terjadi dan melihat Naruto di atas dahan sedang menatap dirinya seperti tidak terjadi apa apa.

Muka akame sudah merah padam, asap mengepul di telinga dan kepala mengeluarkan asap tidak jauh berbeda dari telinganya, menghirup udara sebanyak banyak-nya, Akane lalu menunjuk Naruto penuh kekesalan.

"TEMEEE!"

 **OoOoOoO**

Perjalan Naruto dan Akane pun telah di lanjutkan dengan Akane masih kesal dengan Naruto akibat kejadian pagi tadi bahkan biasanya dia selalu cerewet sekarang hanya diam mengikuti Naruto.

Duarrr!

Suara ledakan terdengar diperkirakan 500 meter dari Naruto dan Akane. Dari suara ledakan, bisa di pastikan di ciptakan oleh jutsu berank B ke atas, walaupun tidak terlalu keras di dengar Akane namun tidak berlaku Naruto.

"Kau mendengarnya Akane?"

Tanya Naruto mengalikan perhatian-nya kearah suara ledakan. Akane yang masih masih kesal hanya berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Memejamkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membuka mata terlihat mata Naruto sudah di gantikan dengan mata naga untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah melihat kejadian 500 meter di depan-nya, Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"Ketemu kau..."

Guman Naruto kemudian melirik Akane masih terdiam. Menghela nafas kecil, kemudian ia berbalik untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ayo Akane, mangsa kita sudah di temukan"

Kata Naruto monoton sebelum pergi ke arah tujuan-nya di ikuti dengan Akane dari belakang, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka berlari melompati pohon ke pohon untuk menyingkat waktu.

-Change Scane-

"Sasukeee... "

Teriak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik meneriaki nama Sasuke si anak memiliki rambut model pantat bebek sedang terkapar dengan beberapa senbon berbahan dasar es menancap di bagian leher, punggung dan lain sebagainya melindungi bocah pirang di depan-nya.

"Ohookk, kau sangat lemah dobe"

Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar sekali sebelum tersenyum simpul. Dobe atau biasa orang orang panggil Namikaze Menma menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbuka lebar, ia tidak menyangka rivalnya mau melindungi dirinya padahal setiap saat mereka selalu menggunakan kata 'Dobe' dan 'Teme' sebagai panggilan ejekan mereka.

"S-sasuke... ,"

Guman lirih Menma menatap Sasuke setelah Sasuke ambruk ke pangkuan-nya sebelum Sasuke menyentuh tanah tidak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya. Dengan hati sudah campur aduk antara sedih, kesal murka, berlahan cakra merah menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Menma dengan bersamaan muncul satu ekor cakra dan mata blue saphire berubah menjadi merah ruby menambah liarnya Menma.

"Arrrhhhhhh! "

Suara Menma juga berubah menjadi layaknya binatang buas lalu meletakan Sasuke lalu menatap tajam orang berambut hitam panjang menggunakan topeng Hunter nin Kirigakure sedang menyatu dengan cermim es hasil dari salah satu jutsu nya.

Merentangkan tangan ke samping, berlahan cakra biru, merah menyatu lalu membentuk sebuah bola energi campuran antara warna biru, orange menjadi putih kemerahan dan cakra orange berupa benang benang cakra memasuki bola itu berasal dari tubuhnya.

Setelah terbentuknya bola energi putih kemerahan dengan sempurna, cakra orange yang mengelilingi bola itu, berlahan menghilang dengan sendirinya setelah di rasa cukup.

Si Hunter nin Kirigakure tersentak dengan perubahan cakra Menma yang sangat signifikan itu tidak seperti Menma beberapa menit lalu. Ia paham betul jutsu apa berada di tangan Menma karena Menma pernah menggunakan untuk menghancurkan jutsu cermin-nya walaupun percuma.

Tapi bukan bola di tangan Menma yang membuat si Hunter nin terkejut, namun aura mengerikan yang di keluarkan Menma membuatnya merinding akibat cakra negatif terus keluar dari tubuh Menma.

"Gggrrr!, kau akan mati sialan"

Menma berlari kearah dimana si Hunter nin sedang berkamuflase dengan cermin-nya. Melihat Menma berlari munuju dirinya, ia hanya diam saja karena ia sangat tahu jika tidak ada satu jutsu pun bisa menghancurkan jutsu terkuatnya ini bahkan sosok figur di anggap ayah olehnya tidak bisa menembus pertahanan yang ia anggap absolute itu.

Jarak antara Menma dan Hunter nin setiap detik terus mendekat sampai jarak sudah 4 meter sebelum benturan tiba. Dengan sangat percaya diri, si Hanter nin nampak tidak berniat menghindar dari serangan Menma.

Jarak mulai menipis sampai Menma melompat 3 meter keatas sebelum ia jatuh meroket kebawah dengan jutsunya Menma di arahkan dengan cara mendorongkan jutsunya menggunakan tangan sudah Menma majukan.

 **"Rasengan"**

Rasengan dan es berbentuk kaca saling beradu jutsu siapa yang paling kuat sampai...

Kraakk!

Betapa terkejutnya Hunter nin Kiri melihat Rasengan Menma terus menerobos jutsu es tanpa henti, ini adalah kali pertama jutsu es terkuatnya retak sebegitu parahnya hanya dengan sebuah jutsu sebulat bola cakra kecil.

'Ba-bagaimana b-bisa'

Batin Hunter nin mulai panik, ia harus cepat cepat berbuat sesuatu, jika tidak maka Rasengan akan benar benar menghancurkan wajah seperti kaca itu.

Braakk!

"Guahh!"

Hunter nin terpental 10 meter sampai berhenti di perbatan jembatan sebagai tempat mendarat dirinya. Beruntung ia sempat melapisi tubuhnya dengan es jika tidak mungkin wajahnya akan bernasip sama dengan es menjadi kepingan kepeingam kecil tapi ia juga harus merelakan topeng menutupi identitasnya berlahan retak dari atas kebawah.

Ia memang selamat dari maut, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mendapatkan luka. Rasa nyeri sangat terasa di sekujur tubuhnya terkena perbatasan jembatan plus Rasengan mengenai dirinya dengan sangat telak.

Kembali ke Menma masih memandang Hunter nin tajam, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi si Hunter nin, Menma menghilang dari tempat awal dan muncul di depan Hunter nin lalu mengepalkan tangan-nya erat erat melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Hunter nin.

Kraakk!

Sebelum pukulan merobek wajah Hunter nin, topeng menutupi wajah si Hunter nin terbelah memperlihatkan wajah feminim si Hunter nin dan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan sedikit senyum menempel di wajah cantiknya.

"H-haku"

Menma membatalkan pukulan-nya melihat wajah orang Menma kenal, Hunter nin bernama Haku itu masih mempertahankan senyuman-nya kemudian menjawab ucapan Menma barusan.

"H-hai Menma-kun"

Balas Haku lemah, berlahan cakra merah menutupi Menma menghilang secara misterius memasuki tubuh Menma dan mata blue sppahire juga sudah menampakan wujudnya.

"Kenapa Haku?"

Menma menundukan wajahnya sampai poni pirang menutupi wajah Menma. Dengan tangan mengepal. "Aku adalah alat untuk Zubuza-sama, sebuah tameng untuk Zabuza-sama, seorang pembantu untuk Zabuza-sama dan dia adalah orang satu satunya berharga untuku, keselamatan Zabuza-sama adalah tujuan utamaku hidup walaupun harus melawan Shinigami jika mengancam hidup Zabuza-sama dan perintah Zabuza-sama adalah hal mutlak bagi ku termasuk melawan kalian" Haku berbicara terang terangan.

"Jadi, ce-epatlah bunuh aku"

Lanjut Haku masih lemah. Menma masih ingat betul orang di depan-nya, orang yang Menma temui saat latihan sendiri di dalam hutan saat itu sedang mencari tanaman obat entah pada siapa dan ternyata Zabuza adalah sosok ingin Haku obati.

Beralih ke tempat Naruto dan Akane berada 20 meter dari tempat kejadian. Setelah merasa cukup untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan-nya, Naruto berniat untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Akane!, kau siapkan Fuinjutsu mu, dan aku akan menyelinap diam diam" perintah Naruto kemudian mengambil satu katana untuk bertarung.

"Memang siapa kamu memerintah ku" Akane membalas ketus, sejujurnya ia sudah tidak kesal dengan kejadian pagi tadi namun setidaknya minta maaf lah, ini laki laki benar benar tidak bertangung jawab.

"Ok ok aku minta maaf dengan kejadian pagi tadi, aku mengaku salah"

Dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto meminta maaf tapi di mata Akane, cara Naruto meminta maaf bukanlah benar benar tulus, terkesan di paksakan walaupun Akane yakin jika ini adalah pertama kali Naruto mengucapkan permintaan maaf, ada sedikit rasa bangga di diri Akane sebagai orang yang di mintai maaf oleh Naruto, hm sedikit jail tidak buruk bukan?

"Meminta maaf bukanlah dengan cara seperti itu Naruto-san"

Akane masih berbicara sok ketus padahal dalam hatinya dia menyeringai senang berhasil menjebak Naruto dalam permainan-nya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Akane tersenyum kecil. "Meminta maaf bukanlah dengan wajah datar tau, sekarang ulangi di iringi senyum" Akane memerintah.

"Uzumaki Akane, aku, Uzamaki Naruto Lucifer bersunguh sungguh meminta maaf dan tidak mengulangi lagi" ujar Naruto tersenyum 2 jari (palsu) tapi sudah cukup untuk Akane melihat senyum Naruto.

"Begitu dong"

"Ya ya cepat lakukan?" Akane kemudian mengambil sesuatu berupa kunai dan di lilit menggunakan sebuah kertas Fuin dengan beberapa shiki ciptakan Akane sendiri.

-Change Scane-

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana mana lagi Zabuza" pria bermasker di kenal dengan Kakashi mempunyai julukan Kakashi no Sharingan itu merangkai handseal panjang.

"Raikiri"

Pecikan percikan petir mengumpul di tangan kanan Kakashi setelah Kakashi menyebutkan nama jutsunya, sedangkan di sisi Zabuza masih terjebak oleh hewan Kuchiyose milik Kakashi berupa anjing anjing ninja sedang mengigit benerapa bagian tubuh Zabuza.

Walaupun dalam keadaan di ambang kematian, Zabuza masih menyeringai mempunyai maksud lain dari seringai itu. Kakashi mulai berlari kearah Zabuza berada untuk mengakhiri pertarungan.

Jarak Kakahi dan Zabuza sudah berada di garis 3 meter namun sebelum jutsu Kakashi mengenai Zabuza, Haku, si Hunter nin melawan Menma tadi muncul di depan Zabuza sebagai tameng untuk Zabuza.

Kakashi melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat itu, tentu saja ia kaget karena bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Haku yang tiba tiba itu.

'Tidak akan sempat' batin Kakashi.

Haku hanya pasrah dengan datangnya jutsu pemotong petir siap merusak jantunya tapi Haku harus kembali membulatkan matanya karena Raikiri berhenti 20 cm dari jantungnya begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

"Aa-apa yang terjadi" Kakashi membuka suara.

 **"Fuinjutsu : Kinsoku Jikkan"**

Terlihat Akane berada di salah satu pohon sedang melakukan handseal ram setelah ia menggunakan jutsunya. Sebelum Kakashi terjebal di Fuinjutsu Akane, Akane terlebih dahulu melempar satu buah kunai yang sudah Akane pasang Fuin untuk menyegel pergerakan Kakashi.

Mendengar orang menyebutkan jutsu, dengan berlahan, Kakashi menenoleh ke arah suara berada dan terlihat Akane masih mempertahankan ram-nya.

"Siapa kau" tanya Kakashi pelan. Akane tersenyum. "Aku?, bukan siapa siapa, hanya saja aku tidak akan targetku di ambil oleh mu" balas Akane.

"Tar-"

"Halo?"

Naruto muncul di samping Kakashi dan tentu saja mengejutkan Kakashi kembali, sejak kapan dia ada di sana adalah pertanyaan maintream sering Naruto dengar, Naruto yakin Kakashi akan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Buagh!

Kakashi terpental setelah tendangan keras Naruto lakukan mengenai wajah bermaskernya.

Braak!

"Ugh!..." Kakashi meringis kesakitan setelah ia menjawab lalu mencari siapa yang menyerangnya. Naruto menatap Kakashi datar dengan hondie jubah Akatsuki menutupi kepalanya dan mulutnya membuatnya sangat tertutup.

Puas dengan Kakashi, Naruto kembali menghilang.

Boft

Semua anjing ninja mengelilingi Zabuza menghilang setelah beberapa detik Naruto menghilang, hal itu sangat mengejutkan bagi orang di sana kecuali Akane dan Naruto tentu saja.

Jika untuk shinobi memiliki mata Sharingan atau pengalaman sudah tidak bisa di remehkan lagi pasti tahu penyebab kenapa Kuchiyose Kakashi menghilang.

"Sekarang..." Naruto menjeda ucapan-nya lalu memandang Zabuza dan Haku. "Menyerah baik baik atau akan ku penggal kepalamu di tempat"

Ini adalah penghinaan terbesar bagi Zabuza karena biasanya dia yang mengatakan demikian dan ini di tujukan dari seorang bocah, ayolah, Zabuza memiliki gelar 7 pendekar legendaris Kirigakure bukanlah hanya gelar saja, dia sudah membunuh teman teman satu angkatan-nya saat kelulusan Genin dan membunuh puluhan shinobi harus menyerah begitu saja, sungguh menyedihkan.

"Bocah sialan, memang kau siapa?, kau pikir sedang berhadapan dengan siapa kau, aku Momochi Zabuza shinobi dengan julukan iblis harus menyerah melawanmu ja-"

"Zabuza, kau dalam keadaan sangat menyedihkan sekarang, untuk apa aku menyewa mu lagi, tenaga mu dan orang orang Konoha sudah habis, sekarang kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri khahaha"

Suara terdengar dari ujung jembatan memotong ucapan Zabuza. Terlihat ratusan bandit membawa senjata bervariasi berbaris rapi siap bertempur.

Zabuza paham betul milik suara ini, suara orang yang menyewanya untuk mengagalkan jembatan buatan Tazuna, dengan jumlah imbalan terbilang mengiurkan, tanpa berfikir panjang, langsung saja Zabuza menerima permintaan tersebut. Zabuza adalah pasukan dari kubu Rebellion menentang yang di tugaskan untuk mencari biaya dari usaha apa saja termasuk ini tapi Zabuza tidak menyangka jika dia di tipu.

Mengembalikan badan-nya, Zabuza bisa dengan jelas melihat pria boncel di belakang pasukan para bandit sudah memberikan jalan tengah untuk Gatou.

Zabuza bengertakan giginya kesal. Sekarang dia bisa apa?, cakranya sudah terkuras habis setelah bertarung hidup dan mati melawan Kakashi, jika hanya menggunakan Kenjutsu saja, usahanya akan sangat tidak berguna, apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh sudah cukup melelahkan seperti ini, hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk ia ke alam berikutnya apalagi kepalanya sedang di incar oleh bocah didepan-nya.

Begitupula dengan Haku, pasca bertarung dengan Menma dan Sasuke, Haku sudah kehilangan hampir semua cakranya, Haku akui jika Menma, Sasuke memiliki kemampuan berhasil menyudutkan-nya sampai sampai dia mengeluarlan kartu As tidak seharusnya Haku keluarkan untuk melawan dua orang Genin.

Naruto membuang nafas lelah, memang Naruto sudah merasakan kehadiran pasukan Gatou bersama dengan Naruto dan Akane datang ke tempat ini tapi Naruto tidak menyangka jika Gatou akan keluar secepat ini.

Naruto bisa saja menyuruh Akane menghabisi mereka satu persatu sampai tuntas sedangkan dirinya akan mengurus Zabuza sendirian tapi jika Akane menguarkan kemampuan Kongo Fusa nya akan sangat merepotkan untuk kedepan-nya, Naruto pikir baik baik maka uang dari Gatou lebih besar berkali kali lipat di bandingkan dengan kepala Zabuza, yah tidak salahnya melepaskan sebuah emas untuk berlian.

Di sisi lain lebih tepatnya Kakashi sudah bisa bangkit lagi dari tendangan Naruto juga tidak jauh dari keadaan Zabuza dan Haku, ini benar benar tidak baik, padahal timnya hanya menjalankan misi C rank untuk menjaga Tazuna membangun jembatan malah mendapatkan hal semacam ini. Raikiri Kakashi lakukan beberapa saat lalu adalah jutsu terakhirnya dan tidak membantu sama sekali di tambah lagi dua orang misterius tidak tahu pasti apakah mereka di pihak musuh atau sebaliknya, otak jeniusnya kali ini hilang entah kemana.

Tazuna sudah takut setengah mati bahkan melupakan pekerjaan-nya padahal dia sedang di jaga oleh Kunoichi Haruno Sakura tidak kalah takutnya dengan Tazuna, misi keluar desa untuk pertama kali menjadi malapetaka seperti ini, Sakura merasa jika ia sangat lemah dari kedua rekan-nya yang berhasil bertahan melawan Haku.

Menma dan Sasuke memegang gelar Rookie terbaik sudah terbaring lemah tidak berdaya, apalagi setelah Menma menggunakan cakra Kyuubi, tubuh masih belum menampung banyak cakra membuatnya kehabisan tenaga.

'Haahh merepotkan saja, tapi it's ok!, inilah yang ku cari'

Naruto melirik Akane dengan sudut matanya, melihat Naruto memberikan isyarat, Akane mengangguk mengerti dari tanda tersebut. Menghembus nafas sekali lagi, Naruto melangkah maju satu langkah menghadap Gatou.

"Tunggu apa lagi?, serang mereka jangan biarkan satupun lolos!" seluruh bandit berlari kearah para Shinobi. Naruto kembali menghirup udara sebanyak banyak sebelum mengeluarkan jutsunya.

'Draig, Albion pinjamkan api kalian'

 **[Tentu patner]**

 **[Yokai aibo, bakar mereka, aku tidak suka dengan nigen jenis mereka, bantai dengan cara naga membunuh]**

 **"Dragon Fire Roaar!"**

Api dari Draig dan Albion, Naruto keluarkan layaknya ombak namun terbuat dari api, melihat betapa mengerikan jutsu di keluarkan Naruto, hampir semua shinobi shock apalagi Naruto melakukan tanpa handseal.

Ini adalah suatu yang seharusnya mustahil bahkan seorang Nidaime Hokage di rumorkan sebagai master cakra control masih memerlukan sebuah handseal, Haku berfikiran sama seperti shinobi lain, Haku bisa menggunakan handseal tanpa dua tangan tapi ia masih menggunakan sebuah handseal sebagai media membuat jutsu, sebenarnya seberapa mahir orang itu mengolah cakranya menjadi sebuah jutsu pikir Haku walau padahal Naruto tidak menggunakan cakra.

Blaarr!

Setengah jembatan buatan Tazuna hangus terbakar bersama dengan ratusan bandit tidak tersisa. Gatou melihat anak buahnya lenyap dalam satu jutsu bergetar ketakutan, oh shit, padahal semua anak buahnya sudah ia bawa dan harus mati sia sia tanpa perlawanan, ini gila namanya.

Setelah api mulai reda, Naruto melangkah maju menghiraukan seluruh shinobi kecuali Akane memandang Naruto tidak percaya, apa lagi Zabuza sudah menantang Naruto terang terangan menengguk ludah secara kasar.

"Ba-bagaimana dia melakukan jutsu seperti itu tanpa handseal?"

"Jutsu sangat mengerikan!"

"Di-dia monster!"

Bisikan bisikan di belakang Naruto dengarkan.

Tap!

Naruto berhenti melangkah di depan Gatou!, "Serahkan semua hartamu!" Naruto berbicara monoton. "Ha-hai tolong jangan bunuh saya!" Gatou memberikan satu koper berisikan uang ratusan juta ryo. Memandang Gatou datar, Naruto langsung menyambar koper tersebut lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ayo pulang Akane" Akane mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dan hari itu adalah hari terburuk bagi Gatou di tangan para shinobi dan warga desa.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fyuuuh akhirnya selesai juga. Yo kembali lagi dengan saya di chapter 12 ya walaupun telat tapi gak papa lah yang penting up dengan words sedang yaitu 4k dan ternyata Nami no Kuni hanya satu chapter hahaha maaf saya tidak tahu chapter 12 adalah chapter khusus Nami no Kuni.

Ok langsung saja pada intinya. Pertama saya akan membahas elemen api milik Naruto. Ada beberapa senpai berpendapat jika Naruto mirip Natsu, 100 untuk kalian, yah benar yang di katakan senpai, elemen api Naruto memang saya ambil dari kekuatan Natsu tapi tidak semua kok hanya beberapa saja dan lainnya saya buat sendiri, jika Natsu bisa makan api, disini Naruto gak bisa makan api ok!, ngeri kalau Naruto makan-nya api.

Uzushiogakure?, ma ma saya sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk desa itu kok so, bisa di tunggu saja kelanjutan-nya senpai.

Saa kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kubahas, sampai jumpa di chapter 13. Chunin Exam part 1.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Next Naruto Lucifer.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : M [Pertarungan** ]

 **Genre : Adventure Tragedy**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Warning : OC!, OOC!, Abal!, Mainstream!, Gaje!, Typo! [Pasti, OverPowered!Naru, Strong!Naru, Strong!Akane, Lucifer!Naru, Uzumaki!Akane.**

 **Summary : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

 **"Dragon Fire Roaar**!"

Api dari Draig dan Albion, Naruto keluarkan layaknya ombak namun terbuat dari api, melihat betapa mengerikan jutsu di keluarkan Naruto, hampir semua shinobi shock apalagi Naruto melakukan tanpa handseal.

Ini adalah suatu yang seharusnya mustahil bahkan seorang Nidaime Hokage di rumorkan sebagai master cakra control masih memerlukan sebuah handseal, Haku berfikiran sama seperti shinobi lain, Haku bisa menggunakan handseal tanpa dua tangan tapi ia masih menggunakan sebuah handseal sebagai media membuat jutsu, sebenarnya seberapa mahir orang itu mengolah cakranya menjadi sebuah jutsu pikir Haku walau padahal Naruto tidak menggunakan cakra.

Blaarr!

Setengah jembatan buatan Tazuna hangus terbakar bersama dengan ratusan bandit tidak tersisa. Gatou melihat anak buahnya lenyap dalam satu jutsu bergetar ketakutan, oh shit, padahal semua anak buahnya sudah ia bawa dan harus mati sia sia tanpa perlawanan, ini gila namanya.

Setelah api mulai reda, Naruto melangkah maju menghiraukan seluruh shinobi kecuali Akane memandang Naruto tidak percaya, apa lagi Zabuza sudah menantang Naruto terang terangan menengguk ludah secara kasar.

"Ba-bagaimana dia melakukan jutsu seperti itu tanpa handseal?"

"Jutsu sangat mengerikan!"

"Di-dia monster!"

Bisikan bisikan di belakang Naruto dengarkan.

Tap!

Naruto berhenti melangkah di depan Gatou!, "Serahkan semua hartamu!" Naruto berbicara monoton. "Ha-hai tolong jangan bunuh saya!" Gatou memberikan satu koper berisikan uang ratusan juta ryo. Memandang Gatou datar, Naruto langsung menyambar koper tersebut lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ayo pulang Akane" Akane mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dan hari itu adalah hari terburuk bagi Gatou di tangan para shinobi dan warga desa.

 **OoOoOoO**

Kini Naruto dan Akane berada di huntan negara api untuk menuju Konoha mengikuti Chunin Exam, sebenarnya Naruto engan melakukan kegiatan tidak berguna ini tapi karena Pain menyuruhnya melakukan misi dengan ikut Chunin Exam yah apa boleh buat.

 **Flashback On.**

Menara Pain Amegakure.

"Naruto, aku ingin melakukan sebuah misi cukup penting untuk organisasi ini bersama Akane" ucap Pain, Naruto memandang Pain datar. "Kuharap tidak terlalu merepotkan" balas Naruto.

Pain memaklumi sifat malas Naruto, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah mengenal cukup jauh Naruto dari pada anggota Akatsuki lain. "Yah sedikit merepotkan lebih tepatnya" kata Pain.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Misi seperti apa sampai ada kata 'merepotkan' itu" tanya Naruto bingung. "Bisa di bilang, misi menjadi mata mata"

"Bisakah langsung pada intinya?" ucap Naruto bertanya tanpa sopan santun. "Aku sudah mendaftarkan mu dan Akane dalam ujian Chunin di Konoha sebagai perwakilan Amegakure lalu tugas kalian adalah mengumpulkan informasi tentang Jinchuriki dari berbagai desa yang mengikuti, kuharap kau mau menerima misi ini" Pain menjelaskan.

"Konoha?, desa terkutuk itu?, maaf saja leader, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menapaki tanah Konoha sebelum aku keluar dari Konoha dan aku tidak ingin mengingkari janji ku" ucap Naruto masih monoton.

"Aku tahu Naruto, tapi demi impian Akatsuki kau harus melakukan ini"

"Baiklah!, tapi aku menggunakan caraku sendiri untuk mengikuti Chunin Exam ini"

"Terserah saja, yang penting kau bisa mengukiti Chunin Exam"

 **Flashback Off**.

Seperti kesepakatan dengan Pain, Naruto mengikuti Chunin Exam dengan caranya sendiri, contohnya saja, Naruto ingin menjadi peserta Genin spesial Amegakure bersama dengan Akane tanpa guru pembimbing, Naruto dan Akane menyembunyikan identitasnya menggunakan penyawaran seperti saat Naruto Missing nin no Shinigami begitu pula Akane memanfaatkan Fuinjutsunya untuk mempertahankan Henge no Jutsu lebih lama lagi.

Alasan kenapa Naruto melakukan ini adalah Akane, sudah ada shinobi Konoha melihat wajah Akane tepatnya saat di Nami no Kuni, tidak mungkin bukan jika orang yang sudah melebihi Genin mengikuti Chunin Exam ini dan tentu saja Naruto tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun mengenalinya, akan berhadapan hal yang merepotkan nantinya jika si aib Konoha di usir dari desa mengikuti Chunin Exam dan menjadi bintang.

Naruto menganti namanya dengan Ryuu Akaishi menggunakan nama naga merah dari patnernya. Sedangkan Akane masih menggunakan nama aslinya yaitu Akane Sakurada menganti marga Uzumaki-nya dengan marga keluarga.

Fisik, Naruto memiliki rambut merah cerah kalem jatuh kebawah menutupi jidatnya, kaos putih polos di tutupi dengan jaket hitam lengan putih panjang berkerah tinggi layaknya Uchiha. (AN : Rambut Naruto mirip Usui Takumi tapi merah)

Untuk Akane, rambut tidak di ubah sama sekali masih merah namun kali ini tidak di ikat twintail di biarkan tergerai panjang sepingang, rok hitam selutut dan kaos merah membuatnya sangat kawai. (AN : Biar gak pusing, bayangkan saja Akame namun rambutnya sepingang dan berwarna merah)

Tidak seperti biasa biasanya, kali ini Naruto dan Akane menggunakan cara berlari karena Chunin Exam akan di mulai besok pagi.

"Nee Naruto-san, seberapa lama lagi kita sampai di Konoha?" Akane memang tidak sabar melihat desa daun tersembunyi itu, Akane ingin melihat jauh ke dalam desa yang di nobatkan sebagai desa terkuat di antara ke 4 negara besar lain-nya.

"12 sampai 15 jam kedepan" balas Naruto singkat, Naruto tidak ingin menjawab bertele tele lagi, akan repot nantinya jika Akane terus bertanya sana sini masih dalam pembahasan yang sama.

Jarak antara Amegakure dan Konoha memang tidak terlalu jauh hanya sekitar berlari sekitar satu hari tanpa berhenti, beruntung bagi Naruto karena kemampuan Fuinjutsu Akane dapat membawa semua barang barang nya walaupun Naruto bisa membawa sendiri menggunakan sihir penyimpanan.

"Benarkah?, ku kira akan jauh!" guman Akane memegang dagunya menggunakan telunjuk tangan-nya. Naruto sempat melirik Akane dari ujung matanya sebelum memandang jalan kembali.

 **OoOoOoO**

Gerbang Konoha sudah nampak dari kejauhan, Naruto dan Akane berlaru seharian tanpa instirahat sedikitpun namun tidak membuat mereka drob akibat kelelahan, Akane sudah pernah melakukan hal seperti ini bahkan lebih jika ia dan Naruto melakukan misi jauh dari Amegakure.

Beruntung Naruto dan Akane memulai perjalanan mereka kemarin, jadi tidak usah khawatir lelah saat Chunin Exam di mulai karena masih memiliki 1 malam untuk beristirahat.

Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap, Naruto harus cepat cepat mencari penginapan sementara untuk tidur malam ini, uang yang di berikan Pain juga lumayan banyak untuk sekedar menyewa dua penginapan 1 malam.

Berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang, Naruto memandang sejenak gerbang Konoha dari bawah ke atas. 'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Konoha, desa ini benar benar tidak berubah'

Mini mini flashback berputar di kepala Naruto saat Menma berlatih di Training Ground Namikaze, ia hanya menonton dari kejauhan tanpa meminta ayahnya melatihnya dan Naruto tahu ayahnya akan menjawab apa, meski Naruto tidak mengalami hal tersebut, tapi ia tahu betul perasaan 'Naruto' saat itu. Iri, tentu saja, orang mana yang tidak iri melihat hanya kembaran-nya yang di anggap ada, sedangkan dirinya, bahkan hanya sekedar meliriknya saja, rasnya enggan.

Di pukuli beberapa shinobi dan warga yabg membencinya menggunakan kunai, peralatan rumah lain-nya sebagai media menyiksa Naruto tapi itu dulu sebelum ia sudah menjadi sekuat ini.

Melihat tatapan tidak dapat di artikan dari Naruto, Akane berniat menepuk pundaknya, walaupun Akane bodoh, tapi ia sangat mengerti betul apa yang di rasakan oleh Naruto. Akane masih beruntung bisa merasakan keluarga harmonis walaupun hanya sementara.

"Naruto-san?" Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. "Aku tak apa Akane, arigatou telah menghawatirkanku" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ayo masuk!" Naruto melangkah ke dalam desa di ikuti oleh Akane dari belakang.

Skip Time.

Keesokan harinya di desa Konohagakure no Sato, riuh riuh warga mulai mengema dari berbagai sudut desa untuk mengwali pagi mereka. Pagi di gedung sebuah Academy sudah di penuhi oleh para peserta Chunin Exam dari berbagai desa untuk mengetes kemampuan mereka masing masing, dari Konoha, Suna, Otogakure, dan Amegakure.

Kini Naruto duduk di barisan tengah sedang menatap tajam satu persatu Genin, terutama Genin Konoha dan Suna. Ia melihat satu Genin Sunagakure berambut merah membawa gentong besar di barisan depan sedang mencari sesuatu.

'Bijuu Ichibi!, hm jika tidak salah, Bijuu jenis rakun pengendali pasir, Shukaku!' ucap Naruto membatin, pengetahuan Naruto tentang Bijuu sudah cukup besar dari ekor satu sampai ekor sembilan, tentu saja informasi ini ia dapatkan dari leader nya.

'Hanya ada dua Jinchuriki ada di sini plus Kyuubi milik Konoha' Naruto menghentikan tatapan ke Genin Suna menjadi kearah Genin Konoha bersurai pirang baru saja memasuki ruangan bersama dengan teman teman-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto kemudian menopang dagunya. Selang beberapa menit, orang yang cukup Naruto kenal satu persatu memasuki ruangan mulai dari Kiba sedang cek cok mulut bersama Menma, Shikamaru baru saja menampakan dirinya dengan nada bosan di susul Choji masih melakukan hobinya, dan Shino tetap diam tidak banyak bicara.

'Mereka tidak berubah' batin Naruto monoton tidak terkejut sama sekali, ini adalah Konoha tempat mereka tinggal, sudah di pastikan akan mengikuti Chunin Exam, apalagi acara yang tidak setiap bulan di adakan.

Lagi pula Naruto sudah selesai mengumpulkan informasi, so, walaupun Naruto dan Akane gagal putaran pertama, bukanlah masalah besar untuknya dan ia juga masih ingin mengetes seberapa kuat Genin Genin tahun ini, sedikit bersenang senang tidaklah hal buruk, Naruto, Akane belum pernah melakukan hal menyenangkan seperti ini kecuali melakukan misi dari Akatsuki, mungkin Akane juga sependapat dengan-nya.

Naruto melirik Akane yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Akane duduk bersama kunoichi dari desa Suna bernama Temari di pojok kanan depan, semoga saja Akane tidak melakukan hal bodoh.

Sreekk!

Pintu terbuka oleh seseorang memiliki wajah menyeramkan dan beberapa luka di wajah membuat bulu kuduk peserta Chunin Exam berkidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, namaku Morino Ibiki!, pengawasan Ujian Chunin tahap pertama" orang bernama Ibiki itu menatap satu persatu dengan tajam bertujuan untuk menyiutkan nyali mereka.

(Skip : Kejadian sama seperti cannon hanya saja Naruto digantikan oleh Menma!)

 **Hutan Kematian**

Peserta yang lolos saat Chunin Exam tahap pertama mulai berbaris di depan hutan buatan oleh Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama dengan jutsu Mokuton miliknya.

Di depan seorang Jounin berambut ungu menggunakan mantel sebagai penutup baju jaring jaringnya dan rok pendek menambah seksi dirinya.

"Lumayan banyak perserta lolos tahap pertama" ucapnya sendiri melihat lebih dari 25 Genin mengikuti Chunin Exam ini.

"Baiklah peraturan tahap kedua sangat sederhana" teriak Jounin bernama Anko Mitarashi itu mengelurkan gulungan dari saku nya. "Kalian akan di berikan dua gulungan tanah ataupun gulungan surga setiap kelompoknya" Anko menjeda penjelasan-nya.

"Tugas kalian sangat mudah yaitu merebut gulungan dari kelompok lain yang memiliki gulungan surga atau tanah tergantung kelompok kalian memiliki gulungan apa, contohnya jika kelompok satu memiliki gulungan surga dan kelompok 2 gulungan tanah, kalian boleh merebutnya untuk melengkapi masing masing gulungan lalu di bawa ke menara utama tengah hutan!, gulungan bisa kalian ambil di panitia ujian"

Setelah semua peserta mengambil gulungan mereka masing masing, Anko kemudian menjelaskan satu pertaruran kembali Chunin Exam tahap 2 ini.

"Kalian di perbolehkan untuk membunuh terserah kalian!" beragam ragam ekspresi di keluarkan para Genin dari gemetar, pucat basi, menyeringai dan lain sebagainya. Anko meneliti satu persatu peserta sampai ia menemukan kejanggalan.

"Oi gaki, di mana teman setim mu" Anko menunjuk Akane menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin kecuali Hitae ite ia pakai dahinya di tutupi oleh poni panjang. "Aku di sini" suara Naruto terkesan datar terdengar dari deretan belakang.

"Huuaaaa!"

Genin di sekitar Naruto mengelonjak kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto layaknya hantu, bahkan Anko juga sama terkejut kecuali Akane sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Naruto.

"S-sejak kapan dia ada situ"

"Ak-aku tidak bisa merasakan-nya'

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran-nya"

Anko berguman masih dalam keadaan kaget. Kehadiran sangat tipis itu di dukung dengan postur tubuh hanya setinggi 160 cm menambah ketipisan hawa Naruto kecuali bagi pengguna Donjutsu Byakugan bisa melihat 360 derajat meski samar samar.

'Dia mirip dengan Naruto' batin Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba dan Shino kaget padahal memang dia Naruto. "Mou Na- tidak maksudku Ryuu-san hilangkan lah kebiasaan mu" Akane berada di depan Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Hampir semua laki laki melihat Akane kesal merona tipis betapa imutnya Akane mengembungkan pipinya, apalagi lesung pipinya sangat terlihat jelas menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dan wajah cantiknya membuat perempuan iri melihatnya.

Walaupun menggunakan Henge no Jutsu, tapi Akane tidak mengubah semua seluruh postur tubuhnya, ia hanya merubah gaya rambut, warna mata, dan bentuk struktur wajah agar sedikit tidak merubah tubuh aslinya.

"Ba-baiklah kalian boleh memulai nya sekarang" Anko mengode pengawas lain untuk membukan gerbang Hutan kematian. Satu persatu Genin memasuki hutan kematian lewat gerbang penghalang antara hutan kematian dan dunia luar.

 **Skip Time**

Sudah dua jam Naruto dan Akane berjalan di hutan kematian tidak menemukan musuh membawa gulungan yang Naruto cari yaitu gulungan Heaven atau gulungan surga karena mereka mendapatkan gulungan Earth dari panitia.

"Haaahhh aku bosan! " Akane mengeluh dengan berteriak.

Wuss!

5 kunai melesat kencang ke arah Naruto dan Akane namun masih bisa di hindari dengan cara memiringkan badan mereka.

Terlihat 3 Genin menggunakan hitae ite Otogakure berada di salah satu pohon memandang Naruto, Akane remeh. Mereka mengira satu satunya kelompok Genin berasal dari Amegakure adalah shinobi yang lemah karena yang ninja Oto tahu, Amegakure tidak memiliki ninja sedikit menonjol kecuali pemimpin Ame si Hanzo Salamander, sebab itulah mereka begitu percaya diri.

"Apa gulunganmu lemah" salah satu Oto nin menunjuk Akane memasang senyum remeh. "Heaven..., " balas Akane singkat.

Seringai Oto nin semakin melebar mendengar ucapan Akane, secara kebetulan pula mereka juga membutuhkan gulungan Heaven untuk melengkapi gulungan mereka lalu tinggal pergi ke menara di tengah hutan untuk mengikuti Chunin Exam tahap 3.

"Hahaha kebetulan sekali" teriak girang satu dari ketiga Oto nin. "Serahkan gulungan itu dan kau bisa pergi secara baik baik" lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa kami menyerahkan gulungan ini" sontak tiga Oto nin itu membelalak kaget mendengar suara di belakang mereka. "Se-sejak kapan dia ada di situ!" lagi lagi pertanyaan mainstream terdengar lagi, oh ayolah berikan setidaknya ucapan tidak biasa selain 'sejak kapan dia di situ!' atau 'aku tidak bisa merasakan-nya!', sangat membosankan.

Buagh!

Satu tendangan mendarat mulus di pipi Oto nin masih dalam keterkejutan-nya.

Duakh! Duakh! Blaar!

Oto nin korban dari kebegisan Naruto terpelanting beberapa kali sampai menabrak pohon cukup kuat, melihat teman-nya di kalahkan dalam satu tendangan, tentu saja Oto nin lain langsung shock di tempat, hey ayolah, mereka itu ninja cukup kuat masa harus tepar satu kali tendang, ini tidak lucu.

"Akane!, aku serahkan mereka untukmu, aku sedang bad mood untuk bertarung!" dalam satu kali kedipan mata, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Akane dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pohon besar lalu tangan ia lipat di dadanya.

"Fufufu, terkadang kau bisa memikirkan keinginanku Naruto-san" Akane sudah dalam sadistic mode memang sangat mengerikan apalagi tawa halusnya menambah sadisnya Akane.

Boft

Katana dari clan Uzumaki itu Akane summon segera untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan secepat mungkin. Menatap kedua Oto nin masih berdiri, Akane langsung saja menyiapkan kuda kudanya begitu pula dengan Oto nin tidak mau bernasip sama dengan teman yang satunya.

Tidak berhenti di Uzu no Ken, Akane kembali mengambil 2 buah kunai yang di selipkan di jari jari tangan kirinya tanpa di sadari oleh dua Oto nin itu.

Akane berlari cepat ke arah Oto nin dari pohon satu ke pohon Oto nin berada, sama halnya dengan Akane!, Oto nin juga menyambut kedatangan Akane dengan berlari menangkis Uzu no Ken Akane.

Trankk!

Benturan antara Uzu no Ken dan kunai Oto nin terjadi, meskipun Akane seorang wanita, tapi tenaganya tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata terbukti dua kunai Oto nin sedikit terdorong belakang tidak kuat menahan gempuran Akane.

Dalam ke adaan itu, tanpa di sadari kedua Oto nin, Akane diam diam melempar dua kunai tersebut 2 meter dari Oto nin itu. Menyeringai tipis, Akane langsung melompat ke atas dan membentuk handseal ram.

 **"Fuinjutsu : Katsu"**

Duaarr!

Fuinjutsu tipe ledakan meledak setelah Akane berbuman lirih meledakan kunainya. Sebenarnya ledakan itu tidak lah terlalu besar, satu kunai hanya sekitar 3 kali lipat dari kertas peledak biasa tapi cukup menghancurkan tubuh mereka tanpa bersusah payah.

Boft

Akane menghilangkan Uzu no Ken nya lalu melompat kebawah di samping Naruto. "Jika kau langsung to the point, kenapa harus menggunan katana mu?" Naruto bertanya sedikit heran. Jika ia bisa meledakan Oto nin dalam sekali lempar, kenapa dia harus susah memanggil katana miliknya, bikin repot saja.

"Hehehe, aku hanya ingin terlihat keren saja!, apa itu salah?" Akane tertawa narves sekaligus bertanya. "Tidak, hanya saja, atas apa yang kau lakukan akan menarik perhatian orang dan itu sangat merepotkan!"

Akane tersenyum lebar. "Bagus dong, kita bisa bertarung semau kita" kata Akane. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Akane, Nsruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Oto nin masih tersisa.

"Terserah!"

Tap!

"Serahkan gulungan itu dan kau bisa pergi dengan tenang setelah itu"

Ucap Naruto pada Oto nin. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Oto nin itu langsung saja memberikan gulungan Earth dari kantung shinobinya. Setelah menerima gulungan, kemudian Naruto langsung pergi ke tempat Akane.

Akane mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika gulungan Earth ada padanya Naruto-san?" tanya Akane lalu mengambil gulungan yang Naruto sodorkan.

"Aku punya cara ku sendiri!, ayo cepat ke menara pengawas lagi pula hari sudah mulai gelap, tidak bagus untuk berjalan di malam hari, tapi jika kita belum sampai ke sana, mau tidak mau kita harus menginap malam ini" Naruto melanjutkan perjalan-nya di ekori Akane di sampingnya. "Um...," Akane mengangguk.

Ke esokan harinya.

Naruto dan Akane saat ini sedang berlari ke arah menara pengawas karena waktu kemarin mereka tidak sempat untuk sampai kesana, yah mau tidak mau harus menginap satu malam di hutan kematian.

Tap!

Naruto berhenti sejenak begitu pula dengan Akane bingung. "Kau merasakan-nya Akane?" Akane menganguk sebelum membalas. "Oh kukira kau berhenti lari kenapa, eh ternyata hanya merasakan sebuah cakra" Akane membalas.

"Cakranya bukanlah cakra untuk seukuran Genin tapi setara satu Kage!"

"Hai kau benar Naruto-san"

"Ada yang ganjil dalam Chunin Exam ini"

"Lalu?, apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto-san?"

"Saat ini kita hanya bisa memastikan-nya saja, ikuzo Akane!" Akane mengangguk, Naruto dan Akane lalu melesat ke arah cakra besar berada.

Di lain tempat terdapat 4 orang shinobi sedang bertarung menggunakan style masing, dari menggunakan katana sampai kunai shuriken.

Tiga shinobi dari Genin Konoha yang di ketahui sebagai tim Genin terbaik tahun ini yaitu Tim 7 beranggotakan 2 Rookie Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke lalu seorang kunoichi berambut soft pink Haruno Sakura sedang bertarung dengan perempuan menggunakan Hitae ite Otogakure berambut hitam panjang mengengam katana di tangan-nya.

Namikaze Menma berada tidak jauh dari kunoichi Oto itu segera membentuk Rasengan seukuran bola voli untuk melancarkan serangan-nya. Si kunoichi Oto menyeringai senang melihat Menma membawa Rasengan.

"Rasengan!, tidak kusangka kau benar benar menguasai Rasengan dalam usia semuda itu, seperti yang di harapkan prodigy seorang Namikaze" kunoichi itu berucap tenang.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Oto nin, Menma berlari kencang di atas dahan kebetulan memang mereka bertarung bukan di daratan.

 **"Rasengan!"**

Si kunoichi memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya membiarkan Rasengan Menma melewati dirinya dan mengakibatkan pohon di belakang kunoichi bolong rapih terkena jutsu kategori A rank itu. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Menma kemudian membalikan tubuhnya melancarkan serangan selanjutnya.

Pukulan sudah di lapisi cakra secukupnya berhasil di hindari dengan sangat mudah oleh si Oto nin itu. Melihat serangan-nya gagal, Menma lalu menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang pinggang Oto nin.

"Ma ma apa hanya ini kemampuan anak Yondaime, sangat menyedihkan" si Oto nin memberikan tawa mengejek setelah ia menghindari tendangan dari Menma sudah tergolong cepat. "Jangan menghina ayahku Bre*gsek!" Menma berterak tidak terima.

Kanan! kiri! atas! bawah! pukulan! tendangan!

Berbagai serangan Taijutsu tidak berguna sama sekali bahkan si Oto nin dapat menghindarinya dengan sangat halus tidak kesulitan sama sekali membuat Menma kesal.

"Dobe menyingkir dari situ!"

Dari kejauhan Sasuke merangkai sebuah handseal sebelum menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Mengerti maksud dari Sasuke, Menma lalu melompat menjauhi Oto nin ke atas.

 **"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"

Bola api berdiameter 5 Sasuke keluarkan mengarah ke Oto nin dari belakang. Sontak si Oto nin menengok ke belakang lebih tepatnya ke bola api dari salah satu jutsu andalan Clan Uchiha itu. Tentu saja Oto nin tidak tinggal diam terbukti dengan ia langsung merangkai handseal.

 **"Doton : Doryuhenki**!"

Tembok tanah setebal 3 meter muncul melindungi Oto nin dari panasnya api Sasuke. Belum sempat bernasafas lega, ia harus kembali menghindari dari serangan selanjutnya.

"Kau melupakan ku, **Shanaroo**!"

Genin berambut musim semi muncul di atas Oto nin setelah Oto nin melakukan jutsu Doton, tidak banyak pikir lagi, Oto nin langsung melompat menjauh dari pukulan Sakura.

Brakk!

Satu pukulan dapat menghancurkan batang pohon bagaimana jika mengenai manusia, pasti akan sakit, beruntung pengalaman bertarung si Oto nin lumayan memadai jika tidak sudah di pastikan akan menjadi samsak pukulan super Sakura.

"Hohoho..., menggunakan jutsu Katon sebagai pengalihan dan finishing dengan pukulan sekuat itu, benar benar cerdas!" Oto nin itu mendarat dengan mulus.

"Cih, tidak ada serangan satupun yang mengenainya"

Menma muncul di samping Sasuke dengan mendecih kesal begitupula dengan Sakura telah kembali bersama teman teman-nya setelah pukulan menggunakan cakra yang sudah di control sempurna berakhir kekecewaan.

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekuat itu!"

Sasuke berguman pelan karena sebelumnya memang mereka terlalu meremehkan lawan-nya menganggap dengan adanya seorang Uchiha dan prodigy Namiksze mampu mengalahkan musuh di depan-nya karena secara kebetulan dia hanya seorang diri, seperti kata pepatah, di atas langit masih ada langit lagi begitulah yang di alami tim tujuh saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun!?"

Kunochi bermarga Haruno itu bertanya khwatir. Setelah bertarung beberapa menit yang lalu, cakra nya sudah mulai menipis, karena bagaimanapun juga dia bukanlah dari kalangan ninja beda lagi dengan Menma dan Sasuke yang notabenya keturunan dari Clan Clan ternama di akui oleh Konoha dan negara elemen lain-nya.

Sebelumnya ia dam tim nya begitu arogan kepada teman seangkatan-nya dengan menyelesaikan misi A rank seharusnya misi khusus ninja skaliber Jounin untuk menyelesaikan misi itu tapi mereka sudah dapat menyelesaikan misi Jounin walaupun tidak di sengaja tapi perasaan bangga, percaya di mendominasi tim tujuh ini bahkan mereka memamerkan hal tidak berguna itu kepada teman rookie nya sebagai tim Genin terbaik tahun ini.

Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang meski Cakra mereka kecuali Sakura masih cukup banyak tapi tidak membantu sama sekali. Jujur saja, lawan kali ini sedikit lebih susah saat melawan Zabuza dan Haku di Nami no Kuni bisa melancarkan satu atau dua pukulan pada mereka.

"Khukhukhu buat lebih menarik lagi Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma"

Si Oto nin tertawa psikopat masih menenteng katana nya. "Coba kita gunakan serangan combo sekali lagi Dobe!" Sasuke memberikan saran.

Menma mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa kau tidak ingat!, seluruh combo kita bisa di patahkan dengan mudah olehnya" Menma mengingat segala serangan menit menit yang lalu.

"Kita coba sekali lagi" Menma menghela nafas lalu mengangguk menyetujui saran Sasuke. "Haaah baiklah baiklah"

"Lalu, aku bagaimana Menma-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke dan Menma menengok ke arah Sakura di samping mereka. "Lakukan seperti biasa Sakura!" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Beralih ke Oto nin menyeringai senang melihat Sasuke kembali mengatur rencana. 'khukhukhu, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana potensimu sebagai tubuh baruku Sasuke-kun'

 **"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

 **"Fuuton : Daitoppa!"**

Api yang Sasuke keluarkan di tambah dengan jutsu Fuuton C rank dari Menma menjadi badai api melesat ke arah Oto nin membakar apa saha yang di lintasi oleh badai api itu. Di sisi Oto nin, ia menatap api berkapasitas lumayan tanpa rasa takut.

 **"Doton : Doryu Johenki**!"

Kali ini dinding tanah Oto nin dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu jika api adalah kelemakan bagi tanah dan tidak mungkinkan ia menggunakan jutsu Doton biasa seperti tadi, bisa gosong nantinya.

Duaarr!

Api Sasuke dan Menma tertahan oleh tebalnya dinding tanah melindungi penciptanya dari mara bahaya. Beberapa saat berlalu setelah Sasuke dan Menma melakukan combo mereka, si Oto nin mulai melepaskan jutsunya mengira jika api sudah mulai padam.

Wuss! Wuss!

Dari balik asap ledakan, dua fuma shuriken melesat kencang ke arah Oto nin itu. Mendecih pelan, Oto nin kemudian menghindari dua fuma shuriken tersebut dengan mengeser sedikit tubuhnya membiarkan fuma shuriken melewatinya.

Namun tidak sampai di situ saja, dua fuma Shuriken yang melewati Oto nin tiba tiba berubah arah layaknya bumeram melewati Oto nin dari belakang sampai berputar putar di sekeliling Oto nin.

'Kawat?'

Si Oto nin sedikit membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat dua buah kawat yang di hubungkan dengan fuma shuriken melilit kecang dirinya. 'Khukhukhu, aku tidak menyangka tertipu oleh trik murahan ini' batin ninja dari desa Otogakure itu.

Merasa hanya trik biasa tidak cukup melumpuhkan lawan-nya, Sasuke, sebagai pelaku penyerangan menggunakan lalu melakukan handseal sebelum menggigit kawat di tangan-nya.

 **"Katon : Dai Endan!"**

Kawat yang sasuke gunakan bukanlah kawat biasa, tentu saja Sasuke tidaklah sebodoh itu hanya menggunakan trik ini, dengan kawat sudah di lumurkan oleh minyak tanah, api terus merambat seiring dengan waktu seiring dengan jutsu api Sasuke terbentuk pula.

Boft!

Alangkah terkejutnya 3 Genin Konoha itu tak kala tubuh Oto nin tiba tiba berubah menjadi sepotong kayu sudah di bakar habis oleh jutsu Sasuke.

"Ka-kawarimi sejak kapan?"

Menma, Sasuke, Sakura menatap bongkahan kayu tidak percaya, mereka tertipu jutsu murahan itu padahal sejak awal mereka tidak melihat Oto nin melakukan jutsu penggati dan boft sejak kapan si Oto nin menggunakan Kawarimi no Jutsu, itulah kira kira pertanyaan dari ketiga Genin Konoha itu.

Skip beberapa detik sampai salah satu pohon besar Shi no Mori bergerak sendiri dan munculah Oto nin dengan lumpur lumpur mulai membentuk dirinya menggunakan salah satu jutsu Doton type melarikan diri.

Setelah seluruh tubuh Oto nin terbentu sempurna, ia langsung menatap insten tim tujuh lalu menyeringai kembali.

"Khukhukhu kurasa aku harus mengakhiri ini!"

Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura merinding disco mendengar tawa aneh Oto nin, sumpah demi wajah Kakashi sensei di balik masker yang menjadi misteri tidak terpecahkan di dunia, mereka benar benar tidak tahu siapa yang di hadapi kali ini.

Sring!

Dalam sekian detik Oto nin menghilang, tiba tiba eksetesi nya muncul di samping Sasuke dengan tendangan bersarang di perutnya.

Brak!

Sasuke terpental akibat kuatnya tendangan Oto nin.

"Teme/Sasuke-kun!"

Mata Sharingan dua titik koma Sasuke membulat sempurna akibat rasa nyeri menyerang perutnya, padahal ia sudah menggunakan mata kebanggaan-nya itu yang mampu melihat beberapa detik sebelum kejadian tapi kenapa ia tidak melihat pergerakan si Oto nin, apakah kecepatan Oto nin di atas rata rata?, entahlah Sasuke juga tidak tahu.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ saja!, Oto nin itu langsung mencekik Menma setelah menendang Sakura menjauh dari arena dirinya.

"Ugh..., ap-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan bren*sek?"

Menma memutuskan bertanya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekikan Oto nin. Secara berlahan pula mata blue sapphire Menma berubah menjadi mata Kyuubi dan 3 pasang whisker di pipi Menma juga ikut menebal seiring dengan waktu.

Cakra tipis berwarna orange menyebar secara bertahap dengan emosi Menma semakin menjadi jadi. Oto nin menyeringai senang. "Hohoho langsung mengluarkan cakra rubah ekor sembilan?, coba kita lihat seberapa lama kau bertahan"

Cakra 5 elemen muncul di kelima jari Oto nin lalu membukan sebagian kaos Menma dan terlihat pola di perut Menma seperti tato melingkar. Tidak banyak bicara lagi, si Oto nin lalu menempelkan tangan-nya dan memutar secara berlahan di bagian perut Menma yang terdapat tato tersebut.

"Aarrggghhh!..."

Teriak Menma merasakan panas bagian perutnya. Melihat Menma sudah di lumpuhkan, Oto nin itu melepaskan tubuh Menma membiarkan Menma guling guling kesakitan.

"Menma-kun"

Satu satunya kunoichi tim 7 berteriak khawatir dengan keadaan rekan-nya. Menghiraukan Menma, Oto nin lalu maju beberapa langkah dari tempat Menma berada.

"Khukhukhu sudah saat nya tubuh itu menjadi miliku"

Dengan itu leher Oto nin memanjang menuju tempat Sasuke mulai bangun akibat tendangan Oto nin dan tentu saja kejadian itu mengejutkan semua Genin Konoha ini.

Jarak mulai menipis sekitar 5 meter sebelum Sasuke terkena gigitan Oto nin itu.

Buaakkh!

Kepala Oto nin di tendang dengan keras oleh seseorang tiba tiba berada di depan kepala si Oto nin menyebabkan kepalanya terpental ke atas, dalam keadaan kepala tengah melayang meliuk liuk layaknya ular, sebuat tendangan lagi ia terima membuat kepala si Oto nin jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

"Sudah kuduga ini kau Orochimaru!... "

.

.

 **TBC**

Halooo senpai senpai sekalian, sudah lama saya gak up fic ini, ahhaha maafkan saya atas keterlambatan ini, gara gara keyboard hp ku sedikit lemot malah menganggu hobi ku dalam menulis dan juga beberapa hari ini saya kehilangan semangat saya dalam menulis fic, entahlah tiba tiba penyakit malas menyentuh hp kambuh lagi hehehe gomenasai...,

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah jadi 1 hari yang lalu karena malasnya saya menyentuh hp jadi lupa untuk carge hp membuatnya ngambek gak bisa di nyalain lagi untuk beberapa hari ini sampai saya menggunakan charge yang bukan charge ku untuk mengisi ulang hp ku sampai penuh, maklum hp yang saya punya bukanlah hp cangih lain-nya hehehe jadi malu *garuk garuk pipi*.

Ok langsung saja pada pembahasan chap ini.

Pertama, saya mengikutkan Naruto dan Akane Chunin Exam menggunakan penyamaran, hm hm aku juga tidak tahu, tiba tiba reflek saja thehehe, tapi tenang saja, Naruto akan membocorkan identitas NaruAkane saat invasi biar greget.

Yang kedua. Genin Otogakure adalah Orochimaru beda sama di cannon Kusagakure, saya hanya ingin sedikit berbeda dari cannon yah begitulah walaupun sedikit aneh tapi gak papa lah.

Sipp sudah gak ada yang aku bahas kembali, akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan jaa nee...,


	14. Chapter 14

**The Next Naruto Lucifer**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : M [Pertarungan]**

 **Genre : Adventure Tragedy**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Warning : OC!, OOC!, Abal!, Mainstream!, Gaje!, Typo! [Pasti, OverPowered!Naru, Strong!Naru, Strong!Akane, Lucifer!Naru, Uzumaki!Akane.**

 **Summary : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.**

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

"Menma-kun"

Satu satunya kunoichi tim 7 berteriak khawatir dengan keadaan rekan-nya. Menghiraukan Menma, Oto nin lalu maju beberapa langkah dari tempat Menma berada.

"Khukhukhu sudah saat nya tubuh itu menjadi miliku"

Dengan itu leher Oto nin memanjang menuju tempat Sasuke mulai bangun akibat tendangan Oto nin dan tentu saja kejadian itu mengejutkan semua Genin Konoha ini.

Jarak mulai menipis sekitar 5 meter sebelum Sasuke terkena gigitan Oto nin itu.

Buaakkh!

Kepala Oto nin di tendang dengan keras oleh seseorang tiba tiba berada di depan kepala si Oto nin menyebabkan kepalanya terpental ke atas, dalam keadaan kepala tengah melayang meliuk liuk layaknya ular, sebuat tendangan lagi ia terima membuat kepala si Oto nin jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

"Sudah kuduga ini kau Orochimaru!... "

 **OoOoOoO**

Oto nin bernama Orochimaru tersebut membulatkan matanya kaget akibat tendangan dari Naruto dan Akane, padahal ia sama sekali merasakan aura Naruto di dekatnya, kenapa tiba tiba sudah di depan-nya dan menendang wajahnya di tambah lagi serangan kedua yang di lakukan oleh Akane membuat wajahnya retak bagian pipi kanan-nya.

"Siapa kau?..."

Wajah Orochimaru berlahan terkelupas layaknya ular berganti kulit. Jujur saja, ia sangat terkejut ada yang mengetahui identitasnya semudah ini apalagi seorang Genin lah yang mengetahuinya padahal ia sudah melakukan penyamaran ini serapih mungkin menggunakan tubuh seseorang sudah ia curi.

"Ini lah kenapa aku benci ular, mereka sangat menjijikan sama sepertimu"

Naruto memandang Orochimari dengan pandangan jijik, kenapa ia tahu jika di depan-nya adalah Orochimaru salah satu legenda sannin Konoha memiliki label S rank missing nin setelah melakukan percobaan pada makhluk hidup menyebabkan ia di usir dari Konoha oleh Sandaime Hokage beberapa tahun yang lalu?.

Naruto pernah mendengar dari leader nya jika Orochimaru merupakan mantan anggota Akatsuki sebelum Naruto dan Akane masuk ke organisasi itu, ia juga mendengar bahwa Orochimaru keluar dari Akatsuki karena mencoba mencuri tubuh Uchiha Itachi namun berhasil di kalahkan oleh Itachi dan membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Siapa kau bocah?..."

Orochimaru mulai kesal karena pertanyaan-nya tidak di jawab sebelumnya. Jika biasanya orang lain akan lari terbirit birit mendengar namanya atau bertemu langsung, tapi ke dua Genin ini malah memiliki keberanian yang pantas di acuki jempol berani datang di hadapan-nya secara live, ini membuatnya sedikit tertarik dengan bocah berbeda warna rambut di depan-nya.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya tertarik, tapi ia juga merasakan sedikit cakra tidak asing di tubuh Akane tapi ia tidak ingat cakra itu. Di sisi lain, lebih tepatnya Akane sudah memasang Fuinjutsu khusus agar orang lain tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir akan Orochimaru tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya walaupun cakra Uzumakinya sangat kental.

Menma mempunyai cakra Uzumaki dari ibunya tapi tidak sekental Akane membuat cakra Akane dan Menma jauh berbeda di dukung dengan Fuinjutsu menambah asing cakra Akane, itulah kenapa Orochimaru agak asing dengan cakra Uzumaki Akane.

Lain Akane lain pula daya ketertarikan Orochimaru pada Naruto. Orochimaru dari tadi sudah mengaktifkan sensor seorang sannin bisa di bilang sensor bukan hal yang untuk di pandang sebelah mata untuk melakukan observasi pada Genin Amegakure di depan-nya.

Cakra yang sangat sedikit Orochimaru rasakan di sosok Uzumaki Naruto Lucifer. Tapi jika Naruto hanya memiliki cakra hanya bisa melakukan satu jutsu B rank, kenapa Naruto bisa melakukan pergerakan secepat itu?, apakah salah satu jutsu teleportasi?, opini itu langsung Orochimaru buang jauh jauh karena bagaimanapun juga ia sangat tahu betul seberapa besar cakra untuk melakukan Shunshin no Jutsu sempurna apalagi dari pertama kali Naruto muncul, ia tidak melihat Naruto menggunakan handseal!, jadi satu satunya opini yang tepat adalah...,

Kecepatan Naruto bukanlah hasil dari jutsu teleportasi manapun tapi kecepatan murni dari tubuh Naruto seperti Naruto sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk mendapatkan kecepatan ini. Ia yakin akan apa yang dia fikirkan ini dan masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi di benak Orochimaru!, kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto disekitar sini?.

Walaupun tanpa sensor miliknya seharusnya dia bisa sedikit bisa merasakan cakra Naruto jika Naruto sudah berada di sekitar sini sejak tadi?. Mata ular Orochimaru lalu melirik ke arah Akane berada. Jika itu Akane, ia menganggapnya wajar karena Orochimaru tahu betul Akane sangat mahir menyembunyikan cakra sampai titik terendah, jikalau Orochimaru tidak mengaktifkan sensornya, mungkin ia beranggapan Akane tidak memiliki energi spiritual di sebut cakra itu.

Kalau Orochimaru melihat kejadian di gerbang Shi no Mori saat Chunin Exam tahap ke 2 akan di mulai, mungkin Orochimaru tidak seterkejut ini. Yah seperti pernyataan di atas. Orochimaru memang sejak awal sudah berada di dalam Shi no Mori sebelum Chunin Exam di mulai, jadi dia tidak tahu apa apa tentang Naruto ini. (A/N : Saya memang buat kejadian ini beda sama di cannon jadi kuharap senpai tidak bingung hehehe)

Haah, memikirkan ini benar benar membuat Orochimaru pusing, kejadian ini belum pernah terjadi pada dirinya, tentu saja membuat Orochimaru tertarik pada kedua bocah anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?... "

Naruto masih menjawab dengan wajah datarnya pada penghianat Konoha dan Akatsuki di depan-nya. Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto tanpa nada takut tidak tahu siapa yang di hadapinya ini membuat Orochinaru terkekeh pelan.

"Untuk bocah kemarin malam, ucapanmu cukup pedas bocah!, apa kau tidak tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa?"

Orochimaru masih memegang katana yang konon katana tertajam di dunia Kusanagi menjawab meremehkan pada Naruto. Dari segi pengalaman, kekuatan, dan hal hal lain-nya menurut Orochimaru, ia sudah menang jauh dari pada bocah tengik di hadapan-nya, jadi meremehkan tidak apa kan?.

"Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau meremehkan ku Orochimaru?"

Mungkin benar Naruto kalah berpengalaman dalam bertarung dengan sannin di depan-nya itu sejak dirinya berada di dunia ini tapi jangan lupakan pengalaman apa di kehidupan sebelumnya!, kheh Orochimaru sepertinya meremehkan lawan yang salah kali ini.

"Memang kau bisa apa bocah?, paling hanya bisa menggunakan Bunshin no Jutsu dan trik kunai shuriken saja dengan cakra yang sangat sedikit itu hahaha"

Orochimaru memegang dahinya tertawa lepas untuk menjawab ucapan Naruto sebelumnya. Orang lain juga bersikap seperti itu saat akan bertarung dengan Naruto apalagi hanya ada satu pembahasan yang sama yaitu cakra. Apa orang orang pikir kekuatan hanya berasal dari cakra saja?. Naruto sudah kebal dengan situasi saat ini jadi ia tidak perlu susah susah membalas bualan mereka.

"Untuk pedofil seperti mu kurasa kau banyak berbicara omong kosong ular? dan sifat meremehkan akan membunuhmu secara berlahan sampai kau benar benar menghargai musuhmu Orochimaru!"

Naruto tidak suka ini, orang meremehkan lawan-nya melihat hanya dari sampulnya saja, apa mereka tidak tahu jika ada kata pelatah melihat buku dari sampulnya tidak lah baik dan lagi, jika Naruto mau, ia bisa saja membunuh kage di tangan-nya bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk nya, lalu kenapa berhadapan dengan shinobi berpangkat satu tingkat dari kage harus mundur sebelum bertukar tinju?, ada ada saja.

"Kenapa?, kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?, aku adalah makhluk abadi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat membunuhku apalagi hanya berhadapan dengan bocah Genin seperti mu, memang kau bisa apa?"

Abadi yah?, entah kenapa tiba tiba Naruto teringat dengan salah satu pillar dari pillar pillar Clan iblis yang tersisa di Underword bernama Phenex.

Dulu ia pernah bertarung dengan iblis dari Clan Phenex yang berkoar koar jika dia abadi tapi setelah Naruto serang dalam beberapa kali serangan skala besar, iblis Clan Phenex tersebut masih bisa mati walaupun sedikit menyebalkan melawan orang memiliki regenerasi yang cepat jadi Naruto rasa Orochimaru memiliki kemampuan itu, langsung saja pada intinya, Orochimaru bisa regenerasi menggunakan cakranya seperti Clan Phenex, ini tidak akan sulit, lagi pula dia punya Albion untuk menguras cakra Orochimaru jadi hanya tinggal menguras dan penghabisan.

"Tidak ada yang nama abadi di dunia ini kau tahu?"

Balas Naruto seadanya, ngomong ngomong tentang abadi, Naruto jadi ingat teman sekelompoknya pemuja dewa Jasnin, ia pernah melihat cara bertarung Hidan yaitu dengan mengambil setetes darah untuk ritualnya lalu setelah ritual selesai, ia langsung menusuk dadanya sendiri dan taraa, si korban pemilik darah tersebut KO di tempat. Cara bertarung yang unik.

"Hahaha tapi tidak denganku!"

Kali ini Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah melihat kesombongan Orochimaru, mungkin sedikit menggunakan kekutan dari patner nya tidaklah buruk?, lagi pula Naruto sudah lama tidak menggunakan-nya.

'Albion lakukan!'

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berbicara dengan patnernya. Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto menggunakan kekuatan Divine Dividing untuk melawan musuhnya tapi kali ini ia akan melakukan-nya melihat siapa yang ia lawan kali ini, ia tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan yang setengah setengah dan lagi, pasti cakra Orochimaru sudah berkurang sedikit saat melawan tim tujuh.

 **[Whahaha sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan kemampuan ini, hm tapi Naruto!, apa kau yakin akan hal ini, bukan-nya belum saatnya kau menggunakan kekuatan Divide?]**

Benar juga apa yang di katakan Albion, selama ini, Naruto belum pernah menggunakan kekuatan Divide milik Albion dan apa jadinya jika Naruto menggunakan-nya?, akan sangat rumit untuk kedepan-nya, dari yang Albion tahu, kekuatan menyerap sebuah jutsu atau pun cakra, sangatlah langka di Element National apalagi menyerap dengan cara instan tanpa menyentuhnya, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi kedepan-nya.

'Tak apa Albion, lagi pula hanya Orochimaru dan Akane yang ada disini kecuali...,"

Naruto menengok satu persatu anggota tim tujuh dari Menma sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke mulai berdiri tegak, dan Sakura masih bisa mempertahankan kesadaran-nya.

'..., Tim dari Konoha tapi itu bisa di atur dengan sedikit sentuhan sihir dan selesai!'

Naruto sudah memikirkan resikonya jika satu persatu kemampuan-nya akan di ketahui tapi bukan Naruto nama nya kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, hanya dengan satu sentuhan sihir yang sudah Naruto pelajari dan menghapus ingatan selesai sudah.

 **[Baiklah Naruto, jika itu mau mu, aku siap!]**

'Yooss, tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu Albion!'

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membuka kembali dengan menatap Orochimaru tajam namun sama sekali tidak membuat sang sannin gentar akan hal tersebut, sebagai shinobi memiliki pengalaman yang memadai, Orochimaru sudah sering mengalami kejadian ini jadi untuk apa ia gentar hanya dengan tatapan tajam seorang bocah.

"Bersiaplah reptil!"

'Albion lakukan sekarang!'

 **[Aiyo patner!]**

 **[Divide!] 2X**

Deg! Deg!

Beruntung Naruto sudah menyentuh Orochimaru, jika tidak pasti akan sangat merepotkan nantinya harus melawan Orochimaru one on one di tempat ini, huuh jika bukan Orochimaru pasti akan langsung ambruk sedari tadi, ternyata nama sannin memang bukan main main.

"Ughhh..., ap-apa yang terjadi dengan cakraku?"

Semua yang ada di situ kecuali Naruto menatap Orochimaru bingung karena tiba tiba tubuh si sannin ular itu tiba tiba berlutut dengan lutut kanan sebagai penyangga agar tidak jatuh, tidak sampai di situ, Orochimaru juga memegang dadanya merasakan sakit luar biasa setelah setengah cakranya telah Naruto curi.

"Haah, kenapa Orochi?, ada yang berbeda di tubuhmu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil untuk mengejek melihat Orochimaru ambruk dalam beberapa kali membagi kekuatan Orochimaru, cakra yang sudah Naruto ambil begitu banyak sekitar High Chunin karena bagaimana pun juga cakra sannin sangatlah besar dari shinobi lain-nya terkecuali shinobi Clan Uzumaki yang di katakan Bijuu versi manusia.

"Bren*sek!, apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku bocah!?"

Orochimaru mulai bangkit kembali dengan nafas mulai tidak beraturan. Jika pengguna sebelum-nya harus memunculkan sayap mekanik Albion untuk membagi tapi Naruto tidak harus melakukan itu karena ia dan Albion sudah menyatu sedikit mirip dengan Bijuu di segel pada Jinchuuriki jadi dia tidak perlu repot repot lagi.

"Saa kita itu musuh loh, tidak etiskan memberi tahu setiap serangan pada lawan?"

Sebagai shinobi memiliki kepintaran tinggi tentu saja dia tahu apa dari maksud ucapan Naruto, sial, kali ini di benar benar di permainkan oleh seorang Genin, andai saja dia tidak lengah, pasti ia sudah menendang bokong Naruto saat ini juga.

'Cakra ku berkurang 50%, tapi kurasa cukup untuk melarikan diri ataupun melawan, cihh dengan cakra seperti ini aku masih belum cukup menggunakan segel kutukan pada Sasuke-kun, tidak ada cara lain kecuali mundur'

Naruto langsung merentangkan kedua tangan-nya keatas lalu di detik kemudian 3 piringan seperti gergaji terbentuk di sana. Gergaji terbentu dari Demonic Power itu yang sebenarnya salah satu jutsu milik Vali tapi Naruto tiru dengan bantuan Albion sebagai mentornya.

Berbagai wajah terkejut terlihat jelas orang orang di sana melihat 3 piringan mirip gergaji di atas Naruto berada tentu saja khusus untuk Akane tidak tahu jika Naruto menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia di dalam dirinya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto kemudian melempar satu piringan gergaji di balik lingkaran sihir ketempat Orochimaru berdiri. Orochimaru tersentak kaget dengan datangnya serangan dari Naruto tergolong cepat itu. Ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk memikirkan ini semua, tanpa basa basi lagi, Orochimaru langsung melompat menghindarinya.

Sraakk!

Seluruh pohon pohon yang di lintasi properti sihir Naruto terbabat tapih sampai seratus meter panjang-nya, seluruh pasang mata menengguk ludah dengan kasar begitu melihat dampat dari gergaji Naruto langsung terpotong potong.

Orochimaru sempat melirik kebelakang setelah mendarat dengan sempurna. "Untuk orang tua sepertimu ku akui cukup gesit Orochimaru"

Memang benar apa di katakan oleh Naruto, selama ini yang Naruto tahu sangat jarang bahkan bisa di hitung dengan jari dapat menghindari serangan tersebut, tapi tidak apa, ia masih memiliki 2 piringan tersisa.

"Aku tidak bisa tua bocah!"

"Begitu!, tapi bagaimana dengan ini"

Sekali lagi Naruto melempar piringan-nya dengan kecepatan luar biasa gila bahkan di lihat oleh mata telanjang hanya blur yang terlihat tapi insting sannin nya kali ini menolongnya. Gergaji melesat dalam posisi miring terus melesat sampai tiba di depan Orochimaru yang memiringkan tubuhnya.

Belum bernafas lega, satu piringan tersisa sudah berada di depan Orochimaru yang sangat kaget jika satu piringan sebelumnya hanya untuk pengalihan semata.

Terpotong!

Tubuh si Sannin no Densetsu Konoha terpotong menjadi dua bagian. Semua orang begitu membulatkan matanya apalagi tim tujuh dari Konoha tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, untuk menggores Genin yang ternyata Orochimaru saja mereka tidak bisa tapi, ini sungguh mengejutkan, hanya dengan dua kali serang dan satu kali pengalihan sudah membuat Orochimaru terbelah.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung lantaran tubuh Orochimaru yang terbelah tidak mengeluarkan darah setetespun, ia harus mulai hati hati sekarang, ia harus tetap waspada akan hal ini.

Dan benar saja. Mulut Orochimaru berlahan terbuka lebar memperlihatkan sosok sebenarnya dari seorang Orochimaru yang penuh lender itu. Ular memang tetap ular bahkan semua jutsunya begitu sangat menjijikan terutama ini layaknya ular berganti kulit lagi.

'Sial..., hanya dengan mengganti tubuh aku sudah kehilangan 20% cakraku, ini tidak baik'

Orochimaru mengumpat di dalam hatinya, memang benar saat ini ia kehilangan 20% cakra hanya untuk berganti tubuh saja. 'aku terlalu meremehkan nya dan lagi, aku belum pernah melihat kemampuan itu di manapun' tentu saja, karena Naruto adalah satu satunya shinobi pengguna Demonic Power jadi belum pernah ada yang bisa melakukan-nya, tidak lebih jelasnya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

'Tidak ada jalan lain... ' batin Orochimaru lalu menggigit ibu jarinya dan menempelkan di tanah.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

\- Uzumakilcchi -

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian di Shi no Mori yang di haruskan Naruto mengeluarkan satu dari sekian jutsu rahasianya yang seharusnya tidak menunjukan sekarang tapi Naruto tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal tersebut di karenakan setelah Naruto dan Akane bertarung dengan dua hewan Kuchiyose ular milik Orochimaru, Naruto sudah menghapus semua ingatan tim tujuh tentang dirinya mengakibatkan tim tujuh hanya mengingat mereka bertarung dengan Oto nin ternyata Orochimaru dan di tolong oleh seseorang tidak di kenal dan tidak mengingat apa apa lagi setelahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari Chunin Exam tahap ke tiga dimulai menyisahkan satu tim Genin Amegakure, satu Genin Oto, satu tim Genin Sunagakure dan lima tim Genin Konohagakure sebagai tuan rumah.

Tim pertama yang berhasil sampai di menara pengawas pertama adalah Genin dari Amegakure hanya dengan dua puluh delapan jam saja membobol rekor dari Uchiha Itachi yang dapat menyelesaikan empat puluh satu jam sebagai waktu penyelesaian Chunin Exam terbaik.

Di nomor dua ada Genin Sunagakure di susul tim delapan Konohagakure, tim sembilan Konohagakure, tim sepuluh Konohagakure, tim tujuh Konohagakure dan Genin tunggal Yakushi Kabuto dan yang terakhir adalah tim Genin Otogakure.

Dan disinilah para peserta Chunin Exam berbaris sedangkan Yondaime Hokage menjelaskan peraturan peraturan kali ini. (Males banget aku njelasin-nya jadi kita lewatkan saja senpai hehehe)

Skip Time

Satu persatu peserta sudah melakukan pertandingan dari Uchiha Sasuke melawan Yoroi Akado Genin asal Otogakure yang dimenangkan oleh Sasuke menggunakan salah satu teknik dari Genin Rock Lee lalu Temari melawan Ten-Ten tentu saja kemenangan berpihak pada Temari yang notabenya menggunakan elemen Fuuton menerbangkan semua senjata senjata yang di keluarkan oleh Ten-Ten, Sakura vs Ino berakhir imbang dsb.

Papan monitor kembali mengacak nama nama peserta tersisa sampai...

Akane Sakurada vs Ikasame Akaru (OC)

Akane menyeringai kecil lalu berjalan tenang di ikuti oleh Genin dari Otogakure tersebut. Akane kali ini meletakan dua Katana miliknya di belakang punggung. Satu katana biasa sedangkan satunya adalah Uzu no Ken peninggalan sang ibunda Akane sedangkan untuk Akaru dia juga menggunakan katana sebagai senjatanya type shinobi pengguna Kenjutsu dan kali ini pertarungan Genin pengguna Kenjutsu untuk pertama kalinya terjadi di Chunin Exam tahap ke tiga ini. Kedua Genin dari kedua desa itu berhadap hadapan memberikan tatapan bukan dalam arti romantis melainkan permusuhan kental di antara mereka.

Pengguna dua pedang dalam dunia shinobi sudah sangatlah jarang sebab itu juga penampilan Akane membawa dua katana adalah sebagai pusat perhatian baik penonton Chunin Exam ini maupun Hokage beserta Anbu mendampingi Hokage ini. Hayate menatap dua peserta bergantian lalu menggucapkan tanda bahwa pertarungan akan segera di mulai.

"Hajime!?... "

Akane belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu menyiapkan kuda kudanya begitu pula dengan Akaru mengobservasi Akane untuk mencari celah lalu menghabisinya. Kedua peserta itu menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menarik katana mereka masing masing yang di di bawa. Akane memundurkan kaki kanan-nya sedikit kebelakang mengambil posisi ancang ancang lalu berlari menggunakan kecepatan Genin pada umumnya.

Tranggg...

Tebasan dari Akane berhasil di blok mudah oleh Akaru dengan memiringkan katana miliknya ke samping melindungi leher siap di penggal Akane barusan. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Akane menarik kembali katana tinggi keudara menebas dada Akaru.

Tranggg...

Akaru tidak mau menjadi bualan bualan bagi Akane segera menyabetkan senjata dia pegang setelah dia menangkis katana Akane kepinggang kecil Akane. Akane melihat itu, dengan gerakan simple, dia memundurkan sebelah kakinya kebelakang membiarkan katana Akaru bebas menebas udara kosong saja.

Memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada, Akane melakukan tebasan miring dari sisi atas kiri kebawah kanan dengan dada Akaru sebagai incaran Akane. Akaru anak bersurai hitam menggunakan pakaian biasa di gunakan oleh shinobi asal Otogakure segera menangkis sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tranggg...

Setelah mengatasi serangan Akane, Akaru langsung mementalkan katana Akana dari katanya melakukan tebasan horizontal dari sebelah kiri. Akane yang tangan-nya di pentalkan oleh Akaru sedikit kaget tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, dia melompat kebelakang lalu berlari lagi kearah Akaru.

Tranggg... Tranggg... Tranggg...

Seluruh serangan Akane satu persatu di blok oleh Akaru. Rekan dari Naruto itu mengembalikan posisi katana dari posisi sekarang sampai dimana unjung katana berbalik di belakang Akane memegang katana. Dia menghindari serangan Akaru dengan menundukan kepalanya lalu dalam momen seperti itu, Akane menebas dari atas ke bawah.

Swuushhh...

Dalam momen seperti itu, Akaru memundurkan sedikit kepalanya lalu melakukan serangan balasan lagi dengan cara menebas horizontal. Akane tahu maksud dari Akaru pun memblok menggunakan katana miliknya dengan cukup mudah.

Tranggg...

Swuushh...

Akane kali ini meningkatkan tempo bertarungnya untuk awalan yaitu tebasan. Akaru yang melihat tempo dari serangan Akane sedikit dicepatkan langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaan-nya agar tidak salah sangkah untuk menepis serangan Akane.

Tranggg... Tranggg... Tranggg...

Selain ahli dalam bidang Kenjutsu, sifat tenang adalah hal yang dimiliki Akane membuat dia sangat sulit untuk dikenai karena dengan ketenangan, Akane dapat terfokus mengatasi serangan lawan, kira kira itulah yang Naruto ajarkan pada gadis berambut merah ini selain belajar mengontrol cakra dan Kenjutsu.

Naruto di balkon penonton hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menyendekah kepala di tembok. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Naruto tidak peduli dengan pertandingan Akane. Naruto tahu Akane itu cukup kuat dalam bidang Kenjutsu tapi tidak mungkin juga ada lebih hebat dari Akane.

Tranggg... Swusshh...

Akaru segera memiringkan kepalanya saat Akane berniat menusuk kepala. Menggunakan lutut, Akaru melakukan tendangan pada perut Akane sedang dalam keadaan membusungkan tubuh, Akaru yakin dengan kondisi seperti ini akan sulit untuk memblok atau menghindari tapi pengecualian tersendiri untuk Akane.

Sebelum lutut Akaru mendarat di perut ramping Akane, Akane terlebih dahulu menarik kembali katana kemudian bersalto kebelakang beberapa kali. Akane menurunkan posisi siaga saat Akaru tidak menyerangnya balas. "Apakah hanya segini saja kekuatanmu?" Akane mengeritkan dahinya bingung apa maksud dari ucapan Akaru itu, bukankah dari tadi jalan-nya pertarungan sedikit didominasi oleh Akane jadi seharusnya yang mengucapkan ini adalah Akane bukan sebaliknya.

"Kenapa kau meminta aku harus mengeluarkan semua yang aku punya" Akane tahu makna tersembunyi Akaru mengucapkan nada remeh yaitu untuk memprovokasi Akane untuk bertarung lebih serius dan mengacau pikiran Akane karena Akaru berpikir, Akane akan berangapan bahwa Akaru lebih hebat darinya karena Akaru meremehkan Akane, dengan begitu, konsentrasi lawan akan buyar membuat kesempatan bagus untuk Akaru mengalahkan Akane.

"Tentu saja hanya dengan kemampuan seperti ini, kau akan sangat sulit mangalahkanku" jika Akane mengeluarkan semua kemampuan-nya hanya untuk pertarungan kecil seperti ini berarti Akane lah sebagai orang bodoh disini. Kongo Fusa adalah Kekai Genkai hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Uzumaki apalagi pemilik Kekai Genkai ini hanya ada satu di dunia shinobi yang diketahui yaitu milik Uzumaki Kushina, Akane mengeluarkan sekarang akan gempar nantinya.

Akane tertawa halus membuat Akaru kebingungan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk itu, hanya dengan tingkat bertarung ini saja aku akan menjamin kau tidak akan kecewa okay!" Akaru mengetahui rencananya gagal mendecil kesal lalu memasang kuda kudanya kembali begitupula dengan Akane.

Akaru berlari cukup kencang kearah Akane masih diam hanya memasang kuda kuda miliknya saja. Akaru melakukan serangan kedepan tepat di leher Akane. Akane menutup matanya sebentar kemudian menunduk menghindari lalu dalam keadaan seperti itu, Akane menggunakan tendangan pada pinggang Akaru.

Bukan hanya Kenjutsu saja, Taijutsu Akane juga patut di waspadi, memang Akane bertarung Kenjutsu tanpa style apapun tapi bukan berarti Akane akan kalah saat melawan shinobi memiliki style tertentu. Akaru sedikit meringis, tendangan Akane tadi sangat kuat apalagi Akane sudah menambahkan cakra pada kaki menambah demage tendangan tersebut.

Tangan Akaru untuk menangkis tendangan Akane terlihat memar. Akane tidak mau memberikan lawan satu detikpun maka dari itu, Akane menurunkan kakinya lalu kemudian dia mengayunkan tangan kiri tampak tidak melakukan apapun cukup tinggi.

Buaggg...

Akaru terlempar 10 meter dengan luka lebam di pipinya. "One strike, aku dapat memukulmu dalam tingkat seperti ini jadi apakah harus meningkatkan kekuatan lagi" Akaru mulai bangkit sambil mengelus pipinya, dia tampak marah baru saja di permalukan oleh seorang perempuan, memang dia bukan Genin terkuat dari desanya tapi tetap saja mendapatkan serangan dari seorang wanita menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Bangsat, kau akan membalas puluhan kali lipat dari ini jalang!" dia menyarungkan katana ke punggungnya dimana tempat dia meletakan katana. Akane terkikik geli. "Ara~ kau membuatku takut pemuda-san, apakah ini kelakukan laki laki pada perempuan" Akane berujar pura pura takut malah menambah kekesalan bagi Akaru merasa di rendahkan.

Dengan di awali kekesalan, Akaru menyatukan tangan-nya untuk melakukan Handseal meskipun cukup lambat. Akane melihat apa yang di lakukan Akaru langsung memasang posisi siaga jika Akaru mengeluarkan jutsu yang berbahaya, disisi lain, Akaru menarik nafas kuat kuat sampai mulutnya mengembung kelebihan kapasitas udara.

 **"Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu!"**

Dalam sekali sembur, bola api sebesar 5 meter dia keluarkan sebagai kategori jutsu Katon rank C. Akane tidak tinggal diam, di jarak 10 meter adalah jarak yang cukup dekat jadi dia harus cepat cepat pergi dari tempat itu jika tidak ingin terpanggang. Akane melakukan Handseal setelah dia menyarungkan kembali katananya.

 **"Shunshin no Jutsu!"**

Blaarrrr...

Kurang dari satu detik tempat Akane berdiri sudah di hantam habis oleh bola api milik Akaru. Akaru tertawa keras mengira musuhnya sudah kalah begitupula para penonton menebak Akane tidak bisa menghindar secarakan mereka tidak melihat Akane melakukan Shunshin no Jutsu.

"Dia tidak akan selamat, bukan begitu Kakashi?" Jounin dari Konoha menggunakan pakaian ketat warna hijau lalu rambut mangkok tampak sangat mencolok di sini berucap pada Jounin bermasker Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri masih memfokuskan area terdiam. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu Gai sebelum melihat hasilnya langsung"

"Kenapa bisa begitu Kakashi? bukankah sudah sangat jelas jika Kunoichi asal Amegakure tersebut terkena serangan bola api itu"

"Kita lihat saja nanti kedepan-nya Gai"

Akane berdiri di patung tangan sedang melakukan segel ram. Dia mengapus sisa keringat di dahinya akibat panasnya suhu barusan. "Fyuuhh, aku kira aku akan menjadi daging pangang tadi" semua langsung menatap kearah sumber suara kecuali Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Di-dia selamat!"

"Sugoii!"

"Selalu saja begini, dasar tomat busuk" Naruto sudah tahu kelakukan dari Akane selalu membuat sensai tersendiri. "Kau! bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" Akaru menunjuk Akane masih berdiri tenang.

"Ufufufu~ sudah aku bilang aku tidak akan mengecawakanmu pemuda-san" Akane mengambil kembali katana miliknya. "Mari, kita selesaikan pertarungan kita" Akane menghilang dari sana tentu saja mengejutkan semua orang di sana minus Naruto kemudian dalam beberapa detik, Akane menyabetkan katana-nya miring.

Akaru hanya mengandalkan reflek seadanya segera melompat mundur menghindari sabetan katana Akane. Akane menghilang lagi melakukan serangan pada Akaru belum selesai menapakan kakinya. "Shimata!" Akaru langsung mengambil katana tadi sempat di taruh menangkis katana Akane meskipun sedikit kesulitan.

Tranggg...

"Lumayan!" ujar Akane lirih namun masih di dengar oleh Akaru. "Sudah ku bilang kau tidak bisa menyentuhku di kemampuan seperti ini" Akane tidak merespon masih menekan serangan-nya.

"Tapi... "

Akane menggantungkan ucapan-nya. "Gaya kenjutsumu sangat menyedihkan kau tahu" Akane memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat memberikan tendangan pada Akaru ke dagunya cukup membuat Akaru terbang.

Baakkk...

Akane ikut melompat kearah Akaru melakukan tendangan di atas membiarkan tubuh Akaru terjun bebas ke tanah.

Blaarrr...

Akane menapakan kakinya di tanah setelah dia melakukan tendangan terakhir tersebut. Mata Akane memincing di antara debu debu tempat Akaru mendarat waspada Akaru melakukan serangan dadakan. Di balik debu, Akaru mulai bangkit dari kawah mini dengan terbatuk batuk, dia memegang perutnya terasa nyeri itu.

"Uhuukk, kusoo mana mungkin aku kalah dengan perempuan" dia berguman lirih sambil berusaha menegakan tubuhnya. Akane mengeritkan dahinya. "Ahh sudah ku duga hanya dengan ini kau tidak akan kalah, sepertinya aku harus bermain lebih agresif lagi" Akaru mendengar ucapan Akane sekali lagi merasa di permainkan menambah kekesalan bagi Akaru.

 **"Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu!"**

Akane melompat menghindari jutsu Akaru ke atas. Akaru tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan Akane tenang begitu saja, dia merangkai Handseal lagi cukup panjang kemudian memakan udara di sekitarnya.

 **"Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Para penonton berdecak kagum karena ada Genin menguasai katon hingga ke teknik naga api ini termasuk beberapa Jounin Konohagakure memberiakan ucapan ucapan positif untuk Akaru. Akane sedikit kaget dengan itu lalu dia memanuver tubuhnya di udara menghindari serangan naga api tersebut.

Boomm...

Satu naga api meledak mengenai atap atap arena membuat beberapa material jatuh ke tanah. Akaru menggunakan Handseal yang sama membuat naga api kembari seperti tadi melesat kencang ke udara. Tidak mau terbakar sia sia, dia merangkai Handseal belum pernah di lakukan Akane dalam pertarungan apapun karena bagaimanapun juga dia jarang mengalami pertarungan langsung.

 **"Suiton : Suijinheki!"**

Akane memuntahkan air lumayan banyak dari mulutnya menangkal naga api masih kalah besar dengan air Akane membuat api Akaru berlahan mengecil menghasilkan asap dari tabrakan air dan api itu sendiri. Air terus mendominasi pertarungan antara dua jutsu dengan rank berbeda tersebut sampai naga air Akaru habis tidak tersisa sedangkan air Akane masih melesat kearah Akaru.

"Apaaaaa!?..."

Akaru tentu saja kaget, dia tidak mengira serangan-nya akan di patahkan menjadi sebuah serangan balik. Elemen air adalah elemen utama dari Akane sebagai ciri khas sendiri untuk Clan Uzumaki rata rata memiliki elemen Suiton jadi tidak heran Akane punya elemen Suiton yang kuat karena dia memiliki darah Uzumaki kental dari sang ibu.

"Di umur yang sangat muda, dia cukup hebat, bukan begitu Kakashi" wanita Jounin dari Konohagakure memiliki rambur raven dan mata merah ruby berdecak kagum. Dia kagum Akane dapat mengeluarkan jutsu rank tinggi, selain di butuhkan keterampilan dalam menggunakan jutsu, cakra control adalah faktor tidak kalah penting sebab itu juga Jounin bernama Yuhi Kurenai itu berbendapat.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Yeah kau benar Kurenai, tahun ini para peserta Chunin Exam sangat berpontesial menjadi shinobi hebat di masa depan" sangat jarang shinobi hebat dari desa kecil seperti Amegakure dan Otogakure, Kakashi melihat Genin bisa mengeluarkan Ninjutsu type elemen lihai tentu saja tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dia terkejut.

"Meskipun begitu, Genin dari desa kita pun tidak kalah hebat dari mereka" Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah jagoan mereka dari Konoha sekaligus pemegang gelar Rookie terbaik tahun ini, kekuatan mereka tidaklah cocok sebagai Genin apalagi Menma sudah bisa menguasai Rasengan memiliki rank A tidak sembarang orang biasa menguasainya dalam usia muda di tambah Uchiha Sasuke prodigy dari Clan Uchiha, mereka kandidat menjadi pemenang Chunin Exam kali ini, itulah pendapat mereka.

"Tentu saja Asuma, tim 8 juga akan menjadi juara" dengan mata sudah berapi api, Gai berucap percaya diri. "Nah kita lihat saja kelanjutan-nya" ujar Kakashi.

Blaarrrr...

Akaru salto kebelakang menghindari terjangan air dari Akane, dia sekarang mangatur sedikit nafasnya sudah mulai memburu akibat terlalu banyak dia mengeluarkan cakra saat mengeluarkan cakra tadi. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi sampai sampai membuat jutsu 3 kali berturut turut tanpa berpikir panjang dampat dari cakra control tidak sempura menyebabkan cakranya harus terkuras banyak.

Akane Shinshin mengambil katanaya lalu melesat cepat menebas katana ke tubuh Akaru. Akaru menundukan kepala saat tebasan cepat hampir saja memotong kepalanya lalu melompat lagi setelah dia berhasil menghindari sabetan mengincar perutnya meskupun dengan susah payah.

Akane dari jarak 5 meter melempar katana ke tempat Akaru yang terbelalak kaget atas tindakan Akane. Katana tersebut berputar putar sangat cepat siap melukai jika tidak segera bertindak. Akaru masih ingin hidup kemudian memiringkan tubuh membiarkan katanya tersebut melewatinya.

Dia tersenyum mengejek. "Serangan seperti tidak ada apa apanya dengan ku" Akane muncul di samping Akaru mengambil katana yang dia lempar sebelumnya. Dia bisa melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari Akaru begitupula penonton disini jika Akane bisa bergerak sejepat itu.

"Buktikan saja jika kau bisa"

Dengan memutar tubuhnya menggunakan posisi menebas katananya 35 derajat maka nyawa Akaru sekarang dalam bahaya yaitu terpotong-nya tubuh Akaru menjadi dua, pada keadaan seperti inj, berpikir adalah cara bodoh mempercepat kematian, dia harus melakukan tindakan jika tidak ingin cepat cepat ke bawah naungan Olympus, Hadeh, ohh ya di sinikan gak ada Hades kan.

Crazz...

Kejutan terjadi lagi, semua Genin di sana menutup mulut mereka kaget begitupula Akane sedikit terkejut apa yang di lakukan oleh Akaru. Dia menangkap katana Akane dengan tangan kosong sehingga darah keluar sangat jelas membasahi tangan Akaru sudah terluka parah itu, Akane meringis kesakitan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai keluar darah meredam sakit dia alami. Dari pada mati mending mengorbankan tangan kirinya, itulah Akaru.

Tersadar dari rasa keterkejutan-nya, Akane menarik katana sedang di genggam oleh Akaru menambah luka tangan Akaru sendiri lalu memberikan serangan berikutnya.

Buagggg...

"Ohookk... " upper cut bersarang di perut Akaru, bertambahlah sakit itu. Dia memuntahkan air liurnya merasakan nyeri teramat sangat di sana padahal perih di tangan-nya saja belum pulih. Mengalirkan cakra secukupnya ke tangan kiri, pukulan bersarang di dagu Akaru untuk kedua kali nya dalam pertarungan kali ini.

Guaaghhh...

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Akaru, Akane tidak peduli itu. Sekali lagi serangan Akane di terima oleh Akru dengan senang hati.

Buaakkhh...

Sebelum Akaru terbang, tendangan keras Akane persembahkan. Naruto di balkon penonton menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu kau haus akan pertarungan tapi setidaknya tahanlah dirimu Akane" mulai dari Shunshin, Suiton, kecepatan alami hasil latihan, Akane keluarkan dalam pertarungan. Inilah yang Naruto ketahui dari Akane, dia selalu tidak bisa menahan diri apalagi ini sudah di depan umum.

Braakkk...

Akaru terlempar kencang perbatasan area menabrak tembok namun masih tetap berdiri meskipun tidak se-prima beberapa menit yang lalu. Akane berlari ke arah Akaru berniat menyelesaikan pertandingan ini dalam satu kali serangan Kenjutsu miliknya.

 **"Honmono no keitai : Kougeki Fuusoku!"**

Tepat satu dua meter dari Akaru, dengan kecelatan tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata biasa, Akane memberikan sebuah tusukan ke wajah Akaru hanya mengenai pipi tercetak jelas goresan pedang di sana kemudian kurang dari satu detik setelah serangan pertaman, Akaru merasakan rasa perih lagi di lengan kanan-nya karena sayatan Akane.

Tidak sampai di situ saja serangan Akane, meninggalkan blur hitam, Akane menari nari di sekitar tubuh Akaru melakukan tebasan berupa sayatan di sekitar tubuh Akaru dan serangan terakhir adalah Akane membelakangi punggung Akaru bersama dia menusuk punggung Akaru sampai tembus ke perut tidak di titik vital tentu saja.

"Ak-aku tidak bisa melihat gerakan-nya!"

"Benarkah? ku kira hanya aku saja yang mengalami itu"

"Ini Chunin Exam iya kan? bukan perang saling bunuh?"

"Ka-kau coughh, ba-bagaimana bisa uhuuk" Akane melirik ke belakang melihat Akaru memuntahkan darah kemudian mencabut katana-nya secara paksa dan itu mumbuat Akaru ambruk di akhiri pingsan-nya Akaru dengan luka lebar di perutnya.

Hayate sendiri terkenal sebagai master Kenjutsu terbaik Konoha masih shock melihat jutsu Akane belum pernah sekalipun di lihat oleh Hayate. Jutsu Akane adalah jutsu Kenjutsu originak milik Akane sendiri tidak bisa di tiru orang lain karena Akane mengandalkan kecepatan pada setiap tusukan-nya itu. Jika ini pertandingan nyata, sudah pasti Akaru akan tewas, tadi Akane hanya memberikan luka sayatan saja dan satu tusukan tidak berbahaya sama sekali jadi nyawa Akaru masih bisa di selamatkan segera sebelum dia kehabisan darah.

Akane menatap Hayate menunggu pengumuman ini. Hayate tersadar dari lamunan-nya segera berteriak mengonfirmasi.

"Pemenang-nya Akane Sakurada!"

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya maaf baru bisa update chapter 14 sekarang karena akhir akhir ini aku lagi sibuk (sebenarnya sih enggak) senpai begitupula dengan fic Uzumaki Naruto Phenex baru aku tulis 1000 word jadi gak tahu deh mau up kapan.

Cakra Akane adalah Suiton sudah terungkap di chapter ini selain Fuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu lalu jutsu "Honmono no keitai : Kougeki Fuusoku" aku ngarang sendiri hehehe, salah satu jutsu original Akane yang ku ungkap.

Sebenarnya fic ini tidak akan panjang paling hanya 10 sampai 15 chapter lagi tamat tentu saja sampai perang dunia shinobi ke empat dan lagi, arc Shippuden aku berencana akan xover dengan DxD sebagai part dua fic ini pokoknya di tunggu saja yah lalu kekuatan Naruto akan meningkat pesat saat arc itu tiba dengan Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan full power dari Albion dan Draig saat mereka belum tersegel di Sacred Gear begitupula Power of Destruction miliknya, itulah bocoran dari ku untuk kedepan-nya.

Maa kurasa tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan lagi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...


	15. Chapter 15

**The Next Naruto Lucifer**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : M [Pertarungan]**

 **Genre : Adventure Tragedy**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Warning : OC!, OOC!, Abal!, Mainstream!, Gaje!, Typo! [Pasti, OverPowered!Naru, Strong!Naru, Strong!Akane, Lucifer!Naru, Uzumaki!Akane.**

 **Summary : Bangkit dengan kekuatan baru dan patnernya, ia bukan lagi anak aib keluarga Hokage tapi orang yang akan mengguncang Element National dan seluruh dunia dengan kehadirannya bersama kekuatan yang sudah mengacau keseimbangan dunia yang tidak masuk di akal sehat itu.**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Akane melangkah pelan kearah Naruto menghiraukan ucapan ucapan kagum tertuju padanya. Ini adalah pertarungan terakhir yang di tujukan pada Naruto masih tersisa satu Genin lagi dari Otogakure, meremehkan lawan bukanlah gaya untuk Naruto meskipun Lucifer sangat terkenal suka sekali meremehkan tapi tidak untuk Naruto memiliki darah seorang manusia yaa meski terkadang Naruto melakukan itu.

Mood Naruto sekarang sedang buruk tidak kuat menahan menatap mantan ayah nya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Papan mengumumkan kembali mengacak nama nama peserta Chunin Exam tersisa sampai nama Naruto dan Genin Otogakure bernama Siroi.

"Saat nya pertunjukan"

Naruto memegang pembatas antara tempat para penonton dan area pertandingan lalu melompat ke area tanpa membawa katana-nya sedangkan Siroi sendiri hanya menggunakan tangan kosong saja.

"Bagi Genin bernama Ryuu Akaishi dari Amegakure mohon turun ke area lapangan pertandingan!" semua orang segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke segala penjuru tempat mencari Naruto kecuali Akane terkekeh geli. "Andai saja aku membawa kamera untuk memotret wajah menyenangkan mereka" melihat wajah wajah lucu orang orang di sini seperti tambang emas bagi Akane meskipun Akane sudah sering melihat momen momen itu. Naruto mengangkat tangan-nya. "Anoo... aku di sini wasit"

 _"Eeeeehhhhhh!?... "_

Naruto menghela nafas bosan, dia tahu hawa keberadaan-nya sangat mengerikan, Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini anugrah atau cobaan untuknya. Di kehidupan sebelum hidup di dunia shinobi, Naruto harus sering sering melakukan ini karena kelebihan-nya itu.

"Ba... Baiklah pertandingan antara Ryuu Akaishi dan Siroi apakah kalian sudah siap"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Hajime!?..."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siroi segera melakukan Handseal singkat sebagai serangan pembuka. Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ternyata lawan-nya kali ini cukup mahir dalam menggunakan Ninjutsu, ini menarik, itulah pikiran Naruto sekarang.

 **"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Naruto menekuk lututnya lalu melompat ke samping menghindari serangan api itu. Mendarat dengan sempurna, Naruto berlari kearah Siroi melakukan pukulan kesamping.

Siroi berhasil menghindarinya langsung menggunakan kaki menendang balik pinggang Naruto. Naruto melirik kesamping dengan ujung matanya tepat di tendangan Siroi akan mendarat. Naruto menyatukan tangan-nya menangkis tendangan Siroi cukup mudah.

Duaaggg...

Duaaggg...

Duaggg...

Adu tendangan pukulan berlangsung di sana. Siroi sendiri yang memiliki keterampilan cukup menyedihkan harus bersusah payah dalam Taijutsu menghadapi Taijutsu Naruto, dia mencari situasi yang cocok untuk menggunakan jutsunya, jika begini terus maka dia akan kalah dengan cepat.

Buaaggg...

Naruto menangkap pukulan Siroi mengarah ke pipi hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja. "Tidak buruk!?... " Genin dari Otogakure itu memberikan ucapan setelah pukulan-nya di tahan. "Kau tidak perlu memuji lawan mu melainkan waspadalah suasana di sekitar pertarungan" Naruto membalas menggunakan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Siroi dengan sedikit dorongan di sana kemudian melakukan pukulan-nya lagi menggunakan tangan kiri ke perut sebalah kanan Siroi. Cukup sulit bagi Siroi menghindari itu tapi keberuntungan datang dari mana, dia mampu menangani keadaan sekarang.

Di momen ini, Siroi melakuan serangan balik berupan tinjuan dari atas kebawah ke dagu Naruto. Naruto menarik kembali kepalanya sedikit ke belakang langsung mengepalakan tangan kirinya.

Keadaan Siroi cukup sulit sekarang. Dia menunduk membiarkan pukulan Naruto berada di atas Siroi sangat tipis mengenainai beberapa helai rsmbutnya. Dia menghela nafas lega tapi pertarungan belum selesai untuk Siroi bersenang senang.

Tap...

Naruto menangkap lutut nakal Siroi mencoba untuk membuat Naruto terkena serangan. "Dalam seni Hand Combat, kewaspadaan adalah nomer satu, lihatlah sekelilingmu" dan benar saja, pipi Siroi merah bekas kepalan Naruto.

Buaagggg...

Di saat lutut Siroi sedang Naruto pegang, dia mengirim pukulan keras pada pipi Siroi cukup keras membuat si Ganin OtoGakure mundur 5 meter dengan memegangi pipinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Pukulan cukup bagus" Siroi adalah pemuda berambut hitam sedikot siver cukup panjang menggunakan pakaian shinobi Otogakure pada umumnya, hitai ete Otogakure dia pakai pergelangan tangan kironya seperti gelang dan sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam memiliki tinggi 5 cm di atas Naruto.

"Apakah kau ingin lagi" Siroi menjaga jarak dengan Naruto menggunakan cara melompat cukup jauh ke belakang saat Naruto memberikan pukulannya. "Kurasa tidak perlu" Siroi melakukan Handseal setelah dia mendarat sempurna di lantai.

 **"Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu"**

Rata rata shinobi dari negara api selalu memiliki elemen Katon sebagai element dasar mereka jadi tidak heran kenapa Siroi dapat memggunakan Katon C rank cukup mudah.

Swwuusshh...

Bola api berdiameter 5 itu menimbulkan hawa panas pada siapapun di dekat-nya bahkan lantai area sudah seperti di jaluri oleh ular raksasa terus memanjang bersama jurus Siroi melewatinya karena api ini memang menyentuh tanah.

Naruto melompat ke udara mengambil lima shuriken di masing masing celah jarinya melempar shuriken tersebut secara bersama saat Naruto salto di udara secara mundur.

Stap...

Stap...

Stap...

Siroi menggeser sedikit tubuhnya membuat shuriken Naruto sangat sia sia. Naruto sediri sudah mendarat langsung berlari lagi ke arah Siroi. Tidak membiarkan Naruto mendekat, Siroi melakukan Handseal lagi namun beda dari jutsu di keluarkan tadi.

 **"Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu"**

Api di keluarkan oleh Siroi menjadi dua buah naga sepanjang tiga meter, masing masing naga melesat kencang mengunci target mereka yaitu Naruto. Naruto sangat tenang seakan dia tidak peduli nyawanya di pertaruhkan jika Naruto tidak menghindar.

Jarak semakin menipis, tanah dan bola api berjarak 80 cm, jarak yang sangat tipis namun Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu. Dia, Naruto menekuk lututnya sambil membungkuk kebelakang menghindari naga api Siroi padahal masih ada banyak cara untuk menghindari tanpa cara exrime seperti ini.

 _"Dia menghindari menggunakan cara seperti itu"_

 _"Dia anak yang hebat"_

 _"Kelincahan anak ini boleh juga"_

Berbagai komentar keluar dari mulut penonton. Sebenarnya jika penontong berteriak mensuport jagoan mereka malah membuat sang jagoan kehilangan konsentrasi mereka, suport boleh tapi carilah cara yang tidak membuat jagoan kehilangan fokus-nya.

Tinggal melewati naga api terakhir Naruto melompat dengan cara kesamping sedikit menjatuhkan tubuh. Dia kembali berlari dalam kecepatan biasa masih belum menunjukan bahwa dia akan menyiapkan jutsu.

Baaggg...

Siroi menahan pukulan cukup keras Naruto meninggalkan sedikit luka memar di sana. Siroi merungis menahan sakit-nya membalas serangan Naruto.

Buaagggg...

Buaagggg...

Buaagggg...

Naruto menggeser tubuh-nya mencari daerah aman untuk menghindari tebasan kunai Siroi. Dia, Naruto melompat mundur 3 meter sebelum berlari memangkas jarak antara Naruto dan Siroi.

Buaagggg...

Dengan menyilangkan tangan, pukulan Naruto tertahan dengan sempurna. Tidak berhenti sama di situ, tendangan langsung di luncurkan Naruto pada bagian leher Siroi. Siroi melihat itu menggeser tubuh 35 derajat ke kiri membiarkan tendangan Naruto hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Setelah tendangan Naruto terlewatkan, Siroi memberikan tebasan Kunai melintang ke titik vital Naruto yaitu leher. Siroi menyipitkan mata saat dia tidak melihat tanda tanda Naruto akan mengelak tapi itulah rencana Naruto.

Tap...

Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Siroi dengan sedikit bantuan cakra untuk memberikan sedikit tekanan pada tangan Siroi. Naruto adalah type bertarung irit bicara, dia akan buka suara jika musuhnya mengucapkan atau bertanya sesuatu.

Trangggg...

Sempat mengambil kunai dari kantung ninjanya, Naruto menangkis tebasan di lakukan oleh Siroi menggunakan tangan yang tidak tertahan oleh Naruto.

Tranggg...

Tranggg...

Naruto melepaskan tangan Siroi dari kuncian-nya melancarkan tebasan berturut turut pada Siroi meskipun Siroi masih bisa menghindarinya. Mengambil kertas peledak, Siroi melilit kertas peledak teesebut dengan kunai dia pegang itu saat waktu yang tepat Naruto tidak melakukan serangan pada dirinya.

Siroi melompat keatas sambil mengambil 4 buah kunai peledak dari saku ninja di apit oleh sela sela jari Siroi. Dalam keadaan akan terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi, Siroi melempar kelima kunai peledaknya secara bersamaan dengan tempat beberapa meter berbeda dari satu kunai ke kunai lain-nya.

Stap...

Stap...

Stap...

Siroi melakukan Handseal Ram sebagai media untuk dia meledakan kunai kunai-nya. Di tempat Naruto sendiri sudah di kelilingi oleh kertas peledak hanya berdiri tenang masih memasang kuda kuda bertarung-nya. Menyeringai kecil mengetahui Naruto tidak bergerak, Siroi langsung meledakan kunainya.

"Katsu!"

Cesssssss...

Duaarrrrr...

Duaarrrr...

Duaarrrr...

Duaarrrr...

Duaarrrr...

Ledakan bebunyi secara bersamaan. Di teribun penonton, semua menatap ke arah ledakan insten ingin mengetahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan-nya, apakah Naruto kalah atau bisa bertahan dari serangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Kakashi?" Gai menatap Kakashi di samping nya. "Genin Amegakure terlalu banyak misteri dan kejutan seperti Genin satunya, kita tidak bisa menilai sebelum benar benar terjadi Gai" Kakashi membalas dengan nada malas sambil sesekali membaca buku orange bersampul Icha Icha Paradise itu.

Mata hitam Siroi bergerak ke asap mengepul. "Tidak mungkin dia kalahkan?' Siroi sangat yakin jika Naruto tidak akan kalah apalagi Siroi telah menerima gempuran gempuran Naruto, tentu saja serangan simpel seperti ini tidak bisa membuat Naruto kalah.

Trangggg...

Trangggg...

Trangggg...

Dengan sigap Siroi memblok semua shuriken berasal dari balik asap, benar dugaan-nya, Naruto tidak bisa kalah hanya dengan ini. Siroi memincingkan matanya mengawasi asap takut taku ada serangan kejutan dari Naruto.

 **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Suara Naruto dari balik asap terdengar menuebutkan salah satu teknik ninja bagian dasar. Shuriken telah Naruto gandakan melesat kencang ke arah Siroi sudah siap dengan kedua kunai di tangan-nya.

 _"Woowwww dia selamat"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa selamat"_

 _"Persetanan dengan itu semua, yang penting pertandingan ini tidak kalah menyenangkan dari pertandingan sebelumnya"_

Tranggg... Tranggg... Tranggg...

Tranggg... Tranggg... Tranggg...

Tranggg... Tranggg... Tranggg...

"Sialan, banyak sekali!"

Setiap Siroi mengayunkan kunai pasti satu shuriken jatuh saat membentur kunai Siroi. Keringat sedikit mengalir di pelipis Siroi. Jika begini jadinya, lebih baik dia menghindar saja, dia sangat menyesal dengan keputusan-nya itu sekarang.

Traanggg...

Setelah beberapa detik berselang, Naruto mengandalkan kelemahan akan keberadaan-nya, tiba tiba muncul di samping Siroi memberikan tebasan pada leher Siroi namun Siroi dalam segenap kemampuan-nya menangkis kunai Naruto meskipun Siroi sangat terkejut oleh Naruto.

"Ba... Bagaimana kau berada di sini?"

"Kau lupa aku mempunyai keberadaan yang lemah" Naruto menarik kunai-nya kemudian uper-cut di lakukan pada perut Siroi. Siroi masih terkejut harus rela rasa sakit bersarang di perut Siroi.

Guuaaggg...

"Uhuuukkk!?... " setelah uper-cut dari Naruto selesai, Siroi masih membungkukan tubuhnya terlempar saat pukulan keras mengenai telak pipi kanan Siroi.

Buaakkk... Buakkkk... Blaarrrr...

Siroi terpelanting beberapa kali sampai mendarat dengan sangat kasar 20 meter dari tempat semula. Semua penonton kecuali Siroi dan beberapa Rookie Konoha menatap area kagum atas serangan Naruto kepada Siroi.

Menggunakan sisa kekuatan tersisa saat ini, Siroi mulai terbangun memandang Naruto berdiri dengan sangat tenang tanpa tanda tanda sedikitpun kelelahan pada Naruto. "Kau masih bisa bangun?" Siroi menepuk pakaian-nya sedikit tertutup debu sambil mengusap sedikit darah di sudut bibir Siroi.

"Pertandingan ini masih belum selesai, kita juga belum bertarung dengan serius, jika kalah dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku sangat malu mengatakan bahwa aku seorang shinobi"

"Kalau begitu majulah"

 **"Katon : Endan"**

Puluhan peluru api di keluarkan Siroi meliuk liuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatap depan datar kemudian tanpa di sadari siapapun, Naruto mengambil 10 shuriken beserta beberapa kawat sudah dililit pada shuriken. Satu shuriken Naruto lempar ke arah patung segel Ram menghindari peluru api Siroi.

Blaarrrr...

Bisa dilihat beberapa detik sebelum peluru api memanggang Naruto, dia telebih dahulu tertarik sesuatu mengarah ke shuriken dia lempar sebelumnya. Sebelum Naruto mendarat, Naruto melempar beberapa shuriken ke tempat berbeda, tentu saja shuriken telah di lilit oleh kawat kawat baja Naruto.

Blaaarrrr...

Peluru api sekali lagi mengincar Naruto, dengan sangat lihai Naruto menarik tangan-nya ke salah satu shuriken telah Naruto lempar ke atap atap area membuat peluru sebelumnya mengenai atap 10 meter dari Naruto.

Naruto menggantung di atap tapi belum selesai Naruto bernafas, Siroi melempar peluru peluru api sangat cepat. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian melesat seperti film pernah Naruto tonton di kehidupan sebelumnya berjudul 'Spider-man' dimana super hero ini mendapatkan kekuatan laba laba dapat memunculkan benang lengket seperti biasa di lakukan laba laba untuk bergelantung dari gedung ke gedung bahkan bisa sebagai media serangan.

Naruto memanuver tubuhnya di udara menghindari satu persatu peluru api Suroi. Cakra Siroi memang memiliki kapisitas cukup banyak setingkat Chunin tapi mengeluarkan jutsu tadi berkali kali benar benar menguras cakranya membuat Siroi sedikit mengatur nafas.

Debu hampir menutupi area ini karena sentuhan jutsu peluru api Siroi mengenai puing puing bangunan menjadi sasaran empuk Naruto. Tanpa di sadari semua orang, tiba tiba mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata reptil dapat menerobos debu debu itu sebelum menutupnya lagi.

Naruto melempar sisa shuriken tersisa di tangan-nya ke arah Suroi secara miring ke kanan dan kiri tidak menargetkan tubuh Siroi sebagai sasaran tapi saat 5 meter di belakang Siroi, tiba tiba shuriken shuriken itu saling berbenturan berbelok arah melilit tubuh Siroi karena memang shuriken itu telah di pasangi kawat.

"Ap-apa kawat... " Siroi tampak shock tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Naruto menarik kawat bajanya menambah ikatan kencang pada Siroi lalu merangkai Handseal singkat.

 **"Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

Belati angin ciptaan Naruto melesat secara miring Siroi sebagai sasaran-nya. Ini adalah jutsu angin yang Naruto ketahui harus mengorbankan 80 % cakranya untuk membuatnya. Ini pertama kali di depan umum Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu berupa cakra selain bersama Akane. Naruto memiliki satu perubahan cakra yaitu Fuuton mengingat dia masih memiliki Gen Kirroi Senko.

Crraaasshhh...

Boft...

Naruto tercengang dengan itu. Dia telah di tipu oleh jutsu murahan dari Genin Otogakure itu. Menajamkan sensornya, Naruto menengok kebelakang terlihat Siroi menyiapkan jutsunya kembali.

 **"Katon : Housenka no Jutsu"**

5 burung Phoenix di semburkan oleh Suroi secara bersamaan. Burung berbulu api itu meliuk liuk di udara bergerak berbagai variasi gerakan dari bergerak miring sampai menukik dengan paruh burung mendaraat terlebih dahulu. Sia sia sudah 80% cakranya tidak mendapatkan hasil sama sekali.

Blaaarrr...

Dengan sigap, Naruto salto beberapa kali ke belakang menghindari burung Phoenix pertama. Belum selesai Naruto bersiaga, dia harus melompat lagi saat dia melihat Phoenix dalam kecepatan sedang telah berada 4 meter di dapan Naruto.

Mengalirkan sedikit cakra pada kedua kakinya, Naruto melompat secara terbalik mundur sampai 5 meter jauh-nya. Seperti selayaknya mempunyai nyawa sendiri, 3 burung Phoenix yang hanya sebesar 2 meter saja dengan kencang menukik dari dua sisi yaitu kanan dan kiri sampai...

Kaboommm...

Ledakan kecil tercipta, seluruh penonton tidak melihat sedikitpun tanda tanda Naruto akan menghindar. Berbagai tanda tanya mendominasi area.

"Ini bukan pertarungan antara bocah Genin tapi sudah pertarungan Chunin, bukan begitu Kakashi"

"Mengeluarkan jutsu secara bersama sama bahkan sampai menggunakan jutsu Katon Rank B, itu bukanlah Genin namanya"

"Kau benar Kakashi, pertarungan memang telah berjalan kurang lebih 5 menit tapi mereka sudah menghancurkan setengah area pertandingan, bukankah ini sudah keluar dari taraf seorang Genin" Kurenai memberikan komentarnya tentang pertandingan Genin bohongan Amegakure dan Otogakure. "Baik taktik, jurus sampai skill di tempilkan kedua Genin ini bisa di katakan seimbang. Jika Genin Amegakure menggunakan strategi dan taknik lalu serang dalam sekali serang namun bisa membahanyakan musuh tapi Genin Otogakure melancarkan serangan berturut turut menggunakan jutsu berbagai tingkat bertujuan menghancurkan musuh, di sini pertarungan antara kuantas dan kualitas terjadi"

Satu satunya Kunoichi berambur soft pink bergidik ngeri melihat pertarungan. "Beruntung aku tidak melawan mereka, jika iya maka habis lah sudah riwayatku"

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu jidat" kunoichi bersursi pirang pucat setuju dengan ucapam kunoichi sebelumnya bernama Haruno Sakura. "Yah In- heyy apa yang kau ucapkan Ino pig..." urat urat kekesalan berkedut kedut di jidat lebar sakura.

"Apakah kau tidak dengar jidat"

"Grrr~ berhentilah memanggil namaku dengan sebutan itu pig"

"Jidat jidat jidat lebar"

"Awas kau Ino Pigggggg... "

Uchiha Sasuke mendengar kekaguman dari pembimbing-nya malah kesal sendiri. Seharusnya dialah yang menjadi bintang Chunin Exam bukan Genin asing berasal dari desa lemah nenurut Sasuke. "Kheh jika aku mau, aku bisa melakukan pertarungan lebih besar dari ini tapi sayang sekali lawanku barusan sangat lemah" Uchiha terkenal arogan seperti Sasuke, apalagi dia anak dari kepala Clan Uchiha, tentu saja dia menjadi anak manja dengan itu.

"Kau benar Teme, seharusnya kitalah menjadi perhatian, bukan mereka" Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke terkenal sebagai duo arogan karena mereka selalu membanggakan latar belakang mereka dan kemampuan di miliknya. Kakashi sendiri melihat kearoganan anak didiknya hanya menghela nafas, maklum saja mereka masih anak anak belum pernah mengalami kejadian mengejutkan di dunia Shinobi.

Shikamaru masih memegang penghalang arena menatap insten pertarungan serius, dia belum pernah sekalipun memasang wajah serius, dia selalu saja menguap menguap dan menguap. 'Gerakan, Style sulit di pelajari sangat mirip dengan Naruto, apakah mungkin... tapi Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu seperti tadi, Naruto hanya menggunakan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu saja, ini mencurigakan'

Sejak pertama Shikamaru mengikuti Chunin Exam, dia memang sudah curiga dengan Naruto, mulai dari Chunin Exam tahap pertama Naruto tidak menunjukan satupun kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas sama seperti ketenangan di miliki sahabat kuning telah menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Yang kedua adalah tentang keminiman aura milik Naruto. Dia sudah curiga akan hal itu karena setahu Shikamaru tidak ada satu shinobi-pun di Konoha memiliki keistimewaan seperti Naruto namun itu di tepis Shikamaru mengingat dunia ini tidaklah sempit pasti ada kemampuan lain sama dengan Naruto namun kecurigaan Shikamaru bertambah melihat pertarungan ini.

Dia hafal betul gerakan gerakan Naruto sangat sulit di tiru bahkan Shikamaru yakin Sharingan pun tidak akan mudah mengcopy-nya. Satu satunya cara membuktikan Genin ini dengan Naruto adalah menggunakan kalung sama seperti di kenakan Shino, dia, Kiba , Choji dan Naruto tapi ini bukanlah hal yang mudah karena Naruto memakai pakaian sedikit tertutup tidak menampakan leher-nya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru, kau terlihat mengobservasi pertandingan" teman gempalnya membuyarkan dunia Shikamaru. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan di hadapi Chunin Exam tahap ke empat, aku berusaha mencari celah bagi kita mengalahkan musuh" Shikamaru tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya belum 100% persen benar.

"Benarkah!?..." sambil memakan keripik kentang-nya, Choji memastikan ucapan Shikamaru betul atau tidak. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, Choji tahu jika Shikamaru dalam keadaan serius pasti ada sesuatu yang harus di selesaikan.

Craasshhhh...

Pipi kanan Siroi terdapat luka goresan sebuah kunai entah dari mana datangnya, dia merasakan perih, otaknya langsung merespon untuk mesiagakan. 'Dia Genin penuh kejutan sampai sampai aku tidak bisa mengobservasi apa yang akan terjadi ke depan-nya' Siroi memalingkan setiap sudut area mencari Naruto.

 _"Ap-apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia bisa terluka"_

 _"Aku tidak terlalu kaget mengingat Genin Amegakure itu sudah selamat berkali kali"_

 _"Aku tidak melihat Genin Ame menyerang"_

Memiliki hawa keberadaan lemah untuk melakukan serangan kejutan adalah tindakan yang tepat. Dia memanfaatkan keadaan ini menjadi serangan-nya balik untuk menang tanpa mengeluarkan jutsu berlebihan namun hanya dengan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto.

"Perhatikanlah sekelilingmu"

Buaagggg...

"Uggghhhh... "

Siroi tidak berkutik, dia menahan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya terkena bogem keras Naruto dengan air liur keluar dari mulut Siroi sudah menggambarkan betapa sakitnya pukulan itu.

Buugggg...

Saat Siroi sedang membungkuk, Naruto memberikan pukulan mengenai dagu Siroi membuat tubuh Siroi terangkat secara paksa. Darah mengalir di sudut bibir Siroi sudah menerima gempuran gempuran Naruto dengan senang hati.

Buaaggg...

Membungkuk lagi, Siroi membungkuk memegang perutnya menjadi sasaran tendangan lutut Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Buaaggg...

Buaaggg...

Buaaggg...

Pukulan berturut turut tanpa basa basi lagi langsung Naruto serangan mengenai perut dan dada Siroi. Meskipun pukulan tanpa cakra atau Demonic Power tapi pukulan ini tidak untuk di remehkan apalagi jika Naruto menggunakan tenaga penuh dalam pukulan-nya, pasti Siroi sudah tumbang sejak tadi.

"Ohokkkk..."

Darah cukup banyak di muntahkan Siroi bersama dia menjadi samsak tinju Naruto. Memundurkan beberapa langkah kaki, Naruto mengangkat kakinya cukup tinggi menyerang bagian leher Siroi menggunakan tendangan menyamping.

Buaagggg...

Serangan mengenai telak Siroi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menumbangkan Siroi. Meskipun Siroi tidak terlempar namun tubuh Siroi tumbang menghantam tanah di awali kepala terlebih dahulu.

"Ini yang terakhir"

Mengikuti arah jatuhnya Siroi, Naruto mengumpulkan sedikit cakra pada tinjuan-nya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan cara miring bersama dia melakukan pukulan keras pada perut Siroi sebelum punggung Siroi menyentuh tanah.

Duaagggg...

Blaarrrrr...

Itu sakit sekali, nyeri teramat sangat di bagian perut ditambah dorongan saat Naruto memukul Siroi membuat punggung Siroi terasa remuk di beberapa bagian. Naruto melompat mundur mengamati keadaan, apakah dia sudah menang atau musuhnya masih bisa bangun untuk bertarung lebih serius lagi dengan Naruto.

"Dia memanfaatkan kelebihan-nya dengan sangat baik, kecepatan tidak buruk beserta timing tidak cocok menjadi Genin, meskipun Amegakure hanya membawa dua perwakilan saja tapi mereka akan menjadi tantangan untuk Genin kita, bukan begitu Sandaime-sama?" Yondaime Hokage Minato duduk di balkon penonton di kawal oleh dua Anbu memberikan nilai plus pada Naruto.

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen mencopot pipa tembakau di mulutnya hingga asap keluar cukup banyak dari mulut Hokage ketiga itu. "Aku dengar dari Anko, Amegakure datang pada urutan pertama dengan waktu 28 jam saja tanpa satupun luka di tubuh mereka"

Mata blue sapphire Minato langsung membola terkejut mendengar perkataan Hiruzen. "Da-Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, bahkan Uchiha Itachi seorang shinobi Genius dan Hatake Kakashi masih membutuhkan waktu 40 jam ke atas, anda tidak berbohong bukan Sandaime-sama?"

Hiruzen mengelus janggut putihnya. "Mana mungkin Anko berbohong, pertama Amegakure dan terakhir tim Genin terbaik tahun ini tim tujuh" keterkejutan Minato bertambah lagi. Minato kira tim tujuh akan datang ke menara di posisi pertama mengingat kemampuan tim ini dalam status 'Prodigy' semua dari seorang Uchiha di susul Namikaze dan Uzumaki sampai Rookie kunoichi terbaik Haruno Sakura.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Amegakure di kenal sebagai desa tertutup tidak pernah mengikut sertakan shinobi mereka dalam acara penting seperti Chunin Exam tapi apa yang di lihat Minato sungguh mengejutkan. Dalam sekali menampakan taring sudah mampu membuat kejutan besar.

"Jujur saja Minato, aku juga pertama kali tidak mempercayai ini namun Anko memberikan hasil rekaman-nya, tidak mungkin bukan? kamera berbohong, secara kan dia itu adalah benda mati kecuali ada seseorang yang merubahnya"

"Meskipun begitu, apakah dalam tahap selanjutnya akan sama seperti sebelumnya" dari hasil penglihatan Minato, dia justru sedikit ragu mengatakan itu setelah melihat pertandingan ini. Memang Naruto tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan jutsu tapi saat Naruto menggunakan jutsu untuk pertama kalinya pasti akan berdampak sangat besar, beruntung Siroi sempat melakukan Kawarimi no Jutsu pada saat saat terakhir, jika tidak maka Otogakure sudah menerima mayat shinobi mereka.

"Mungkin benar tapi tidak seharusnya kita meremehkan lawan Minato, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi untuk kedepan-nya" Sarutobi Hiruzen bisa di bilang shinobi berpengalaman baik dalam pertarungan atau hal hal lain-nya. Dia merasakan bahwa Naruto mempunyai sesuatu yang mengerikan di sembunyikan meskipun Naruto tidak menunjukan sedikitpun apa yang di sebut mengerikan itu tapi Hiruzen tahu hanya dengan melihat pertarungan Naruto.

"Saya tahu Sandaime-sama" Minato membalas menggunakan senyum menawan-nya.

Naruto menatap Siroi datar kemudian mengalihkan perhatian-nya ke Hayate. "Wasit... " Hayate mengangguk. "Baiklah, pemenang pertandingan kali ini adalah-"

"Tu... Tunggu, ak-aku belum selesai" Siroi dengan terhuyung huyung berlahan bangkit menggunakan sikunya sebagai tumpuan. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dengan keadaanmu seperti ini?"

Siroi bernafas terengah engah sedikit meringis menahan sakit di dada bahkan hanya untuk bernafas pun sakitnya luar biasa. "Couugggg..." sekali lagi Siroi memuntahkan darahnya berwarna merah sedikit kental. "Su... Sudah ku bi-bilang, aku tidak akan berhenti bertarung sebelum se-seluruh kesadaranku hilang"

Naruto sebenarnya kagum dengan cara pandang Siroi di area pertarung, mirip seperti dirinya saat dulu dia masih sangat lemah. "Kalau begitu akan ku buat kesadaranmu menghilang"

Naruto melempar kunai-nya secara serempat. Melihat itu, dengan tangan bergetar, dia mengambil kunai dari kantung ninja-nya berniat memblok kunai Naruto, dia tahu kenapa dia masih sadar hingga sekarang, itu karena cakranya belum sepenuhnya habis masih menopang agar Siroi tidak pingsan.

Trangggg... Trangggg...

Crasssshhh...

Pertama memang berjalan dengan mulus menangkis satu persatu kunai Naruto tapi satu kunai berhasil lolos menyayat bahu Siroi. Dia memegang bahu-nya tampak darah merembes keluar dari sela jari jari Siroi. Sakit ini tidak seberapa dengan sakit beberapa saat yang lalu, dia masih bisa menahan itu.

Buaaggg...

Serangan kejutan Naruto di tahan menggunakan tenaga mulai melemah itu. Setelah serangan-nya di tahan, Naruto langsung melancarkan serangan kedua-nya.

Buaaggg...

Walaupun sedikit terdorong, pukulan tangan kiri Naruto tertangkap oleh Siroi menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Buaaggg...

Memang dia hampir kehabissn tenaga tapi bukan berarti dia bisa kalah dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini. Dia menyerang balasan ke kepala Naruto, Naruto menggerakan sedikit kepalanya sangat mudah karena serangan Siroi tergolong lebih lambat dari serangan saat energi Siroi prima.

Buaaggg...

Memanfaatkan keadaan-nya ada, pukulan tangan kiri mendarat keras di perut Siroi untuk beberapa kalinya dalam pertarungan Chunin Exam tahap kedua ini. Siroi menggertakan gigi menahan teriakan rasa sakit agar tidak keluar dari mulut Siroi.

Buaagggg...

Pipi sudah lebam di tambah lebam lagi oleh pukulan Naruto. Dia, Siroi tidak bisa menghindar, pandangan-nya mulai mengabur bahkan dia melupakan sakit di deritanya hanya terfokus pada pandangan-nya yang mengabur itu.

Buaaggg...

Saat kepala Siroi telah limbung kebelakang, Naruto mentransfer tendangan ke dada kiri Siroi membuat Siroi sedikit membungkuk ke kiri sambil memegangi dadanya dengan wajah menahan sesuatu.

Baagggg...

Menggunakan insting dia punya, Siroi menahan kembali pukulan Naruto yang mengarah tepat ke arah pipi kanan Siroi. Seakan tidak memperdulikan keadaan Siroi, Naruto memberikan pukulan keras lagi.

Buaaggg...

Kali ini seorang Siroi tidak bisa melindungi dirinya lagi dengan keadaan tebilang menyedihkan ini. Siroi oleng 4 meter kebelakang tanpa seizin Siroi.

Buaaggg...

Menekuk satu kakinya, Naruto berputar 180 derajat kekanan langsung mendaratkan tendangan ke dagu Siroi sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Siroi melayang ke atas hampir menabrak atap.

 ** _"Na-"_**

Melompat ke atas mengikuti arah terbang Siroi, Naruto menambah tendangan-nya di perut Siroi dengan cara kepala Naruto di bawah dan kaki di atas.

 ** _"-Ru-"_**

Buaaaggg...

Naruto menekuk kaki kirinya lagi lalu di detik kemudian dia melakukan tendangan mirip seperti tendangan sebelumnya.

 ** _"-To"_**

Tidak puas hanya itu itu saja, sekali lagi Naruto melakukan tendangan yang sama. Jarak antara atap dan Siroi sekitar 5 meter, Naruto memanfaatkan itu membiarkan tubuh Siroi membentur atap sedangkan Naruto menunggu Siroi dari bawah.

Blaarrrr...

Dentuman di sebabkan akibat tabrakan antara Siroi terdengar. Benerapa material atap berjatuhan bersama tubuh tidak berdaya Siroi. Inilah yang Naruto tunggu. Dia mengumpulkan Demonic Power berpusat di kakinya untuk melakukan serangan akhir.

 **"Naruto Extreme Rendan"**

Buaaggg...

Tubuh Siroi masih menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto yang menendang perut Siroi sangat keras kemudian secara ajaib, Siroi terpental sangat keras menuju dinding arena.

Swussshhh...

Blaarrrr...

Tembok perbatasan jebol bertabrakan dengan tubuh Siroi, sudah pasti akibat tendangan Naruto, Siroi akan sekarat setelah ini apalagi di tambah benturan keras dinding tersebut. Naruto menurunkan kakinya menjadi berdiri biasa menatap Siroi datar. Naruto menyebut jutsunya sangat lirih jadi tidak mungkin ada orang mendengarnya, jika iya, tentu saja identitas Naruto terbongkar sekarang karena menyebut nama 'Naruto'

Arena hening...

Mereka semua menjatuhkan rahang-nya antara shock, kagum, menghibur dan lain sebagainya sampai sebuah tepuk tangan terbunyi nyaring sampai benar benar arena telah di penuhi oleh tepuk tangan penonton pertandingan.

 _"He... Hebat, ini pertandingan terbaik di Chunim Exam ini"_

 _"Sungguh pertandingan yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengharukan"_

 _"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya di Chunin Exam tahap ke 4 nanti"_

 _"Begitupula denganku"_

Menghiraukan pujian pujian itu, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian-nya pada Hayate masih merenungkan pertandingan barusan. Berdehem pelan tersadar dari dunia-nya, Hayate kemudian menyuruh medis membawa Siroi dan mengucapkan hasil akhir pertarungan.

"Pemenangnya, Ryuu Akaishi"

Skip Time.

Peserta lulus dalam Chunin Exam tahap ini sedang berbaris di hadapan Sandaime Hokage dan Yondaime Hokage mendengarkan ceramah mereka yang akan ada di Chunin Exam tahap selanjutnya.

"Bagi masing masing peserta di mohon untuk maju kedepan mengambil bola berada di kotak ini sebagai penentu lawan di tahap selanjutnya" Hayate membawa sebuah kotak kayu berisikan bola bola terdapat angka angka di sana.

Satu persatu peserta Chunin Exam mengambil bola warna warni tersebut. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh menunjukan angka berapa kalian di bola yang kalian pegang itu"

"Sepuluh" Naruto berucap menunjukan bola-nya masih dengan tatapan malas.

"Lima" kali ini Akane mnggunakan nada riang sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya dan dua jari di tepi pipi.

"Hoaammm tujuh, mendokusai naa" Shikamaru menguap sebagai jurus andalan-nya.

"Hn enam" Sasuke dengan ucapan Uchihanya.

"Tiga" Menma berujar.

"Sembilan" anak laki laki berambut coklat panjang dari Clan Hyuga tidak menunjukan bolanya hanya menyebutkan angka saja.

"Empat" ujar kunoichi berambut kuning di ikat empat.

"Dua" ujar Shino

"Delapan" Sabaku Gaara kali ini.

"Satu" Sabaku Kankuro

"Pertandingan tahap berikutnya adalah... "

3 - 9

1 - 2

4 - 8

6 - 10

7 - 5

Namikaze Menma vs Hyuga Neji

Sabaku Kankuro vs Aburame Shino

Sabaku Temari vs Sabaku Gaara

Uchiha Sasuke vs Ryuu Akaishi

Akane Sakurada vs Nara Shikamaru.

Berbagai ekspresi dari datar, santai, khawatir bahkan takut mendominasi peserta, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Tahap ke 4 akan di laksanakan 1 bulan dari sekarang, persiapkan diri kalian masing masing, baik persiapan fisik ataupun kesehatan kalian, terimakasih"

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 **I'am baaaaaaaaack senpai, apa kabar minna-san, lama tidak bertemu sekitar satu minggu lebih yah, tidak terasa.**

 **Ini adalah beberapa chapter lagi sebelum fic ini tamat season 1 yaitu selesai-nya musim ini setelah invasi selesai. Arc shippuden arc dua akan saya buat tapi seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, arc shipuden fic ini akan Xover dengan DxD.**

 **Setting masih tetap di dunia shinobi tapi menggunakan cara kenapa DxD bisa berpindah dimensi dengan cara mainstream seperti biasanya hehehe tentu saja Naruto akan bertemu wajah wajah lama dan viola, mereka akan shock bahwa pahlawan festival Trihexa masih sehat wallafiat tanpa luka sedikitpun di tambah kekuatan Ddraig dan Albion ada pada Naruto akan membuat IsseVali jantungan whahahaha.**

 **Ok kurasa cukup sampai di sini untuk chapter 15, sampai jumpa lagi senpai...**

 ** _Uzumaki Naruto Phenex : Proses 30%_**

 ** _Immortal : Proses 95%_**


End file.
